Our Little Secret
by leoniebroeder94
Summary: 2 weeks had passed since Team Gibbs. except for Gibbs turned in their badges. after they meet with their friends Tony and Ziva spent a night together. One secret, 2 secrets, their own secrets This is the first story ! Tiva centered and and a little McAbby
1. Talking Things

**_Heey guys! First of all I wanted to thank you all for clicking on my Story i really hope you like it!_**

**_Second of all, I'm from The Netherlands so Sorry if i have typo's i didnt know i had! Have to say that my english grammar is better then my Dutch ;) For the rest i'm 19 and this is my very very very first FanFic. _**

**_i really hope you will like it. Oh i love reviews so please care to review, if you liked it or i you have something interesting you would like to happen in the further chapters! _**

**_Well... Enjoy your reading! :D_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Two weeks had passed since three of them had turned in their badges, but they were still a little confused about it. One day they were just working together and nothing was wrong, the other day, ''to save _Gibbs' Ass_'' as Tony put it, the three of them now were unemployed. So the three and Gibbs, Abby and palmer decided to go out for one night and to drink something.

''I can't work with those new people!'' Abby complained. ''they don't know the rules! They don't know Gibbs, me, Ducky or even Palmer, the way you guys do. They even forget the passwords of their computers!''

Gibbs let out a little smirk at the words of Abby. It was true. They didn't know anything. It was the second team already in two weeks, because Gibbs scared the other three away, with his way of leading.

''What are you gonna do? What are we gonna do? We can't solve cases with these guys. We just can't without you guys! You're the only people I want to work with. We kick ass with each other!'' Abby stated. ''They know I don't like probies!''

''Hey!'' McGee said raising his voice a little. ''I was a probie once!''

''Sorry Timmy'' Abby placed her hand on his temple. ''I mean I just don't anybody else then you… guys''

Gibbs who let out a little smirk again looked at the two friends. Well friends… he knew they had feelings for each other. They just didn't know it themselves.

Palmer tried to eliminate the tension. ''Guys, I have some good news for once in this day'' He said with a big smile. Realizing that all faces, not only from his friends but from all costumers in the pub, were on him, he felt a little nervous.

''What is it, Palmer?'' Tony said from the other side of the bar

''Uhm… Breena and I are getting a child. No Breena is not pregnant'' He explained ''We decided to adopt first''

''Alright Jimmy!'' Abby said as she hugged her friend. ''That's good news Palmer'' McGee shook his hand. Tony also walked over to Palmer to shake his hand. Gibbs gave him a his famous nod and smiled raising his glass with alcohol in it. ''To the little kid who is lucky enough to get Palmer as a father'' He said. ''Cheers!'' everyone said. Except for Ziva, who was sitting in the left corner near a window of the building.

Tony noticed she wasn't paying attention to whatever her friends were celebrating. Her deep brown eyes gazed outside into nothing. He hesitated and looked at Gibbs who had also noticed she wasn't in the room with her mind. Gibbs nodded to Ziva allowing Tony to check out if everything was okay with her. Tony walked over to her and took a seat across from her at the table.

''Ziva?'' He said while he was looking for her eyes. but it looked like she had not heard him. He wanted to hold her hand, but the slightest touch brought her out of her trance. She jumped a little from her seat.

''Oh Tony, I did not notice you were here'' she said with her hand on her heart, feeling the beating lowering already.

''Sorry that I startled you'' he said. ''Is everything alright? You seem off. Is it the fact you quit your job?'' He said still trying to make eye contact.

''I'm fine, Tony'' she said simply.

''See that's what I don't get. Every time you say that, later reveals that you're not. So why don't you just tell me what is on your mind''

Ziva poured her glass with some alcoholic drink back, and turned her head to look outside again.

''How many of that did you take?'' Tony asked a little worried as Ziva waved to get a refill.

''To many'' she replied.

Tony sighed. For once she told the truth right the first time he asked her something. But it wasn't what he wanted to hear. He reached out to take her hand again but she pulled back again.

''Okay. You don't want to talk? Fine! Suit yourself'' Tony said, he stood up and wanted to walk away.

''Wait, Tony..'' She began grabbing his wrist.

''what?'' Tony said with an edge of anger in his voice.

''Sit down, please. I will tell you''

Tony obeyed and took his seat back ''Well? What is it then''

''I wanted to go back to Israel'' she began.

''What? Why?'' Tony didn't understand it.

''you don't listen, do you? I said I _wanted _to go back. But then I remembered. I do not have my family anymore. The only one who is there is… Adam''

Tony groaned a little when he heard that name. it made Ziva smile a little when he did that.

McGee interrupted them. Looking up, Tony and Ziva were slightly amused by the sight of Abby holding on McGee as the only option to keep standing.

''We're going to take off. Abby here is a little drunk, so I drive her home'' McGee said as he tried to pull on his coat. ''And since Palmer rode with me he's going too'' McGee explained to the couple sitting at the table.

''That's good McGee. Do not do anything stupid'' Tony commented with a smile on his face.

''Ha-ha Tony. Very funny. Goodnight'' McGee said as he walked out the door

''Bye McGee. Bye Abbs!'' Tony waved to Abby.

Abby Waved back using her whole arms instead of just her hands. Tony and Ziva looked through the window, seeing McGee struggling to keep Abby standing.

Tony looked around. ''_No Gibbs either'' _He thought. He was alone with Ziva now. So they won't be interrupted again.

''What I wanted to say was'' Ziva continued when Tony turned to her again. ''The reason I wanted to go at first was because I don't have a reason to stay here. Since that I have no work now anymore'' She explained

''You don't have your work anymore. But what about your family here? Doesn't that count as a reason?'' Tony was disappointed.

''What family, Tony?'' Ziva looked in his eyes for the first time tonight.

''You said you wanted to help Gibbs, because you wanted to keep our family together!''

''Yeah but that didn't work, did it!''

''Gibbs is still a father figure, McGee and Abby are our best friends some sort or whatever, Ducky can be like a poppa and even Palmer can be a cousin of something. That doesn't change when you don't work with them anymore''

Ziva smiled. He was right. But that she knew already. She heard his voice say that the whole night in her head.

''Let's go to my place. There the drinks are a lot cheaper than here. We can talk more than'' Tony offered.

Ziva nodded in stood up and gave her, her jacket. He watched as she put on the black leather jacket and swept her hair over the jacket.

The ride to Tony's place was silent. They didn't say anything and only made mini eye contact. but those short times, made Ziva tingle a little bit as she smiled at tony when he looked at her. They drove into the street of Tony's apartment building. When he parked his car, he got out. ran over to Ziva's side and opened the door for her.

''That's sweet of you, Tony'' she said when she also stepped out.

''You deserve it. You're my best friend'' He simply explained to her and they walked into the building.

On Tony's apartment floor Tony unlocked his door and let Ziva go in first. So she walked in, placed her jacket on the coatrack and plopped down on his couch. Tony closed the door and walked into his kitchen.

''Do you want something to drink?'' He called.

''just a water would be fine. I drank to much alcohol already'' she replied.

''You're right'' Tony pulled a coke from his fridge, held a glass under the tap and walked to the living room where he sat down next to and placed the drinks on the table.

''so… What are we gonna talk about'' he said.

''I'll stay here'' Ziva said with a little smile on her face.

''H—here in my apartment?'' Tony said with confusion.

''No silly! I mean in America'' Ziva laughed at his misunderstanding.

''Oh. Okay. Good! Because I can't handle that you wouldn't be around. I need my best frie—''

Tony suddenly was surprised. He felt a hand on his cheek and her soft lips in his. It was just a short kiss, he could feel her hesitation. After maybe 5 seconds she pulled back.

Tony clearly was surprised, with the kiss and with the pulling back at the same time.

''I uh.. I was just—'' Ziva began, but was cut off.

This time Ziva was surprised. Tony placed his lips on hers. But this time she didn't pulled back.

She sinks into his touch. Tony mimicked Ziva when she stood up. Still kissing her and not wanting to stop. They were slowly moving towards the bedroom as they helped each other getting rid of the first clothing parts. They stepped into bedroom and Ziva closed the door behind her.

* * *

_**Weeeeh! :D my very first chappie! I really like it. and you? Do you guys like it! Tell me! i love reviews hahaha :)**_


	2. Morning After

_**whoop Whoop! :D did i mention i am a hyper person? :D No? ooh.. well i am :D! hihi**_

_**So in the first chapter they ended up in the bedroom... ooooh! ;) lets see what happens after that huh? Really hope you like it! hihi**_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

**The next morning. Tony's bedroom, 10 am**

The sun was shining through the curtains and lighting up his face. For him it felt he had dreamed the best dream in his entire life. Because it couldn't be true… or could it?

Tony moved his hand, feeling something other than him lying in his bed. He opened his eyes and sat straight up now. He looked at his right and saw the familiar small frame and dark curly brown hair of his best friend next to him. He then remembered what happened last night. Her eyes looking into his own. her lips kissing his with passion. Her small frame close to his. He then held up his blanket to see what he suspected. He lowered it again as soon he had his answer.

''What are you doing Tony?'' Ziva said with a sleepy voice, still eyes closed. But tony didn't respond. ''wait… TONY?!'' Ziva sat up in a split second also realizing what had happened last night.

''uhm… good morning'' Tony said smiling as he was recovered from the idea.

''Good morning Tony'' Ziva said. She was holding up the blankets to cover her naked upper body. ''Had a good night?''

''Hell yeah I did!'' he said a little too excited. ''guess you stayed here in my apartment after all''

Ziva raised her eyebrows and smiled at his respond. ''glad you liked it'' She said planting a small kiss on his lips. Ziva turned her back towards him. She grabbed a big oversized sweater from the seat next to the bed and slid on her panties and walked toward the door.

''Shere are you going?'' He asked a little confused by her sudden action.

''It's morning. I am hungry. I am going to make some breakfast after discovering what you have in your fridge''

''Ooh I'm coming with you! I know where all the stuff lies'' He said stepping out of bed. Then looked down.

''If you know that. Try to find something to wear first, will you?'' Ziva said as walked she into the kitchen.

Tony did what she asked and pulled on a t-shirt and pair of boxer shorts. He went to the kitchen and watched Ziva baking some eggs from a distance. It was still a little weird for him. Good feeling, but weird. Ziva David, the woman who he had known for 8 years now, who had several boyfriends in that time, but always seemed a bit jealous at his girlfriends. Who said that all they had was a friendship, was now baking eggs for her and him after an incredible night together.

''I didn't know of you wanted your eggs on toast or regular bread. So made both'' She said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

''Toast. I love toast'' He walked towards her. He stood behind her and smelled the sweet cent coming from the frying pan. ''it smells delicious'' he placed a kiss in her neck.

She felt a shiver through her whole body when he did that. ''It _is_ delicious, Tony''

''Who? me or the eggs?'' Tony said with a grin on his face

Ziva turned around smiled at him and then hit him with the spatula on his head. ''I meant the eggs!''

Tony looked disappointed. He had thought she would find the humor in his joke.

''And you a little… maybe'' Ziva whispered as she turned to the eggs again.

Tony face made a smile from ear to ear. Ziva turned off the gas cooker and placed the eggs on the toast next to it. She threw the spatula into the sink and licked off her fingers as she gave the other plate to Tony. ''Here eat up''

Tony walked over to the couch seeing that the two drinks of last night were still standing there untouched. He took a bite and his eyes widened. ''you are right. This _is _delicious!'' he said his mouth full of food.

''I told you so'' Ziva said as she also plopped down next Tony on the couch. Tony swallowed the food.

''Hey Ziva..?'' Tony began. But was interrupted by his cellphone that was lying in the table and rang loudly. He placed his plate on the table en grabbed his phone, seeing it was McGee he answered.

''Good morning McGee!'' he said with a happy tune in his voice

McGee was surprised by his happiness. '_'Wow Tony, you're happy for a Saturday morning?_''

''Yeah, let's just say I had a good sleep tonight'' he said while looking at Ziva with a smile from ear to ear.

'_'okay…_'' McGee clearly had no clue what Tony was talking about.

''What was it what you needed McGee?''

'_'Oh, well Abby is concerned'' McGee began to explain. ''and has a hangover…'' He thought._

''Concerned about what?''

'_'She called Ziva several times last night, in a drunk state, but Ziva didn't answer her phone. But this morning, when Abby realized what she had said in the voice mail, she tried to call Ziva again, but she still isn't answering.. So now she thinks something has happened to her''_

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. They both didn't know what to say. Tony held his hand over the microphone of his cell. ''What am I going to say?'' he whispered to Ziva.

''I do not know!'' Ziva hissed

''_Tony, you still there?'' _McGee asked

''Yeah yeah, Uhm… Ziva's battery is dead I think. She told me that yesterday after you'd left. And since she.. uh.. stayed over at a friend's house. Maybe she hadn't had the change to recharge it'' Tony said to McGee trying to convince him.

''You sure? Because I can trace it if you want?''

''NO!'' Tony Called. ''uh… I mean, her phone is off… you can't trace it then, can you?''

''Serious dude? What is wrong with you?''

''Nothing I swear! But don't I am right?''

''_….Yes you are. I guess you're right. But if Ziva doesn't call Abby back tonight, I will search for her_''

''Okay. If that is the case, call me. I will help''

''_Will do! Bye Tony_'' McGee said before he clicked the conversation off.

Tony also clicked the conversation away. Drops of sweat came down his face. He let out a deep sigh and then looked at Ziva.

''This is the first time I heard you lie and I actually could've believed it!'' She said. There was a moment of silence between the two of them. They stared into each other eyes.

Ziva broke the silence. ''What was it that you wanted to say, before the phone call?''

''I wanted to know.. where we stood. Since this night and all.. I don't know. What to call us''

''I do not know either..''

''Tell you what. We just go out tonight and see what happens''

''You mean like a date?'' Ziva blushed a little bit.

''Yes, miss David. It would me a honor, if I could go on a date with you'' He said making a little smile on her face.

''Well I think that is a great idea. It has been a long time since I went on a real date''

Tony looked into Ziva's eyes. '_'Her big brown eyes are so beautiful_'' he thought. He leaned in and kissed her. He didn't wanted to stop but Ziva pulled away. She stood up and walked towards the bedroom.

''What's wrong?'' he called to her as he was startled by her actions.

''I have to get home! I don't have anything to wear for tonight!'' She replied as she was dressing herself.

In just two minutes she had on what she wore last night. She looked at her watch *10:30* it said.

''uhm.. how late to you want to meet?'' she asked

''how about. I pick you up at 6:30 pm?'' he suggested.

''That will be fine''

Ziva grabbed her bag and wanted to pull on her coat. Tony stood up and helped her.

''Here let me get that for you'' He said as he held the jacket so she could wrap herself into it.

Ziva opened the front door and for the last time she turned to him.

''I'll… see you tonight than'' She said as she smiled to him

''I guess so..'' He replied, smiling back

Ziva put her hands on both cheeks of Tony and gave him a brief passionate kiss. She pulled away and Tony's lips tried to follow her soft ones, but to his disappointment she turned.

''We continue that later'' She said as she walked through the hall to the elevator, but not turning around.

The elevator doors closed, tony closed his front door and plopped back on his couch. He let out a deep sigh ''_Dang what a morning!'' _He though. He saw that he had still a small piece of toast with eggs left, so took another bite of it. ''_I love her cooking'' _he thought.

* * *

_**Yay! :D they're going on a date together. How will it turn out? Follow and/or favorite me if you want to find out :) thank for the reviews by the way! :D i love you!**_

_**Leonie**_


	3. Date Night

_**So last time. Ziva and Tony woke up in the same bed, after their night together! whohoo! ;) He had to lie to McGee if he knew where Ziva was... aaaannndd he asked Ziva out on a date :D Cool stuff! **_

_**Thank you guys for sticking to my story i really love all of you for that :)... Enjoy your Reading!**_

* * *

**Ziva's apartment**

Ziva entered her home. She hung her jacket on her coatrack and dropped her bag on the dinner table. She never ate on it anyway. Walking over to her couch, she grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket, plugged the charger, that was lying on a table next to her, into the phone and turned it on.

She saw that she had 7 missed calls and voicemails from Abby, 2 from McGee and 1 message from Tony. She couldn't resist to read the message first.

_Hi sweetcheek!_

_Just wanted to remind you, that you have to call Abby, with her being worried and all._

_I look forward to tonight! Hope you dress nice, although you're beautiful anyways J_

_Xx Tony_

Ziva made a smile on her face. Even through a message he seemed to make her happy. But she did what Tony had told her to do. She didn't have to scroll down the list of names in her phone because Abby was on top of that list. The phoned didn't went over 1 whole time when Abby picked up.

_''Ziva! Where were you! You got me so worried! Is everything okay?!''_ Abby shouted, making Ziva pull the phone away from her ear.

''Relax Abby. My battery was dead and I just got home from a friend. I'm fine, really'' Ziva said, remembering that was what Tony said to McGee.

_''Oh okay! Just wanted to say sorry if I had said some really weird things. I have had a little too much alcohol last night—''_

''Abby! I did not listen to the voicemails yet. I think I just delete them, so you would not be ashamed about anything you had said''

_''Oh okay good! Thank you''_

''So uhm… Abby?'' Ziva began hesitant

_''What is it Ziva?'' _

''Do you have time this afternoon? I uh… have to have a new dress for tonight. I sort of have a date..''

_''A date? You? I mean, That's great! Who's the lucky guy?!''_ Abby said curiously_._

''It's still early. I tell you later if it works out okay? But I have to have a new dress. I want to impress him you know'' Ziva tried to keep the subject that Abby tried to change.

_''You're lucky Gibbs gave me this day off. So we will get some lunch and then go shopping! okay?'' _

''That's fine! I meet you here in a hour than? See you soon'' Ziva agreed.

_''Bye Ziva!'' _

Ziva hung up the phone. she leaned back in the couch and just had to wait, until her enthusiastic friend was there. Her mind flew off to her other… uh.. yeah… how do you call him now?.. Well for the time being. We just say ''Tony'', until we figure it out. Her mind flew off to Tony. ''_What could he be doing right now?'' _she thought.

**…..**

**Meanwhile at Tony's apartment**

Tony closed his cellphone. It was a good idea for him to text Ziva. Although he thought she would call Abby anyway. Before he had the change to think of her again, a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He walked over to the door as he slightly opened the door.

''McGoo!'' he said as he saw his friend standing outside the door.

''Hey Tony. You were already awake so I thought I dropped by so we could watch a movie together or something'' McGee explained his plan.

''Sure, come in'' Tony said as he opened the door further.

McGee stepped inside, hang his coat on one of the seat at the dinner table and walked towards the couch. He was surprised when he saw the two plates and glasses, from this morning and last night.

''You have company?'' McGee asked as he was curious.

''Uhm..'' Was the only thing Tony could think off. McGee raised his eyebrows. ''Yes I had.. till this morning. I had to watch over the son from the woman across of my apartment. She came back this morning, because she had a nightshift and all. so I made her some breakfast. Tony said and was proud of himself for sounding like he was telling the truth

''I didn't know she had a kid''

''She has. He 3 years old. Cute kid'' Tony said. ''About that movie. You can pick one, just look on those shelves'' He said pointing towards them while walking to the kitchen. He grabbed two root beers out of his fridge.

He threw one of the beers to McGee. '' Here Catch!'' . McGee was surprised, so had problem catching it, but got just in time it would've hit the ground.

''Phiew that was close!''

''Just so you know. You can't stay here too long. I uh have to be somewhere at 6:30 and I got to do stuff before that''

McGee was curious what Tony was going to do. But didn't asked. He put a movie into DVD-player and plopped down on the couch again.

**…..**

**5:15 pm, Ziva's apartment**

''Thanks for coming with me Abby'' Ziva said as she turned her key and opened the front door. She stepped inside and dropped two plastic bags on her table. ''Although, I bought a little more than I had in mind''

''don't worry! Sometimes a woman needs to buy new stuff for herself'' Abby said. Ziva nodded at that. It was true what Abbysaid. ''Come on Ziva. Go change! I want to see you all beautiful!''

''You don't think I'm beautiful now?'' Ziva said as she raised her eyebrows.

''Of course you are! But I never got to see you wear a dress, for something other than work related things''

''I was just teasing you Abbs'' Ziva said as she pulled the dress she wanted to wear tonight. ''You think he would like it?''

''I don't know who it is. But I'm sure he will love it! If he doesn't, then he's stupid and doesn't deserve you''

Ziva smiled. ''Thanks for saying that. It means a lot''

''Well. If I can't know who it Is. Then can I at least know _how _he is. I mean looks, hobbies and stuff?''

Ziva thought for a moment and then decided it wouldn't hurt. ''Hmm he's very handsome. He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He thinks he's funny all time. Which makes it funnier to see how he fails to make a joke.. However he always manage to make me happier if I'm around him. and he gives me the feeling, he will always have my back''

''Wow you really like him don't you?'' Abby was a little surprised at how Ziva looked when she subscribed him.

''Yes…. Yes I do.. I think'' Ziva was surprised herself. ''It's like I have known him for years''

''That sounds so great!'' Abby was happy jumping for her friend. ''Now go on. Get dressed and put on some nice make up!'' she demanded.

**…..**

''Ziva Come on! You have been in there for half an hour now! Never thought you would take so long!'' Abby said impatiently, pacing in Ziva's living room.

''I be right out. Just one minute!'' Ziva called from the bathroom.

So Abby waited for that 1 minute exact. Just as she wanted to call for Ziva again. The bathroom door opened. Abby's eyes widened at the moment she saw Ziva walking out of the bathroom. Ziva had her curly hair nicely placed over one shoulder, her eyes had light make-up just enough to lite up her brown eyes beautifully. The make-up matched perfect with her red dress that had a V-neck design so it showed the necklace she was wearing and went down till just beneath the knee under the dress she had a pair of black high heels. For the first time Ziva found Abby speechless.

Abby's jaw dropped. She took a moment to let it all sink into her eyes and brain. ''Z—Ziva, you look amazing! I can't believe that is you! I mean… Dawgh! You know what I mean'' Abby said finally struggling to find the right words.

''Well thank you Abby'' Ziva replied smiling as she turned to a mirror to put in a pair of earrings.

''Now I defiantly want to know who that _Special guy _is'' Abby said bouncing of excitement.

''One day Abbs. When I'm ready'' Ziva said when she turned to look at her friend. ''Now then. You have seen me. Now you can go'' she said with a little demanding touch in her voice.

Abby's face turned a little sad. But she did understand Ziva, so she did what she was told. She gave her friend a hug and left the apartment.

Outside of the apartment building, Tony waited. Seeing Abby's car forced him to park elsewhere then he had planned. he saw Abby coming out of the building, but still waited until he was sure she took the corner and was gone. He let out a little sigh of relieve while walking into the building himself.

As he stepped out of the elevator and walked to the Ziva's apartment. He felt a feeling in his stomach. He was nervous. He wasn't sure why. But he was. He knocked on the door, holding a small unopened red rose behind his body, that was dressed in a nice black tuxedo with a bow tie.

''I'm coming!'' He heard Ziva calling from the other side of the door.

He heard her high heels. ''_she never wears high heels''_ He thought to himself, coming closer. Ziva opened the door and Tony stiffened. His eyes widened and jaw dropped even further than Abby's.

''Let me get my purse'' She said, but when she walked away, Tony grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn into his arms.

''You are so beautiful'' he said looking into her eyes, leaned in and gave her small kiss on her lips.

''Thank you, Tony'' Ziva said when a blush appeared on her cheeks. ''Now let me try to get my purse again'' This time she completed her *mission*, but was once again surprised. Tony took the rose from behind his back and showed it to her.

''I still have this'' he said

''Ah Tony! You shouldn't have!'' She said but clearly was very touched by it. She put the rose a slim vase and returned to the front door.

''Ready to go, miss David?'' he said with a soft voice. Ranking out his hand.

''Yes I am, mister DiNozzo'' she said while she slid her hand into his, and intertwined their fingers.

**…..**

**Elsewhere**

Tony took her to a chic restaurant and then took her to a place, where he had come with his mom when he was little. A was a secluded place, where there were tree that had little lights in it and a field of grass. ''_No one comes here because it is supposed to be, surrounded by a fence'' _He told her.

Besides the lights in the trees. You could see thousands of stars. Ziva took the hole moment they were there to discover new forms of stars every second.

''This is so beautiful Tony'' she said wrapping her arms around his waist. ''Thank you for taking me to a place, this special''

''_You_ are special Ziva'' He said pulling her in closer to feel her warmth and kissed the side of her head.

Until deep in the night they stood there. Looking at the stars and had little discussions whether that they were falling stars or just airplanes. They wouldn't let go of each other. They could feel each other warmth and were comfortable to stay in the same position for the time. It was a peaceful night. No one to take that from them.

* * *

_**Daaawww! i really love the falling stars thing :D haha dont you? let me know what you think. i love reviews so go ahead and review. PLEASE xD :p **_

_**Leonie**_


	4. Helping Out

_**so the last time, Tony and Ziva went on a date. i thought i skip time a little, since well, because i can ;) and now its 6 weeks later :D whoo!**_

_**Thanks to all the reviews and the one who are reading this story in general :D i truly love you guys :)**_

* * *

_**6 weeks later, NCIS HQ, 3:00 pm**_

Gibbs was working with his (_third) _new team on a case. It had been 8 weeks since part of his team, turned in their badges, so he could stay. (also had been 6 weeks since Tony and Ziva started dating. But still no one knew about that) On the one hand he felt guilty that they gave up their jobs. He missed them. Tony with his stupid movies, Ziva with her sometimes bad language and McGee with all his awkwardness. They were his family. It's not only that he missed them it was also because of Abby. She was stressed ever since the first new team came walking in.

This team was slightly better. They could handle his rules a little better and his way of leading was not that hard on them then the last two. But this case was hard on them. The _new McGee guy _couldn't find anything on their murderer. It looked like the murderer was a computer expert himself. Gibbs saw that he and the other member were doing their best. But they just weren't... old team Gibbs good.

It was 3 pm that day when he decided to something, even if Vance did not like it. He grabbed his phone on his desk. Looked and the 3 agents and then was sure. He speed dialed a number and waited until the person on the other line picked up. It didn't take long.

''_Gibbs!_'' McGee answered his phone with a little surprise in his voice. '_'what can I do for you?_''

''Work'' Gibbs simply replied.

''_uhm.. you know I don't work there anymore right?_'' McGee answered a little confused.

''well… you don't get any money for it''

'_'then why should I help you?_''

''because I asked you McGee!'' Gibbs said little raising his voice. That cost his 2 agents looking up from his desk.

McGee heard him saying *asked* but Gibbs didn't ask anything. McGee was quiet for a moment, deciding he should come or not. His mind told him Gibbs wouldn't call in such unexpected way if he really didn't need him. So he just hoped he was not going to regret what he was going to say.

''_I'm on my way, Boss_'' McGee said giving in to the man's order.

Gibbs let out a little smirk. He was a little relieved. ''Call DiNozzo and David. We may need them too''

'_'Will do that, boss''_ McGee said hanging up his phone.

''uhm Boss. Who do we need?'' the Tony replacer who's name was *Fielder* asked.

''Just having so old friends coming over'' Gibbs said with a smirk on his face. While walking to the elevator to go to Abby's lab.

The two agents looked at each other and back to the elevator. They didn't understand what just had happened and had no clue of what was going to happen.

**…..**

**Meanwhile Tony's place 3:15 pm**

Tony and Ziva were still lying in his bed. They lay together in bed. Tony had his arm over Ziva waist and hold her hand, fingers intertwined with his. He could smell Ziva's hair and made a ''Mmmm'' sound.

''We really should get out of bed Tony'' Ziva said still with her eyes closed and didn't made preparations to move herself

''Why?'' Tony said with a wining edge in his voice. ''we don't need to go somewhere''. Ziva didn't have any argument to that.

She opened her eyes and turned around in his arms to face him. Her chest against his now. She slid her fingers through his hair. ''You're crazy you know that?''

He smiled. ''I know I am'' he said also opening his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her and just as their lips met his cellphone rang.

''Just ignore it Tony'' Ziva said while she was kissing him. After 3 rings the cellphone stopped. ''See?''.

But then the cellphone began to ring again. Tony made a growling sound as he pulled away. He climbed half over Ziva to reach for the phone. looking at the caller ID he saw it was McGee and he rolled his eyes. ''Its McLonesome''

''What McGee?'' He said when he picked up the phone.

''_Tony… am I interrupting something?_'' McGee said hearing the little bitty anger in Tony's voice.

''Kinda! But never mind that. Why are you calling?''

'_'Gibbs called. He wants us to come to the NCIS building_''

''Did he forget we don't work for him anymore?'' Tony joked looking at Ziva.

'_'No he knows that. He needs us, he said. And don't say this to him but, I guess he misses us_''

Tony immediately sat straight up. ''I put on some clothes and I uh.. call Ziva. I'll be there''.

Tony hang up before McGee had the time to respond on the weird sentence Tony said to him. ''_put on some clothes? What the hell was he doing in the middle of the afternoon without clothes on? He's getting weirder everyday'' _

''NCIS building?'' Ziva asked Tony, who was dressing himself hastily

''Yeah the boss misses us'' Tony said smiling from ear to ear.

''Are you sure you're not talking about Abby?'' Ziva said in unbelief.

''No! McGee was defiantly talking about Gibbs!''

Ziva now self was hastily to get dressed. Once they both were and were in the living room to grab their bags. Ziva grabbed his hand before he could walk out the door.

''Tony? What about… us?'' she asked hesitantly

''What about us?''

''I mean.. I don't want them to know.. yet''

Tony smiled. gave her a small kiss on the cheeck. ''then we just have to sneak around today, because I don't think I can't _can't _touch you, for the whole day'' ''Our little secret'' he whispered. And they both walked out the door to go to *work*.

**…..**

**NCIS building**

''We are doing our bests, Sir!'' Fielder said a little frustrated.

''Well it's not enough! And don't call me sir! How many times do I have to say that to you?'' A also frustrated Gibbs replied.

''Sorry, boss. But we can't find anything about this guy. His last job. Where his lives or had lived. We don't even have his age!''

''It's true boss. We only know that he is a cyber-expert and his name. I'm good but not as good as this guy'' McGee replacer called Dawnwell said.

''Well I guess we have to have someone who is as _good _as he is. If not better''

''Where are we gonna find that someone?''

Gibbs was silent for 10 seconds. ''I've already found him'' Gibbs spoke as he heard the *ding* from the elevator.

The 2 other agents looked at each other as the saw the former just field agent coming out of the elevator and shook Gibbs hand.

''Hey Boss. Good that you called me''

''Good that you could come'' Gibbs replied. ''Guys this is former special agent Timothy McGee, he's going to help us for today''

''So? What is it I am supposed to be doing here?''

Gibbs began to explain but then heard the famous *ding* a second time.

Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen. Greeting and shaking hand with their former boss and McGee.

''Nice to see you Gibbs'' Tony said.

''Yeah. But what are we doing here?'' Ziva asked.

''Solving a case'' Gibbs simply answered. He looked at Fielder. Allowing him to say something.

Fielder snapped out of his confusion and started talking. ''Jeremy Hastings. He wife and sister in law were found dead one week ago. We know he did it himself and have the prove to it. But we can't find him. We tried everything. But he himself is a cyber-expert and cleans up everything that can be found by the computer''

''Do we have anything to go on?'' McGee asked.

''murder weapon had finger prints. We were too fast for him and matched that with his. But later we couldn't find him anymore in the data base. Probably, he hacked into our data base and deleted everything!'' Dawnwell said.

''isn't there supposed to be a third member?'' Ziva said looking around.

''We couldn't find anyone who was just as good as you'' Gibbs.

''Hear that Ziva? You're irreplaceable'' Tony whispered to Ziva.

Ziva punched him in his side, making him gasp and that made everyone look at them.

''Something wrong DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked

''No Nothing boss'' Tony replied with a squeaky voice.

''Good. So McGee show Dawnwell how it's done. Tony and Ziva you two learn Fielder how to work. GO!''

The agents and former agents worked together everyone worked hard for like half an hour. Then..

''Leroy Jetro Gibbs!'' A deep voice shouted from upstairs. ''My office NOW!'' looking up all of them saw it was Director Vance. Gibbs let out a smirk and followed him to his office.

''I'll be right back'' he told his agents.

**…..**

**2 hours later **

''YES!'' McGee called from behind his computer. Making everyone to look at him. ''I figured out how he deleted everything. It was really good. But he didn't thought I would be helping'' He said being proud of himself.

''McGee was absolutely brilliant, Boss'' Dawnwell said.

''Yeah yeah. McGee is the biggest nerd. We knew that already. But what did you found?'' Tony said in his sarcastic way.

So McGee explained what he had found. But everyone just understood half of what he told. So he told it again without all the *nerdy words*

With that info it allowed Ziva and Tony to do their parts. Fielder was amazed by the things they could find and he didn't.

''I still have much to learn '' He said

''Well you will learn, mini probie. But even with my knowledge I can't find everything'' Tony replied.

''Then how to you find everything''

''Teamwork'' Tony said while looking and smiling at Ziva. ''Ziva and I worked together for 8 years. She knows her stuff and I know mine. We fill each other in if that is needed to''

Fielder looked back and forth between Ziva and Tony. They had lost sight of the computer and looked at each other.

''you two ever…'' Fielder made clear what he wanted to asked.

''NO!'' Ziva said. ''Well.. not really.. I mean once… in the undercover case''

''I thought you two faked that?'' McGee said looking up from his computer. ''You faked that.. didn't you?''

''Yeah yeah sure'' Tony said nonchalant. ''I uh.. go to Abby. Look what she can find with this new info''

''I go with you!'' Ziva said shortly after he stopped talking. ''Fielder keep up the good work, you're a fast learner''

''Does Abby even know we are here?'' Ziva asked when the elevator doors closed

''Nope she doesn't''

''You know. She wants the meet my boyfriend right?''

''didn't know you had a boyfriend. Who is it?'' Tony acting like he didn't know what she meant.

Ziva kissed him just before the elevator doors opened again. She patted his cheek with her thumb. ''You'' she said

The doors opened but Abby didn't turned so she didn't noticed her friends were there. Tony got a Caf-pow from out of nowhere.

''Where did you get that'' Ziva whispered.

''Secret Gibbs told me once. Explain it later'' he answered.

''So I got the info you guys sent me'' Abby began to talk. Still not knowing it was her old friends she was talking to. ''Brilliant! Finally something I can work with. How did you find this anyway?''

''Sometimes you need help to solve a case'' Tony said to Abby.

Abby immediately turned around when she heard the familiar voice she missed so much.

''TONY!'' she shouted as she ran over him and gave him one of her big hugs. ''And Ziva!'' she shouted again as she than hugged her. ''What are you guys doing here! I don't mind. I miss you guys! This third team is good, but you are the best and—''

''ABBY!'' Tony and Ziva yelled in union.

''Right. Case first'' she said as she turned to her humming machines and computers. She explained everything what she found and that allowed Tony and Ziva to think they had a lead of where Hastings could be hiding'''

''Good work Abby!'' Tony said as he had all the new info

''thank you Tony'' she said with the biggest smile he ever had. ''So Ziva. Now that we have talked the case. How is your boyfriend doing? I still want to meet him!''

''Tell you what. Come over tonight at my place'' Ziva invited. ''I make sure he is there before you are''

Tony was surprised of what Ziva told Abby. Abby on the other hand was jumping up and down of excitement.

''Yay! I'm going to meet him!'' she shouted through the room.

''We have to go Abby. Catching a murderer and all'' Tony said

''Yeah sure! Be sure to come home save!'' Abby said to her two friends who were walking towards the elevator again.

The moment she elevators doors closed Tony pushed the bottom that made the elevator stop and go dark as usual.

''What were you thinking Ziva?'' Tony began the discussion.

''I don't know. She is a dear friend of my _and _you. She's the only only who knows I have a… _boyfriend. _she wants to know so bad!

''You forgot something, didn't you?''

''What?''

''Abby can't keep secrets! She's is the biggest blabbermouth I know!''

''I'm sure Abby will keep _us _a secret''

''I don't know Ziva''

''Just trust me Tony. I am always right''

Tony couldn't argue with that. Because she was most of the times. ''okay. We tell her. Tonight'' he said. Pushing the button again that causes the elevator to go again.

That afternoon they found Jeremy Hastings. And after a hard demonstration of Gibbs who did the interrogation with Tony while the others were on the other side of the window. Hastings admitted after 5 hours what he did.

''Thanks for helping guys. You did a good job'' Gibbs told his former team

'''pleasure to work with you, boss'' Tony said while shaking hands with Gibbs

''The four of you. My office!'' Vance said from upstairs again

So Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva followed him. Leaving Fielder and Dawnwell alone in the bullpen.

**…..**

**Vance's office**

''It has come to ears that you three were called to help the new team out'' Vance said

''That's true'' Tony admitted.

''You are not agents anymore. So technically you hacked into the NCIS data base and stole info we had''

The three former agents looked at Gibbs. He just had a smirk on his face.

''But'' Vance continued. ''Since that you had good intensions, you got a murderer and no one else got hurt… you guys showed your loyalty to this agency.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other now and McGee. Looked back to Vance.

''Parssons can do and think what he wants, but since you kept calm the last 2 months, did not something wrong or proved me otherwise… the charges against Gibbs or the three of you are dismissed.

''_Wait did he just said what I thought he did? Dismissed? Does that mean we can come back without Gibbs leaving?'' _Was the thought that raced through all of the agents heads. That moment Vance pulled one of his draws open and picked three badges out of it and laid them on his desk, right where they left them 8 weeks ago.

''It's you guys to call if you want to come and work for us or not''

Tony and McGee didn't think at all, grabbed the badges and put them back into their pockets.

''Good to be back'' Tony said while letting out a sigh.

McGee smiled gladly, but that soon changed into a look at Ziva. Along with Tony and Gibbs they looked at her. She was hesitating, but then she too picked up her badge. She smiled at Gibbs and held the badge against her heart.

''I could never not come back to family'' she said.

''Aaw! this sounds like there is a group hug coming!'' Tony said with a smile. ''Bring it in!''

Surprisingly enough for the others, Ziva was the first one. She wrapped her arms around his waist as her ear was hearing his heart beating. Tony waved to the other to join. after a little hesitation and looks shared between Gibbs and McGee they did as well.

''Now comes a other fun part'' Ziva said after the all released from the hug.

''Which is?'' McGee asked.

''Someone has to tell Abby and has to face a horrible death by her deathly hug!'' Ziva said. Tony and McGee laughed at her joke while Gibbs only showed a smirk. His family was together again. So.. What else could go wrong now?

* * *

_**Daaaw :D yaaay there back. lets hope everyone is still alive in the next chapter and isn't killed by Abby's hug! ;) stayed tuned to find out how Tony and Ziva have to manage keeping their relationship a secret! :O Gonna be a bumpy ride ;)**_

_**Leonie**_


	5. Kiss 'N Tell

_**Soooo :D The Giblets are back in Dah House. whoop whoop! :D now Tony and Ziva the secret is gonna be even harder =O**_

_**A shout out to all my readings! :D i really love you guys!**_

_**Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

**One month later  
Abby's lab**

One month had passed since the Tony McGee and Ziva joined NCIS again. Tony and Ziva sneaked the around a lot and that caused weird and surprised faces every day as they made excuses.

Abby was pacing in her lab while McGee walked in.

''Abby. We need you to check this out'' He said but he didn't get a responce. ''Abby, what it is?'' He watched her as she mumbled something to herself. Then decided to place a hand on her shoulder.

''Oh, Timmy! I didn't hear you come in. what can I do for you?'' she reacted.

''Is everything okay?''

''Yeah sure! It's just that Ziva told me I could meet her boyfriend the night of the day that you came back to work here. And since that had to be celebrated that night. I didn't meet him then. And now I still haven't''

''So? It's not like you met all of her former boyfriends before?''

''Yeah but first I could but now I still haven't. even though she talks about him all the time we don't know anything about him''

''She just isn't ready. I can understand that. If you looked at all her former boyfriends she was serious with. Ray and Michael for example. That didn't ended well''

It was true. Ever since then, Ziva was very careful about boyfriends and being serious with them. ''Yeah but there is something with this guy too. I just can't decide if it's a good something or a bad something''

McGee let out a sigh. ''Let's just focus on one case at the time Abbs''

''Right!'' she replied while grabbing the evidence bag out of hands and turned. She put on a pair of white gloves and pulled a piece of fabric out of the bag. She placed it under microscope causing to appear a screen window on one of her monitors. She searched and found out that it had a some sort of unusual sand samples un it.

''Nuts!'' she called

''What is it this time Abby?''

'' I've found which elements are on the fabric. but can't figure out where you can find that commodity''

''Here let me try'' McGee said as he stood behind her closely, wrapped his arms around her so that he could type on the key board. He rest his head on her shoulder. A light shiver went through Abby's body. She enjoyed Timmy being so close to her.

They didn't notice the *ding* from elevator. And when Tony and Ziva's walked in they didn't turned.

''Hey! McLover! Working close on a case?'' Tony said out of nowhere.

It caused Abby to jump and hitting McGee's chin with her shoulder. ''Dang it! Man that hurts'' He said while there was blood forming on his lip and he hold his hand on the little wound.

''Oh McGee, I'm so sorry! I jumped because of Tony'' Abby said with a guilty look on her face.

''I know it's Tony fault!'' McGee said, making a look at Tony himself.

''Hey, it's not my fault that you wrapped your arms around her, instead of working!''

''Tony!'' Ziva cut it. ''Shut it will you?''

''What? You agree with them?'' Tony said.

''It was not your best move Tony''

''Like you know, what my moves are'' He said teasing, knowing she couldn't say something back.

''Shut it. Or I make you shut up'' Ziva hissed to him.

Abby and McGee were confused. How did it turn into an argument between Ziva and Tony?

''Anyways….'' Ziva turned to the other two. ''Found anything?''

''Uhm yeah. Take a look'' McGee said as he turned to the computer and explained what he had found. Tony then walked back to the elevator with McGee.

''Zeev? Are you coming?''

''Yeah. I want to talk to Abby first'' Ziva said making Abby look up from her desk. Ziva waited until the elevator door closed.

''So Abby'' Ziva began. ''I'm sorry''

''for what?'' Abby pretended like she didn't know what Ziva was talking about.

''You know.. blowing of our dinner'' the explained

''I wasn't mad about that. Besides that evening you came back to work here!''

''Then where were you mad about? Because, you were mad about something. Ever since the day after that''

''About the fact you never asked me for another night. Why didn't you''

''Because we didn't have time! I mean. He works too, you know''

''hmm I think I understand that. But still''

''Tell you what? Tonight my place, 7 pm. Be there. I make sure he's there too'' Ziva. ''I think you then understand. I mean, why it is so complicated''

Abby was a little confused by Ziva's words. But was still excited. ''Can I bring a date or McGee too?'' She asked while jumping up and down.

''No. that's not a good idea. I mean it would make things more complicated'' Ziva answered.

''Why would you say that?'' Abby was confused again

''You'll see tonight'' Ziva said with a smile, then turned from her friend to walk back go back to the bullpen.

**…..**

**Bullpen area**

Tony was busy on his desk, typing something on his computer. Eyes focused in the screen for once, so it had to be important. McGee did the same thing on his desk. *Ding* did the elevator making Tony look up. He saw Ziva coming out of the elevator but making signs to him, making clear he had to come over to her.

He looked to McGee but he didn't notice anything. Then turned a look to Gibbs. He wasn't sure of Gibbs had seen Ziva, although he thought he did. He walked over to her any way.

''What is it Ziva?'' He whispered

''Dinner tonight at my place!'' She said to him

He made a big smile. ''What's for desert?'' He asked making a flirty smile on his face.

''Chocolate mousse'' she said smiling back to him.

Tony's smile dropped. He had hoped for something less… eatable.

''I know it's not your favorite'' She said patting his cheek. ''But it is Abby favorite''

''She's coming over tonight? You want to tell her?'' Tony was a little startled, because he thought she backed off of the plan of telling her.

''Yup. I'm ready. I want to tell her. Unless you don't want to and want to disappoint her _again''_

''No it's good!'' He replied.

''Good. I'm going to the toilet. You go back to work before Gibbs comes over. He's staring at us ever since you walked over here'' She said and she walked towards the bathrooms. Tony walked back to his desk and returned to his work.

''DiNozzo'' Gibbs said as he gazed to Tony.

''Yeah, Boss'' Tony said looking up from his computer.

''Everything okay, with Ziva?''

Tony was silent. What was he supposed to say? Everything was all right with her. But he had to make an excuse for her.

''Yeah. Just some boyfriend trouble. You know. Little afraid and all''

''Ziva got boyfriend?'' Gibbs sounded surprised. Making Tony laugh a little inside. He really didn't have a clue of what was going on.

''She really likes him *_I hope, he thought* _but she's just afraid. Because of what happened. With Micheal and Ray''

''And she comes to you for advice?''

''Hey! Little trust, will you. I have improved''

Gibbs let out a smirk and his eyes went back to his computer. ''Good'' was the only thing he said.

**...**

**Ziva's place 6:45**

''That smells delicious as always, sweetcheeks!'' Tony said as he walked into Ziva's kitchen. ''What is it?''

''Chicken in a Mexican sauce and some vegetables on the side. Which you're gonna eat by the way'' She said tapping the spoon on his nose.

Tony groaned. He didn't like vegetables. But somehow the sauces Ziva made with them, made is taste great! But he didn't wanted her to know that. ''Do i really have to?'' he wined.

''Don't be such a child, DiNozzo!'' Ziva rolled her eyes. ''If you want to help or something. Look in that closet. There should be something it, to set the table with''

Tony walked over the closet and opened. He saw a big dark red sheet and some chic plates and cutlery.

''It's looks like you never used it'' He said while setting the table with it.

''I didn't. it was a gift from my mother when I turned fifteen. Just before she passed away. I do not usually eat on the dinner table ever since then'' Ziva explained and Tony heard a little crack in her voice.

Ziva turned off the cooker, let out a deep sigh and she leaned with her hands on the kitchen counter. Tony walked over to her, noticing it was still hard for her to talk about her family.

''Hey'' he said softly. ''it's all right. Let it out. Come here'' he said. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he gave her a kiss in her hair. For a moment they stood there in a comfortable silence. Then she pulled away.

''Thanks Tony'' she said while smiling to him. ''I'm fine again. Or I'm gonna be fine''

''Good. Now I'm going to the bathroom. Before eating that delicious dinner of yours'' He said and he walked away.

At the moment Tony walked by the front door to go to the bathroom. Abby rang the doorbell.

''Can you get that Tony? I still have a pan in my hands'' Ziva called form the kitchen.

''Sure'' Tony answered and so he opened the door.

''Hey Abbs!'' he said with a happy ring into it.

Abby was surprised to see Tony. ''Tony! What are you doing here?''

''Oh you know. Just having some dinner'' he hinted but she didn't get it.

''I'm going to use the toilet'' Tony said and he walked away again. And Ziva came in to the living room.

''Hey Abby. how are you tonight?'' she asked

''Good. Excited. But I thought you didn't want anyone else to know'' Abby said

''Yeah he insisted'' Ziva said, leading Abby to the dinner table. ''And? How to you like the table?'' Ziva had finished what Tony had left behind to comfort her. The dark red tablecloth contrasted nicely with the white square plates and gold cutlery. in the middle of the table was an old three-pointed golden candlestick with candles inside and the pans of food were placed systematically.

''You did a nice job Ziva'' Tony said walking into the dining room and sat down. Abby sat down across of him and Ziva sat down next to him.

''Shall we begin than?'' Ziva asked.

''uhm.. Ziva?'' Abby asked confused. ''shouldn't we wait till you boyfriend gets her.

''He already is. Abby'' Ziva smiled.

It took a moment for Abby to get it all cleared up in her head. Then she looked at Tony and she linked the connection with a big jump. ''Nooooow waaaay!'' she yelled. ''you mean you finally got together?''

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and then back to Abby.

''How do you mean, _finally?'' _Tony asked a little confused.

''Oh you know…. For years It's like this: You like her, you like him. You flirt with each other, have as far as I know off, Fake-sex in a undercover assignment. You get a girlfriend, she gets jealous. She gets a boyfriend, you get jealous. You go all the way to Somalia, because you wanted to arrest/kill the bastard who you though, killed Ziva because you *couldn't live without her* you said. Then again boyfriends and girlfriends appeared, you guys get jealous again, make arguments with each other about it. But when something could happen between you guys there always happens something that interrupted those moments!'' Abby rambled as she pointed back and forth between her two friends.

''You noticed all that?!'' Tony and Ziva said in union.

''Yes. But this I didn't see this coming. I think I got used to the idea, it would never happen!''

''Wait… if you noticed all that through the years..? You think Gibbs knows?'' Tony said with a panicking edge in his voice. ''I mean he knows everything''

''I don't think he does, Tony'' Ziva reassured him. ''We have been doing a good job in hiding it''

''I have to agree on what Ziva said'' Abby said. ''I noticed all of that and I didn't saw that you too were dating! But now I know why I wasn't worried about Ziva''

''Why's that Abbs?'' Tony asked.

''Because I knew, she would date someone trustworthy for a change!'' Abby said while smiling to her friends. ''Oh boy! This is so exciting!'' Abby was jumping up and down on her seat.

''You can't tell anyone!'' Ziva called, making Abby stop jumping.

''Not even McGee? Why not?'' she asked after Ziva and Tony shook their heads.

''Because. 1 we want to keep it for ourselves still. And 2: Rule 12!'' Tony explained.

''Sometimes I really hate Gibbs's rules'' Abby said as she crossed her arms. ''But I really love you 2 being together!''

''Got to admit. I was surprised myself!'' Tony said laughing about what happened.

''What exactly happened?'' Abby asked. And Ziva start explaining what happened, when it happened and how they kept it a secret all along. Throughout their story Tony slid his hand into Ziva and intertwined their fingers. Abby noticed. ''_Finally'' _she thought as she saw the two going closer towards each other every minute.

_**here's another chapter! hope you liked it :D aaaw McAbby. aren't they cute. maybe just maybe i will something with that. So Abby know's about Tony and Ziva :o Hope she can keep a secret. or will she spill it like Tony said?.. you have to find out :D**_

_**I love reviews so please care to review! :)**_

_**Leonie**_


	6. Denied

_**In the last chapter, Abby found out about Tony and Ziva :O pretty big deal. And we also found a little McAbby cuteness. haha! i'm not sure what i will do with that yet.**_

_**So thanks to all my readers! you guys are the best :D **_

_**So enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

**1 week later, Tony's apartment, 6:15 am**

The week had passed and Abby was happy for her two friends so decided to help them keeping it a secret. It was surprising how good Abby was in lying about it and making excused for them.

Ziva woke up. She was at Tony's place _again. _She opened her eyes and saw Tony's arm resting on her waist. she smiled at the fact and she snuggled to him closer for one more moment. Tony made the grip tighter and a smile appeared on his face. They stayed this for anoter 15 minutes.

''Tony?'' she said softly. ''We have to get dressed. Go the work''

''Just five more minutes'' Tony murmured into her neck. His lips touched her skin lightly and she shivered.

''We don't have five minutes sleepyhead'' Ziva said and she threw off his arm. She sat up straight and wanted to stand up out bed. Tony grabbed her wrist before she could stand of straight, causing her to fall on the bed again.

''Come on!'' he said ''just. Five. More. Minutes'' He said kissing her in her neck between every words.

''Tony—'' she wanted to resist but couldn't, she turned and kissed him, The kiss turned passionate.

Their kiss lasted the five minutes, like he said. Although Tony didn't wanted to, Ziva pulled away. But it was not the reason that he expected. He looked at her as she stared into nothing.

''What's wrong, sweetcheeks?'' he asked but she didn't respond. He saw her face go green and before he realized it, she ran off towards the bathroom.

He got out of bed and followed her. Listening at the bathroom door. He clearly heard Ziva throwing up and after a while the toilet flushed. ''Are you okay?'' he asked once he didn't hear any noise anymore.

Ziva opened the door. ''I'm fine. Tony''

''UHG! Again with the *I'm fine*! I want a honest answer for once'' Tony raised his voice. He didn't like the act Ziva tried to pull off.

''I will be fine, Tony'' Ziva smiled and kissed him the cheek. ''Now get changed I don't think Gibbs is gonna like… _that_'' she said as she was going to dress herself

Tony looked down, realizing he had only his boxers on. ''Got ya''.

**…..**

**Parking lot NCIS building, 6:55 am**

Ziva was driving her car. Tony sat beside her. They reached the parking lot and parked the car in one of the empty spaces. Gibbs parked his car on the spot next to them at the same time. He noticed Tony coming out of the passenger's seat.

''DiNozzo! Where is your car?'' he asked straight

''uhm.. Garage, boss! Technical Check'' Tony lied.

Gibbs looked at him suspiciously, but then his eyes went to Ziva. ''You okay Ziver? You look a little pale''

''I'm fine Gibbs. UGH! Why does everyone ask me that?'' Ziva said a little roughly then walked towards the NCIS building on her own. Gibbs looked over to Tony again. Who was making mouth gestures ''I really don't know!'' to him

Gibbs and Tony then also got to the building. As the elevator doors opened they saw Ziva was already on her desk. Eyes focusing on the computer screen and working on her paperwork since they didn't have a case… yet.

Tony looked over her. Thinking every possibility of what could be wrong with her. ''_It just could be the food'' _he thought to himself. ''_no. then I have to get it also.. that's not it'' _He shook his head.

McGee had noticed Tony was staring at Ziva, but was confused by the changing expressions on Tony's face.

_''Maybe it's the flu.. Could be but she doesn't seem to have a fever'' _

''Tony?'' McGee asked. But he didn't get any respond.

''_could she be?... No that's ridiculous.. she isn't!... wait! is she?'' _In his thought he thought about a scene of the series F.R.I.E.N.D.S. *Well. they only work like 95% of the time! Rachel said to Ross* Tony then laughed a little as he the remembered the episode.

''Tony!'' McGee snapped him out of his thoughts.

''On your six, Boss!'' Tony said out of habit, as he jumped up and causing McGee to smirk and for Gibbs to look up.

''We don't have a case, DiNozzo!'' He said, with a little bitty worry in his voice. ''_What is wrong with everyone today?_''

''Sorry, Boss!'' Tony said as he plopped back in his chair again.

McGee and Gibbs looked at each other, but there gazes were interrupted. So they looked at the point where the interruption was coming from.

''Oh god!'' Ziva said with her hand over her mouth, running towards the restrooms.

The three men made weird faces towards each other. There was a little awkward silence, when Gibbs gazed at Tony.

''I'll go see if she's alright'' He said hastily. And he walked away.

**…**

**Girl's Bathroom**

''You look even paler then earlier'' Tony said. He leaned back to the wall, arms crossed.

Ziva jumped a little but didn't turned to face him. She was washing her face and hadn't noticed he had come in. she turned off the tap, leaned with her hands on the sink and she was staring in the mirror looking at Tony. She saw him coming closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

''I don't know what it wrong with me. If's that what you want to know'' she said honestly

''Well I we have three options. But I already eliminated two of them''

''Just tell all three, so can tell for myself if they're possible'' she snapped, but her voice was soft and a little worried

''#1 You have food poisoning. But that would be weird because I ate the same thing as you, last night''

''Well maybe I am allergic to something!'' Ziva said as turned to face him. Tony's eyebrows rose. ''Okay fine. I do not have allergies.. only for mandarins''

Tony laughed as he was thinking of what would happen if she ate those but then continued.

''#2 You got the flu. But since you don't have headaches or a fever or any other kind of symptom, I think that's out of the picture''

Ziva nodded in agreement with that and let him continue.

''Or #3…'' Tony hesitated. '_'Was it really the only option left?_''. He was sure there were more options, but he couldn't get this one out of his head.

''What's number three, Tony?'' Ziva asked impatiently

''Or.. you're pregnant'' Tony said softly. Hoping she wouldn't hear him the first time.

Ziva was silent. Staring at him with widened eyes. ''_how come I didn't think about that. I can't be pregnant!'' _she thought ''NO! No.. no no no no no! I am defiantly _not _pregnant_'' _ she denied and laughed the idea away.

''Why not?!'' Tony was confused by her reaction

''Because I don't get pregnant!'' Ziva snapped

''uhm… Again.. why not?''

''Because I don't wa—'' Ziva swallowed her words.

Tony realized what she wanted to say. He was curtain, that was not what she meant. Ziva always wanted to be a mother. But why would she say that she didn't want to be pregnant.

''Well maybe you are!'' He snapped back to her.

''No. I told you I'm not!'' Ziva said with anger in her voice, yet her voice was soft.

''I guess there's just one way to find that out, isn't there?''

Ziva rolled her eyes. ''Fine. If you so desperately want to know for sure I'm _not _pregnant. Then I will do a test, tonight''. Then she walked out of the bathroom and back to the bullpen.

**…..**

**Back at the bullpen area**

''Everything okay, Ziva?'' Gibbs asked when she marched into the bullpen.

''I told you. I'm fine. Just the flu or something'' She said but she knew it wasn't convincing.

''_Yeah… or something'' _Gibbs thought. ''Where did you leave DiNozzo?''

''There'' She pointed to him as he was also walking into the bullpen and plopped back on his seat.

Gibbs and McGee looked at each other. They didn't expect it to be this tense after their return, from where ever it was they always went to talk. Most of the times When Ziva and Tony had their talks they were both happier after it then before. But now, they could just feel the tension between them. Ziva and Tony both got back to their paper work, neither of them, took one look to the other. Which made it even weirder for Gibbs and McGee.

**...**

The day passed. They weren't called for a case. so they had a slow and boring day with the paper work. Once the clock said *7 pm* Tony, McGee and Ziva packed in their bags and headed towards the elevator.

''DiNozzo!'' Gibbs called and pointed at Tony's desk, because it was still messy'

''Oh, sorry Boss. Didn't notice it was that bad'' he turned to the other two. ''You two go ahead. Gotta clean this up''

So Ziva and McGee let the elevator doors close. Tony started to clean up his desk in a hasty way.

''You have to be somewhere, Tony?'' Gibbs asked as he saw his senior field agent, working hard to get out of there.

''I uh.. have to help.. a _friend _of mine'' he exclaimed.

''Does your _friend_ happens to be Ziva?'' he said making Tony stop cleaning up. He waited for a moment. Trying to figure out the look on Tony's face. ''What it wrong with her, DiNozzo?'' he asked finally.

''I wish I could tell you, boss. But I really don't know'' He told half the truth. He probably did know what was wrong with her physically, but he didn't know why she acted the way she did about the *maybe*.

Gibbs couldn't tell if Tony was telling the truth or not. On the inside it frustrated him a little bit. ''Well figure it out then''

Tony nodded to that and finished cleaning his desk. Gibbs walked to the elevator and left. When he was finished he noticed the time. He saw that had cleaned up for 30 minutes, so he ran of the stairs to avoid waiting for the elevator. At the moment he ran out and wanted to open the door of his car, his phone rang.

''Yeah, Ziva?'' he said after seeing who it was and accepted the call. At first he didn't get a response. ''Zeev? Are you there?''

''Yes yes..'' A very confused Ziva said softly.

''Is everything okay? You sound upset'' Tony asked worried

''You were right…'' Ziva's voice cracked.

_**I know i know! its a little cliché. but i just really liked the idea of it. just hoped you liked it! Review if you want :)  
So she's pregnant :O What will Tony say? about it. and what will they do about her stomach growing and all. Can't take that long till the team finds out**_


	7. History 1

**Ziva's apartment building**

Tony rushed to Ziva's apartment building. Parked his car, ran out and took the stairs to her floor, skipping one step every time.

Once he was on her floor. is waited a moment before he knocked on her door. He didn't get a response. He knocked again. But there was still no response. He held his ear against the door and listened. He then heard it. A soft sob from her voice. He tried the door knot and to his relief it was unlocked.

He slowly opened the door slightly and peaked with his head around the door. He saw Ziva in the corner of the couch. Knees pulled op to her chin and her head between them. He carefully opened the door further and closed him behind him, not wanting to scare her, because he could see she was upset.

He walked over to her and sat down next to her. Her sobbing got a little louder and he placed his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. It caused her to look up. Her face was all red from crying and the little mascara she had run and was now under her eyes.

''Calm down, sweetcheeks. It not that bad. We'll get through it'' he said with a worried voice.

Her sobbing went slightly less. ''Tony. I can't do this. Every time I will feel it inside me. I will think of him'' she said. With almost every word her voice cracked.

''Who Ziva?'' Tony was confused about who was she talking. He hoped it wasn't that _Adam _ he once liked, but not anymore. The name she did say, frightened him even more.

''Saleem'' she said almost hoping he didn't hear her. it caused Tony almost going in to shock. She never talked about what happened to her in Somalia. It had been 4 years and this is the first she said the name of the terrorist.

He didn't know what they did to her. But he was curtain it was bad. Very, very bad. They could see it by her bruises and dirt. But Tony could see it in her eyes too. Even after she cleaned herself up when she got back in D.C.

''what happened Ziva?'' he asked. It was the first time he asked about it.

''they hurt me. Everything you could think of they did. Burn me, kick me, cut me. I never felt so vulnerable in my life, at that moment, I was curtain I was going to die sooner or later. I would've never thought someone was going to save me. Especially you. After what I did to you. How I hurt you, I would've never guessed you would be the one sitting across from me that day''

Tony wanted to say so many things about that. But he knew it wasn't the right time now. So he kept silent and let her continue.

''A week after we talked out our differences. I again said things to you I regret dearly. But I was losing my mind and didn't know how to handle it''

Tony spoke but again it was a question. ''What was on your mind Zeev?''

''I— found out. I was pregnant'' again the tears formed in her eyes. ''that disgusting man or one of the others got me pregnant'' she eyes almost flamed, making clear how much she hated them.

Tony was again in shock. ''_she was pregnant of him.. she never told anyone''. _Tony was a little angry about that she never told him. But he understood her too.

''I couldn't live with the child of a terrorist. Could I?'' Ziva made clear what she meant by that and the tears began to run down her cheeks. Tony pulled her closer to him, and wiped away most of them.

''Sssshh.. it's going to be alright Ziva'' He said rubbing her back. ''No one going to hurt you. Can I ask you something?''

Ziva looked at him and nodded.

''Do I look like a terrorist to you?'' he asked

Ziva couldn't help but grin a little about it. He was a clown, a good and caring guy. He would never survive 1 minute being a terrorist. ''No'' she then responded.

''Well then. What is the problem?''

''Every time I hear, think of, or there is something that has to do with pregnancy, His face keeps coming into my head. I see him everywhere, like he is right there even though I know Gibbs shot him''

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he rested his head on her hair as her ear listened to his heart. It was difficult for him. He never knew she was caring so much hurt on her shoulders.

''Ziva. Our child will never _ever_ be related to Saleem. It will never ever have anything to do with him. It's gonna have your dark curly hair, your smile, your ninja talent in fighting every fighting sport on earth''

''Your forgetting something, Tony''

''What's that''

''It's your child too. Maybe it's gonna have your emerald green eyes, your goofy smile, or maybe it get your way to relate everything to a movie scene''

''So If that's you and me in the child. Then where does Saleem come?''

Ziva smiled in relief, realizing, that she was scared of something so many years after that situation, and it was so easy to fix, if she just had talked to someone about it. ''He doesn't''

''See?''

''But I am still scared'' she stated.

''And you think I'm not? I don't have a father. Well I do, but he was not a father figure. He drank, hit my mom and me. and after she died, he sent me off to boarding school, and now? He's tailing me, because he's broke. I have no idea how to be a father. But I'll figure it out. Because I know. How _not _to be a father. And you will make a perfect mother''

''You really think so?'' she said blinking the forming tears away and looking into his eyes.

''I know so!'' he said and he gave her a small kiss on her lips.

''Thank you Tony'' Ziva said. So much worry had lifted off her shoulders. And it was all because of him. He was so good to her. For her. Why hadn't she seen that faster? But is doesn't matter anymore because they were together now. There was just one thing she was still thinking off.

''Tony?'' she asked.

''Yes?'' he answered.

''How do we do this with work. Because I can't go work for 8 months. Not with my stomach growing and all''

''Oh. I didn't even thought about that..'' he said. ''I never thought about, you getting fat and all..''

''Fat? You think I'm getting… fat?'' her eyebrows raised and smiled.

''Maybe not my best choice of words'' he said biting his under lip.

''No it wasn't'' she concluded, hitting him gently on his cheek.

''Well I guess we can think of that in the morning. For now let's just enjoy our night.''

Ziva nodded in agreement. She moved away from him a little bit. But then she turned her back to him and let her head rest on his lap. Looking up into his beautiful emerald eyes.

''You're gonna be a good father Tony. I know you will'' she reassured him. Then she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

Tony looked to her how she slept. He noticed the peace. It was a long time since he last saw it, and it made him happy knowing he was the one giving it to her. With that thought he also slowly dosed off on the couch.

_**Omg it is 2:30 a.m. alreally! its funny how i can write the best in the night! so that's it for this chapter! hope you liked it! please care to review if you liked it. **_


	8. Excuse

_**In chapter 3 or so, I said i was going to update every sunday. But since my inspiration is so high in the last few weeks. it gonna be a lot more in a week :) i dont think if you care. haha.. enjoy your reading ^^**_

* * *

**1 month later**

Ziva was driving her car. She was on her way to the doctor for the first time. She was nervous and excited at the same time. ''_What would it be like?'' _ She thought to herself. She had never been to the doctor for something other than for something bad.

She saw the building of the doctor and turned up the parking lot. She parked her car and walked towards the building. She got a feeling in her stomach, but wasn't sure if it was the baby or because of she was nervous. It could be both.

She stepping into the waiting room and looked around her. Most persons who were there were woman with their boyfriends or husbands.

''_I really hate I can't come with you!'' _Tony had said to her on the phone just before she left home.

She didn't blame him that he couldn't come. If he did Gibbs and the others would be suspicious. They didn't want to tell the team she was pregnant. Not before she started showing and couldn't hide it anymore.

Ziva waited 10 minutes and then:

''Miss, Ziva David?'' The female doctor called saying her last name wrong. Ziva stood up and walked towards the doctor he stood in a doorway.

'' It is pronounced, Dah-veed'' Ziva corrected her.

''I'm sorry miss David'' She apologized now saying it right. ''Come in'' she said shaking Ziva's hand. Ziva walked in and looked around her. The walls were covered in posters all about pregnancy and even about how _not _to get pregnant.

The Doctor closed the door behind her. ''So Miss. David. How are you feeling?'' she asked nicely.

''Well.. I'm glad that my morning sickness is gone'' Ziva stated

The doctor smiled. ''Yes I guess every woman is glad, when they pass that period. Should we go look, how the baby is doing. Since we can't him or her yet''

''Yes please''

''Go and lay down on the bed. And uncover you stomach. I'll go get my stuff''.

Ziva did what the doctor said and walked to the bed. Once she laid she took a deep breath just before the doctor was back, with the white cloths already on her hands.

''Sorry if this is a little cold. It's not that uncomfortable'' she said before she put some gel on just under Ziva's bellybutton.

''It's fine'' Ziva replied.

''Well now. Let's see what we have here'' the doctor said and she started spreading the gel with the sonogram thingy, and clicked on the monitor. It took a moment for the doctor to find the right spot, but once she did she smiled. Ziva could hear a small beeping from the monitor.

''What is that doctor? Is everything alright?'' she asked confused.

''That miss David, is the heartbeat of your child'' The doctor replied smiling at Ziva.

''It is maybe weird to ask.. But I don't see a child on the monitor'' Ziva said hesitant.

''Most woman, who are pregnant for the first time, don't'' The doctor reassured Ziva. ''Here let me point it out for you. This is white circle in the picture is the head. If you look closely you can see the body of the child and those things that come out of it are the arms and there are the legs''

Ziva squeezed her eyes as she was looking at the monitor. Now she saw it and Ziva was excited. ''It's beautiful! So small'' she said softly.

''Yes it is. I have to say one thing'' the doctor said.

''Which is?'' Ziva said and was a little worried.

''It's nothing bad. But you are a little further in the pregnancy than I thought. I mean I think you are 3 months already'' The doctor explained.

''How's it possible? I didn't noticed something before'' Ziva asked interested.

''Sometimes, the baby has a hard time growing in the first 2 months. That causes the symptoms to delay''

''I understand that, doctor. Thank you'' Ziva said as the doctor cleaned her stomach with a paper towel.

''You can sit up again''

Ziva did what she was told and sat up straight, pulling her shirt down again.

''You want to have a photo of the sonogram? It's not much but. It is something to look at''

''That would be nice! Then I can show Tony!'' Ziva said excited.

''Is he your husband?'' the doctor asked.

It made Ziva go a little nervous. ''Boyfriend. it wasn't exactly planned, but we are both excited about it'' Ziva said as she got the photo.

''that's the important part'' the doctor said smiling. ''Well I guess that's it for today. I call you later to make another appointment''

Ziva stood up and walked to the door. ''Thanks doctor, again''. She shook hands and headed for the parking lot.

**...**

**NCIS Head Quarters**

Tony walked into the Bullpen. He was the first one to arrive. He sat down behind his desk and put his head in his hands. ''_I wanted to go, Ziva. I really did!'' _ he thought. he felt guilty about it. But he knew it was best to come to work instead to avoid any problems.

''Had a rough night, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs said as he placed a coffee on Tony's desk.

Tony looked up. ''Morning, Boss0'' He said. Gibbs gazed at him. ''I uh.. drank I little too much last night I think''

Gibbs didn't believe him, but didn't ask any further. He asked something else instead. ''How's Ziva? I didn't hear about it since the tense day 4 weeks ago''

''We talked and now she's good again'' Tony replied.

''Anything I should know about?''

''Not that I know off, boss'' He lied.

Gibbs didn't say anything after that. He walked away at took a place behind his desk. At that moment McGee came walking in and the three of them started again with their paper work.

**…..**

**1 hour later**

Ziva rushed to the bullpen. She was late and didn't have an excuse for it. Well not an excuse she wanted to say. She saw the team already sitting behind their desks and tried to sneak to his desk trying no one notice him. She failed, as usual.

''Where were you David?'' Gibbs asked not looking away from his computer.

''I.. uh.. had to run an errand'' She lied,

''What kind of errand?'' McGee said when he heard the lie.

Ziva looked at Tony. He also was trying to make up a convincing lie. McGee noticed the communication between them. ''Was it for Tony?'' he asked, now wanting to know more.

''It's kind of personal, McNosy'' Tony said as he turned to McGee.

''Aaw Tony. Is it that bad?'' Ziva said as she had figured out a better lie and plopped on her chair.

Tony made a look at her. ''_What does she have in mind?''_

''Tony went to the doctor yesterday'' Ziva began. ''He got those wormy things.. in his intestines'' she said making a disgust expression on her face.

''But he was ashamed of it and didn't want to go to the drugstore for the meds because there is a girl he likes'' She lied almost convincing herself with it.

Tony looked at her, with surprise and anger of embarrassing him. McGee on the other hand burst out into laughter.

''I knew all that junk food, would someday turn against you!'' he said with a big smile on his face.

''Ha-ha-ha,, Very funny McGee!'' he said childlike. He stood up and walked to Ziva's desk. ''Miss David. Can I talk to you for a moment?'' he ask grabbing her arm and pulling her from behind her desk.

They walked towards the stairs and stood behind it.

''What were you thinking!'' Tony hissed at her.

''I don't know! It was the only thing I could think of that sounded convincing'' Ziva explained.

''You thought giving me _worms.. _is convincing?''

''Well. they bought it, didn't they?'' Ziva said laughing a little.

''I hate you, you know that?'' Tony lied.

''I really hate you too, Tony'' Ziva said stroking his cheek.

Tony couldn't resist the touch of her fingers on her body. He let out a sigh. ''Okay. I forgive you. Now what did the doctor say?''

''Everything was alright with the baby. She couldn't say much because it is still very small. But the doctor did say, it was older then she thought. It's about 3 months already'' Ziva said.

''How come you don't show?'' Tony was confused.

''Something about, that some babies have a hard time growing in the first two months. It caused me to throw up a little later then it normally would be, and that causes that I thought I was pregnant a shorter period of time than I exactly am'' Ziva explained.

Ziva could tell that Tony had a hard time understanding what Ziva was saying, but a moment later he understood. ''Anything else?'' he asked.

''She gave me this!'' Ziva said smiling.

Tony looked at the sonogram. ''Is this the baby? I don't see it!''

Ziva laughed. ''neither did I''. So she explained the picture at Tony, who was still not really convinced of him seeing anything.

''I think it's beautiful'' He said and gave Ziva a hug and a kiss in her hair.

**…..**

The day had passed. Tony and Ziva went to Tony apartment and had ordered take out. After they had finished. They decided to watch a movie together. They settle down on the couch and Tony, put one arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

''Tony?'' she asked after a moment of silence.

''Yes?''

''Now that we're having a child. And we know when it's coming shouldn't we talk about things?'' Ziva asked hesitant.

''Things like what Ziva?''

''Like.. the name of the child?''

Tony grabbed the remote and paused the movie. ''I never thought about that''

''Well. we have to start thinking about these sort of things. It's not like we have forever to decide''

''Tell me than. What do you think is a good name?''

Ziva stayed silent. ''You never thought about it either have you?'' Tony said with a little grin.

''No I haven't''

''Okay. Then we make it a little game'' He said while grabbing pieces of paper and shredded it into 20 pieces, giving 10 to her. ''We each write 5 girls and 5 boy names, and we choose from the other ones names one. So the child has two names we both chose'' he explained,

''I like the sound of that'' Ziva said

So they both started writing some names. After 15 minutes. They were finished and traded their pieces of papers.

They started reading the other one names and looked at each other in turns. Tony and Ziva both made different expressions to the names. But after a while they both sorted out one girl and one boys name. They put them together and showed what they had chosen.

Once the saw the 2 girl names and 2 boys names together. They both smiled.

''Can't believe my plan has actually worked'' Tony said with a smile on his face.

''Neither do I. but I love both names from each gender!'' Ziva replied.

''I do too. So we take this names then?'' He asked.

''We will. I love it'' she repeated herself.

Tony looked away from the names and looked at Ziva. He hesitated if he should say it or not, but then he smiled. ''I love _you_, Ziva''

Ziva was completely taken away from what she just had heard. ''_Did he really say that?'' _ She thought. but then she was convinced she heard it right. She turned her head. Meeting his eyes with hers. She gave him a kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

''I love you too, Tony'' She said softly.

* * *

_**Sorry. I'm not revealing the names i have in mind. i only tell its gonna be 2 names the baby is gonna get. If you liked it. than please review... if not suit yourself if you review it or not. i dont really care. put the people who do. I LOVE YA haha :p**_


	9. History 2

_**First of all, i wanna thank everybody who, reviewed, follows and/or favorite this story :) you guys are THE best.**_

_**At the moment i have allready an idea and the inspiration not for this story, but the story I want to upload after this one. haha. so sorry guys if i dont upload this much in the following 2 weeks or so.**_

Enjoy the your reading :)

* * *

**1 week later. Ziva's car**

''I was really surprised. That I had to pick you up so unexpected'' Ziva said to Tony.

''Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?''

''I guess not''

''Turn here'' Tony recommended.

''Tony, that's the wrong way to go to work'' Ziva said confused, flashing to look at him and back to the road.

''We are not going to work today. I asked Gibbs if we and McGee could have the day off today. First I thought he would said no. but he said yes!''

''Does McGee know that too?'' Ziva asked raising her eyebrows.

''Oh.. I guess I forgot to tell him that'' Ziva turned to face him and looked back at the road. They both laughed. ''He will find out when he shows up for work''

''Where actually are we going?''

''No more questions, Ziva. You will find out soon enough'' Tony said. He didn't want to ruin the surprise.

For half an hour Tony gave directions to Ziva. They ended up in a neighborhood just outside D.C. but very close to the NCIS building. The neighborhood was not familiar with Ziva. She parked the car on a place Tony told her and they both stepped out. Ziva looked around. Seeing a few houses and a park in the middle of them. In the park, there was a little lake. She saw children playing and couples walking with their dogs near the water.

''This is really beautiful Tony but I still don't understand''

''Just follow me''

Tony gave a full tour throughout the neighborhood. Showed the lake, the mini market and some other places. The last thing Tony showed was a really old store with a really old and sweetest lady, that somehow knew Tony, very well.

''Anthony! How nice to see you again'' She said as she hugged him.

''Misses Signsfield!'' Tony happily replied and hugged her back. ''Sorry it took so long to come back here.. years actually''

''I can see that. You matured, boy'' She said as she took his head in both her hands so she could look at him better.

''A little!''

''And who do we have here?'' Mrs. Signsfield asked as she saw Ziva standing behind him a little awkwardly.

''Oh. Mrs. Signsfield, This is Ziva David. She is my co-worker for 8 years now and my pregnant girlfriend'' Tony said with the biggest smile on his face.

''Hello'' Ziva said with a smile as she wanted to shake her hand. Instead of that, she was surprised by a big hug from the old lady. ''Very nice to meet you''

''Yes. For me too! I never thought that Anthony would grow up and have any children. But I can see he has very good taste!'' Mrs. Signsfield said.

''I never knew Tony, knew such a nice lady'' Ziva replied with a smile.

''How did this happen?'' Mrs. Signsfield asked.

The three of them went to the back of the store, that was obvious linked to a really small house. They walked into a small kitchen with a small dinner table. She poured tea in big cups and settled down with them around the table.

So Tony and Ziva told the whole story from the time they first met in 2005. Only telling the good times of course. Because of this they told her all about Gibbs, McGee and Abby and even Ducky and Palmer. They told her how they were keeping it a secret because of Gibbs his rules and Mrs. Signsfield listened every minute with every interest.

''Can I ask a question now?'' Ziva asked a little hesitant.

''Of course my dear!'' Mrs. Signsfield replied

''How do you two know each other?''

''Oh child'' Mrs. Signsfield said. ''Tony is indeed from New York. But I know Anthony ever since he was a little boy. After his mother died he and his father moved to D.C. just around the corner to be precise. I didn't see Anthony that often because he was at boarding school and sometimes at summer camps. But when he didn't go to summer camp, or whenever he was free from school, he stayed with his father.

Ziva looked at Tony, who was carefully listening to Mrs. Signsfield story. She placed her hand on his and rubbed his hand with her thumb.

Mrs. Signsfield continues her story. ''The times Anthony stayed here. His father was off for work. Almost every day. The boy got into a lot of trouble. His friends weren't actually the nicest even to Anthony, but he stayed with them anyway. So one day. He and his _friends_, came here in the store and 3 of them hid some stuff under their jackets, at the first place Anthony did the same. After one of my employers caught them, they ran, knocking me over in the act''

Ziva couldn't believe what the old lady was telling. ''I can't believe you did that''

Tony took a sip of his tea and swallowed, placed the mug back on the table. He took a deep breath.

''I was the slowest out of there. I turned and saw Mrs. Signsfield on the ground. I couldn't ran away, I felt so guilty after seeing she was hurt. So I turned, walked back and helped her stand. I gave back the stuff I had hidden under my sweater. I thought she was going to call the police and my father.. But she didn't. she gave me a cup of tea. Just like now''

''And ever since then. Anthony used to help me in the store every day when he was here'' Mrs. Signsfield finished.

''That's a really great story!'' Ziva was overwhelmed by it. ''What made you wanting to take me here?''

''The house that I lived in, which my mom picked out, just before she died, is for sale'' Tony said smiling at Ziva. ''So I thought. maybe.. you.. would consider seeing it and maybe buy it with me?''

Ziva was silent and overwhelmed again with him revealing his surprise. He looked at her blank face. But then was relieved to see a smile appear on her face.

''You really want that, Tony?'' Ziva asked softly.

''Of course I want that! I wouldn't ask if I didn't. Do you want to, Ziva?''

''Yes. That's sounds like a great Idea'' She said and she placed a kiss Tony's lips.

''That's wonderful!'' the old lady said as she heard the news.

''Can we go see it?'' Ziva asked Tony.

''Later'' Tony stated

Tony, Ziva and Mrs. Signsfield. Talked about lots more. Ziva laughed a lot about the stories Mrs. Signsfield told about ''Anthony''. Tony took a last sip, emptying his third cup of tea.

He and Ziva stood up and said goodbye to Mrs. Signsfield.

''Well it's nice to hear, that you maybe come here more often in the future!'' she said

''I hope so. I kinda miss being here. So let me know when you need help okay?'' Tony said as he gave a card with his phone numbers on it.

''I will do that'' She said and she gave Tony a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

''And you Ziva. Come here'' she did the same with Ziva. ''Anthony is really lucky to find such a sweet and beautiful girl as you are'' she said after she gave the kiss on Ziva's cheek.

''I'm really lucky too. And really lucky to meet such a sweet lady as you'' Ziva replied.

So Tony and Ziva took off.

''She's really nice, Tony!'' Ziva said when they were walking to the house.

''She is! I feel guilty for not being here more often'' he said

''Well maybe we can see her almost every day''

''I hope so''

Tony and Ziva turned the corner. They reached the house. They stood by the little fence, that surrounded the once so beautiful garden. Looking to the house Ziva saw it was not a big house, but just big enough for them. It was old. From the outside you could see, there was a lot to fix up. Tony stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. Ziva grabbed his hand gently, reassuring him.

''Show me Tony'' she said soft. She opened the gate and together. They walked in the unlocked house. And precise across the old wooden door, there was a beautiful old stair.

''Sorry if it's messy.. the former owners moved 5 years ago. Ever since then it on the market but no one wants buy it, because of the shape that it's in'' Tony explained.

''I understand'' Ziva said looking around.

From where she stood. The wide stairs separated the living room and the dining room. Through a doorpost on her left there was a big, now empty living room and the dining room along with the kitchen was on the right side also through a doorpost.

Ziva slowly walked into the living room. it was very light. It had big windows and the ceilings were high. It was a little outdated. But Ziva thought it was beautiful. Then she saw something she really loved. She walked towards a big fire place that hadn't been on for years.

''You like the fire place?'' Tony asked following Ziva.

''I always wanted one like this'' Ziva replied.

''we never ever used it, when i lived here. But it does work''

Ziva turned. ''Good'' she said with a smile. Then she walked to the dining room that was in the same state as the living room. and the kitchen was very old. With black and white tiles on the floor.

''Can we go upstairs?'' she asked

''Yeah sure. Follow me'' Tony replied.

Being upstairs Ziva noticed there were 3 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. After seeing 2 bedrooms she really liked she found Tony in the last one.

Tony looked around him. Remembering all the things he did when he was in here. Some were good and some slightly less good.

''This was your room, right?'' Ziva concluded as she saw Tony looking around.

''Yes. It was'' he said with a deep sigh.

''Has it changed?'' Ziva asked.

''Not the slightest. I even think—'' Tony interrupted his own words with walking towards a wall.

Ziva saw Tony pulling some wallpaper off and pulled a brick of the wall. ''I can't believe it'' he whispered.

''What is that?'' she asked seeing him grabbing a little box.

'' 'My father demanded me, _n__ever_ to open it when just before we came here. I obeyed, but I hid it the day I came in this room. never thought about it again, until today'' Tony explained. ''I guess I can take a look in it now'' he said and he clicked the lock open.

''My old Baseball card collection! And some other cool stuff!'' Tony said Grinning from ear to ear.

It made Ziva laugh seeing Tony feeling like a child again.

''What's this?'' Tony said after he had all the stuff out of the box, beside of one thing and a little note. He held up a little necklace with a amulet. He was sure it was pure gold. But before examining the amulet more he unfolded the tiny letter.

As he read it, his eyes widened and plopped on the ground in the corner of the room.

''Tony? Are you alright?'' Ziva asked Tony once she saw him going blank. Tony reached out the letting to give it to Ziva, without saying a word.

Ziva read the letter:

_Dear Sweetcheeks,_

_I think it's been a long time since you looked into this box of yours. I'm sure your father didn't want you to have this. So I put it in here. Hoping you will find it someday. It's a amulet with pictures that we made the day of you first baseball game. You looked great by the way in that uniform!_

_I hope you turn out good. Oh and don't forget to wash behind your ears. Oh and put on clean underwear every day sweetcheeks and eat healthy! Even though I know how much you love Italian food. Something you picked up from you dad I think. Take care of yourself, sweetcheeks._

_Love and very many kisses, Mom._

Ziva folded the letter again. She sat down on the ground next to him.

''Now you know why I call you that'' He said, his voice cracked and trying to hold back the tears.

''I'm very flattered, Tony. I love that'' Ziva said softly.

''I loved her _so _much''

''I know you did. I know you still do, Tony. You never talk about her, because of it. Because it hurts too much. I know that feeling'' She reassured him. ''Here, she wanted you to have this'' she said giving the amulet to Tony.

Tony opened it with trembling fingers. Because of that, it was hard to open it. then it clicked, he opened it slowly, unsure of what to find. Once it was fully open. He started to smile. A single tears rolled down his cheek. He showed it to Ziva and a smile appeared on her face, when she saw it.

A beautiful young lady with long blond hair was smiling, while holding a 7 year old little boy with somewhere in between short and half long blond hair with a big smile on his face, hanging upside down in the hands of his mom.

''That's a great picture, Tony'' she said.

''It was a great day!'' Tony replied. ''I won that day, you know''

''I'm sure you did!''

Tony closed the amulet again and put it in his pocket along with the letter. He stood up. Wiped some not showing tears from under his eyes away and reached out a hand to help Ziva stand.

''So what you say? You like it?'' he said changing the subject.

Ziva thought It was alright. ''_He will talk. Eventually. When he is ready'' _ She thought. ''I love it Tony. Very much.'' She replied to his question.

''You wanna live here?''

''Yes. That would be great''

''Good! Then it's settles. We move in here... once I have fixed it'' Tony said happily

''Don't you have to buy it first?'' Ziva asked confused.

''I sort of already did?'' Tony said with puppy dog eyes.

''Wh— Anthony DiNozzo Jr.! you bought a house before I had seen it?'' She called slapping the back of his head.

''Yes?'' he said unsure of what to say.

Ziva was silent at first. But couldn't hold the laugh she tried to hide and burst out into laughter. ''Good. Then you can start fixing it up. When we have stuff!'' she said and grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

''Who are you calling?'' Tony said confused.

''Abby of course. She must hear this story!'' Just before Abby picked up she gave Tony a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

_**I know this info doesnt 100% match with it the real history of Tony.. but i just liked the idea of it. i made it believable didnt I? please tell me what ya think. i love reviews. they keep me motivated to write more :)**_

_**xx Leonie**_


	10. Missing

_**Heey Guys! I wanna talk to a guest on this site, who Reviewd on my story, called Kacey. He/she asked me when i am going to tell If it is a boy or girl. Well i'm not going to tell haha :p you just have to read the story and find out for yourself. But i love ya for being interested in my story. That counts for all of you!**_

**_Well now back to this chapter. I hope you like it! :) Enjoy your reading_**

* * *

**2 weeks later. Still Ziva's apartment**

Ziva woke from her sleep. It had become cold very fast the last two weeks. she looked at her alarm. Noticing it was only 5:30, she stretched and stepped out of bed. She walked to her window and saw it had become a winter wonderland this night even though it wasn't winter yet. The streets were all covered in snow and gutters had icicles hanging down. She smiled. ''_it's so beautiful'' _she thought. In her eye corner she noticed her big mirror she turned towards it and held her shirt up. She rubbed over her stomach, feeling she had now the tiniest bump. It was still really small but because Ziva was slim herself you could see it easily if you knew she was pregnant. ''Good morning sweetie_'' _ she said to her stomach. At that moment she heard her cellphone buzzing. She walked to the night stand and picked it up, seeing it was Tony she smiled.

''Good morning, Tony'' she said with still a sleepy voice.

'_'Good morning, Miss David. Did I wake you?_''

''Nope. I was admiring she snow outside''

''_It snowed?_'' Tony walked over to his window and pulled his curtains open. '_'I understand why you were admiring it. It's a long time ago since that it had snowed like this!_'' He said now admiring it himself.

''I think we have a problem, though'' Ziva changed the subject.

''Something wrong with the baby?'' Tony was automatically worried.

''No in a bad way'' Ziva reassured him

''Then what it is?''

''I getting fat Tony!'' Ziva raised her voice.

Tony was surprised by her sudden mood swing and laughed.

''It's not funny Tony DiNozzo! You were right.. again!''

'_'Relax I saw it yesterday. You looked fine. If I didn't know you are pregnant I wouldn't see it_''

Ziva mumbled something Tony couldn't hear. '_'What did you say, Ziva?_'' he asked.

''Nothing. I'm going to shower. See you at work'' Ziva said murmured.

'_'Okay. See you than''_ Tony hung up the phone. '_'She's going crazy already!_'' he thought and then he also got dressed.

**…**

**NCIS headquarters 7:00 am**

Tony walked into the bullpen, noticing Ziva was already there. Early as always.

''Good morning!'' he said happily.

''Good morning Tony'' She said peacefully.

Tony looked around him to see if anyone's there yet. But no one was. He walked over to her desk, leaned over it and kissed her.

''Tony!'' she said after enjoying it for 5 seconds. ''What are you doing? Maybe somebody sees us!'' she hissed

''Nobody's here Ziva. Will you relax?''

''How can I relax? My stomach is growing! Look!'' she said looking around herself, Stood up and then pulled up her sweater.

Tony burst out in a noiseless laughter. ''Come on Ziva. Nobody will notice that yet. Oh and by the way, you look beautiful as always'' he said with a smile.

It made Ziva's mood turn around again. ''Thank you Tony'' she said happy and settled back down in her chair.

''No one will see it. Trust me!''

''What will we not see, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs said as he came marching in the Bullpen unannounced, with McGee following behind him.

''Nothing Boss!'' Tony hastily replied.

Gibbs sat down behind his desk and glazed at the two of them. But then turned to his computer screen. Tony also sat down behind his desk, glazing a ''_That was close'' _Face to Ziva. Who grinned back to him.

**...**

Half an hour later Gibbs received a phone call.

''Yeah Gibbs'' He answered the phone. ''Who? Okay. We will be right down. Yup''

Tony, McGee and Ziva began to gear up.

''Tony. McGee I need to talk to you. David. You'll stay here!'' he stated. Tony and McGee followed him to the elevator.

''What? Why?'' Ziva asked confused and cryptic.

''Because I say so!'' he called to her. Making her to plop back in her chair and scolded in Hebrew.

The moment the elevator doors closed. Gibbs pushed the emergency bottom that caused the elevator to stop.

''We've got a problem'' he exclaimed.

''What's wrong. Boss?'' the two agents said in union.

''The navy security has located a young woman on the navy yard'' Gibbs explained.

''Since when is that a bad thing? I mean woman come here all the time. Probably, one of Tony's ex-girlfriends '' McGee said.

Gibbs gave him a gaze. ''Do all of them also come here with a shotgun?''

''No boss'' McGee turned serious again.

''Do we know what she wants?'' Tony asked.

''We think she wants to finish the job her brother left when he died'' Gibbs said and was silent for a moment.

Tony and McGee looked at each other in confusion and then back to Gibbs waiting for him to continue

''The women's name is Sitaïl Ullman. Younger sister of our dead terrorist Saleem Ullman''

''_No no no no no!'' _ Was now the thought that was racing to Tony's mind. ''_not now! Not when she had talked about it and had to face the hurt of it!''_

''You okay Tony?'' Gibbs asked as he saw Tony's face gone white.

Tony snapped out of his thoughts. ''Yes I'm fine''

''You are gonna start that game now too?'' McGee asked. Saying what Gibbs thought.

Tony did not have the time to answer. A load sound of several gunshots rang through their ears.

''What was that?'' McGee asked worried even though he knew what it was.

The three men took out their guns and Gibbs pushed the emergency bottom. The elevator opened one level beneath the bullpen.

''McGee go find out if Abby, Ducky and Palmer are okay. Tony you and I are going take the stairs and go up to the bullpen.

The agents nodded towards each other and then began to ran in their way.

**...**

McGee took the stairs to Abby's lab. The lab doors opened, but he could find Abby.

''Abbs? Are you in here?'' A worried McGee asked

''McGee?'' a soft voice cracked''

''Abby where are you?'' McGee searched the way the voice came from.

''I'm here'' A single hand waved from beneath one of the lab stations. McGee rushed to it and saw a shaking Abby under the lab station. He leveled down on his knees and helped her to come from under it.

''Are you alright Abby?''

''I am. McGee, what's going on?'' She asked worried. ''Where are Gibbs and Tony and Ziva. Are they alright?''

McGee pulled her close to him. ''I don't know Abbs! We got to go to Ducky. Gibbs orders''

Abby nodded. McGee stood up and reached out a hand to help her stand. she slowly slid her hand into his and when she stood straight. Their eyes met for a moment. Just gazing and smiling in each other's eyes. ''Thank you'' Abby said softly

''You're welcome Abby'' McGee replied and stared in her dark green eyes for a moment and then the two ran out to look if Ducky and Palmer were okay.

**…..**

**Bullpen area**

Gibbs ran up the stairs. Followed by Tony on his six. They were silent and as they reached the end of the stairs they stopped.

Gibbs looked around the corner. There was much fash in the floor. Several agents were shot, as Gibbs could see. He signed to Tony to cover him and Tony understood him. The rushed around the corner and looked for a sign of SitaÏl or Ziva. But neither were there.

Tony lowered his gun when he noticed the two woman weren't their anymore. ''dammit!'' he yelled.

Gibbs grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and said to the person on the other line to send out a BOLO (_Be On the Look Out)_. Then he called McGee.

''_Boss! Everything okay there?_'' McGee asked a little worried.

''Tony and I are fine McGee'' he said half reassuring him.

'_'And Ziva?_''

''Don't know. She's gone. And Ullman is too. But you can come up with Abby. this is a crime scene now''

''Are there any dead Boss?''

''No. thankfully not. Now get you butt up here and take the others with you''

'_'Will do, Boss!_'' McGee said and hung up the phone.

Gibbs turned and to his surprise he saw Tony going crazy and talking rapidly to himself as he had a note in his hand.

''What's that DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked as he pulled out his hand to demand Tony giving it to him. Tony didn't respond and was snapped out of his deep thoughts when Gibbs grabbed it out of his hands.

Gibbs unfolded it and read the little letter:

_Think you didn't see that coming, huh?_

_I'm just having a little talk to your friend._

_Why her? Because if you guys didn't save her. My brother wouldn't been killed_

_So I think it's the only fair explanation. _

_I'm sorry about the other wounded people though. They were in my way_

_Try and come save her... again._

''Well I did see that coming. But I didn't think she managed to kidnapped Ziva'' Gibbs said calmly

''Can't we go to work yet? We have to go find her!'' Tony panicked

''DiNozzo. This is a crime scene''

''Then I'll go to Abby's lab and find that goddam lead!''

McGee who had come up with Abby and Gibbs looked at Tony. Shocked about the not calmly way Tony was.

''Tony. We're gonna find her. Just relax!'' McGee tried to reassure him

Tony marched towards the elevator. ''I'm going to work in Abby's lab''. Being in the elevator he pushed the button of Abby's floor. But just before the doors closed completely a hand flew between do the doors causing the doors to open once again. A Silent Gibbs walked into the elevator and stood next to Tony, who had a feeling of what was coming.

The doors closed and Gibbs immediately pushed the emergency button. He turned to Tony and gazed at him. Tony tried not to look at him. But the eyes of Gibbs were demanding him to look at him.

''Gonna tell me what's going on Tony?'' Gibbs asked calm but he wanted a straight answer.

''I'm just worried Boss'' Tony told the truth after a few seconds.

''We are all worried, DiNozzo. You don't see me jumping like a panicked horse''

''Yeah well… for some of us it's just different'' he said with a stubborn look on his face

''Different how?'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

Tony was silent. Finally completed to get his eyes out of his gaze.

''DiNozzo! Spill it! NOW!'' Gibbs yelled.

Tony jumped a little, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ''_Ziva's going to kill me, when she's back'' _He thought.

''I like her'' he said still with her eyes closed. ''No more than that. I love her'' he stated.

Gibbs smirked. ''Well it's about time you admitted it yourself''.

Confusingly Tony opened one eye and looked at Gibbs. ''You know about us?''

''Nope.. but now I do'' Gibbs said and gave Tony a slap on the back of his head. ''But that makes no excuse to act the way you do. Because of that, you have to be even calmer then you normally are!''

''I understand, boss. Just lost my focus for a minute''

''Well find it again. And you can work in Abby's lab. We talk about that other thing later'' Gibbs said and he pushed the button again. The doors opened at Abby's lab. Gibbs stayed in the elevator to go up again. Tony walked to the machines of Abby. He started up a computer and got working to find all the information he could on Sitaïl.

* * *

**_Oh no! what is going to happen to Ziva :O.. well i guess you have to follow furter haha :p  
but the Ziva/Tony thing was going to be a little to perfect, so i wanted a little twist in the story. hope you like it! please review what you think. and maybe some idea for the future. will update on 2 or 3 days_**

Leonie


	11. Smoked 1

_**Here i am again. Tanx to all the new followers and the ones who favotited and reviewed on my story, i really love you guys haha 3 **_

**_Now here's the new chapter. its a little shorter than normally but i think you will like it anyway. Enjoy your reading!_**

* * *

**_Unknown place_**

Ziva awoke. Trying to open her eyes the light hit her. She closed them immediately and opened them slowly this time.

Looking around her she only saw wood. Everything was made of wood. Ziva immediately thought of a forest house or something. She could see she was in a bedroom. She tried to stand but was stopped by the fact her feet were tied to a chair and also her hands were tied behind her back and chair. She looked around the room one more time. Trying to figure out if it was familiar or not.

She was interrupted by a key that turned in the lock. she focused herself on the first door she found and was confused as she saw a small woman walking in.

''Who are you?'' she said with a dry throat.

''My brother never talked about me? That's a shame. Well I guess he can't tell anything at all now'' Sitaïl said.

''What do you want from me?''

''Same thing you wanted to that Bodnar guy. Revenge''

''If I killed him. Than there must be a good reason for it. He was a bad guy or something''

''Don't talk about my brother like that! Saleem wasn't that guy normally! he was when he was killed! Oh and by the way. Don't put the kill in your shoes Ziva David. I know you weren't the one who shot him. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the sniper who shot him into the head''

''Y—Your Saleem's sister?'' Ziva was shocked. She didn't know he had a sister. ''_Why didn't we know he had a sister?''_

''Yup! The one and only. I know Saleem since we were little and when I was 12 years old his mother adopted me'' Sitaïl explained. ''And now he's dead. Do you have any idea how my mother feels? I don't do this for myself I do this for her. You were hard to find you know that? After you abandoned your father, sorry for your loss by the way, it erased a lot of information about you''

Ziva hated it that she talked about her father. It hurt when someone talked about him. Ziva wanted to say so much but instead she asked something else to keep her calm.

''What did you do to me? I mean I would've fight you if I could''

''Yeah but you couldn't move, could you? Something about the fact I drugged you. Turns out, you Americans love coffee just as much as my brother did'' Sitaïl said.

''You don't get away with this!'' Ziva said hiding the fact she was scared.

''Oh. But it was never my attention to get out of it. After my job is done, I'll take every punishment I'll get''

''What are you gonna do with me?''

''Making sure you have a nice slow death'' Sitaïl said with a half-smile, while she took a lighter out of her pocket.

Ziva's eyes widened, drops of sweat were pouring down her face. ''_She wouldn't do that. Would she?'' _Ziva started to panic and tried to untie herself with all her power. But the strings were too tight.

She begged with her eyes, but Sitaïl just smiled without any pity.

**...**

**Meanwhile at NCIS headquarters **

Abby walked into her lab. She was surprised to see Tony there.

''Uhm Tony? What are you doing?''

''Finding Ziva!'' he said not looking away from the computer screen

''Wait? He has Ziva!?'' Abby started to panic and paced as a crazy person.

'_'She_ has Ziva. Sister of that Saleem guy, we killed 4 years ago''

''No no no no no!'' Abby said out loud, pacing around in her lab

''that's exactly what I thought''

''How are you holding up?''

''have to focus Abby! but I CAN'T GET THIS DAMN COMPUTER TO WORK THE WAY I LIKE IT!'' Tony called frustrated and hit the monitor with his hand and clicking the mouse everywhere.

''Wait let me help figure out what's going on with this thing'' Abby said as she leaned over him to reach the keyboard and started to typing things.

Completely focused on the computer, Tony trying to figure out what the hell Abby was doing and Abby to figure out a way to get the computer to work again, they didn't noticed that McGee had come out of the elevator.

''hey Abbs? Can you he—'' McGee was interrupted by the side how Tony and Abby were standing. ''What's going on?'' He said trying to hide his jealousy.

Abby stopped typing and pulled back her arms and hands. ''Tony is working on this computer, trying to find out where the woman and Ziva could be. But it doesn't work the way it should be'' Abby said awkwardly. ''Can you help us?''

''Oh yeah. Sure'' McGee said putting the things he had in his hands, on one of the research tables.

Moving away from the computer Tony walked over to the stuff McGee brought with him, followed by Abby.

''What's this, McGee?'' Tony said looking through it.

''It's the evidence from the bullpen floor. Gibbs asked if Abby and I could work through it. But since I have to find Ziva, because you can't—'' McGee said a little irritated.

''Hey!'' Tony raised his voice with anger. ''I'm doing my best here! I want to find her!''

''Stop it you guys! It's not the time to have a fight!'' Abby came between the two. ''Timmy, you do your magic on the computer and Tony will help me sorting the evidence out''

''Fine'' Tony and McGee said at once and the two went back to work. Abby walked back over to the table with the evidence.

**…..**

McGee watched the two work together. He almost boiled inside of jealousy but didn't noticed it at all until he caught himself staring. ''_Why am I feeling like this?'' _He thought to himself. He turned his look back to the computer, finding out that he found something.

''Guys? I got something!'' he said at the same moment the doors of the elevator opened.

''What you found McGee?'' Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab and walked over to him with Abby and Tony.

''Ullman came in America 4 weeks ago. She was spotted several time with the streets cameras. I noticed she was everywhere where Ziva was too''

''She followed her'' Tony concluded.

''Precisely. I found something else too. She rented an apartment just a few blocks away''

''Good! Then we go there and get Ziva out of there!'' Tony said and ran to the elevator.

''Wait! I wasn't finished'' McGee stopped him with his words.

''What McGee?!'' Tony raised his voice.

''There is a vacation cabin that is bought in the last name of her mother. That's why it took so long to find. Its hidden deep in the forest, so the best hiding spot''

''Good work McGee!'' Gibbs said as he also ran to the elevator. ''Grab your gear and come with us. Let Abby sent the address to my cell''

''I will Gibbs!'' Abby called as the 3 agents disappeared in the elevator.

**…..**

**Back at the Forest Cabin**

''No! please don't!'' Ziva said after realizing the smell of gasoline was in the room all the time.

''Tut tut tut. Since when do you think I would listen to you begging?''

''If you kill me you kill 2 people!'' Ziva was getting desperate and looked at her stomach.

Sitaïl understood what she meant, but started grinning even more. ''Well I guess that's a bonus then''

She walked out of the room. 2 rooms further she stopped in the living room by the front door. She turned one more time to face the nice cleaned up living room. She smiled peacefully (yeah I know kinda weird huh?) and started the lighter. She threw it on the couch, which began to burn immediately. She turned around again and began to walk down the dirt road.

Ziva saw the smoke coming from underneath the closed door. she panicked and was struggling to get herself out of the ropes. But the drug still running a little through her body took away her energy and caused the chair to flip over to the side.

Seeing the fire light and the smoke began to form more and coming closer she closed her eyes and started praying in Hebrew.

* * *

**_Well? what did you think? please review. i love reviews, haha! my next update will be sunday at the latest! I'll promise you :) Did i mentioned i love you guys, if not that i say it again.. love ya all haha_**

Leonie 


	12. Smoked 2

_**Hi guys! i wanna thank all of the people who, followes and favorited and reviewed on this story! You guys are the best :D Now i know you were mad at me for the cliffhanger, but come on what is a story without one, right? haha **_

_**So here's the new chapter! hope you like it! Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

**_Somewhere in the woods_**

Tony, McGee and Gibbs reached the woods. Gibbs was driving, so that meant a bumpy ride anyways, but with the isolated dirt road, it wasn't any less uncomfortable. Not that it mattered Tony. He was focused on finding that damn cabin.

''Boss? Look!'' McGee said pointing to the clouds of smoke forming in the ear, just half a mile away. At the same time they saw a dark haired woman smiling and walking towards them. They noticed from the picture Abby sent them. It was Sitaïl.

Gibbs abruptly stopped the car and jumped out with Tony and McGee. All covering behind a door, their guns pointed at the walking woman.

''NCIS! Stop right their!'' Gibbs yelled towards the woman, who just grinned and kept walking.

Tony hated that, and came from behind the door, after seeing she wasn't armed.

''Where is she?'' he shouted grabbing Sitaïl.

''See you found me. It was getting cold so I thought I would burn the wood''

''Tony she's at the fire?'' McGee said as he joined Tony and the woman with Gibbs.

''Why are you still talking here? I'm not the one who's getting it a little too hot'' She said still having that grin on her face.

Gibbs pulled Tony away from Sitaïl. ''DiNozzo! Go find Ziva!'' He yelled

Tony did not hesitate for a single moment and started running towards the cabin.

Once he reached the house, he saw the damage that was already done to the house and panicked. He hoped Ziva wasn't where the house was already burning. He opened a back door and took a rag out of his pocket and hold it against his mouth. The room was full of smoke and he could barely see.

''Ziva!'' he called but there wasn't a response. he searched the room but it was empty. He had to choose between 2 doors and hoped the one he chose was the one getting him to Ziva, but again he had an empty room. He now started to panic even more. ''_Why the hell does this house have so many rooms!'' _ he thought. ''Ziva! Where are you?!'' he shouted again. But again he got still no response.

**…..**

Ziva opened her eyes for a second, only to see that the door was starting to burn. The smoke that was everywhere in the room, hurt in her eyes and throat.

''Help!'' she screamed but her voice was too dry. She started to cough, but she could barely breath anymore. Slowly as she saw the flames in the room getting bigger her conscious started to blur. But she could hear a door smashing to the ground.

''Ziva?!'' the for her familiar voice shouted, but looked so far away. ''Ziva, Say something!''

''Tony'' She said softly. She felt she was going to pass out. But the calling was getting louder.

Just as she saw the figure of Tony coming through the one door that wasn't burning, she lost her conscious.

''Ziva!'' he called. Holding the rag before his mouth.

Tony wanted to ran straight to her. But was blocked, when the roof began to sink in and some beams fell down. Just avoiding them, he looked for another way to reach her.

''Come on!'' he said panicking just before he saw a way through and ran over to it. Finally he was on the other side and ran to Ziva, who was passed out far too long already.

''Come on sweetcheeks! Wake up!'' He said shaking her and rubbing her cheek.

He threw away the rag and grabbed his pocketknife and tried to cut the ropes. For some reason it took a lot longer than he wanted.

''Damn knife. Cut through it!' shouted with his teeth still together, impatiently. He used all the power in his hands to cut it as fast as he could, hearing the wooden cabin burn around him and the fire coming closer

''Yes!'' he said as he finally managed to cut loose her hands and legs.

He picked her up and ran towards one of the windows, but stopped just before it. He hesitated because of the burning side.

''Come on DiNozzo. Don't be such a baby. You did this before!'' He told himself. With a determinate look on his face he took a few steps back feeling the hot flames burning in his back. He again ran to the window and this time didn't stop. He felt the glass making small cuts on his arms and face, as he went straight through the glass.

He collapsed with Ziva to the ground. Knocking his head against a boulder that was lying there. At the same moment Gibbs came running to them.

Tony coughed a couple of times but then was focused on Ziva again. He crawled to her. Meeting Gibbs next to her.

''Ziva!'' he called to her. ''Come one girl! Wake up''

Gibbs felt her wrist and checked her breathing, noticing it wasn't there. He started to give her a heart massage. Tony immediately jumping in with the CPR teamwork.

For the two men it was like it took hours and the drops of sweat were pouring down Gibbs' and Tony's face.

''Come on sweetcheeks! Do leave me!'' he said while the tears were starting to form in his eyes. ''We are supposed to raise the child and be happy!''

Gibbs noticed what Tony was saying and at the same time he checked Ziva's heartbeat again. Feeling the heartbeat was coming back slowly. Tony did his part one more time and noticed her breathing was also coming back.

The two men let out a big sigh they didn't know they were holding. Tony coughed because of it, noticing himself he was a little dizzy as well.

''You okay. DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked.

''Nothing serious, boss'' Tony replied.

'You saved her life DiNozzo. Again'' Gibbs said while tapping Tony's shoulder.

hearing the sirens of the ambulance coming closer every second. McGee, was running to them.

''Ullman is in the car. How's Ziva?'' he said out of breath

''Alive'' Gibbs replied. He looked at Tony who was relieved the most but also still worried the most. ''She's going to be fine Tony'' He said trying to reassure him. But failed.

Tony looked at Gibbs. Was silent for moment and at the moment he wanted to say something he was cut in.

''Tony?'' A really soft voice said. Tony looked down seeing that Ziva had opened her eyes slightly.

''Hey sweetcheeks. You had me worried there for a moment'' he said quietly, stroking through her hair and placing a kiss on her lips.

''Y..you c..came'' Ziva said and twinged. Her throat and lungs hurt.

''Ssssh. Always. I will _always_ come and be there if you need me'' he told her.

Ziva nodded slightly and closed her eyes, it helped to ease the pain a little.

This little conversation let Gibbs appear a smirk on his face, but McGee was really confused by his two co-workers.

The ambulance had arrived and the paramedics forced the three men away from Ziva.

''You go too, DiNozzo. I want you to checked out as well. We will drop Ullman off and then visit you in the hospital.

Tony nodded and after the paramedics had lifted Ziva into the ambulance Tony joined her as well.

**…..**

The ride to the ambulance was mostly quiet. Ziva had a hard time talking with her hurting throat. Tony coughed once again. It made Ziva open her eyes once again.

''Tony?'' she said softly and coughed softly. ''Are you okay?''

Tony smiled at her. ''I'm fine, Ziva''

''Y.. you do.. not use my l.. lie against me, D.. DiNozzo'' Ziva smiled.

''I am better then you''

''How I.. is the b.. baby?'' Ziva asked with worry. A female paramedic, who was sitting next to them, cut in.

''You're pregnant?'' she asked.

''Yes she is'' Tony began the worry again.

''How far along you?''

''J..just over three and a half months'' Ziva answered.

''let's look at the little one then'' the woman said as she pulled some things out of draws and plugged in some monitors. She asked Tony to hold Ziva's shirt up and he obeyed. She then did some gel on her stomach and began the echo. The woman frowned. And stayed silent for a moment. Tony and Ziva looked at each other in worry. but there gazes were interrupted by a small heartbeat that was coming out of the monitor and the frown of the woman turned into a smile.

''The babies are doing just fine'' she concluded. ''You are very, very lucky, Miss David. It could turn out very wrong in these sort of situations'' She stopped the sonogram and put the stuff back where it came from.

''Here that Ziva?'' Tony said happily

''Tony..'' Ziva wanted to interrupt him.

''Everything is alright!'' he continued.

''Tony..'' Again her interruption failed.

''Soon you will be home again!''

''Tony!'' she wanted to scream so hard to him but couldn't, and started to cough.

''Ziva you really shouldn't not scream. She just said the b-'' Tony looked like a goldfish gulping for air when he stopped. His eyes widened. He finally understood what the paramedic just said.

''Babies..?'' Tony turned white and looked at Ziva, who had the same expression on her face only slightly less white.

''Are you okay mister DiNozzo?'' the woman asked when she looked at him.

''Sorry. We think we didn't hear you right. Did you just say, babies.. as in more.. then one?'' Tony said raising two fingers in the air.

''I think you heard me just fine, mister DiNozzo. I said babies, because I saw two little heads on the sonogram.

Tony and Ziva both turned white even more. ''W..we d..didn't know'' Ziva explained.

''Oh. My apologies!'' the paramedic said. ''Then I'm the first one to congratulate the two of you'' she said smiling. Then she showed the sonogram picture and explain exactly what she saw.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled.

''You feeling.. alright.. Tony?'' Ziva said, slightly talking better.

''Yeah. Sure. Two babies at once.. why not'' he said trying to convince her and himself.

Ziva reached out her hand and Tony slid his and intertwined their finger. ''It's going to be fine Tony. Trust me'' She said just before she closed her eyes.

* * *

**_Yay! Tony saved her.. and the TWINS ! :D So tell me what you think of my story and my latest idea :) I love reviews so do your best! Next chap should be up, Thuesday at the latest, but i think earlier. haha _**

**_Love ya, Leonie_**


	13. Secret's been told

_**Again, tanks to all my followers and reviewers and such. i really love you guys! :D so i promised to put this up within 3 days and at it's now the last day (12:10 am) haha. i really hope you like this capter. i do :) **_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

**_NCIS headquarters, Abby's lab_**

''Gibbs!'' Abby shouted and jumped to hug him as Gibbs walked into the lab.

''Hiya. Abbs!'' He replied as he slowly sat her down on her chair.

''Where is Tony? And Ziva? Oh and Timmy?!'' Abby was worried after Gibbs was the only one to come in.

''McGee is bringing Ullman to her cellblock'' He explained

''Okay that's one.. Where are Tony and Ziva, Gibbs?''

''Hospital. We—'' He was interrupted by an outburst.

''What!? Are they okay?! What happened?! How is Tony?.. how is Ziva?.. How is Tony and Ziva!'' Abby completely freaked out.

''Abby! stop!'' Gibbs said putting both his hands on her shoulders. ''They will be alright. I come to pick you up, so we could find out together'' He explained his whole idea.

''Oh okay! Well let's go then!'' She ran towards the elevator. Gibbs turned and walked to the elevator with a smirk on his face.

**...**

**Hospital, (outside) Ziva's room**

Tony sat beside her. Looking at Ziva's sleeping body. It was a hard day for all of them. He leaned forward in his chair and grabbed her hand and put it in his, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

After fifteen minutes Ziva woke up.

''Hey sweetcheeks'' He said softly.

''Hey Tony'' Ziva said with a sleepy voice.

''How are you feeling?''

''Like I have smoked, thousands of cigarettes in one minute'' she replied.

''You sort of did. Do you remember anything?''

''It was Ullmans sister, Tony'' she said with a little panic in her voice.

''I know. We caught her. She won't hurt you anymore, Ziva'' Tony reassured her.

''I remember, you saved me? How are you feeling?''

''Like I smoked hundreds of cigarettes'' He joked.

Ziva laughed and twinged because of her damaged longs hurt. ''Don't make me laugh. It hurts''

''Sorry. Just really, really, _really _glad that you're alive. And the two growing inside you too'' He said as he placed his hand on her stomach. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. ''I love you, Ziva''

''Love you too Tony'' she said and she smiled.

**…..**

Tony didn't notice that Abby, McGee and Gibbs stood outside looking at them.

''How long do you think they are together'' McGee asked as he was recovered from the news.

''don't know'' Gibbs replied.

''From the evening, that we all went out for drinks, together'' Abby explained. McGee and Gibbs turned to her. Surprised, she knew the answer. ''What?''

''You knew?'' McGee asked.

''Yup! They told me! The day that I was upset with Ziva, because she didn't let me meet her boyfriend. She invited me to dinner that night, with her boyfriend. I was really surprised when Tony was there!''

''How did you keep it a secret? I mean, sorry, but you are the biggest blabbermouth I know!'' McGee said.

''They didn't tell you everything'' Gibbs stated with a smirk.

''What do you mean?'' Abby said confused. But she only got the same smirk in response.

''They didn't tell me _any_thing'' McGee said feeling left out.

''Don't worry, Timmy. I'm sure they have a good reason for it'' she said using his words and gave him a kiss on his cheek. It made McGee to blush a little.

Tony had noticed the crowd outside the room. and looked up.

''I'll be right back. I think I need to talk to them'' He said

''Are you gonna tell everything?''

''I think I owe them an explanation of my behavior'' Tony said realizing how he had acted to them.

''Oh Tony. You didn't punch anyone, have you?'' Ziva assumed

''No! I just got very angry to McGee because of nothing. But he started it!'' he said

Ziva let out a sigh and rolled her eyes over Tony childlike argument. ''Go. And asked if Abby and McGee want to come in after that''

''I will do that!'' He said and stood up and walked out the room. He gently closed the door behind him.

''Hey'' he said.

''Hey!'' the three others said at once.

''I uh.. think I owe you all an apology, for my acting weird and all''

''We understand Tony'' McGee said. ''It was all for Ziva after all''

Tony looked confused.

''Abby told us'' McGee explained.

Tony looked at Abby. ''I knew we shouldn't have told you!''. Then he gasped in pain he got from a head slap from Gibbs, but for him it felt harder than in it was intended to be.

''You should've had told all of us in the first place. Don't blame Abby for you stupidness'' Gibbs said.

''Sorry, boss. Sorry Abby'' Tony apologized. ''Ooh Ziva wants to speak to you two'' Tony let out a light smile.

''Oh boy. I'm so happy she's gonna be okay!'' Abby said bouncing to the room.

McGee followed her and gave Tony a pat on the shoulder. ''You did a good job'' he said and then walked into the room.

Once they were in the room and had closed the door behind them, Tony walked to one of the chair-chains and plopped on one of the chairs. He put his head into his hands and let out a deep sigh.

''You okay?'' Gibbs said as he sat down beside him.

''I'm fine'' Tony said still his head in his hands.

''Guess you had a hard day. Saving two lives and yourself'' Gibbs hinted

Tony looked up to Gibbs when he noticed the hint. ''You know?'' he asked surprised.

''Well. It's not a secret anymore if you scream it to her, when I was there too''

''Oh. Yeah. I guess not'' Tony said rubbing his face, somehow he wasn't feeling so well.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, until Gibbs broke the silence.

''How far along is she?'' he asked interested.

''Almost 4 months'' Tony said and there appeared a smile on his face.

''You are excited about it?''

''Of course I am!'' Tony said, but he didn't sound very convincing.

''But?'' Gibbs asked after he heard it in Tony's voice.

''But.. Just a little scared I guess, because of our jobs. I almost lost her and them'' Tony said with his hands together with his nose in between them. ''What if something really happens to one of us?''

''I think you have to take it one day at the time, DiNozzo. If you keep worrying every day, that maybe _someday _something will happen, you don't live! I may have lost Kelly and Shannon, but the days I spent with them, I didn't think about the *_maybe someday* _and I had the best time of my life with them''

''You are right. But I'm not even sure about how to be a father and now I get two of them, and Ziva is in a rough state and the house is not done—'' Tony stopped. He felt a little shaky, again and felt the dizziness growing more for a moment.

Gibbs cut in before Tony could talk again. ''Wait a second, hold up. Did you just say **_two of them_**_?_'' he said raising his eyebrows.

''Oh guess, you didn't know everything'' Tony smiled. ''Twins, boss. She's getting twins'' He said with a little excitement in his eyes.

For a second Gibbs didn't know what to say. He looked at Tony, who looked back at him. Then Gibbs smiled.

''That's nice DiNozzo''

''Thanks, Gibbs.. Uhm? Any advice for being a father'' Tony asked hesitant.

''Love them. Love them with all your heart and raise them while following your heart. That the only thing I can say. I can't tell you it is not hard work, I would be lying if I told ya that. But with that, I would be a little easier''

Tony let out a light smile. ''Thanks Gibbs''

''You'll be a good father DiNozzo. I know you will. and if not. I'll beat the crap out of you until you understand it'' he said patting Tony shoulder

''Didn't want it another way, boss. Can I ask you one last question?''

Gibbs nodded.

''You're good with wood right? How about, helping me fixing up a house?''

Gibbs was surprised about hearing the news about the house. So Tony told the story about what they had done that day. Along hearing the story Gibbs, of course agreed to help out.

But there was something that, kinda worried him. He wasn't sure just how to put it or why he was. But he was.

**…..**

**Meanwhile in Ziva's room**

McGee and Abby slowly stepped into the room. seeing Ziva laying in a bed with a few wires coming from her body to machines. Under her nose she had a little tube for more oxygen.

''Hey guys. Nice to see you again'' she said softly and coughed quietly.

''Ziva. You got me.. us.. so worried!'' Abby said. Correcting after she looked at McGee. ''How are you feeling?'' Abby sat down next to Ziva's bed.

''We've felt better'' Ziva speaking for her and her unborn ones.

''We?'' McGee asked. ''You mean you and DiNozzo right?''

''Also Tony yes'' Ziva agreed.

It took a moment to let it sink in. But then...

''O.M. to the G! you are pregnant!'' Abby shouted through the room.

''What!'' McGee said with a squeak . ''Abs, don't be ridiculous! I hardly dou— Wait.. Are you?!''

Ziva only let out a big smile.

''Ziva that is so great!'' Abby said as she stood up, hugging her friend, just in the way it wouldn't hurt.

''Congratulations, Ziva'' McGee said and he shook her hand. ''Are you sure you really want _Tony's _babies?'' he joked.

''Uhg Timmy! Don't be so silly. Of course she wants too! I mean who wouldn't, he's handsome'' Abby stated.

McGee rolled his eyes and mumbled something both Abby and Ziva couldn't hear, but they did noticed it.

''McGee, he is not my type! I love men who are a little more mature!'' Abby said happy smiling and looked at him.

Ziva laughed on the inside, seeing how the two were connected with each other. It reminded her, of her relationship with Tony in the beginning, although that was a lot more flirty while knowing about it.

''that's not the only thing, guys'' Ziva continued.

''What more good news, can there be?'' Abby asked.

''I'm pregnant.. with, twins. Oh and Tony bought a house!'' Ziva said with a light smile on her face.

''You're kidding me!'' McGee said full of unbelief.

''I am certainly not'' Ziva replied.

''Wow. When Tony really goes for it, he does it really good, doesn't he?'' McGee said, feeling a little headache coming along due of all the information at once.

Abby on the other hand, leaned forward once again to hug her friend.

''I'm soooooooo happy for you!'' she said almost letting out a tear of joy.

''Thanks Abbs'' Ziva said and let out a yawn after she was released.

''Abby? I think that is our hint to go'' McGee said

''Aaw! Can't we stay for just a little bit?''

''If you don't mind, Abby. I am really tired. Can you tell Gibbs to come in for a moment, for me? Oh and please demand Tony to go home. He looks really tired'' She said in the nicest way she could.

''Okay. I will'' Abby bounced up and walked to the door, followed by McGee, who nodded and smiled at Ziva.

''Goodnight Ziva'' he said polite and then walked away.

**…..**

Tony looked up by seeing McGee and Abby coming out of Ziva's room. he automatically, stood up. Causing him to see everything in a blur for a second, but when Abby and McGee had reached him he was alright again.

''How is she?'' Tony asked.

''She wants you to go home, daddy!'' McGee said with a big smile.

''She told you two?'' Tony was surprised and McGee and Abby nodded.

''We are so so sooooo happy for you!'' Abby said again, not knowing what to say other than that. hugging him instantly.

''Abby.. c.. can't br.. breathe!'' with a squeaky voice.

''Oh sorry!'' Abby said and she released. ''But Timmy was telling the truth, she wants to you go home. She says you're tired. Oh and she wants to talk to Gibbs'' She said turning her look to him.

Gibbs nodded in reply and walked to Ziva's room.

''I don't have a car'' Tony remembered.

''Come on. I'll bring you home'' McGee said and grabbed Tony's jacket that was lying on one of the chairs and the three of them walked out of the hospital, to go home.

**…..**

Gibbs closed the door behind him. He silently walked to the chair next to Ziva's bed and sat down. Seeing her eyes were closed he thought she had falling asleep.

''I'm still awake Gibbs. Just resting my eyelids'' she said opening her eyes.

''I know you were'' He said not sounding convincing. ''How are you?''

''Telling the truth, for once. I have felt better''

''And the babies?''

Ziva smiled. ''They are fine Gibbs. Tony told you?''

Gibbs nodded. ''Good'' she said.

''When were you really planning on telling me or anyone else?''

''When we had to'' Ziva replied.

''why didn't you told me?'' Gibbs was interested.

''Because of Rule 12. We were just u little unsure how you would react. Head slap us to death or something'' Ziva joked.

Gibbs smirked.

''What?'' Ziva was confused when she saw the men smiling.

''I just have to think of one of my other rules. You apparently didn't think off.

''Which is?''

''Rule #51, Sometimes, you're wrong. Took you two a long time to realizing the feeling you guys have feeling for each other''

''Sorry. I am not really good with...feelings''

''I've noticed'' Gibbs said letting know he really knew. ''I'm really happy for you Ziva'' He said patting her cheek gently.

''Thanks Gibbs. I appreciate that''

''Now you rest. We will be back tomorrow'' He said as he stood up. ''Oh do you know if DiNozzo, let himself checked out by one of the doctors?'' He asked as casually as possible.

''He didn't. Should he?''

''No. He just looked tired'' Gibbs reassured Ziva.

''Oh. Okay. That's why I sent him home''

Gibbs smiled. ''Goodnight, Ziva'' he said and he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

For a minute. He stood there thinking to himself. '_'Damn it_ _DiNozzo! Why don't you ever listen to me?''_

**…..**

**(still) Tony's apartment.**

Tony slowly walked into his apartment. He closed the door and threw his bag and keys on his table. His head was aching. Almost every bump in the road, caused a sharp pain in his head. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a drawer open, taking some aspirin out of it. He grabbed a glass of water and swallowed a big sip with the aspirin.

''It will be better in the morning'' he told himself. So he walked into his bedroom. ''_I hope_'' He he let himself fall onto his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

_**The big secret is revealed. and Gibbs took it pretty good. Tim got a headache and Abby after all the info was still the happiest Goth on earth! **_

_**But what is going on with Tony? :O muwhahaha! i know already :). futher more i hoped you liked this chapter as much as i did. Please care to review, because i love them and you so much 3 **_

_**Leonie**_


	14. Sick 'N Tired

_**Heey guys! Again thanks to all the new followers and the people who favorited this story! i love you guys haha. Oh and a special thanks to the reviewers, i love them even more.**_

_**So it took me a while figuring out, which way in wanted to go with Tony. but i think the way i chose is a good one. I like it so i hope you like it too!**_

Oh before i forget. Sorry if sometimes, i have the wrong words or such. i'm from holland, and eventhough English is not my father language, i think my grammar is better in English than in Dutch, haha ;) 

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

**The next morning**

Tony awoke. He opened his eyes, and sat up in bed. He looked at the alarm clock. *4:45*. He had a rough night, thinking of how Ziva was doing and how about they will turn out as parents. He rubbed his face and made preparations to stand up and walk to the bathroom. He stood too fast. For a moment it looked like the room was turning around him.

He shook his head and as fast as it came, it was gone. He walked over to the bathroom and went to shower.

30 minutes later he was finished and dressed. It was still too early to go to work so he thought he could see Ziva before he had to work. First he made some cereal. ''_Oh. I miss Ziva's cooking already!''_

He did what he told himself, grabbed his keys and drove to the hospital. The ride to the hospital had be a little risky. Somehow he didn't notice that the stoplights were red for him, and other drivers, honked, snapping him out of the thoughts he didn't know he was in.

Once he was at the hospital he stopped by the gift store and the restaurant to arrange a nice breakfast for Ziva. He bought some croissants with herbal butter on it, a boiled egg and some juice. In the gift store he bought a single rose and a vase filled with water. He putted all the things he bought on a serving tray and walked up to the third floor using the elevator.

He reached Ziva's room and opened the door using his elbow and closed it softly using he foot. He looked at Ziva's clock. Now it was 6 a.m. The time when she usually wakes up.

''Ziva?'' he whispered trying to wake her. But she remained asleep.

He put the tray on the little table on the foot end of the bed and walked to her, he sat down on the little space on the bed next to Ziva. He leaned forward and wiped the hair out of her face.

The touch of his fingers made Ziva wake up. Still sleepy she opened her eyes and looked at Tony.

''Good morning, sweetcheeks'' He whispered.

''Morning Tony. What time is it?'' he asked with a sleepy voice.

''6:03 to be exact'' Tony stated. ''You feeling better?''

''Jup, I am. Just coughing still hurts'' She explained.

''Good'' he said with a smile.

''What's that, what I smell?'' she asked as she began to sit up a little.

''Ooh yeah! I made you breakfast. I thought, I wouldn't even let you try the food they prepare in those kitchens down the hall, so I made it myself'' He said walking back to the tray, picking it up and sat it down on her lap.

Ziva looked at it. ''You made this, all by yourself?'' She said full unbelief.

Tony let out a sigh. ''Okay I bought it in the restaurant. But I did made it look like I made it!'' he said smiling.

So did Ziva. ''I think it looks beautiful'' she said. Tony leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by a knock on the door and the two looked up. It was Gibbs who was standing in the doorpost.

''Morning Gibbs. Come in'' Ziva said polite.

''Hey boss'' Tony said, when the older agent walked in.

''Did I interrupted the moment?'' Gibbs asked.

''Not at all. Was just about to eat some breakfast''

''Oh I forgot the coffee!'' Tony called as he saw Gibbs having a coffee in his hand. ''Are you okay with a coffee from down the hall, for once?'' he said flashing his eyes, like puppy dog eyes.

Ziva laughed at him. ''Well just for one time then''

Tony walked out of the room to get some.

Gibbs turned to Ziva. ''Is he always like that, when he's alone with you?''

''I guess so. Never noticed any difference''

Gibbs and Ziva smiled towards each other and began an random conversation.

**…..**

**Meanwhile 15 minutes later**

Tony was just on his way back to Ziva's room. he had her coffee in his hand and ran because it took him so long to find one of those machines. While he was running, even though it wasn't far, he was totally out of breath, heart raising fast and his face was wet from all the sweat that had appeared.

He saw some chairs and decided to sit down for a little bit, grabbed a rag out of his pocket and wiped the sweat off his face and neck.

''Are you alright, sir?'' One of the passing nurses asked him.

Well he saw her talking to him, but he couldn't hear a word she said to him. He made a not understanding face towards her.

''Sir? Is everything okay?'' The nurse asked again.

Relieved he heard her this time he answered. ''Yeah, yeah I'm fine''

He stood back up, put the rag back in his pocket and started walking to Ziva's room. ''_What the hell is wrong with me? Am I getting old or something?'' _he thought to himself.

Just before he arrived, he wiped the last drips of sweat of his face with his sweater and entered the room, just seeing Gibbs getting of his cellphone.

''Where have you been?'' Ziva asked as she noticed Tony.

''Sorry, couldn't find the machine'' Tony explained and he handed her the coffee.

''No time for apologizing, DiNozzo. We got to go!'' Gibbs stated as he was already waiting by the door. ''Dead marine, found in a ware house'' and he walked out.

Tony turned to Ziva again. ''Sorry sweetcheeks work is calling'' He said and kissed. A little to long.

''Today DiNozzo!'' Gibbs's voice echoed through the hall into Ziva's room.

''On your six, boss!'' he called while running towards the elevator. ''Bye Ziva!''

**…..**

** Abandon Warehouse **

Tony and Gibbs arrived at the same time at the ware house. McGee was already taking pictures of the lifeless body, while Ducky and Palmer were examining the first facts.

''What do we got, Ducky?'' Gibbs asked as he saw the body.

''Ah Jethro'' The old English man said. ''This female, was a beautiful young lad, not much older than the age of 30, I presume. Noticing the bruises and little wounds on her nails, fingers and hands. It looks like she put up quite a fight to defend herself. She also took a few bullets too''

''Do you know what caused the death eventually?'' Tony asked looking at the poor woman.

''I am not sure. I think one of those wounds can do it or just internal bleeding. To be sure I have to be in my autopsy room''

''Time of death?'' Gibbs continued.

''Well, looking at the temperature and body color. I think it's around 2 or 3 this morning.

''Boss?'' McGee called, making Gibbs and Tony turning around. ''I've found the identity of the woman''

''Well, tell us!'' Gibbs said waiting for the important part.

''Her name is Rebecca Gates. Turned 31 years old, last Monday and just got back a half year ago. She was departed on a boat that was defending coastline on the Persian. She was married to Jeffrey Milner, has 2 kids of 12 and 7 years old. But divorced 2 years ago. And because of her job, Milner has custody of the kids''

''How about her relationship with her ex-husband?'' Tony asked.

''No that well. throughout out their divorce they both lost around 12.000 dollars in court. But Gates has around 35.000 dollars on saving, because of her rich daddy, who died 5 years ago''

''Okay. When we're done here. I want you two to go to where ever Jeffrey Milner is now and ask about how he feels about her death'' Gibbs ordered.

''Will do boss'' Tony and McGee said at once and then got to work again.

**…..**

**Tony's car**

McGee found out where Milner works. He works for a company as an electrician that repairs the broken machines.

They decided to visit him on his work and took Tony's car.

''So? You excited about Ziva having a baby, Tony?'' McGee asked trying to make a conversation.

''Of course I am probie! I'm gonna be a father'' There appeared a smile on Tony's face and quickly looked at McGee and back to the road.

''Good! Can I ask you something?''

''Sure. Go ahead''

''For how long did you know you had feelings for Ziva?''

Tony let out a sigh. ''hmpf.. uhm I don't know.. probably a lot longer but I think, about 2 years now? Why? I thought you knew all about this''

''How did Gibbs thought about it?''

''He said if I really loved her, he couldn't stop me and had to accept rule 51 in this place''

''_Sometimes.. you're wrong_'' McGee thought to himself

''Why are you asking me all this?'' Tony asked interested.

''I kinda felt left out'' McGee said trying to convince Tony that was it.

Tony pulled his right hand up and slapped McGee on the back of his head not looking away from the road.

''Hey! What was that for?'' McGee snapped.

''You're lying. And you know I don't like it, when I get lied to. So spill it McLiar''

McGee let out a sigh. Not sure of what to say to him, so he just ignored him and turned to look out of his window.

''You like someone too, don't you'' Tony said automatically in a teasing way.

''No I don't!'' McGee said turning to look at Tony again.

''You're lying again! I can see it in your eyes. Come on who is it?''

McGee knew that somehow Tony would figure it out anyway, so he might as well just say it. It took him a moment to prepare himself.

''Abby..'' He said quietly.

Tony looked at McGee, he hadn't expect that anymore after so many years, but then again. It took him 8 years to finally telling Ziva how he felt.

Tony had no time to respond. they drove up to the parking lot of the company and when they were there, they saw Milner walking to his own car.

Tony parked the car. The two agents got out and walked toward Milner.

''Jeffrey Milner?'' McGee called from maybe 10 meters away.

''Who's asking?'' Milner roughly replied.

''Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee, NCIS'' Tony said flashing his badge.

Before they knew it, Milner took choice and sprinted away, down the parking lot.

''Why do they always do that?'' Tony said sarcastically to McGee, just before he and McGee ran after him as well.

After 30 seconds of sprinting McGee noticed Tony was a little behind, trying to keep up with McGee.

''Come on Tony! We are losing him! Since when are you so slow!''

Totally out of breath, Tony stopped. ''You go!'' he shouted as he was leaning his hands on his knees and trying to get his breath back.

McGee looked behind him one more time. He didn't have time to turn and get Tony himself so he did what he was told and ran as hard as he could to get Milner.

In the meantime, Milner had hidden himself behind one of the many cars on the end of the parking lot. McGee slowed down and took out his weapon. He looked around, then he saw a shadow of a male body appearing from beneath one of the cars.

Sure it was Milner he slowly walked towards it. ''Jeffrey Milner! Come from behind the vehicle with your hand behind your head!'' he shouted strictly. But Milner did not what he was demanded to do. ''One more change Milner!'' McGee tried.

''I didn't do anything wrong!'' Milner shouted back to McGee.

''Then why are you running?'' McGee replied.

''I.. uh... I don't like cops. That's all!''

McGee let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. ''Just show yourself, and put your hands behind your head!''

Milner finally came from behind the car, hands behind his head he, had an innocent puppy look on his face. McGee lowered his gun and put it back into the holster, grabbed his handcuffs and put Milner's hand in them.

''It wasn't smart of you to run, you know. You've made yourself very suspicious'' McGee said to the now, irritated looking man.

Realizing Tony still wasn't there, he started to walk back wondering what kept Tony so long.

**…..**

**Meanwhile...**

Tony saw McGee sprinting off. Losing him out of sight he took a deep breath, hoping to get some air into his lungs. Little did he know what was about to happen after that.

The parking lot began to spin around him. He was heavy breathing and his began to sweat more and more. Everything be saw began to blur and the noises that were there a second ago, were now vague or gone.

He desperately began to walk towards where McGee had headed off to. But then he felt the ground disappearing from beneath him. Short after that, he collapsed to the ground and the little blur he had, slowly turned into darkness...

* * *

_**Yeeeeey! :D another cliffhanger. I just love them, dont you? hihi. I dont think you do. So i really hope you liked this chapter, if so, please review! i love reviews and i love the reviewers haha! **_

_**Have a nice day! Leonie**_


	15. Conceded

_**Sorry about the late update! my world took a spin for the worse when i found out my grandma had a cerebral hemorrhage last thursday, and she passed away saturday. R.I.P granny, i'll miss you and will always love ya! :'(**_

_**So about the story. Didn't you just loved the last cliffhanger? haha i sure did love writing it. :p Well thanks to all the people who read this story so far and to all the new people and the people who reviewd on this. For the new peeps, i hope you will review also, cause i love reviews!**_

* * *

McGee walked back with Milner. Still lightly out of breath from the long run.

''You are in a lot of trouble'' McGee said to Milner

''I didn't do anything. I told you before!'' Milner whined.

''Yeah well.. You can explain later why you ran then''

''Hey?'' Milner said a little softly

''What?''

''Isn't that your buddy over there?'' Milner said to McGee pointing at a motionless body.

McGee turned to look to where Milner was looking at. His eyes widened. He was right it was Tony. McGee started to run, forcing Milner to run with him.

He passed Tony and ran to the car. Opened the door and dumped Milner in the car. Released Milner from the one handcuff but closed it around the handle of the car, closed the door and locked the car from the outside. Then he ran back to Tony.

''Tony!'' he called while running.

Reaching Tony, he kneeled down and shook him. ''Tony? you hear me?''

A light groan came from Tony's mouth and blinked he to get is eyesight back.

''Are you okay?'' McGee asked worried.

Tony sat up slowly. ''I'm fine'' He said rubbing his face.

''You don't seem fine. What is wrong with you?''

''Nothing! We have to go!'' Tony raised his voice trying to stand up, too fast. Seeing everything blurry again he fell back on the ground.

''Tony. I'm going to ask you one more time, before I call Gibbs! What is wrong with you!?'' McGee said looking into Tony's eyes demanding an answer.

Tony closed his eyes. He had to tell somebody right? McGee was his friend, he had to tell him.

''I don't know.. Tim'' he said admitting something was wrong. ''I don't know what is wrong''

''What did the doctor say about it?'' McGee asked assuming he had let himself checked out.

''The doctor didn't say anything''

''What is that supposed to mean? They didn't know either?''

''No McGee! They didn't say anything because they didn't check me out. I was fine!'' Tony said frustrated. ''At least I thought I was going to be fine.. but my head doesn't want to stop aching, my hearing is sometimes gone and—''

''Dammit Tony! You're one stupid guy, you know that?'' McGee wanted to slap Tony on the back of his head be didn't because of remembering what Tony just told him.

''Promise you don't say anything to anyone'' Tony asked, making it sound like a demand.

McGee looked at him worried, he wasn't sure if he should promise it or not. ''Under one condition Tony''

''Okay. And that is?''

''You go see a doctor!''

Tony let out a sigh. He didn't want to admit to anyone else there was something wrong. ''Okay Timmy. I will do that'' Tony agreed.

McGee reached out a hand and helped Tony stand up slowly. ''I really hope I'm not going to regret this''

''Thanks, buddy'' Tony said. And the two calmly walked back to the car.

**…..**

**NCIS Head Quarters.**

On the ride to the HQ, Tony had made an appointment to see the doctor in the hospital.

They walked out of the elevator with Milner, who was still cuffed. They passed the bullpen and walked straight toward the interrogating room and settled Milner down. Then they walked back to the bullpen to inform Gibbs.

''What took you two so long?'' Gibbs asked not looking away

''He flew Boss'' Tony said with a tired voice.

''He wanted to run. But Tony caught him!'' McGee said giving Tony the credit, trying to cover the fact there was something wrong.

Gibbs looked at the two suspiciously. but then, he couldn't find anything weird. ''Good work DiNozzo''

''Thanks boss'' Tony said. Turning around to walk to their desks, Tony gave McGee an appreciative pat on his shoulder.

Throughout the day Gibbs had interrogated Milner. Who still said he didn't know anything and later broke out in tears about the knowing the mother of his kids was dead. Gibbs felt for him. Knowing how it felt to lose, someone you loved. Even though Milner was divorced.

In the bullpen Tony got frustrated about the fact they had _no _clue where to look. And because they had no evidence Milner killed his ex-wife and Gibbs his sympathy with the guy they let him go, saying to should stay in D.C. for as long as the investigating was running.

''You have got to be kidding me, Boss!'' Tony called to Gibbs after hearing they had released Milner.

''DiNozzo! We didn't arrest him for anything. We don't have proof that he did it!'' Gibbs argued.

''The guy fled! That means he obviously something to hide!''

McGee who also was in the bullpen watched the two, from behind his desk, discuss the situation. Seeing Tony frustrating, he got worried it would have an effect on Tony.

''Other than that, why would he flee?''

''I don't know DiNozzo. but you know the rules!'' Gibbs stated. ''Go find something. I'm going to labby'' Gibbs said as he calmly walked.

''Stupid rules..'' Tony muttered, just not quite enough.

As Gibbs passed by Tony he slapped him on the back of his head and walked to the elevator.

''Don't push it DiNozzo. or it will not be a slap next time'' He said before the doors closed

Tony tried to hide the pain and kept balance until the doors closed and then he stumbled and grabbed his head in pain.

''Shit that hurt more than last time'' he said through his teeth.

''You're going to the doctor today, right?'' McGee finally spoke.

''Yeah, yeah. Don't worry McBosy. I'll be fine'' Tony said trying to smile at McGee.

McGee walked to his desk, grabbed couple of aspirin out of it and threw them on Tony's desk in front of him.

''Thanks Timmy'' He said, standing up slowly to get some water.

**…..**

The day had passed. Tony was still frustrated about the fact that had to let Milner go and that the day brought no new clues, wasn't making it better.

Tony was tired and focused on his computer. Certain he would find something soon. He hadn't noticed the time at all.

''Go home guys. Its late'' Gibbs said looking at the clock. *7:30 pm*. ''Tomorrow we continue with a fresh head''

''Thanks boss'' McGee said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket from his chair. After he had turned off the computer and Gibbs had done the same, the two looked at Tony. Who had not moved from his computer.

''Tony. Aren't you going home?'' McGee asked, but was ignored by Tony.

Tony hadn't hear a thing. The fact that there were appearing shadows on his computer made him look up.

''What is it?'' He asked surprised by his two friends in front of him.

''Aren't you going home?'' McGee asked again.

Tony made a weird look. ''_What was McGee saying?'' _ He thought. He looked to Gibbs who was wondering why he didn't answer this simple question. Tony saw Gibbs making mouth gestures. The last word Tony heard finally. ''Home''

Tony groaned a little, he didn't want to stop searching for the slightest clue, but seeing the clock he realized his appointment with the doctor was in an hour. ''Good boss'' He said. He turned off his computer and wanted to ran to the elevator, but his path was blocked by the silver haired older man he respected so much.

McGee watched with a little worry, to see what would happen between the two of them.

''You know, I thought after you kept your relationship with Ziva and her being pregnant a secret and all, that you had become better in lying and hiding.. turns out, you are still as bad as before'' Gibbs stated.

Tony made a guilty look. ''Don't know, where you're talking about, boss'' he tried.

At that moment Gibbs wanted to slap Tony on the head again. But was stopped by McGee's reflex.

''No don't!'' He called to Gibbs.

Gibbs stopped just millimeters before Tony's head. Gibbs turned to McGee now.

''Why not McGee!'' he asked, demanding someone to speak up about something. ''I am sick and tired of all these lies!''.

Gibbs slammed his hand on Tony's desk. Tony who was still standing when that happened, grabbed his head. The tone of the slam made his head ached massive instantly. Tony stumbled back falling in his chair, not releasing his hand from his head, he was hurting

Gibbs looked surprised. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what or how bad it was.

''Can someone tell me what it going on!'' Gibbs yelled, getting frustrated more every second.

''He's sick boss'' McGee stepped in.

''McGee shut up! You promised'' Tony yelled himself now, only realizing that it was not a good idea.

''I know. But you know yourself, it's getting worse''

''I noticed, smartass'' Tony said.

''Hey, I'm still here!'' Gibbs said remembering his two agents.

McGee made a ''I'm sorry'' face to Tony and turned to Gibbs again. ''He's sick, Gibbs''

''Yeah I figured that. But what does he have?''

''We don't know. He didn't went to the doctor.. yet'' McGee explained.

''I'm supposed to be there in 50 minutes'' Tony finally gave in.

''Why didn't you go when I told you to?''

''I thought it was just the adrenaline kicking back''

''What is bothering you exactly?''

Tony tried to think of everything that had happened. ''Uhm.. vertigo, fainting after I run, instant headaches when someone's slamming something or my head'' The last part he referred to Gibbs.

''You fainted after you caught Milner?''

''I caught him. Tony was so out of breath and couldn't run anymore. When I walked back to the car, Tony laid on the ground, not moving'' McGee explained.

''It really not that big of a deal'' Tony tried to defend the little what was left.

''You promise to go to the doctor, right?'' Gibbs asked.

''Yeah, yeah, I'll go. But if you don't let me go now, then I'm late'' Tony pointed to the clock.

McGee and Gibbs stepped aside as Tony stood up carefully and walked to the elevator. ''Don't worry. it will be fine and I will me as good in no time!'' He reassured the two other man, who watched as the doors closed.

''You think he is going to be okay, boss?'' McGee asked

''I don't know, McGee''

**…..**

**Ziva's Room. 10:30 pm**

Tony stood in Ziva's room, he had a plastic bag in his hand. It didn't go that well with the doctor.

The doctor explained, after Tony had remembered that he had hit a rock or something, after jumping out of the window, he had a bad concussion, that causes that his balance system gets disturbed with every time a unexpected thing happens. The also said that the inhalation of the smoke wasn't that serious but it had caused his lungs to be a little attacked and needed time to rest. So he descripted a load of medication and advised not to overdue some sort of thing in the next couple of months.

Little did the doctor know that Tony was a stubborn man who didn't like to be sick, only when it fit him.

Tony looked at the beautiful sleeping woman, who looked better than yesterday every day to him. He sat down quietly and placed his hand on her stomach.

''Hey kiddo's'' He whispered. ''Hope you enjoy your time in there. you know nice and warm and all''

''Tony?'' Ziva said softly, opening her eyes slightly. ''What are you doing here so late?''

Tony showed a half broken smile. ''Just wanted to say hello to you three''

''Are you okay?'' Ziva said a little worried.

''Saw the doctor today''

''What why? I thought you were fine''

''Yeah, I thought so too. Turns out, I'm not that fine'' Tony said making Ziva even more worried and sitting up straight away.

''What happened?'' Ziva asked.

So Tony explained what happened in the last 2 days and explained what the doctor had said to him.

''Are you going to listen to the doctor?'' Ziva asked but Tony didn't respond. ''Tony, I don't want you to be so stupid for one time and just listen to them, please''

Tony sighed. The fact that Ziva was worried so much, and almost begged him to take on the doctors advise, really got to him.

''I'll go to work tomorrow, I'll take the medicine and if I have the slightest headache I'll go home, okay?''

Ziva still didn't like the plan ''_Why was he so stubborn?'' _she thought, looking the her blankets.

''Hey, look at me'' Tony said lifting her chin up, so she met his eyes, with his finger. ''I'm gonna be okay, I'll promise. I survived the plague, so I will survive this'' he said giving her a small kiss on the lips.

''I know'' Ziva said smiling to him.

''Now go back to sleep, I'll be back tomorrow. Hoping you can go home then'' He said as he slowly stood up, rubbing her stomach one more time and smiled and walked out of the room.

''Love you, Ziva'' He said.

''Love you too, Tony'' She said watching him walk away.

Soon after that she settled back under her blankets, she rested her head on her pillow and fell asleep almost right away.

* * *

_**So Tony went to the doctor? what do you think of his condition that he's in? to you think it's going to have an affect in the following chapters, or will he recover fully? **_

_**let me know what you liked or disliked about this chapter! i love reviews so say what you want. just be honost is enough ;)**_

Leonie


	16. Surprise! 1

_**Back Again people! I wanted to thank EVERYBODY :D sooo much. I serious LOVE you guys all the way to America and back (i live in The Netherlands xD) **_

_**So i really hope you like this next chapter. i just love it plan. **_

_**Well.. Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

**2 weeks later, Gibbs's car. **

It's been two weeks since the Ullman case. Tony hated the fact Ziva still couldn't come home for 2 more days, due of her lungs still not healed enough to leave the hospital.

But it gave Tony an idea. It was almost Christmas time and he hadn't had any idea what to give Ziva what she deserved. Until one of the many talks with Abby, who was enthusiastic about the fact that Ziva and Tony would be living together very soon, brought Tony to the idea to fix up the house in speed, so Ziva wouldn't have to live in her little apartment so long before the baby came. He wanted to surprise her to have it fixed before she was out of the hospital.

Of course due of his own health problems, that still hadn't improved, only stabilized, he couldn't do it all with only Gibbs's help. So he hired professionals to do the big stuff and they were almost finished. The only thing left were the 2 bedrooms and the second bathroom down stairs, they had build one week ago. The professionals were busy with that right now.

Tony had told the hired men to lay off of his old bedroom. He wanted to ask Gibbs a special question about it.

''Hey boss?'' Tony asked as he was in the riding car with Gibbs (who drove) to the new house. ''I know I asked you to help to fix it up. But I didn't say, what to fix up''

''I will see when I come there, I guess DiNozzo''

''No, I want it to say now'' Tony said as he took a deep breath and let out a sigh. ''I want you to do the babies room'' He said smiling.

Gibbs as always just let out a smirk. ''Fine, I will do my best''

''I have all the stuff in the trunk. Ziva and I don't know what the twins are going to be and we don't want to know until they're born, so I didn't buy pink or blue wallpaper. But I bought light yellow and just white, to keep it simple''

''I'm sure you picked the right ones, DiNozzo'' He reassured his co-worker.

''I also bought the stuff, such as those changing thing and drawers, the cribs, with McGee and Abby. They didn't even trust me with that on my own!'' Tony said with a whining childlike voice.

''I understand why'' Gibbs said with a grin.

''Ha-ha, funny Gibbs''

Soon after that they arrived at Tony's new house to work on it again. They opened the trunk and picked up all the stuff Tony brought with them, and to the house.

the garden that once was so beautiful, then was neglected now was beautiful again. Even though it was covered with snow, gardeners were making the last touches on it.

Inside the living room, had now three simple white walls with light prints and the wall with the fire place had a dark red wallpaper and the fireplace itself was dark brown and look as good as new and the same goes for the dark brown wooden floor.

Looking to the other side of the house. the wooden floor went throughout the whole first floor. The dining room had the same touches as the living room and in the middle of the room hung an old chandelier that Tony had picked up from Ziva's place without her knowing about it.

''Looks good DiNozzo'' Gibbs said after he got a tour through the house himself.

''Thanks. Now shall I show you, your project?'' Tony asked and Gibbs gave him a agreeing nod.

Gibbs followed Tony upstairs. The workmen were busy walking up and down the stairs and disappeared in the other bedrooms.

''Here it is'' Tony said as he placed the stuff in his hands on the ground and sat down beside of it. He was a little out of breath and decided to take one of the pills his doctor had prescribed to him.

Gibbs looked around. Seeing that it always was a kids room. he smirked. ''I can see why you chose this room, nice. You okay?'' He asked after he saw Tony taking the pills.

''Yeah, yeah. Just for precaution'' Tony explained and got up. ''So where do we start?''

Gibbs looked around once more and then grabbed some tape line and got started.

He guided Tony on how to do things, but was too late on correcting him holding the mallet wrong, that hit Tony's thumb instead of one of the nails. Tony screamed in pain and sucked his thimb. Of course Tony was laughed at by McGee who at that moment came in with some sandwiches.

After lunch. They worked for another hour or three before Tony received a phone call. Seeing the picture of Ziva pop up on the screen he smiled and picked up.

''Hey sweetcheeks! How are you?'' he happily answered.

''_Bored.. I hate being held in a hospital, even when I am certain I can go home! I wanna go home, Tony. NOW!_'' Ziva complained. Tony knew how Ziva hated hospitals.

'' Zeev. Calm down! You survived 2 weeks in there, I think you can handle today and tomorrow''

Ziva scolded in Hebrew. ''_He never listens to me, when I need him_'' she said, with the sudden mood swing, from complaining to angry.

''You do realize I learned to understand Hebrew in the last 7 years, don't you? I know when you are cursing'' He said rolling his eyes.

Ziva went silent, clearly she had forgotten about that little detail.

''Listen, I will come over in two hours and I'll bring some dinner''

''_I would love that. I've had enough of this hospital lobster!_''

''The word is crap, Ziva. And even then, there is a difference between crab and crap'' Tony corrected her.

'_'Same difference!_'' Ziva rolled her eyes. Then she noticed the sound of saws in the background. '_'Where are you anyway?_'' she asked.

''I uh.. I'm with Gibbs. He's building a boat again'' Tony lied to Ziva.

'_'Oh okay_'' Ziva of course believed him. '_'Say hi for me, then_''

''I will. see you in a couple of hours'' Tony said and hung up the phone.

''Was that Ziva?'' McGee asked as soon as Tony came back in the room.

''Yup''

''Does she suspect anything?'' Gibbs stopped working for a second.

''Nope'' Tony smiled. ''She's completely clueless''

''Good'' Gibbs said and went back to work.

**…..**

**Hospital hallway. 4:00 pm**

Tony walked down the hall of the hospital. Happy whistling because he felt better. His headaches were gone and he didn't had any vertigo all day. ''New record'' he said as he pulled open a bag of chips and took as much as he could and stuffed his mouth.

Turning into Ziva's room, he froze and the bag of chips fell on the ground. His heart rose etmediatly when he saw the room was empty. ''_Where's Ziva?'' _ He thought, his mind automatically thinking the worst.

''Something wrong, Sir?'' a passing nurse asked.

''Ziva David? Where is she?'' He voice cracked.

''Oh miss David. She's outside in the hospital garden. She felt trapped so we walked her outside. The fresh air, should be good for her anyway''

Tony let out a deep sigh and smiled at the nurse. ''Thank you'' he said and he ran back through the hall again, hearing the nurse calling something about the chips on the ground, but he didn't bother to stop.

The doors opened and Tony stepped outside. He searched for Ziva. But because of the sun, that was shining un normally bright for this time of the year, many other patients were outside as well. Looking around for 2 minutes he saw her dark long brown hair in the corner of the garden. Sitting on a picnic table, just where the sun was still shining. He smiled and walked over to her, trying not to slip along his way.

''You're making an escape plan already?'' he said soft, his breath tingling in her neck, after he saw she was writing something.

Ziva jumped. ''Tony! Never do that again'' she said holding her heart. ''It's a list of what we should buy before the babies come''

Tony sat down across from her and grabbed the piece of paper.

''Is this all we need?'' he said on purpose, but really he was looking if he got all she wanted.

''I'm not finished'' Ziva snapped grabbing the list back.. But then it returned silent. Ziva looked down to her belly and rubbed over it.

Tony smiled. In the last two weeks and Ziva's was now 5 months, her belly had grown so much. It had to be a good thing. It meant the two little ones were now growing as they should be.

''They are going to be so loved'' Ziva said softly and smiled.

''They are loved already. And they are going to have the weirdest family'' Tony laughed.

''The best family though'' Ziva stated.

Ziva shivered. She hadn't noticed there was still a small blanket of snow laying on the ground. She just wanted to go outside for a while so bad.

''Let's go inside. Your freezing. I'll buy you something to eat'' He said standing up and helping her stand up.

Ziva stood up and grabbed the list from the table. Tony put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, to keep her warm. His other hand laid down on her stomach. They walked back inside and went to the hospital cafeteria.

''What do you want?'' Tony asked as they waited in line.

''I'm graving for France fries, with a burger'' Ziva said, hungrily for it.

Tony laughed. ''Finally, fast food I hadn't eat in the last 2 weeks!''

''You haven't eat a normal meal in two weeks?'' Ziva was surprised.

''Yeah, I miss your cooking'' Tony looked at Ziva. It made Ziva smile.

''Just one more day to go Tony. You survived two weeks. You can handle just today and tomorrow'' Ziva teased using his words. They both laughed at each other and Tony pulled Ziva even closer to him and gave her a kiss on her cheek

They made a step forward and waited until it was their turn to order.

* * *

_**Aaaaw i just love Tony's surprise for Ziva! :D How would she react?Haha let me know what you think. i seriously love reviews. they keep me going. So please review if you like it. **_

_**Next chapter should be up in max 3 days :) Love you Guys!**_

**_Leonie_**


	17. Surprise! 2

_**So i'm back! sooner than i self had expected. but i had inspiration and i had to write it down. i very happy with the result.  
Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my story. i truly LOVE you guys! 3**_

_**So Tony had a surprise for Ziva! But Ziva doesn't even like surprises. how will she react to that o.O**_

_**Enjoy your reading haha :)**_

* * *

**2 days later, Ziva's room, 08:00 am**

Ziva woke up. She had the strangest feeling that beside that she finally could go home, there was something else going to happen today. She couldn't figure out of the feeling she had was good or bad.

She stepped out her hospital bed and made her way to the bathroom just around the corner. In the bathroom itself, she stopped before the mirror, to see, that she ''Looked like hell'' as she put it. Her hair was all messy and the she was sick of the clothing the hospital put her in. she looked at herself with a little disgust.

But her face changed as she felt one of the babies kick against the inside of her belly.

''Well good morning to you too'' she said with a smile, rubbing over belly that was growing every day.

''How did you know I was coming?'' A familiar female voice asked in the doorway of the bathroom.

Ziva turned and saw Abby standing there, happy as always.

''I didn't. I was talking to one of the twins'' she explained. ''What are you doing here?''

''Visiting my friend of course! You're going home today aren't you? I brought you some close''

Ziva took a look in the bag that Abby was holding up. ''How did you get these? They're from my closet''

''Tony had a key from your apartment''

''Ooh okay''

''Well.. Get changed, cause you can leave the hospital now!'' Abby said jumping.

''Abby. I have time! Tony isn't here yet''

''Yeah. About that.. Tony isn't coming. He asked me to pick you up''

''Why? What happened?'' Ziva began to worry.

''It's nothing bad. He has a surprise for you. And he's scared that he reveals it, before you see it'' Abby explained.

Ziva sighed. ''He knows I don't like surprises''

''Trust me. You're going to _like _this one. Now scoot! We don't want to be late'' Abby said as she waved with some of the clothes.

**…..**

**One day earlier. 3 pm**

Abby, McGee and Tony were standing on the street. Just before the old, now new looking house.

''We did a good job!'' Tony was proud.

Abby punched Tony's arm.

''Ouch! What was that for?" He squeeled, rubbing his arm.

''We? Tony you only did the shopping, mostly! We and Gibbs did all the hard work'' McGee said.

''Yeah, but I didn't had the idea and did the shopping. We hadn't finished today''

''We aren't done yet. The big furniture and cabinets have to go inside'' Abby said.

''I know. Where is the truck with the stuff?'' Tony asked.

''Relax Gibbs said they would be here around 3 pm. It's now 3:03 pm'' McGee said. Just at that moment the truck turned around the corner and honked the horn. ''Told you so''

The truck stopped just before them and Gibbs came climbing out of the it. ''You have to be more patient, DiNozzo'' He said.

''I have the same patience as you, boss'' Tony said, to get a smirk in return.

Gibbs walked to the back of the truck, followed by his 3 co-workers. He opened the truck and the three were surprised by the number of stuff, what the truck was filled with. They didn't expect it to be this many.

''Well, it's going to be late tonight. That's for sure!'' McGee said, once he was out of the little shock he was in.

Without saying anything, Gibbs climbed in and passed one of the things to Abby. and they started working, under Tony guidance to where everything should be placed. The only place they couldn't go in was the nursery, Gibbs had said to them.

Even though they wanted too. They couldn't go in, the door was locked. Even Tony hadn't seen yet. Gibbs said, he would give him the key when the house including the nursery was finished and Ziva had arrived tomorrow.

Through the day, they decided to call some extra help and 3 college buddies from Tony had shown up to help their old friend. Also McGee's sister Sarah and Palmer had come to the house to help. With that the house that first was empty was now, filled and looked like a family home again in only four hours.

After they were finished. Everyone was satisfied and Tony's old friends went home again. McGee ordered some pizza and he and the other sat down before the now working fireplace.

''I love this house! I want to move in here too!'' Abby said as she placed her plate on the rest of the empty ones on the floor.

''As much as I love you, I don't think it's a good idea, Abbs'' Tony said

''I think you are here plenty enough, when the twins are born, Abbs'' Gibbs said.

''Why that?'' Tony was confused.

McGee who knew what Gibbs was talking about answered that question.

''first of all, Abby loves kids and wants to see them all the time and second, for you, it's a cheap babysit!''

Abby, Gibbs and Palmer laughed at McGee's true story. And Tony face was full of anger. He was not really angry, he knew what McGee said was true. But it was more the ''Grrr-face''. After that. Tony noticed, that the headache had return. Not showing it to the rest he also laughed at McGee's joke.

That evening all of them went home. Only Tony stayed in his new house. plopping on his new couch he bought, because neither his nor Ziva's was matching the style of the house. He rubbed his face.

''It could just be because I'm tired'' He told himself. He didn't want to take a risk and took one of the prescribed pills. Then he stood up and walked upstairs. Being proud of everything that he passed on his way.

He stopped before the nursery door, wondering how the inside would look like. He smiled and held his hand on the door. He stood there for a minute and walked to what was once his father's bedroom. He undressed himself until he had only his boxers on and collapsed on the bed.

**…..**

**Present day. 8:20 am**

Ziva and Abby walked towards Abby's car.

''Can't you give me one hint, to what the surprise is?'' Ziva asked.

''No! it would ruin it, you know that. Now turn around'' Abby said as they reached car and held out a kitchen towel.

''What are you going to do?'' Ziva asked as Abby towards her. ''Kidnap me?''

''We don't want to you see, where you are going'' Abby explained.

Ziva rolled her eyes and turned around. Abby wrapped the towel around Ziva's head, covering her eyes and held up a few fingers to made sure Ziva didn't see anything.

''You have to be my eyes now Abby. I don't want to die because I can't see where I'm going''

''Trust me. I'll take good care of you!''

Abby drove a long way. It was longer than it should be, because she took some un expected turns to leave Ziva in the darkness of her thoughts of where they could be going.

''Ziva, can I ask you a question?'' Abby said with a hesitant voice.

''Of course you can. It's not like I'm going anywhere''

''Okay.. When did you first knew you liked Tony?''

''I don't know really.. I think it's the fact I hated that I hurt him when I sle- uh..when i did something wrong, just after my father past away. No I think I did much earlier than that, but I didn't realize it'' Ziva told.

Abby was silent and her mind rolled in her own thoughts. Ziva noticed the silence and wasn't sure what to think of it, because she couldn't see Abby's face.

''Why do you ask Abbs?'' She finally asked.

''Nothing. Just wondering'' Abby lied.

Ziva noticed Abby was not telling the truth, but didn't want to push.

Twenty minutes later Abby stopped and turned off the car. She stepped out and walked over to the passenger's seat to open the door. She helped Ziva get out, and walked a few steps.

''Stay here'' Abby said as she walked away.

''What am I supposed to do?'' Ziva asked but it was left unanswered.

Inside, Abby walked over to Tony who was nervous, wondering how Ziva would react.

''She's here. I should go, if I was you. She doesn't seem the one, who stays there for very long with a towel covering her eyes''

Tony nodded to that and walked outside. Silently walking to Ziva. Reaching her, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other one behind her head and kissed her on the lips, by surprise.

Ziva smiled as she noticed, that the one kissing her like that, couldn't be no one else but Tony.

''Can you please tell me, what going on!'' Ziva asked after she pulled away.

''I have a surprise for you!'' He said teasingly

''Yeah I figured that. You know I don't like them''

''With this I hope I can change your mind'' He said as he untied the knot. ''You ready?''

''Yes, Tony. show me!'' She said impatiently.

With that Tony finally released Ziva's from the blindness. Ziva opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the garden that was, next to the fact it was covered in a light layer of snow, was as good as new. New trees and bushes had been planted, older trees, were cut or cut down. And colorful flowers were nicely place.

The garden was surrounded with the same low fence, that have a new coat of white paint.

Ziva was stunned. She didn't know what to say, because she suspected that the garden wasn't the only thing Tony had done.

''I—'' Ziva started, but the rest of her words, were lost the moment they reached her lips.

Tony reached out, slid his hand into hers and they intertwined their fingers.

''Told you, you would like it'' Tony said.

''I— Can't believe you did this'' Ziva voice was soft.

''Come, it's not over yet'' He said as he led her over the snow cleared path, to the door. Standing in front of the door. He smiled and held up a key. ''Here, it's you house too''

Ziva hesitated, not knowing what to expect when she opened the door. Her fingers shook as she took the keys. And she turned the key in the lock.

On the other side of the door. Abby was just as nervous for her friend. Without realizing it, she took McGee's hand into hers. McGee who did realize it, was surprised with her move, but did not release her hand and interwined his fingers with hers.

The lock turned and slowly the door opened.

Ziva's eyes widened as she saw the renewed hall. Tony on the other hand was focused on the Abby and McGee who's hands were still together. Tony smiled at that and his look returned to Ziva again.

Ziva looked around to all what had changed in only the hall. Then her look turned to her three friends and the banner that hung above them. (God only knows how they managed it to get it up there)

**''Welcome Home, Ziva!''**

It said.

There appeared a smile on Ziva's face. She released her hand from Tony and walked towards Abby and gave her a hug, Abby never had before from Ziva. Ziva remained silent as she still looked around. She couldn't believe it was the house, she saw a couple of months ago.

''Welcome home'' Abby said softly as she release the hug, looked into Ziva's eyes and smiled.

''Thank you'' Ziva smiled back and nodded.

She then gave McGee a hug and following the order, she gave Gibbs a hug, who gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Tony walked to her and grabbed her hand again, asking her to follow him. She did without saying something and he led her to the living room.

The living room was fully furnished, with new stuff and old stuff Tony had picked from his and Ziva's old apartments. Everything matched completely.

But what attracted Ziva's attention the most were two big pictures on the wall above one of the couches. It was the picture of her, with Tali and Ari as kids, she had as a small picture. But now it was in full HD and half a meter big next. Next to it was the picture of Tony and his mom, he had found when he first was here with Ziva now in the same size that Ziva's picture.

For the rest. The room was filled with all these sort of details and photo's. The photo Tony took of Ziva when they were back in Paris, for example. (episode: jetlag)

A tear rolled down her cheek. Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

''I know how much you loved them, Ziva'' Tony said softly.

''I love this. This is the greatest gift you can give me'' Ziva confirmed softly.

Then she noticed the door in the right corner of the room. she frowned. ''I do not remember that door. Was it there the whole time?''

''Nope. Open it!'' Tony answered.

Ziva obeyed and opened the door. A stunning modern, yet classic bathroom was shown. And the smile on her face just became bigger.

As they walked to the dining room and kitchen, they were followed by their friends. The dining room had the same touches as the living room.

''I can't believe you broke into my house and stole my stuff!'' Ziva said as she saw her table, chandelier and China cabinet.

''I used your key, so technically it wasn't breaking in'' Tony said as innocent as he could.

Ziva didn't respond.

''We are not finished Ziva'' Tony said to Ziva who was still watching the kitchen and dining room 5 minutes later.

''You did upstairs too, didn't you?''

''The only thing that isn't finished is the backyard'' Tony said proudly.

They walked upstairs. Being there Ziva was admiring the passage, even though that was just simple.

He showed the other bathroom and the spare room.

then they walked into the master bedroom. Also in this room the warmth of the whole house was also brought in here. The dark wooden floor, the red wall painting, and of course the treasured photos of Tony and Ziva and of their family and friends. But Ziva was confused by the two empty frames above the their new bed, what she had noticed was already used before.

''What are those for?'' Ziva asked pointing to the two empty frames.

''I thought. when the twins are born and Abby making pictures every time she will be here it would be a nice idea to have them above us, when they in real in the room across from ours''

Ziva was stunned by the ideas Tony had lately. She couldn't believe he would actually think so deep about things.

''Well I guess, that leaves us to only one room left'' Tony said.

Ziva nodded. ''The nursery''

''DiNozzo'' Gibbs said. Who stood in the doorway from their bedroom. He held up the key from the nursery.

''Wait. Why is it locked?'' Ziva frowned.

''I didn't made the nursery'' Tony said as he grabbed the key with a thankful face to Gibbs.

''You did?'' Ziva turned to Gibbs, who only nodded in reply. ''So that means you haven't seen it either'' Ziva concluded to Tony.

''Nope. So shall we?'' he said as he walked over to the door.

Ziva followed him and the two stood before the door, watched by Gibbs. The two looked to each other and the both let out a deep sight.

''You ready?'' Tony asked Ziva.

''Yes. Are you?'' Ziva asked the same.

''Yes'' Tony as he put the key into the lock and unlocked it. ''On the count of three''

''Okay. One...''

''Two...''

Ziva took a last sigh. ''Three''

Tony opened the door and they walked into the room. A wall of silence whelmed through the room and house.

''Oh. My. God...'' Was the only thing Tony could bring out. And even then, he was whispering.

Ziva had her hand over her mouth. The beauty and peace was overwhelming her. And tears rolled over her face. ''This is _so _beautiful'' she said also whispering.

The room was indeed peaceful. It was the only room that had a lighter, still wooden floor. And the wallpaper was the wallpaper Tony had picked out. The light yellow wallpaper with white strikes. Just next to the door, hung a little lamp and the curtains were dark red to keep that color pattern everywhere in the house. On the floor there laid a carpet In a form of a flower with many different patterns and colors in it.

The two cribs were different then Tony though he bought. This one were the dark wooden color like the floor in the rest of the house

''Gibbs.. you didn't?'' Tony said as he put two and two together.

''I did'' Gibbs stated with a smirk.

''You made these yourself, didn't you?'' Ziva said as she rubbed her hand softly over the cribs, noticing Gibbs working hand in it.

Gibbs nodded. And Ziva ran to him, to hug him a hug and the tears ran over her cheeks.

''Welcome home Ziva'' Gibbs said returning the hug. He was proud of his team. His family. His kids!

Tony joined the hug. ''Thanks, boss''

Also McGee and Abby who had come up silently joined in the room and wrapped their arms around their friends.

''I love all of you!'' Ziva said. Just before she gave Tony kiss on the lips.

* * *

_**OH MY GOD! i want to live in that house, Don't you? :D let me know what you think :D i really love reviews, so please care to make one :) **_

**i have all sorts of idea's so maybe a new chapter will be up tomorrow :D please please please review. I love you guys! **

**Leonie **


	18. Turn Arounds

_**So in the last chap. Tony and Ziva moved in their new house. which i freaking LOVE :D i have skipped time a little bit. just so it won't take that long and all. i hope you don't think i rush. **_

_**Anyways... Thanks to all the new people and my older followers and stuff. i truly love you guys :) Enjoy your reading! **_

* * *

**_3 days before Christmas, DiNozzo-David Residence, 6 am._**

It has been 4 weeks since Tony and Ziva moved in the old new house. They didn't even have to get used to living together. It was like they already did for so many years.

Ziva who was now 6 months pregnant. Couldn't go the work anymore, as the risk of her work was too big and she didn't like paper work. Good for both of them, this year, the whole team had the days off, from today until the day after new year's day.

Tony woke up, still with his eyes closed. He turned one last time. Feeling with his hand over the large king sized bed. He noticed Ziva was no longer next to him. He opened his eyes and was confused when he saw it was only 6 am. Lately Ziva always stayed in bed until 9 am, she was getting tired of things that she had no problem with in the beginning.

He sat up straight and uncovered himself from the blankets. He had an idea of where she could be. He stood up and walked to the hall. Seeing light shining from the nursery, he smiled, his guess was confirmed. He knew exactly what she was doing. So he walked over to the door, that was slightly open. He stopped and just listened.

He heard Ziva singing softly in Hebrew. She often did that, when she couldn't sleep. He couldn't fully understand what she was singing, but from the melody of the song, he could hear it was a lullaby of some sort. He just listened to the beautiful voice Ziva had. Every time he heard her sing, goosebumps appeared on his arms and the rest of his body.

After he didn't hear her sing anymore, he opened to the door and walked in.

''That was beautiful as always'' He said as he saw her sitting in the rocking chair, holding a little stuffed bear in her hands.

Ziva looked up and smiled softly. ''I couldn't sleep''

''I know. You always come here when you can't sleep''

''I just think that this is the room is the most peaceful one. Don't get me wrong I love our bedroom—''

Tony held a finger on her lips to stop her before apologizing. ''I know what you mean, Ziva. It's the best room in the whole house'' He removed his finger from her lips and gave her a small kiss. ''Good morning''

''Good morning, Tony''

''I'm going to make breakfast. You want too?'' Tony asked.

''That would be nice. I'll be there in 15 minutes'' Ziva replied.

Tony turned and walked out the room. Ziva laughed about the fact that Tony scratched his shoulder and stomach at the same time. He did that every morning when he was going downstairs.

When eventually Ziva waddled downstairs, she waddled into the dining room. Two places on the table were set. Tony was making pancakes and the smell was going through the whole house.

''Smells good, Tony!'' Ziva called as she sat at the table.

Tony walked in with two plates, placing one of them before Ziva and the other one across from her and sat down.

They began to eat their pancakes in a comfortable silence. But that didn't last long. Tony noticed Ziva was thinking about something. He saw it was nothing bad, but was curious of what she could be thinking about.

''Something on your mind, sweetcheeks?'' He asked.

''I'm not sure'' she answered.

''Well tell me''

''It's just. I'm thinking about, the ride with Abby. She asked me when I developed feeling for you. I began to think about it. And I can't really remember''

Tony smiled. ''Ah okay. Than we are in the same situation, because I don't really remember either. I think it just took us awhile to.. realize it''

''Yeah I know. But that's not the only thing I was thinking about''

''What's the a other thing?''

''I noticed a certain tension surrounding the question, so I asked why she asked me, but she just said she was just wondering''

''I had the same conversation with McGee the day we picked up Milner!'' Tony remembered.

''Really? What a coincidence''

''There are no such things as coincidences, miss David''

''Did McGee say something else?'' Ziva asked, now being curious and wanted to know what was going on.

Tony though for a moment. going through the whole conversation. His mind was working overtime. Then he remembered the last thing before they spotted Milner and his eyes widened.

''No way...'' He said

''What Tony?''

''McGee likes Abby!'' Tony said with the a smile from ear to ear.

''Really? You think so?'' Ziva was now thinking herself.

''I know so. He had confessed it to me, I'm sure I remember it that way!''

''That explains a lot'' Ziva now was on the same line as Tony was. ''I think they're making progress. They were holding hands the day you toured me in the house''

''Yeah I've noticed that too. So what do you think we should do with this information?'' Tony's mind was racing of what he could do.

Ziva noticed the expressions on Tony's face. ''Oh no! Tony! Don't you even think about it, DiNozzo! We do nothing. It's their decision to make a move to one another''

''What, I didn't even say anything!'' Tony said all innocent.

''No, but your face goes all creepy-man expression when you think of something you shouldn't be doing''

Tony rolled his eyes. ''okay, we won't do anything!'' He said with a grumpy voice and took another bite of his good tasting pancake.

Ziva smiled. She enjoyed it, when Tony lost to her.

**...**

**Same location, 9 pm**

Ziva, waddled her way from the dining room to the living room, with Tony following her. As she reached the couch, she slowly settled into the corner of the couch and Tony placed two cups of hot chocolate on the coffee table. He walked over to the fire place and poked into the fire, to make it bigger.

He was just on his back to sit next to Ziva and watch a movie with her. When the doorbell rang.

''Are you expecting someone?'' Tony asked Ziva, but she looked just as surprised as he did.

''No I don't'' she answered.

With that Tony walked over to the window and opened a curtain slightly to see through it. It was hard to see, because it was dark outside, but the figure of the man standing outside, Tony couldn't escape of knowing who it was.

''Tony?'' Ziva asked as she saw Tony's face to pale.

''Sssh!'' He said waving to Ziva. ''Maybe he will go away''

''Who Tony? Who is it!'' Ziva hissed.

''It's my dad! Be quiet'' He called but still with a whisper voice.

''Wait? You didn't tell him anything, did you?'' Ziva realized Tony hadn't talked about him in a long time.

''I forgot about him!''

''How can you forget to tell your father you have girlfriend for almost a year and you got her pregnant 6 months ago!?''

The doorbell rang again.

''I don't know! He never calls me, I never call him. We don't speak and he only visits me when he needs something. It didn't crossed my mind to tell him anything!''

''Just open the door Tony!'' Ziva rolled her eyes.

''No! he'll go away if we keep quiet'' Tony said but was interrupted by the doorbell that rang for the third time.

''Whatever.. I'm going to the toilet'' Ziva said as she struggled getting up and waddled to the bathroom, holding her back.

At the moment Ziva closed the bathroom door. DiNozzo Sr. had noticed the staring eyes through the curtains.

''Junior! Open this door etmediatly! You and I have to have a serious talk!'' Senior sounded angry.

''Coming dad!'' Tony obeyed like a loyal dog. If he was a dog, his ears would lay down and his head would be low.

Being at the front door. Tony took a deep breath and opened the door.

''Hey dad!'' he said making a bright false smile on his face.

''Junior! What do you think you are doing!'' Senior said as he stepped into the hall.

''Uhm I was just about to drink some hot chocolate?'' Tony said with a innocent face.

''I mean what are you doing _here?'' _Senior corrected himself.

''I live here'' Tony said insolent, crossing his arms over his chest, realizing this wasn't going to be good.

Senior looked around. Seeing a whole new house and seeing all the details of his and his son's past. But was left confused as he saw a photo of 3 kids he didn't know. He didn't bother to pay attention to it, as he saw the photo of Tony and his mom next to it.

''Where did you get that?'' Senior said pointing at the photo.

''Mom gave it to me!'' Tony stated.

''Impossible! She promised me she destroyed that one!''

''Well dad, I guess you weren't the only one who didn't keep his promises''

Ziva who had heard the discussion when she was on the toilet, decided it was not a good idea to come out of the bathroom now. Instead she pressed her ear to the door to hear it even better, as the discussion continued.

''Don't you have that attitude with me, young man! I'm still your father!''

''And you were my dad when? When you decided to send me to boarding school? When you were working on every Christmas? Or any other holyday, when I came home from boarding school and Mrs. Signsfield had to keep an eye on me?''

''If you weren't such a little brad, she would not have a reason to do that!''

''You have NO idea, what I did in my vacations!''

This was a discussion that should had begun and ended so many years ago, but until today was still open.

''being there or not, I'm still your father. And I do not accept this kind of behavior towards me''

''You maybe are my father. But you are certainly not part of my family!'' Tony shouted out, but down he was silent. His head ached out of nowhere. ''_Shit! My meds'' _Tony though.

Senior laughed. ''What family Junior? Your aunt, my sister was the only thing you could consider family, and she passed away 5 years ago. You don't have anyone from your family left except me''

Tony looked at him. He didn't know what to say anymore and just stood there. Also wanting the headache to go away.

Ziva felt the a rage took over and came storming out of the bathroom. Before she knew it herself she stood between Tony and his father.

''Stop it Anthony!'' She yelled at Senior. ''Tony does have a family! He has Gibbs, Abby, Palmer, McGee, Ducky and most importantly he has ME!'' Her eyes burned fire to him.

Senior was stunned. Not because Ziva was coming out of nowhere in Tony's house/apartment, that was not new to him. But the fact she was now fat and she had never yelled at him before.

Senior's eyes widened and went up and down at the 6 month pregnant woman, who was only wearing a long shirt to her knees.

''What are you looking at?'' Ziva snapped at Senior.

''Y—you are pregnant? Didn't you know had a uh.. boyfriend, husband?'' Senior said, unsure of what to say.

''Boyfriend. And sorry my boyfriend forgot to tell you'' Ziva said elbowing Tony in his side, it snapped Tony out of his thoughts towards his headache for a minute.

Senior was left with even more confusion.

Tony showed a bright smile, and waved at his father, ''Hi! I want to you meet my family'' He said, like he had won some battleground.

''Ziva. Don't tell me he knocked you up. And that you were really that stupid to sleep with him'' Senior continued his rudeness.

''DAD!'' Tony began angrily but was stopped by the increasing pain in his head, especially on the left side.

Ziva took a step towards Senior. ''I happen to love him, Mister DiNozzo! Tony is the most loving guy, I ever met. Yes he is sometimes immature and goofy and his jokes are not always appreciated by me or other people. But he's one of the bravest men I have ever known. He was the first one who welcomed me here in America! He is the one who risked his live for me, More than once. I almost died several times, if it wasn't for Tony! And for you information, this isn't your house anymore so if you don't have something else to say, than please leave before I kick you out!'' She yelled.

Ziva was pissed and the fact that she was pregnant and the hormones were racing in her body, didn't make it any better. She took a step back again to stand next Tony.

Senior and even Tony were silent. Senior was shocked about the way Ziva talked about the son. It was like she was talking about an whole other DiNozzo, he never knew exist.

Tony on the other was silent not only for that reason. His breathing became very heavy and the room began to spin again. His eyes stared into nowhere when the pain in his head was reaching a boiling point. He grabbed the upper arm of Ziva, who immediately turned to face Tony.

''Tony, What is it?'' She asked, her anger changing in great worry, after seeing Tony's horrified face.

But Tony could only see her lips moving. And her face.. He saw her worried face. The face that he hated so much. He didn't know what to do. And then all things around him faded away in his mind.

''What is wrong with him?'' Senior asked as he had no idea of what the turn of events was all about.

''I don't really know… Wait Tony. You took you meds today, right?'' Ziva asked as she began to think about it. But Tony didn't give a thing to show he saw or heard her.

Ziva felt the hand of Tony beginning to tremble and to loosen. She looked quickly at it and then back to look in his eyes. The next sight was completely horror for her. His eyes rolled back and his legs were giving in. He collapsed on the ground with hard blow.

''Tony!'' Ziva called, seeing him collapsing.

Senior who's anger stepped aside for a slight worry, kneeled down next to his son. ''Junior? Jr. you hear me?'' He asked but Tony stayed motionless and noiseless on the ground.

Ziva had heard all about the symptoms, that Tony had explained, but this time a new and even more alarming symptom came along. As Senior rolled Tony over to his back. Ziva noticed a little stream of blood pouring out of Tony's left ear.

No knowing if it was from the fall or something else, she fast waddled to the house phone and grabbed it of his standard. She dialed 911.

''_911 emergencies. How may I help you?'' _A calm and female voice said in the other side of the line.

''Ziva David. My boyfriend has just collapsed on the ground. He had a severe concussion from an accident a few months ago. He doesn't move and I see a little blood coming out of his ear!'' She called, but trying to keep calm herself.

''_Okay. We sent an ambulance. What's the address?_''

''975, Westfox Street. Near Rock creek park, D.C.''

''_Okay. Ambulance in on the way. Please stay calm''_

''Thank you!'' Ziva said before she hung up. She turned and slowly kneeled down next to Tony.

''What kind of accident were you talking about?'' Senior asked as he was also on Tony's side.

''He hit his head while saving me out of a burning house'' She hastily explained. Then her attention went back to Tony. ''Tony? Tony, wake up!'' She desperately shook him, wanted him to wake up. But Tony still was unconscious and the bleeding from his ear was still going, even though it was very little and/or slowly.

Senior did not know what else to do. He only brushed his fingers through his son's hair, clearly worrying.

Tears were forming in Ziva's eyes. She couldn't do anything. She was so helpless. He was so helpless. After a few moments she started to sing, the song she always sang earlier today in the nursery.

* * *

_**OMG! Tony! well it had to happen sometime, but the danm Senior had to be the trigger -.- ! So anyways i hoped you liked it. i really did like writing it and will continue ;)**_

_**Please tell me what you think in a review. i really love them you know and i love you all for sticking around to see what happens :D You guys are the BEST ! **_

_**Leonie :)**_


	19. Love And Twists

_**Okay! So in the last chapter. that i posted, yesterday! whoohoo! Tony's father came in the picture. He was totally angry at Tony, for buying the house his mother bought so many years ago! :O And then Tony collapsed on the floor :( so very sad. **_

_**But i love writing this story and i promise, i would not stop until the end ;) Thanks for all your reviews and the ones who follows this story and favorites this story! i truly love all of you! :D **_

_**So anyway. Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

**Hospital hallway, 10:30**

Ziva was a total wrack. Her hair messy, her make up all over her face and she thought she did not have the time to change. So all she wore was the long shirt with a training pants underneath it.

She was pacing...Well sort of.. ''_Why is it taking them so long!_'' She called in herself. '_'Why hadn't he taken his medication tonight? Now of all nights!_''

''You! This is all your fault!'' She blurted at Senior, who sat calmly a few chairs away.

''My fault? Why me?'' He asked with confusion.

''You were the one to be so mean, to him. Why couldn't you just deal with the fact, Tony moved on with his life. Finally matured… somewhat. And you went nuts over the fact he bought the house his mom once picked out to live in!''

''It's not my fault. He's the one who didn't take those pills'' He said raising his voice towards her.

''Hey stop it you two!'' A male's voice shouted through the hallway.

It was Gibbs. Ziva had called him the moment she sat in the ambulance. He promised he would come immediately and so he arrived maybe 15 minutes after Ziva and Senior.

''This is not the time to argue'' He stated.

Ziva let out a sigh. She tried with all her power to keep herself from crying and it was working… Almost. At the moment Gibbs reached them. She lost control of her tears and waddled to him to give him a hug.

After they pulled away. Gibbs gave her a kiss on her forehead. ''He's gonna be okay Ziva. Let's talk about what happened''

Ziva and Gibbs sat down on the chairs. ''Well. Tony and I were just about to watch a movie together. He had made hot chocolate and put on the fire place.. So romantic. And the moment we wanted to plop on the couch Senior came'' She began, pointing at the other older man.

''Tony was upset. They hadn't talked in a long time and he had forgotten to mention to his father he bought their old house again and he forgot to tell about me.. and them'' She said. A smile appeared for a second as she rubbed over her big belly.

Senior let out a sigh. He hadn't noticed the fact Ziva was using the ''Them'' as in more the one, word.

''Junior and I got in a big fight and all of the sudden Ziva came in defending him. She said all sort of cool things, I never knew my son was capable of and then… He just shut down and collapsed'' He ended.

Gibbs replied with only a nod. ''Sounds like the Tony I know and the Ziva I know'' He said trying to lighten to the tension.

Ziva made a sad smile. ''I know. But the doctors only told me it was serious and they are busy with him now. And I don't know what to do'' She said, voice cracking, starting to panic again. Her emotions strengthened by the hormones she had to deal with

''Ziva.. Ziva.. Ziva. Hey!'' He said putting both hands on her shoulders. ''Look at me. He's going to be fine okay? You understand me?''

She looked at him. Her eyes still showing the great amount of worry she has, but she nodded and she started to calm down.

Senior looked at the two. ''_Was it really that bad? What if my son has something serious? He wouldn't die.. would he?'' _He thought, the little worry he had started to worsen now.

Gibbs had noticed the worried look on Seniors face. ''And the same goes for you, Mr. DiNozzo. He's going to be okay!''

Senior snapped out his thoughts en nodded to Gibbs. ''_How come that he sounds, so convincing?'' _

**_…_**

**30 minutes later. McGee apartment**

Abby was at McGee. Abby sat on McGee's couch curled up on it, resting her head on his heart. His arm over her shoulders and resting his hand on her waist.

They were just having a movie night, they had agreed upon a few days ago. They enjoyed each other's company.

''Oh I love this scene!'' Abby said enthusiastic pointing to the TV screen.

Abby got no reaction from McGee. He was driven away in his deep thoughts. He didn't even looked at the TV, even though they were watching a SiFi movie of some sort, which he liked very much.

''_You have to talk to her. Tell her'' _He thought. He could almost hear Tony say it to him. He let out a deep sigh, then he was snapped out of his thoughts by Abby who pulled his shirt to get his attention

''Is everything okay, Tim?'' She asked looking up to him, with a little worry showing in her eyes.

McGee was silent for a moment, let out a deep sigh and paused the TV. Abby pulled away from him. So she could look at him better.

''Something's wrong. Isn't it?'' She said, worry growing.

''No nothing is wrong Abby!'' McGee reassured her. ''It's just I have to tell you something''

''Something with Delilah?'' Abby raised her eyebrows.

''Delilah? Delilah and I broke up a long time ago, Abby'' McGee said surprised she brought up that name. ''_Did I forgot to tell her or anyone about that?'' _

''Huh? Why didn't I know that?'' Abby was a little startled.

''That doesn't matter. What matters is the reason why I broke up with her''

Abby thought for a minute and then resisted the urge to widen her eyes. ''And what was the reason?'' she asked even when she knew exactly where this was going.

McGee hesitated. It was now or never to tell her, how he had felt about her. All these years. He felt like it was in high school again. Like he was 16 and he told a girl for the first time he liked her. He turned fully and sat now crossed legged on the couch, his face towards her.

''Look Abby..'' He began. With this she mimicked McGee position. ''I have something to tell you and it's not easy..'' He began again but the rest of the words were lost at the tip of his tongue.

Abby saw the struggle going on in his head. She knew now knew exactly what he was going to say. McGee wasn't able to say one word anymore and looked away from her. He felt like he had failed and he had lost.

Abby on the other hand, put her thumb under his chin to lift it and turn it to her again. She showed a soft smile at him. ''Me too'' she said only, making McGee understand that she knew what he wanted to say. A smile spread over his face and Abby's smile also grew bigger.

Abby sat up to her knees and they both leaned for their first kiss. This was it. The moment they also had danced around for a long time. Abby felt shivers over her spine. They both leaned in a little further, now they both could feel each other's breath on their skin.

Then.. that moment. That exact damn moment! McGee's cellphone rang. And the moment was ruined. They both pulled back and released the breaths they didn't know they were holding. For another ring they just looked at each other, but the third ring snapped them out of it and McGee grabbed the cellphone from his coffee table. *Gibbs* was shown on the caller I.D.

''Yeah, McGee'' He answered, trying to avoid the little annoyed voice.

''_McGee! Gibbs here. You have to come to the hospital. NOW!''_

''What? Why.. what happened?'' McGee's voice sounded worrying right away, which made Abby worried that second.

''_Complications with Tony's health. Don't know much. Just need you two to come'' _Gibbs explained.

''We will be right there'' He said clicking the call away. He was somewhat confused about the fact Gibbs knew Abby was there, but it wasn't the right time to think about that right now.

''What's wrong Timmy?'' Abby asked as she saw McGee's worried face on how to tell bad news.

''We have to go to the hospital'' He said with a stern voice, trying to be the one who kept calm, because he knew Abby wasn't going to be that person.

''Why? Who? What happened? Are they going to die? God don't tell me that!'' Abby stood up and began to panic, as McGee had expected.

''Abby!'' He called to her, making her freeze at her spot. ''No one is going to die, okay? I'm sure it's not that big a deal. But we have to go now''

Abby nodded. Still a little shaky. McGee walked over her and grabbed her hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and she smiled. ''Trust me. it's going to be okay'' He said and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

It wasn't the first time someone had given her a kiss on her cheek. Gibbs did it a lot of times when she brought her a Caf-Pow and she had giving him helping info. And even Tony had given her a kiss, on the cheek more than once. But this one was giving her such a different feeling. She felt shy and _that_ did not happen to Hiss Abigail Sciuto. She even blushed a little. No time to think about it though. McGee and her had to go to the hospital. There was something wrong with their friend!

**…**

** Meanwhile, Hospital hallway **

Ziva had calmed down. Gibbs sat beside her and was holding her hand. Until she pulled her hand away, while she twinged and grabbed her belly.

''Ouch!'' She said through her teeth.

''Are you okay?'' Gibbs said, trying to hide the worry.

''Yeah. Yeah. one of them just has a good kick'' She said showing a half smile. Gibbs smiled back.

Senior had heard their little conversation and was confused by her choice of words. ''Wait. I think I heard something wrong. I thought you said *one of them* as in.. more than one?'' He asked. Ziva smiled at him. She remembered Tony having the same reaction to the paramedic, when they found out that they were gonna have twins.

''No. you heard me right, Mister DiNozzo. Turns out Tony has great sperm! We're having twins'' She explained, then she turned to Gibbs and winked at him. He just replied with a grin.

''Well I'll be damned'' Senior said trying to let the news sink in. ''I uh.. I think I'm gonna head, home. We don't know, how long it will take, till the doctor will come'' He stood up and walked away.

''Se—'' Ziva began. But she was stopped by Gibbs.

''Let him. He's has a lot to think about'' He explained. And Ziva nodded in agreement.

Ziva's look turned away from Gibbs when she had noticed two people running up to them.

''Ziva!'' Abby's voice rang through the whole hallway, making several people look up. Ziva stood up. Preparing herself to be crushed by one of Abby's deathly hugs. And her preparations were just in time. Abby gave her a hug. But for some reason is was harder to give Ziva's a hug then she could remember.

As she pulled away and looked at Ziva. ''Oh my god. You grew so much!'' She said happily almost forgetting why she was here'' Ziva smiled.

''I know right! And between you and me. It's the most wonderful thing to be fat for this reason!'' Ziva said. Abby laughed.

Their moment of not worrying, then went away. Gibbs cleared his throat, wanting their attention. As they turned. They saw a doctor in green close. Like they wear, when they do a surgery. Ziva took a step towards him.

''I'm doctor Peters'' He said, shaking Ziva's hand. She nodded.

''Ziva David'' she replied.

''I take it, Mr. DiNozzo is the father?'' He said referring to her belly.

''Yes he is. Doctor.. How is he?''

''Well I have to be honest with you. Looking through his previous records of being here. it was a surprised to see him here. at that moment it wasn't that big of a deal, he took his meds and everything should be fine. But now we have discovered a little disturbing new symptom''

Ziva and the rest stayed silent. Allowing him to continue.

''You said when you came in. he had forgotten to take his meds. Turns out, it doesn't matter if he had taken them or not. This would have happened anyway sooner or later. To get to the point. Mr. DiNozzo had because of the fall, a severe concussion. The fall caused something else. One of the many veins in or around his brain, had snapped. At the time it wasn't noticeable because the two endings were still touching each other, and the meds help it stay that way for some time. But sometimes you could see and he could feel this disruption through his headaches and vertigo. Now what happened tonight, was that the two endings of the vein were pulled away from each other. The cause of that can be anything. The smallest thing. but that caused that the bloodstream that was before that was around 90%, was now count down till only 75% and that caused him to passed out. He didn't get enough oxygen in his brains to keep going''

Ziva listened to the whole story and the others did too. They let the info sink in and were just standing there for the moment, before Gibbs spoke up.

''So what did you do to Tony?'' He asked the doctor. Ziva looked to Gibbs for a second and then to the doctor to wait for an answer.

''We had to make a CT-scan of his head to see where the bleeding was. Luckily it was somewhere we had good access to it. We closed the 2 endings. So the blood has to find a other way to run, instead of out of veins''

''Can I go see him?'' Ziva said finally able to speak again.

''Uhm. There is a problem though..''

''What?'' Abby asked with worry.

''The bleeding cause a reaction of the brain. It's maybe temporary, but it's not an easy thing for him to deal with''

''What does he have?'' McGee asked.

''He' still unconscious. We don't know why he's not waking up'' the doctor.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, with widened eyes.

''He will be okay, though, right?'' Asked McGee for Ziva, who was unable to speak.

''Like I said. We don't know. But that's not all. during the operation we discovered that the nerves that have the task to bring the sounds to the brain and that we know what we hear, are damaged. It very likely, he will be deaf when he wakes up…'' The doctor explained. Everyone's eyes widened. They were just stunned. And they didn't know what to say.

* * *

**_OMG deaf? Okay. thats not what i had planned at all! :O i hate myself for surprising myself while i wrote this. i hope i don't dissapoint you or anything. i really hope you will hang on this that story cause i promise you, i will take care of it. _**

**_please, please, please review! i love reviews they keep me going, cause my selftrust in writing is not that good ;)_**

**_Leonie_**


	20. The Hurting Past

_**I'm still a little startled by my previous chapter! but i think, this one is freaking me out even more. its so weird to writing something you didnt know you would riding in the first place. let alone that this is my 20th chapter :D hooray to that :D **_

**_Anyway. Thanks you all for sticking to this story and i'm glad you liked it so far to do so :). Enjoy your reading! _**

* * *

**Hospital Hallway**

Team Gibbs just stood there. Abby had her hand over her mouth. She had never thought it would be this bad. McGee told her it was nothing bad! But it was!

Gibbs stood there too, letting the information sink in. He remained calm, for Ziva's sake. The part that he might be deaf temporary she didn't mind, well she did, but the fact he was not waking up freaked her out. Why wouldn't he wake? maybe he just couldn't.

''Can I see him?'' She asked, her voice just above a whisper. The doctor nodded in reply and told that only two of them could go in.

Since Ziva's was his girlfriend, it was obvious for him to let her go first. Ziva wanted to Gibbs to be there. she apologized to McGee and Abby, who understood fully why she chose Gibbs. He was like a father for Tony. Not only Tony but for all of them.

They followed Doctor. Peters into a room, he nodded and then walked out.

There he was. The man Ziva loved to much. He had a bandage around his head covering his eyebrows and his ears. His hair poked out above of it. There was an complete silence. You could only hear the calm beep from the machine's, who were attached to him with a few wires.

Ziva slowly moved towards the chair that was set on the right side of the bed. And Gibbs did the same on the other side. Ziva looked at Tony's face. The look on his face hadn't changed. She still saw that horrified look, the only difference was, she couldn't see his beautiful emerald eyes. She took his hand slowly and brought it her cheek and held It there. that made Gibbs smile. He saw how she loved him so truly.

''He will be okay, Ziva. He will wake'' He said softly. For just a split second there appeared he quick smile on her face. But as fast as it came, it was gone.

''I know Gibbs. I just want to know why he doesn't wake up'' She said not looking about from Tony.

''Maybe, he isn't ready Ziva. Maybe he has to fight something, that he avoid battling for so long'' Gibbs said, calmly as always.

''You talk as if you know what it is'' She looked up to Gibbs.

''Ziva. Did he tell you, why he didn't say anything to his father. About you and the twins or the house?'' He asked

''He said he forgot''

''Do you really, believe that? Do you trust his answer?''

''I trust Tony, Gibbs. Shouldn't that be enough?'' Ziva was a little confused.

''There is a difference between hiding the truth out of fear or just not telling the truth''

'' And you think he's hiding the truth? What would be possibly be hiding?''

''He will let you know eventually, when he's ready. Don't forget. He loves you Ziva. Very, very much. He just want you to be happy''

''I know Gibbs'' Ziva said. And with that, Gibbs stood up. He walked over to Ziva, standing behind her, he rested his hands on her shoulder and gave her a kiss in her hair.

''Have faith, Ziva. Show him you will never lose faith'' He said and walked out of the room.

Those words. She remembered when she was in the church after her father' s death. And after that moment, Tony had come in. She had almost shot him! But that face of Tony. she could see the worry in his eyes. He cared about her all that time. And she hated the fact she hurt him, with making a mistake with Adam.

The hurting look she saw then was almost as terrifying as the look he had now. No. This look was a hundred times worse. He was hurting so much and Ziva couldn't help to let the tears she wanted to hold back so much, slip out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

''Tony. please! I'm here, Gibbs's here. McGee and Abby are here. What is hurting you so much? What are you hiding?'' Ziva said her voice cracking every time a word was said.

**…..**

_''Dad? We're home!'' A voice of what it sounded like a little boy that couldn't be older than 6, echoed through the house. He looked around confused, when no one answered him. _

_''Go put you stuff upstairs, sweetcheeks. I'll go look where you father is'' A adult blonde female told him smiling and kissed him on his forehead. _

_''Okay mommy'' The boy did what he was told and ran upstairs. _

_''Anthony? Are you home!?'' The female called._

_''I'm in here Rose!'' A deep voice called from the living room._

_Rose walked in, she was shocked to see what she saw. Anthony was sitting in one of the big chairs on the living room and had an empty bottle of wine in his hand. He went to take a last sip of it, but when he discovered nothing was coming out anymore he threw the bottle on the floor and it shattered in many pieces._

_''What are you doing!'' Rose yelled at him. ''You promised me you stopped drinking! Why don't you ever keep you promises?!'' She said the tears welling up in her eyes. _

_Tony was upstairs and had just pulled of his backpack when he heard the glass shattering on the floor. He went to go to the stairs and sat down. He peeked through the banners at a spot he could see them be they didn't see him._

_''It's happening again!'' He thought the worry growing in his eyes. _

_Anthony didn't reply on the words of Rose. He got up and walked towards the kitchen, his eyes not showing any emotion. While walking you could hear the broken glass, shattered again under the shoes of Anthony. He was struggling to keep standing. Clearly he was drunk. And for Tony, he knew that wasn't a good sign._

_''You listen to me!'' Rose raised her voice. ''You can't keep doing this! You can't drink away your problems DiNozzo!'' _

_Anthony who just passed her, turned around and stood inches away from her. _

_''I deal with my problems, the way I want to'' He said clearly looking for the easy words. Rose took a step back. The smell of him overwhelmed her and she had to cough it off. _

_''Go take a shower'' She said, but Anthony didn't respond to it. _

_''Where is that little brad anyway?'' He changed the subject._

_''Tony'' She corrected him. ''Tony is putting away his stuff'' She said her hand on her hips. _

_''Why did it took you so long to come home? Did you have to go to the teacher again?'' Anthony assumed._

_''As a matter a fact. Yes, yes I did'' _

_''Dammit! What did he do, this time?'' _

_''Your son, had the highest grade on a test and she wanted to congratulate me, in person. Why do you always think, Tony always get in trouble? He's not you, you know'' She said and the last part she thought. Or she thought, she only said it in her mind, but obviously she had said it out load. _

_''WHAT?'' Anthony went furious. And Tony could see the fear in his mother's eyes. Anthony stepped towards her and she stepped back, every time he came closer. ''You think I'm the one always causing problems now?!'' He yelled._

_''No, wait honey! I.. I didn't mean to say it. I didn't mean anything by it! Calm down!'' Rose tried, but she got hit by an overwhelming power of a hand slapping her in the face. She fell onto the couch and looked at her husband, who was about to slap her again._

_''NO!'' Tony yelled as he stormed down the stairs. He ran over to his dad and jumped on his back, hold on his father's neck and throat. ''Leave her alone daddy!''_

_It didn't last long before Anthony had manage to get rid of the boy hanging on his neck. Tony fell to the ground, cutting his hand on one of the pieces of glass. He looked up to see his father looking at him in disgrace. The pain in his hand was unbearable and the tears were streaming down his little face. _

_Anthony didn't pay any attention to it and walked away. ''Clean this mess up, Rose. I'm going out for a while'' He said. Suddenly his voice was calm again._

_Rose and Tony both stayed silent until they heard the front door slam._

_''Tony are you alright?'' Rose said while she sat up on the couch. He looked at her. More tears welling up in his little green eyes. ''Come here sweetcheeks''_

_A sorrowful Tony stood up, trying not to cut himself anymore and holding onto his bleeding hand. He walked over to his mother and she pulled him onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her child._

_''Why does dad do that, Mommy? How come he isn't the same dad anymore?'' He cried into her shirt._

_''Sssshh, Tony. Calm down. It's not him. It's the thing that he drinks. It makes some people very, very different and they go *Hulk- impersonator* in a bad way. They don't know what they are doing or saying until it wears off'' She explained making a movie reference. _

_Tony made a small and fast smile about the movie reference, but he was still sad. ''Why doesn't dad, just stop drinking then?'' _

_''I don't know Tony. But we will figure something out to help you father'' She said and she pulled him from her. She looked at him and he wiped away the tears that ran down his face. Then she took his hand and looked at the wound. ''Let me take care of your hand, sweetcheeks. We will clean this mess up later'' _

_''I love you mommy. Don't ever leave me!'' _

_''Oh honey. I can't ever leave you. You know that! I love you way too much to just leave you''_

**…..**

**_2 years later, Tony's 8 years old, home_**

_Rose sat in the living room. It been a hard day for her and somehow. She only had to go the supermarket, pick of her son and make diner. But somehow she was exhausted. She coughed. Her throat hurt. She hold her hand before her mouth and when she pulled it away, her eyes widened._

_''Mom? Why do you have blood on her hand?'' Tony asked when he looked up from his toys on the ground. _

_''It's nothing, sweetcheeks'' She replied. She stood up and went to the kitchen to wash it off. While passing Tony she tussled his hair. Making him laugh. _

**_….._**

**_Few weeks later, Hospital_**

_''It's bad Mr. DiNozzo. And the be honest. We can't do anything anymore for her'' The doctor sadly explained._

_''Dad? Is mom really bad sick?'' Tony asked as he was holding his father' s hand._

_''No Junior. She's going to be alright. We have to believe in it'' Anthony said. _

_They looked through the window. Rose laid in her hospital bed. She had surgery on her brain and the doctors had to shave her head that was now covered in bandages._

**_…_**

**_2 days after that._**

_''Junior. I have to tell you something. Mommy is gone. She died, just minutes ago, son'' Anthony said, his voice cracking, but he showed no emotion to his son._

_''No. she can't die! She promised me! She said she would never leave me! she promised! I don't believe you!'' Tony yelled. _

_He ran through the hospital hallways to the room where he last saw he mother. He saw that doctors were in the room so he thought he could go in._

_''Mom?'' He said. The doctors turned around. _

_''Boy. It's best if you leave'' _

_''Mom? Please say something'' He raised his voice a little, but he didn't get a respond. He couldn't see her. The doctors were standing in the way. ''Let me through!'' He yelled and pushed his way towards her. When he reached her. All he saw, was his mother lying in bed with her eyes closed. _

_''Mom. It's time to wake up! You never sleep so late'' He said shaking her. The doctors walked towards him and picked him up._

_''Son! Your mommy passed away. She's gone'' One of the doctors called trying to hold him and bring him out of the room._

_''NO! Let go of me! MOMMY!'' _

**...**

Ziva woke up. The machines were making alarming sounds and it only took Ziva a second to make the connection with Tony.

His whole body was shaking and sweating. He was trying to get rid of the wires on him. He had still his eyes closed and Ziva knew he wasn't awake. There was something in him that was hurting him. Not physically, but mentally. It was ripping him apart and she couldn't figure out how to help him.

''Tony! please Tony, calm down!'' Ziva tried to get through to him.

The beeping began to raise and the shaking went worse. His eyes were squeezed together and he screamed throughout his teeth. Ziva pressed the emergency bottom out of panic, in the hope the nurses could to something about it, before he really began to hurt himself.

Suddenly Ziva remember something, before they were there. It was something he said a long time ago, and she wasn't sure what to think about it.

''_That's why I call you sweetcheeks, Ziva..''_ She remembered the note his mother left.

And then she knew it. It was his mother. It was still hurting him. That's what he didn't tell her. He never talked about it and last year was the first time he talked about it.

''Tony! You have to calm down! It's gonna be alright!'' She said, stroking through his hair. How could he hear her. The doctor just told her, he was going to be deaf for a while after he wakes up. But she couldn't resist to just keep talking to him.

''Come on sweetcheeks! I'm here and I'm not leaving you! And your mom didn't either, Tony. whatever it was, that made her go, I know for sure she didn't want to leave you, sweetcheeks!'' She tried again.

Out of nowhere. Tony settled back in bed. His shaking began to go away and he stopped fighting the wires on his body. At that moment the nurses came barging in only to see the machines calm down and Ziva who kept stroking through Tony's hair and wiping the sweat from his face.

''He's alright I guess'' Ziva said to them. They checked him out for a few minutes and then went walked out again.

Ziva stayed at Tony side. She kept him calm ever time, he was about to do the same again. And that happened about 4 to 5 times that night. Every time after a panic attack she hope he would wake up, but he remained unconscious and had to deal with the same things flowing in his head over and over again.

* * *

_**How it had ended up like this, I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA! but the thrill i had while writing the dream Tony had about his past. i'm really shaking still. :O **_

_**So tell me what you think in a review. it would really LOOOOVVEEEE you, if you did haha. anyway. tomorrow i won't be updating but the day after that i will :D **_

_**Thanks for reading guy. i love ya! Leonie**_


	21. Explanations 1

_**Heey guys! i promised to update today, so here you have it. Chap 21 :D. Thanks for all the great reviews and thanks for clicking on Follow and/or Favorite, i truly love you guys!**_

_**So in the last chapter we came to know what was bothering Tony so much :O pretty big. how it end up like this while Ziva was the one being rescued and i don't know. but i couldn't this idea out of my head for this story so i just kept writing... Any how.. Enjoy your reading**_

* * *

**2 days later, 7:30 am**

Since that Tony laid in this little hospital room, Ziva had spent every 24 hours by Tony's side. The ''panic attacks'' he got were slightly getting less. But the hurting look on his face remained and Ziva couldn't figure out if he could hear her or not.

Ziva sat in the chair. She leaned forward resting her arms crossed on the little space of Tony's bed and her head laid on her arms. She slept. It was a while ago since that Tony showed any sign of panicking again, and she had allowed herself to fall asleep at some point. Somehow Tony had managed to avoid the attacks while Abby was there to check on him two times, yesterday. Ziva smiled at that. Even though he was far, far away somehow, he was still thinking of Abby and how upset she would be, if she saw him that way.

''Ziva?'' A voice whispered. Ziva squeezed her eyes. Still sleeping. ''Ziva?'' the voice said again.

''Tony?'' Ziva murmured and looked up.

''Sorry to disappoint you'' Ziva looked at the person who was standing next to her. It was McGee. He looked worried at her.

''Oh McGee. Don't do that to me. I have seen too much worried face in the last two days'' Ziva said to him. She looked at the tea he was holding. ''Is that for me?'' She then asked.

'' Jup'' He said and handed her the cup. ''I thought you could use some. Considering you only leave this spot when you have to go to the toilet''

''Thank you, Tim'' She said. Wrapping her hands around the warm cup. She looked back at Tony, disappointed to see the same horrified face.

McGee grabbed the chair that was on the other side of the bed and put it down next to Ziva.

''Tell me McGee. Have you ever seen that face?'' She said and took a sip of her tea.

''Well to tell you the truth. I think I have'' McGee said, unsure if he had made the right decision.

''Really? When?'' Ziva looked at McGee. Maybe this was something that could help her to help Tony.

''He uh.. He had the same expression on his face, after we heard that you had *died*… you know Somalia''

For a moment Ziva just looked at him. She felt the hurt she had to deal with in that time. It was not the answer she hoped for, but it still felt good to hear again. He cared so much, even then and therefor she made a sad smile.

**…..**

**Tony 14 years old.**

_''What do you have to say for yourself?'' Senior asked his son. _

_''I did it because, they wanted me to do it!'' Tony tried to apologize. ''If I didn't do it, they said they would hurt me. It would be a three against one battle. You know I can't win that!''_

_''So you just let them use you for robbing a store!? Jeez that's a relief!'' Senior said and when Tony just let his head down._

_''I helped her! I Didn't ran away'' _

_''You only helped, because you fell and you didn't want you ass kicked by policemen''_

_''That is not true!'' _

_''Your mother would be so disappointed in you! you aren't worth the respect you mother wanted me to give you! You only confirmed what I said to her a long time ago. You are nothing more than a little criminal and I did the right thing to cut you off all the money!'' _

_''Which money? The money you gave out to buy alcohol? Or the money you use to go to hotels and be with some woman of the week? Did you do that even when mom was still around? Cause you sure drank when she was still alive!'' Tony fired back at him. ''I don't get what mom saw in you!'' _

_Tony was going too far and he knew it. But his father did go too far too. He didn't mean to say it, he knew his father loved his mother very much, it just slipped out. _

_Before he could apologize, he saw a fist coming right down his face and it was too late to avoid it. The fists power what great and Tony slammed to the floor. Feeling to the spot that would be later be a bruise for sure. He noticed his lip and nose were bleeding. _

_''Don't you __**ever**__... talk about your mother again'' Senior said breathing heavy and walked away._

**…..**

''Ziva? Is he okay?'' McGee asked when he saw Tony's face make different expressions, like he was struggling.

Ziva looked at Tony. She knew it was coming again, he was sweating and she felt his hand tremble.

''Okay McGee. I don't want you to freak, but Tony is gonna need you in just a moment'' Ziva said, leaving McGee confused. He didn't got the time to asked any further.

The sounds of the machines were getting louder and rapid and Tony was getting restless again. The same thing was beginning.

''What is happening!'' McGee yelled through all the load noises.

''I don't really know! All I know is if you do what I do, is that is he's calming down again. Oh but please don't say sweetcheeks. Even now. That's kinda weird!'' She called back.

McGee saw the way Ziva worked and tried to copy her as much he could en let him do it. And it seemed to work. And so they settled down on the chair.

''How come it works. I mean I thought they said that he was deaf'' McGee said heavy breathing himself due of the rush.

''I don't know. But if it works to say it and to do it, then I'm happy to do what ever it takes, to help him''

''How do you know that word? Sweetcheeks?'' McGee asked

''Tony always says it to me'' Ziva said with a smile. ''And when Tony showed me the house the first time. He found a box with a photo and a note and I read it. He said that—'' she began but was cut in.

''His mother always said it to him'' Senior, who was standing in the doorway, finished for her.

''What are you doing here?'' Ziva asked, she was clearly surprised to see him.

''What? can't I visit my son, who's clearly sick?'' Senior walked in.

''Sure you can'' Ziva didn't know what to say.

''What did the doctors say about him''

''I don't know how to describe, what the doctor said. But they said that he's gonna be deaf for some time, as the veins heal. But they are worried, because he won't wake up. They don't know why. I think he's battling something inside of him''

''Like a virus?'' Senior raised his eyebrows.

''No! in his mind. Something that has to do with…'' Ziva hesitated for a moment. ''_Tony is going to kill me for bringing this up''_. She took a deep breath. ''Sweetcheeks''

Seniors eyes widened and looked at Ziva who was focusing on him. McGee looked at the two and began to step back.

''That's my cue to leave'' McGee said, standing awkwardly on the room.

''No, McGee you don't have to go'' Ziva tried.

''No really. Gibbs told me to be at the HQ at 8:30. I have to go'' He gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek. ''Keep us updated, okay?'' He said. Ziva nodded at that and McGee turned and left the room.

Senior took the chair that was left empty and sat down on it.

''Junior never told you about his mom?'' Senior asked and Ziva only shook to that.

''Only about that she was the one going to the movies with him''

''She was really beautiful. He's got her eyes by the way'' Senior said and couldn't resist the small smile that appeared on his face.

''I know. I have seen the picture on our wall, many times. Tony looked so happy back then''

''We were a happy family, until…'' Senior closed his eyes for a second, opened them and started talking again. ''I had trouble with my work. I will spare you the details, but it was really bad. I took my problems back home. Junior was around 6 years old, when it got really out of my control. I drank, too much and didn't respond good to that either. It led to some big arguments and sometimes I really hurt them'' Senior stopped for a moment to look at Ziva.

She was listening to every word he spoke and when she didn't interfered with his story he continued.

''After Rose past away. It grew worse for some time and I blamed Junior for everything, more then i already did.''

''_Rose…'' _Ziva thought. she knew that name and she smiled to that for a moment.

''I have said and did horrible things, to him and to Rose. I wish I've never said or did those things to them. I regret every minute of that moments. When Junior grew older and I got some help, it became better in some sort of way, but we never talked about things''

''Maybe, you should try talking about it for a change'' Ziva said.

''Someday. Tony is really lucky to have you, my dear''

''I am grateful to have him in my life. I meant what I said. He is one of the bravest man I have ever known'' Ziva said while looking at Tony.

His face was emotionless. Ziva thought it was better than the hurt she saw 2 days long.

**…..**

**Meanwhile at NCIS**

''Morning Boss!'' McGee said as Gibbs walked into the bullpen holding two coffees and placed one of them on McGee's desk. McGee was already on his desk working on his paperwork. ''What is that for?''

''I figured you were up early and had already one 1 hour ago, so I give you another'' He explained. ''You went to Tony this morning right?'' Gibbs asked and sat down at his desk.

''Yes I did. He really freaked me out, this morning'' McGee explained.

''Wouldn't be the first time ,Tim'' Gibbs simply replied.

''No really. He panicked or something! It was really scary to see''

''I'm sure Ziva calmed him down''

''She did. How did you know?''

''Ziva loves Tony. She's the one who knows how to calm him down'' Gibbs explained.

''Your right, I saw it'' McGee said. ''Just hope he will be wake up soon. Just don't quite understand what is going on in his head''

''Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!'' Abby squealed and ran into the bullpen and stopped before his desk. ''Any news on Tony? is he awake? Can we see him?''

''I wasn't there Abby. McGee was'' Gibbs replied and with that she turned to face McGee.

''Hey Tim. So how was he? Is he awake?'' She asked happily, she was so hopeful.

''No Abby. He is still the same'' He answered.

Abby's smile dropped. ''What is taking him so long?''

''Don't know Abbs. He will wake up soon. I know he will''

Abby' s face went emotionless for a moment and then her bright smile appeared again. ''Your right. Well back to Labby!'' She said and she skipped back to the elevator.

''Ab—'' McGee began but he couldn't find the right words. He just watched her walk away and seeing the elevator doors closing. ''_Are we ever gonna talk about it? I was so close kissing her the other night. But now it seems, she has forgotten it completely''_ He let out is sigh, putting his head in his hand for a moment.

''Something else wrong, McGee?'' Gibbs asked as he glared at his younger agent.

McGee looked up to him meeting his glare. ''No, boss. Just a rough night, that is all'' He said and turned to his computer, beginning to type again.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, suspiciously, but then did the same thing.

**…..**

**Back at the hospital, 16:00 pm**

Senior came walking in the room again. He had an bag in his hand.

''Is that Chinese that I smell?'' Ziva said looking up from Tony.

''Yes it is. I thought, since you told me you, only went to the toilet, that you would like something to eat. So I brought some food''

''That is very nice of you! thank you'' Ziva smiled at him.

They both started eating. Ziva for that moment not looking away from Tony. He loves take out. Maybe he would wake up, by the smell or something. She had hoped something like that so much. But when they were done, Tony still didn't make a move.

''Oh!'' Ziva twinged. She grabbed onto her belly and rubbed it.

''Something wrong Ziva?''

''No, no. One of them is just kicking again. Not sure if it's always the same one or that they're taking turns'' She said smiling.

''How far along are you anyway?'' Senior asked.

''The gynecologist said, the expected day is somewhere around March 17th''

''I still can't believe I going to be a grandfather, and at two kids at once.'' Senior said laughing.

''Well I told you before that, Tony has good sperm'' Ziva also laughed. ''You know it was actually Tony who came up with the idea, that I could be pregnant? Sometimes I think he could be smart!''

''I wanna know everything. I missed out a lot this year so I want to hear all the things that have happened'' He said.

And so Ziva told him all about the evening from the pub, not telling any details of their night of course, telling about their first date, to hiding it a secret and the jokes that came along with it, to finding out she was pregnant and then finally about the Ullman case, where the drama started. Senior listened to all the stories that Ziva told.

Ziva and Senior were in the story so much that they didn't noticed something. Tony moved his hand over the space it was lying and then curled up his fingers…

* * *

_**Finally we know a little bit more about the Junior/Senior/Rose relationship! :D and did you notice That Tony his fingers are moving? Yaaayyy. The talk between Senior and Ziva is cute too. and What is wrong with Abby o.O... Draaaamaa! :D **_

_**hahaha hoped you like it. please review what you think and feel about this chapter! i really love you guys for sticking around :)**_

_**Leonie**_


	22. Explanations 2

_**heey guys! so i keep this A/N short! Thanks for everything i really love all of you! haha so here's the new chapter! **_

_**Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

**Tony's room, 16:30 pm**

Tony squeezed his eyes. He could see that the room was too bright trough his eyelids, so he didn't opened them yet. For him the room was completely silent and that was bothering him.

Ziva was still laughing with Senior and she still didn't notice the hand trying to find something to hold on to.

''So we were in the ambulance and the paramedic checked if the baby was okay and the paramedic told us the ''babies'' were just fine. Tony just kept talking and talking, he was so happy that everyone was okay, he hadn't noticed the word. You had to see his face when he finally realized it. priceless!'' Ziva laughed.

''So that's what happened about that burning house. I can't believe you're really talking about my son'' Senior stated.

''Well. There is a lot about your son you don't know'' She said for the first time looking at Tony again. She grabbed his hand. Then her eyes widened as the hand she was holding was squeezing hers tight. She looked down to it and then back to Tony.

Tony's head ached extremely. It felt like someone had poked into his brain. Which was basically what the doctors had done to him. He tried to open his eyes, but the bright light was not working with him. Ziva and Senior were waiting nervously, looking at Tony. And before Tony was slowly opening his eyes, Senior stood up.

''I uh.. I can't uh.. Sorry I have to go'' He said and he made his way to leave.

Just before he was out of the room. Tony opened his eyes and saw a figure that looked like his father, leaving the room. Ziva was stunned by the sudden turn of Senior and didn't know what to say to him. She looked back at Tony and couldn't help to smile at him, as the tears for joy were beginning to form.

''Hey there..'' Tony said, his voice just above whisper, his throat was dry.

''Tony! You had me so worried!'' Ziva couldn't help, but shout.

Tony was confused. Why didn't he understand what she was saying. Why couldn't he hear her! Was she playing some kind of joke? No. Ziva wouldn't do that to him. ''I can't hear you..'' He finally said, frowning his eyebrows.

The smile that was spread on Ziva's face was gone in a second. She had hoped so much that the doctor was wrong about him being deaf.

''Ziva.. Why can't hear you?'' Tony started panicking. For a moment Ziva thought about how she was going to explain things without him hearing her. Then she stood up and left the room leaving Tony in total confusion.

Ziva came to a desk where a nurse was busy filling in some forms.

''Excuse me?'' Ziva asked nicely, yet hastily.

''Can I help you?'' The nurse smiled at her.

''I wondered if you had a uh.. whiteboard or something''

''Why would you need that?'' The nurse was slightly confused.

''My boyfriend, just found out he's deaf and so I want something so I can communicate with him''

''Aah okay. I can understand that. Let me see what I have for you'' The nurse said.

''Thank you'' Ziva replied.

The nurse disappeared in a small room for a minute and that then came back with a small white board, as big as a tablet and a marker.

''Here you go. You can have it as long as he's in the hospital, but after that I have to have it back'' The nurse said and handed over the whiteboard and marker. Ziva nodded.

''Thank you so much!'' She said again, while waddling back to Tony's room.

Back in the in the room. Tony was still confused. ''_Where would she go? What happened? Why can't I hear anything?'' _He thought. but those thought were interrupted by Ziva walking back in.

''Where were you going'' He asked, before realizing he couldn't hear her. Ziva didn't respond to that. Instead she began to write in the whiteboard. Again leaving Tony confused.

**''Good morning!'' **She wrote with a smile at the end. Tony made a half smile. And she walked over to sit on one of the chairs again.

''Ziva what happened?'' He asked seriously. The smile on Ziva's face faded.

**''You remember your argument with Senior?'' **she wrote. Tony shook his head. **''Well you did. but then you collapsed on the ground''**

Tony's eyes widened. ''I had an argument and then I collapsed? Please don't tell me my father hit me?'' He said panicking, trying to sit up.

Ziva was confused. ''_Where is he talking about? Why would he think that?'' _She thought. **''No Tony. He didn't. It were just words and then due of your concussions and something about veins, triggered something. I'm really not the right person to explain'' **

Tony sighed out in relief that nothing like that happened today.. wait today? ''Which day is it?''

''**The day before Christmas eve. You have been out for 2 nights'' **

**''**Why didn't they wake me?'' Tony was confused and still getting used to the silence.

''**We tried. You were the one not wanting the wake up'' **

''I don't understand. Why wouldn't I want to wake up?''

**''You tell me. You were the one not waking up and have panic attacks'' **

''I had those?'' Tony widened his eyes again ''_Shit!'' _

**''Tony? Did you have dreams and do you remember them?'' **Ziva wrote. You could clearly see the hesitation in her handwriting.

But Tony didn't respond. He settled back down, his head resting on the pillow again and his stare went from her to the ceiling. It wasn't long before that, that he felt her hand over his own. He loved that feeling and slowly his eyes went back to her.

**''You did and you do, don't you?'' **Ziva wrote with her right hand, while the whiteboard was placed on the bed for that moment.

''It's a long story Ziva. One, I have buried a long time ago'' He said, his voice just above a whisper.

''**You are not going anywhere, anytime soon. And neither am I. We have time'' **

Tony closed his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about it right now. ''_How much does she know? Was my father here? I could've sworn I saw him'' _ Tony was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the warm hand of Ziva leaving his own and then he felt hers on his forehead, unfortunate there was a bandage around his head. He opened his eyes slightly and he read the whiteboard again.

''**I'm going to make a call. Gibbs and the others would be so thrilled to here you are awake. Especially Abby'' **He read and then she stood up and left the room.

''_I can't take this!'' _He said squeezing his eyes closed.

**…..**

Meanwhile Ziva stood outside the room. The door was closed and she looked through the window of it for a moment as the phone she was holding onto her ear was waiting to be answered on the other line. She saw him squeezing his eyes closed and making a hurt-feeling face again.

''_Ziva? You have news?'' _McGee answered the phone after four rings. Ziva didn't answer right away. She was driven away in her thoughts looking at Tony. ''_Ziva? Everything okay?'' _You could hear the worry growing in McGee's voice. After that Ziva was pulled back to earth.

''McGee!'' She said trying to sound excited.

''_Finally!_''

''You can say that again. Tony is awake'' She said with a smile.

''_Really? That's great!_'' McGee said and Ziva could hear McGee telling it to Gibbs. As Ziva knew Gibbs she knew he would only show a smirk and remained working on the thing he was working on.

''I just wanted to let all know. I have to go now. The doctor still has to see him, because apparently he's deaf for some time''

''_Deaf? But then how did you get through to him?'' _McGee was slightly confused.

''Don't know McGee, but I'll call you if I know more'' Ziva reassured him. ''You tell the others right?''

'_'I will. bye Ziva_''

''Bye Tim''

And with that Ziva hung up, with a deep sigh after that. She opened the door of Tony's room again and right after her, Dr. Peters followed.

''Ah Dr. Peters. Just the man I was looking for'' Ziva said as she noticed the man behind her.

''You were looking for me? Why?'' He asked confused. Ziva pointed to Tony, who had noticed the 2 persons standing in his room. ''Ah I see. He's awake''

''Yes. But apparently you were right. He cannot hear me'' Ziva stated.

''Well I'll check him out for you. let's see what I can do for you'' Dr. Peters explained and he walked towards Tony. ''Does he know sign language, by any change?''

Ziva shook her head. ''No but I use this whiteboard. He did learn to read at some age'' Ziva laughed and the doctor joined her. Tony however was getting irritated by not understanding at all what they were saying and cleared his throat, getting the attention he wanted.

''**So Mr. DiNozzo. You kept us waiting. Do you know why?'' **The doctor wrote on the whiteboard.

Tony looked at Ziva and shook his head. ''No Dr. I don't know why. It was never my intension to do whatever I did and to keep you waiting. So what do I have?''

So the doctor told him about what he found out and how the healing was going to be. luckily for Tony he didn't have to stay in the hospital to long, because all they were worrying about is why he didn't wake up and they had to wait to see how he was going to be.

''**So basically. You only have to stay in observation for 3 more nights and you have to come back once a week for the next couple of months. We expect the hearing will heal by itself, but is gonna need time'' **The doctor finished.

''So you're saying the 3 nights in the whole year, I have to celebrate my Christmas in the hospital? Oh that's just great!'' Tony was even more irritated right now.

''**Unfortunately, yes. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you'' **The doctor wrote for the last time and then turned to Ziva who had watched the whole scene. ''Physically he's a lot better than I expected. Mentally he's irritated and I can understand with headaches and a hospital Christmas. But just keep a close eye on him, just in case'' He said to Ziva, giving back the marker and whiteboard and left.

''**It will be okay Tony'' **She wrote.

Tony groaned still irritated and sat up a little. Ziva turned to whiteboard the her again and began to write again. Tony waited impatiently. This was going to be a long message. When after Ziva turned the whiteboard to him again, he found out is wasn't a story as he had assumed. No. it was a drawing. Two little figures, one at the upper left and one at the down right.

The upper left was obvious a girl, because it had long hair and the down right was a boy, he figured. In the middle she had made a heart, with an arrow in it. above the heart she had wrote: ''**I LOVE YOU!'' **

Tony looked at the white board and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face, after seeing Ziva pouting next to the whiteboard, it only grew bigger. ''I love you too'' He admitted, with the grin on his face and the same smile appeared on Ziva's face. She waddled to him and kissed his gentle on the lips. Then she sat down en started to wipe away the drawing.

''Now why do you do that? Don't you love anymore'' Tony whined. Ziva glared at him and he smiled to her.

''**We need to talk, Tony…'' **She wrote.

''Talk? About what?'' Tony tried to ignore the fact, he knew what was coming.

''**Your mom. It is obviously bothering you. You had dreams or nightmare about Rose?'' **

''How do you know my mother's name was Rose?'' Tony looked at her and sat up a little bit again.

**''Your father. Senior was here you know. He was worried about you'' **

''Well, that would be the first time in my whole life that he is'' Tony said just above a whisper.

**''Tony.. What happened with your mom?'' **

Tony read it, but kept silent this time. It was obviously not something he wanted to talk about. ''I told you, it's a long story''

''**And I told you we have time. You have to tell me things too you know. It's not just me who sometimes has problems''**

Tony let out a deep sigh. He's was trying to find the good words, but it took him a few minutes. He felt Ziva grabbing his hand again and he looked up to her, only to meet one of her soft smiles. And he intertwined his fingers with his, squeezing her hand gently. Then he looked away again and kept his stare to the blankets

''My mom past away when I was 8. She had leukemia, but we found out much too late, it had already spread in almost her whole body and she passed away only a few **days **after we found out she was sick'' He explained his voice shaking.

Ziva could hear the struggle in his voice. That shaking thing that you have when you try not to cry, she heard it load and clear.

''I told you she was the first one to break my heart. She had promised me she would never leave. She had said it herself after—'' Tony stopped. He really didn't want to bring that up.

''**After?'' **Ziva wrote. She wanted to hear the whole story for a change. Tony couldn't help but the obey the demanding eyes that were set on him

''After one of big fights, my father made when he was drunk. I can still feeling the burning of the cut in my hand, that I got after I cut myself in glass'' He said lifting up the hand Ziva wasnt holding and looked at it.

''**Did it happen a lot? Those fights?'' **

''In that time, maybe once a month it went out of control. But after my mom passed away it happened much more. It was when I turned a year or sixteen when it stopped. Or better said that I could win some fights''

**''Why did you never tell me? No one knows about your past. It only explains so much, about who you are now''**

''Same reason you almost never talk. It hurts to much, I guess''

''**Senior was here you know that? I got to talk to him and we laughed. He wanted to know so much about you!'' **Ziva wrote.

''Really?'' Tony asked. He was surprised.

''**Yes. But when we saw you were waking up. He left''**

''Well. That wasn't the first time''

''**He maybe doesn't show it, but he really cares about you Tony. Your his son'' **

Then why doesnt he show it?'' Tony let out a sigh.

Ziva let out the same sigh. '' **I don't know Tony. It's getting late. And now that you're awake I can get home for a nice shower'' **

''I'll be right here waiting for you'' Tony smiled.

Ziva nodded and stood up. Waddling her way to the door post. But then Tony stopped her. ''Hey Ziva?'' He asked making her turn. ''Thank you. for everything'' Ziva made a soft smile to him and she got one in return before turning around again and waddling out.

* * *

_**So Tony is awake :D jeeeeej haha. and he told some things about his past. i hoped you liked it. is was maybe a little boring chapter but really had to get out of my head and i just hope you liked it :) let me know what you think and please leave a review! **_

_**next chapter will be up the day after tomorrow or maaaaaaybe tomorrow. if i have time.. haha **_

_**Leonie :)**_


	23. It's A Kids Thing

_**Heeey :D so this is kinda a new record for me to post this chapter just one day later that the other one. but i guess i just have to do it :D **_

_**anyways... I really want to thank you guys for everything and to click on my story. i really love you guys for that. :)**_

_**Well enjoy your reading! **_

* * *

**The next morning, Day of Christmas eve, Hospital 5 am **

Tony laid in bed and looked up to the ceiling. He hadn't slept the whole night. He was only thinking about the conversation with Ziva last night. ''_Could she be right? Would dad really care about me?'' _He couldn't get the same question out of his head.

After 5 minutes he pulled the blankets of his legs, sitting up in his bed, sweeping his legs over the edge. He realized he had that stupid hospital gown on and groaned at that. Walking to the hospital hallway, that was dusk he noticed a shade moving just meters before him. Coming closer he realized it was someone in a wheelchair. The person in the wheelchair was bending down to reach something.

Tony walked to it and saw it was an old and half broken superman doll lying on the ground and the person in the wheelchair was a boy he assumed couldn't reach it. Tony stopped next to the boy and bent down himself and picked up the doll and gave it to the boy.

The boy hesitantly grabbed it from Tony. Tony looked at the boy. The boy had the same looking night gown on, was bold, had crystal blue eyes and had a tube from his nose to a little machine, that was lying in a bag, hanging on one of the handles of the wheelchair.

''Thank you..'' The boy said. Tony looked at him, but he assumed he was thanking him and smiled at the boy.

''Your welcome'' Tony said and the boy smiled back. ''Just so you know, I can't hear you, I had a little accident and my hearing it gone for a while''.

The smile on the boy's face faded at the news, but he didn't look worried. He pointed to a name tag on his gown and then pointed to himself.

''Your name is Jacob?'' Tony asked and the boy nodded. ''I like that name. My name is Tony. What are your doing in the hallway so early? Couldn't sleep?'' To that the boy shook his head no.

''Well Jacob. You have to rest. Whatever it is your having, rest is always good for you'' Tony said and the boy gave him a light smile. ''Come I'll get you back to your room. where is it?''

The boy pointed up and showed 2 fingers, meaning his room was 2 floors up. ''Okay' 'Tony took the wheelchair and turned it around to walk to the elevator.

Once 2 floors upstairs, Tony rolled the wheelchair out of the elevator. ''Okay which way now? Left or right?'' Tony asked and the boy pointed to the right. Tony looked at the info signs and the one pointing right had something written on it that shocked Tony. ''**Kids, Cancer Section'' **. Tony slowly rolled Jacob through the hall. Even it was the kids department the word ''Cancer'' still hit him.

At the point they reached Jacob's room, Jacob pointed to the left, saying that was his room. Room 629. Tony rolled him into the room, seeing 3 other kids were in there, also not asleep and playing some card game.

''I'm back!'' Jacob stated and two girls and one other boy looked up, One girl had blond hair in a short mohawk hair style, the other girl was dark skinned and was bold and the boy had the same hairstyle Tony used to have when he was 8 years old and it was black.

''What took you so long? The blond girl asked.

''I met a friend! His name is Tony'' Jacob pointed to the man next to him. Tony looked awkward but Jacob insisted Tony to walk in further with him.

''He looked more like an ape…'' The boy stated.

''I know. But he's a nice ape'' Jacob explained.

The blond girl stood up from the bed, she and the 2 others were sitting up and walked to Tony. ''Hi! My name is Cecile. What's yours?'' She said, with a happy tune in it. Tony looked at her.

''He's deaf C. he can't hear you'' Jacob explained.

''Oooooooh'' Cecile exclaimed and pointed to her name tag.

Tony smiled. ''I love that name!'' He said and Cecile smiled, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the beds. ''_I wish I had my whiteboard'' _He thought. Tony sat down on the bed next to where the two others were sitting. They also pointed at their name tags.

''Connor and Maggie. It's very nice to meet you'' Tony smiled.

He looked around. It was a bare room. The walls were the same orange as the walls at NCIS, but the rest of the room was bare and the only toys Tony could find were, stuffed animals, one on each bed. The set of cards the kids were playing with and the superman doll Jacob had.

''Will you play with us?'' Jacob asked, his lips moving slowly, so maybe Tony could understand. Tony looked at him and then to the other kids and somehow figured out what Jacob was asking.

''Yeah sure. Shall we play Go Fish?'' The others smiled. And Maggie started dealing the cards

After half an hour later Tony had to admit it was fun playing with them. He could see the kids were enjoying themselves. Even thought they were very sick, they were smiling and teasing each other, just acting like normal kids.

''So how are your parents? Coming to visit you many times?'' Tony asked.

The kids shook their heads and the smile on their faces faded away. Connor stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write something.

''**We are special kids. We were brought here from another city because the local hospital at home doesn't have the right stuff. Our moms and dads are still at home. They don't have money to come. They gave it all away for us to stay here'' **He wrote on it.

That broke Tony's heart. Four kids, who are very sick and don't even know they will survive, and they won't have their parents with them for Christmas. What could be more heart breaking at the moment?

''So where is home?'' Tony asked

Jacob did the same as Connor **''San Gabriel Valley''**

''That's a long way from home, then**'' **the four kids nodded. ''Do you guys know what you want from Santa? I for example always wanted to have a stock of Cookies!'' Tony asked trying to lighten the tense in the room. the kids laughed.

The smiles on the faces returned and they all ran to their night stand to open a drawer and took out pieces of paper. They showed it to Tony. As Tony read it, there was one similar gift they wanted, their mom and dad of course! And all four of them had just one or 2 gifts on it. Tony tried to absorb the thing on all the lists and noted to himself to remember them with all his power. At that moment the pieces of paper were pulled out of his hands again.

''**You have a job Tony?'' **Cecile asked curious.

''I'm a very special agent at a place called NCIS'' Tony said. The kids looked at him. They had obviously not heard about NCIS before. ''We are agents who solve crimes, that include marine people'' He explained. Now he saw the kids making a ''oooooh''' with their little mouths.

''**I want to be a cop too, when I grow up!'' **Cecile wrote in big letters. **''I can have a gun then and I can get to solve crimes and kick badass butt!'' **

Maggie, Conner and Tony started laughing. Even though he could not hear her. He was sure she was yelling it enthusiastically. '_'She has to be a mix between Abby and Ziva somehow_'' He thought.

''**I (**Maggie**), want to be a nurse, so that I can help kids like me one day'' ''I (**Connor**) want to be a math teacher'' **read Tony on another piece of paper. The 3 kids had fun explaining and making up how their whole future would look like to each other. He looked over to Jacob, who was being quiet even though he could not hear him anyway.

''What do you want to be Jacob?'' Tony asked turning to him. Jacob was sitting in his wheelchair, looking at his superman. And he did not respond to Tony. ''Hey Jake. 2 minutes ago you weren't deaf like me so tell me?'' He said sitting down on what he assumed was Jacob's bed.

''**I just wanna be healthy. Even if I don't get a job. I just want to be healthy and happy'' **Jacob stated. Again Tony's heart broke in a million pieces. The thought of the fact that all these kids futures were so unsure was really something terrifying.

''Well you seem like a strong little boy, Jacob. I'm sure you have a good change to recover'' Tony honestly replied.

''**Thanks for not saying you really know I will be better. Because with cancer you will never know**'' Jacob appreciated his honesty.

''I lost my mom through cancer, when I was about your age. I'm glad now a days we now so much more about it and the surviving changes are much, much higher. But I know there will always be a change not to survive. Sorry if I up set you with it'' Tony explained.

Tony did not even have to time to realize what happened after he told about his mom. A little boy from not older than 10 years old had climbed out of his wheelchair and climbed on his bed, giving Tony a tight hug. Somehow Tony loved the feeling of a kids hugging him.

''**Its fine. I'm sorry about your mom. I cannot think about not having a mommy. I really love her and I really miss her'' ** Jacob said after he pulled away. Tony smiled at him.

''I'm sure she loves and misses you too kiddo'' He said tussling Jacobs hair and making him smile. Tony stood up and walked towards the door.

''**Where are you going?'' Maggie wrote on a piece of paper. **

''I have to go. My girlfriend will kill me if I'm not in my bed when she comes to visit me. And trust me she will kill me. One of reasons I love her'' Tony explained. He could see the kids going ''oooooh. Kissy kissy'' sounds making. ''I'll see you sometime. Or you can visit me if you want to''

The kids waved at him as Tony walked back down the hallway, to the elevator. He had a big smile on his face and he had an plan. Sometimes he really loved being friends with a computer geek and a warm hearted Ziva and Abby.. and Gibbs.

**…..**

**DiNozzo-David residence, 7:30 am.**

Ziva hung up the phone confused. The nurse had called with a message from Tony. She said she had to buy some stuff and listed the things, also she told, Tony wanted her to buy her a small Christmas tree, as big that it could stand on a night stand and some more Christmas decorations. ''_What the hell was he thinking?'' _She thought. the decorations she could be considering that Tony wanted his room be more Christmassy, but the toys.. What the hell did he want with that? The last thing the nurse said was:

''_He said you have to trust him and he will explain everything, once you get here with the stuff'' _

Ziva grabbed her phone and dialed the number of Abby.

''_Ziva! For what do I owe this please?'' _Abby exclaimed happily.

''It's nice to speak to you too, Abby'' Ziva laughed. ''Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go the stores with me''

''_Stores? You need a new dress already?_'' Abby chuckled.

''No Abby. I don't really know myself, I got a list from Tony and he insisted to buy it and to bring it tonight''

Abby though for a moment. ''Hmm I'll be there in an hour!''

Ziva smiled. ''Thank you Abby'' She said and hung up the phone.

…..

**Meanwhile at the HQ**

McGee hung up the phone and was just as confused as Ziva was. Tony had called him and asked him to find some names and bring them to D.C. When McGee asked Tony why, he didn't get a straight answer and just ordered him to do it. Tony said he was going to pay him back for the tickets and he just had to trust him.

McGee sighed. He didn't know why he was doing this, but the tone in Tony's voice was convincing him to trust him. So he began to make some phone calls and began typing on his computer fiercely.

Gibbs was observing his younger agent and was wondering what he was doing. Then he let his curiosity get the better of him.

''What'ya doing McGee? Can't remember we had this much paperwork'' He asked

''Tony called while you were on a coffee run. He asked, or better said, ordered me to something''

''What McGee?''

''Don't know it myself. He just gave me a list of families and said to get them on a flight to here, he will pay me back later, for everything they need and just trust him'' McGee explained.

Gibbs stood up from his desk and walked over to McGee. He picked up the piece of paper and observed the names. He didn't recognized the names, so he raised his eyebrows. ''Don't know what he's planning. But I guess we just have to trust him, like he said. We will figure it out when we get in the hospital. Keep searching''

''On it, boss!'' McGee said and returned to his computer.

**…..**

**One hour later**

''Ziva!'' Abby Shouted from downstairs.

''I'm in my bedroom Abbs. I'll be right down!'' Ziva replied also shouting.

Abby walked to the living room and plopped on the couch. She still couldn't believe, this house was of her friends. Her friends were living together!

She hadn't spoken to McGee ever since the day they had to go to the hospital for Tony the first time. Of course they spoke. But they didn't talk about… you know.. about what happened just before McGee got the news about Tony.

''_What am I supposed to say? What do I want? I don't even know. I really like Timmy… oh and I would love to kiss him. But what if it went wrong? Can we still work together? And what would Gibbs think about it?_''

Abby was completely driven away in her thoughts. And she didn't hear Ziva waddling in the living room. Ziva looked at her friend, who had her head in her hands. She smiled and sat down next to her.

''Tell me'' Ziva said. Abby was snapped out of her thought and looked up to her. Ziva didn't look at her, she looked at her belly and was rubbing it.

''Tell you what?'' Abby asked.

''What it bothering you, of course'' Ziva said turning to look at her friend and smiled.

''I have no idea what you are talking about, Ziva'' Abby tried. Ziva glared at her, letting her know that she knew she was lying. Abby knew damn well not to lie to Ziva. She let out a sigh and wanted to say something, but the words got lost the moment they reached her lips.

''It's about McGee isn't it?'' Ziva then started. ''_Maybe it's easier this way for Abby''_

''How do you know?'' Abby asked, obviously surprised.

''Come on Abby! Everyone can see it! You and McGee are like Tony and I. Only Tony and I didn't realize it at first and then we both had other reasons to do nothing with our feelings, then you and McGee have. But you and McGee… you two are realizing it for years, but are both just too shy to do something!''

Abby stayed silent. It was overwhelming for her, that Ziva knew so much. Because Abby didn't say anything Ziva continued.

''Abby. You have to take the risk. Trust me I was scared too. But McGee will get you through it. You trust him, don't you?'' Abby nodded.

''We.. uh.. almost kissed.. look.. McGee and I had a movie night and then McGee paused the movie, he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. I knew what he wanted to say and I said *me too* and then we almost kissed… and then Gibbs called, about the news of Tony. And we didn't got a change to talk after that.. It's just very awkward now'' Abby rambled, in maybe 7 seconds.

Ziva smirked. ''Seems like you had a fun night''

''We did! But now… I don't know what to say to him. And he obviously has the same problem''

''Just trust your instincts. Do you want to hear my story?'' Ziva asked and Abby slyly nodded in reply. ''You know it happened that night, when we all went to the pub to drink something, yes? Well Palmer told about the adoption, I didn't even hear it then, I was totally away in my thoughts. Tony came over to my table. he asked what was bothering me. at first I didn't want to talk, but the sight that he wanted to leave turned that around. I told him I wanted to leave America and go back to Israel. He went nuts over it! And then one thing led to the other and he asked me to come over to his place because the drinks were much cheaper that way… So we went to his place. We talked some more and later he convinced me to stay. _He_ wanted me to stay. I couldn't say what I felt.. so I kissed him''

Abby's face was lighten up. She was so taken away by the story. And Ziva smiled the whole way through the memory. ''_I can't believe that almost a year ago already!'' _she thought to herself.

''I have one more question'' Abby stated.

''Ask away'' Ziva said happy.

''How come you told me about your relationship with Tony, but you never told me about being pregnant?''

Ziva let out a sigh. ''We wanted to tell you. But when the day came that I wanted to discuss it with Tony. Ullman happened, and yeah… you know the story after that''

Abby smiled at Ziva. ''I'm just really, really, Really glad for you!'' She said and she hugged Ziva.

''Thank you, Abby. And you will happy too. With McGee. If you just get your butt up there and kiss him already'' Ziva said after they pulled away, sticking her tongue out to her.

Abby stood up. Reaching out a hand to help Ziva stand too. ''Come we have to go. We have to go shopping and spent Christmas with Tony. Has Mister DiNozzo talked to him yet?''

Ziva grabbed Abby's hand and stood up. ''No I have not seen him since then. I really hope we see him soon, cuz they have to talk things out. This time without Tony passing out''.

They walked and waddled over to the door and left to the store with the list in Ziva's bag.

* * *

_**Aaaawww little kids are just sooooo cute haha :D Well what do you think? i really loved this idea and i just loved writing this chapter. (ofcourse the other chapters too) ;)**_

_**So let me know what you think. i really love reviews so please comment your thoughts haha :) **_

_**Leonie**_


	24. Just To Make Them Smile

_**Yaaaaay! :D i have more then 90 followers. soooo excited :D. ahum... anyway thanks for all the people who read my story so far :D you guys are the best! **_

_**So in the last chapter Tony got to meet four super cute kids! Jacob, Cecile, Maggie and Connor. love those names. Ooh for the people who wondered when the twins are going to be born. don't worry i have written a couple of chapters already so i already know, how and when its gonna happen ;) gnagna. won't take that long any more... =3**_

_**So enjoy your reading :) !**_

* * *

**Hospital, Tony's room, 4:00 pm**

McGee and Gibbs came walking into Tony's room. Tony was fixated on his portable DVD player and hadn't noticed them. He sat crossed legged on top of the bed and stared at the small screen. McGee looked at Gibbs, who had a smirk on his face. He grabbed a pair of socks and threw them to Tony. The socks hit his head. Tony reached for his heart with his right hand, jumping in his bed.

''Jeez! Boss, do you want me to have a heart attack, also?'' He said, looking at the two men.

''**What'ya watching?**'' McGee wrote on the whiteboard.

''I'm trying to watch Skyfall! Do you have any idea how hard it is while focusing on the subs?'' He complained. McGee rolled his eyes. And Gibbs gave him a smirk.

''**Did your dad visit you yet?**'' Gibbs wrote and held it up.

''But, Gibbs. You're right here!'' Tony said making a bright smile, deserving a head slap from Gibbs and McGee to laugh. Tony's face turned serious. ''No he hasn't. It's not my fault! He is the one who's not showing up. Only when he needs something or you know.. to yell at me. I'm not a child!''

McGee chuckled ''Not _always_ a child you mean'' He said out load knowing Tony couldn't hear him. Gibbs then head slapped him. Tony looked confused.

''What did he say, Boss?'' He asked, but got a '**'Nothing''** Written back. Gibbs then wrote: '**'Getting Coffee**'' On the whiteboard and walked out, leaving McGee and Tony behind.

''So?'' Tony began when he knew for sure Gibbs was gone.

''**So what, Tony?**'' McGee wrote on the board.

''What'ya gonna do about the whole Abby thing?'' Tony said, curiosity growing. ''_Ziva's not here. she will not know_''

''Can't believe you remember that'' McGee said surprised.

''I lost my hearing, probie. Not my memory'' Tony said. ''start talking''

'**'Well I started talking to her. About how I felt and stuff. And we almost kissed. But someone had to call me and interrupted the moment because someone else, had to go to the hospital**'' He wrote with a * -_-* smiley behind it.

''Whoops.. sorry, probie. I have bad timing I think'' Tony apologized, but couldn't resist to smile about it. ''What are you gonna do about it?''

''**I don't know, Tony**!''

''I say. When she walks in. Just kiss her!'' Tony said laughing at the idea.

''**What? Your crazy!'' **

''Yes I am! You still do it?''

''**Did it work for you and Ziva or something?**'' McGee wrote

''It did! But I wasn't the spontaneous one'' He said and winked with one eye. ''Besides, this time there is mistletoe hanging by the doorpost'' Tony pointed to it and McGee laughed.

''What is so funny?'' Ziva asked as she and Abby came walking in. They had 3 bags from toy stores and one with decorations in it. the placed it on the ground and looked at the two men.

''Nothing'' McGee said and Tony didn't respond. He had not heard the question. He looked at McGee who had a hesitating look on his face. The nonverbal communication Tony and McGee had, confused Ziva and Abby.

Eventually Tony signed to McGee to come closer to him. McGee lowered himself and was now face to face with Tony. ''What?'' McGee signed with his hands. Tony reached out and slapped McGee on the back of his head.

''What was that for?'' McGee snapped in whisper and rubbing his head.

''Where are you waiting for? Just do it already!'' He said louder than he had hoped. McGee let out a sigh and turned to look at Abby.

''What?'' Abby and Ziva asked at once, still not knowing where they walked into.

Without saying anything McGee marched towards Abby, who got an even more confused look on her face. He stopped for a second just inches before her. ''Abby…'' He said but he stopped because of his action.

He grabbed the back of her head with one hand and his other arm he wrapped around Abby's waist to pull her close to him. Then without any other hesitation his leaned and kissed her. Abby was completely taken away by McGee sudden move and looked with widened eys, but it didn't take long before she closed them and began to return the kiss.

Ziva's jaw dropped by seeing the spontaneous make out session from her friends. Tony just had a bright smile from ear to ear on his face.

''**What did you say to him!**'' Ziva wrote in big letters on the whiteboard.

''To be spontaneous'' He said, still having his big smile on his face.

He place the DVD player next to him, stood up and walked over to Ziva. He let one hand rest on her belly and the other put a strand of hair behind her ear, then he also gave Ziva a small kiss, then he wrapped his arm around her waist and the couple looked at McGee and Abby, who were still kissing.

''They are cute, aren't they?'' Ziva asked without realizing Tony couldn't hear her.

''Have to admit Ziver, that they are'' Gibbs said a little annoyed and head slapping McGee as he came walking in.

McGee and Abby pulled away from each other and McGee rubbed the back of his head. ''Sorry boss!''

''Never say you're sorry McGee—''

''Yeah, yeah, it's a sign of weakness, I know'' McGee finished the rule.

''What did you say?'' Tony asked as he noticed, some sound that sounded far, far away.

The four of them looked at Tony. all of them with widened eyes, except for Gibbs who only raised his eyebrows.

''What? Did I say something wrong?'' Tony asked confused.

Ziva grabbed the whiteboard. ''**Do you hear ****_any_****thing?**'' She wrote on it.

''I thought I did, but I'm not sure. Say something''

''You're a butthead, DiNozzo!'' McGee said grinning.

''I love you too, McGee'' Tony said back, making Ziva, Abby and McGee laugh.

Ziva faced him. ''Ani ohev otach'' She said smiling to him.

''I love you too, sweetcheeks'' Tony said and gave her a gentle kiss, that lasted longer than was necessary. He clearly heard it good this time. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

''Aaaaaawwww!'' Abby said like she just saw the cutest puppy on earth.

''**You can hear things?**'' Gibbs wrote on the board just to be sure.

''Some things, yes. But I think I still have a long way to go''

''**Okay, Tony. Now you have to explain, what those toys are doing here'' **Ziva wrote and pointed to the bags. Tony smiled.

''You trusted me. That's nice to see'' He teased. Ziva glared at him. ''McGee did you succeeded your mission?''

''**Yes Tony. All the people are settled in a hotel. I'm broke now by the way, so I really hope you pay me back soon''**

''Wait? People? What people?'' Abby was confused.

Tony could see most friends were confused and started explaining what had happened in the morning. All four of them were very surprised about the story and Ziva was surprised even more. She was kind of worried, because it were kids with cancer and she knew how Tony felt about that word/illness. But she was proud too.

''You playing Santa this year, Tony?'' Ziva said and kissed his temple.

''No. Just love seeing them smile and if I can help with my friends i will do that. They are really the greatest kids''

''I trust you''

''I talked to the nurses of the kids and they promised me that they would be gone for *checkups* in half an hour. So when the room is empty, we can go then and turn their room into a nice one''

The four friends nodded to Tony. They made some small talk in the time that they waited. Half an hour later they walked over to the floor and room of the four kids.

They started decorating and setting up the little tree, that was a little bigger than Tony had asked for, but it didn't matter. Tony wrapped the presents into wrapping paper and wrote the names on them.

Ziva was watching mostly because she couldn't help that much. Abby and McGee were hanging up the decorations, but were too lovey duffy with each other, so it took 30 minutes longer than planned.

Gibbs was helping Tony.

''Why are you doing this Tony?'' Gibbs asked, trying to figure out how much Tony could here.

''They are kids, Gibbs. I want to see them smile and if I can help them this way, I will'' Tony explained.

''Any other reason?'' Gibbs said, knowing he told the truth, just not all of it. He didn't got a respond from Tony this time. He looked at his SFA. He couldn't figure out if he didn't hear him or he ignored him, but he didn't asked any further.

An hour later the room was finished. Team Gibbs looked from the doorpost and were proud to see the room.

the beds were now on one side of the room and every bed had decorations on it. every nightstand had some kind of angel and in the middle of the room there laid a red carpet, from the door till the window. On the other side of the room Tony had placed the tree in the corner of the window and the presents were laying around it. By the door there were a few chairs placed. The lamps were turned off and the only light that was lighting up the room was the tree and little lights that hung on every foot end of the bed.

''I totally love it!'' Abby exclaimed yelling. McGee had one arm wrapped around her waist and gave her a kiss on her temple.

''Your right, it turned out pretty great'' He stated. ''Can't believe this was all Tony's idea''

''Hey! I heard that McLover'' Tony whined. Ziva and Abby laughed and Gibbs gave a smirk. ''Team Gibbs has done it again. Maybe we should switch careers and start a makeover team. First the house and now this. We've got some talent!''

''Excuse me?'' A nurse said standing behind them. Team Gibbs turned around to face her. ''I was told to inform you guys if the kids were coming back from their checkups? They will be here any second''

''Yes. Thank you'' Ziva thanked her and the nurse walked away again. Ziva looked over to Tony. She could see he was quite nervous, she couldn't blame him. He walked out, and waited in the hallway looking in the direction the kids would be coming from. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers and squeezed it. ''It's gonna be fine, Tony. You're doing something great!''

''Thanks sweetcheeks'' He said and a light smile appeared on his face.

The smile grew bigger when he saw the kids coming around the corner. They were happy, laughing and teasing as always and the first one to notice Tony standing there was Cecile.

''Tony!'' She yelled and ran to him, followed by the rest of the gang who saw him short after her. Just before she attacked him, she stopped and let out a sigh, out of breath. Then she jumped into his arms and Tony accepted the spontaneous hug and spun around with her. ''You came back!''

''Of course I did! I told you I would be back sometime'' Tony said happy. He sat her back down on the ground. He turned to the rest and gave the boys a hand shake they had taught him during the Go Fishing Game and he bent down for Maggie. He gave her a hug and a kiss in her hair.

''How were you checkups?'' He asked.

''Pretty good! They said if every things okay. I can go home in couple of weeks'' Maggie answered with a big smile.

''That's great news!'' Tony replied. The answers of Connor and Cecile were kinda the same, but he was worried about Jacob who didn't say anything about it. ''What about you Jacob?'' He finally asked after the stories of the others.

Jacob looked up. ''It was alright I guess'' He shrugged his shoulders. Tony rested his arms on his shoulders and looked at him.

''Stay positive Jake'' He said giving him a small smile. Jacob looked at him and then smiled back.

''Uhm.. Tony? who is that?'' Connor asked as he saw Ziva standing a little behind him, waiting to be introduced.

Tony turned to Ziva and grabbed her hand, meaning her to come closer.

''This my little munchkins, is the best ninja in the world. This is Ziva Dah-veed!'' He said and Ziva had a smile on her face.

''Hey. Nice to meet you'' Ziva said and waved at them.

''Your pretty!'' Cecile stated. ''You must be his girlfriend''

''Why would you say that?'' Tony was surprised she said it.

''Just a hunch'' She explained. Ziva and Tony looked at each other. You should never doubt you gut, they both thought the same.

''Well Cecile. You're right. She is my girlfriend, and this…'' He said pointing to Ziva's belly. ''Are our babies!'' He said happily. All the kids made a ''Oooooh'' face again. And laughed.

''Are you also a Very Special Agent?'' Jacob asked.

''Yes I am! I guess Tony told you all about it huh?'' Ziva laughed.

''Yes he did!'' Conner said happily.

''Why are you here?'' Jacob asked, as he got quite curious about all the comosion.

''Well Ziva, I and some other friends, got a very special question from Santa Claus'' Tony explained. ''There is a surprise for you inside''

''You talked to Santa?'' Maggie, who was the youngest and 7 years old, eyes widenedand was awed.

''Yes we did!'' Ziva said and knelled down so that their eyes were on the same level. ''Sometimes if Santa has to many jobs, he and the little elves ask some people with the most Christmas spirit to help them out!'' She explained.

Jacob being the oldest, was 10 and knew Santa wasn't real anymore. He smiled at the idea though and thought it was very sweet. Conner couldn't wait anymore and ran over to the door.

''Wait!'' Tony called and Connor just stopped, his hands floating inches above the door handle. ''All four of you open the door on the same time'' Tony explained.

Connor nodded and waited until his friends were also by the door. They looked at each other, they were all very nervous.

It was a long time ago since they had a real Christmas. They were sick for a long time now and their parents had spent most of their money to pay off the hospital for their treatment.

Ziva wrapped her arm around Tony's waist and Tony returned it. They looked at how the kids were counting till three.

''On the count of three okay?'' Cecile said and the others nodded.

''Okay. One..'' Connor said

''Two..'' Maggie said.

''Three!'' Jacob called.

And Cecile turned the doorknob and opened the door.

* * *

**_haha yay. almost :D so let me know what you think :D. the next chapter should be up tomorrow around the same time :D please leave a review i love them :D _**

**_See you tomorrow. have a nice day/evening/afternoon whatever ! haha_**

**_Leonie :)_**


	25. A Very Special Christmas 1

_**A new chapter! :D okay i have to apologize that this one is rather short :O but the other part will be up tonight!**_

_**Thanks for all the followers, reviews and favorite shit! i really love you guys :D!**_

_**Enjoy your reading**_

* * *

**Hospital, Room 629, 5:45 pm**

Gibbs Abby and McGee saw the door going open. Not short after that four bundle of joys came in. All four of the kids were speechless as they all were in the doorpost and saw the makeover that had been done. The smiles that were on their faces was so priceless. They didn't dare to come in closer.

Tony and Ziva walked to them and Tony knelled down next to Jacob, who sitting in his wheelchair looking at all the stuff.

''You like it?'' Tony asked him.

''Like it?'' Jacob said surprised. ''I love it! I didn't have a Christmas like this in 3 years'' (which at that age is AGES!). Jacob turned in his wheelchair and gave Tony a hug. Tony picked him up and let him to his bed.

''You can go in more it you want'' Ziva said to the others, who were still stunned by it all. She practically had to push the other kids in further. But then Cecile creamed and ran.

''OMG! There are even presents!'' She shouted.

''Wow wow wow!'' Gibbs said and caught her in her act. Due of the force he spun her around.

''Let me go, Mister! I don't know you!'' She said struggling in his arms. Gibbs put her down and Cecile looked at the big silver haired man and then over to McGee and Abby who looked at her strangely.

''Cecile! Calm down'' Tony said and went over to her. ''Guys come here'' He demanded the kids and all four of them stood in line in front of him. ''Okay. I want you guys for meet. Abby. McGee. And Leroy Jethro Gibbs'' He said pointing to them between every name.

''I like your ponytails!'' Maggie said to Abby. Abby had to laugh.

''It's nice to meet you'' She said and shook Maggie's hand.

Once everyone had met each other, Cecile wanted to ran to the presents again.

''Cecile! Don't you know you have to wait until tomorrow morning?'' Ziva asked her sternly. Cecile looked at her. And then walked back to her bed with her head hanging down.

''I do. I'm just very excited'' She replied, climbing on her bed.

''So? You guys are all agents?'' Connor asked.

''Yes we are!'' McGee answered excitedly.

''Did you guys ever killed someone?'' Cecile asked full interest. McGee and Abby looked at each other, even at Tony and Ziva. Gibbs just gave him an smirk.

''uhm.. only the bad people and if we really have to'' Tony answered hesitantly.

''Cooooool!'' Cecile called out, making the rest laugh.

They kept going on like this for about an hour. Then a knock on the door echoed through the room.

''Oh, that must be dinner!'' Tony said happily. All the kids made a pout face

''Why the long faces kids?'' Abby asked. She hated those faces.

''We don't like the food here.. It's just not like home'' Connor explained.

Ziva looked at Tony. they smiled towards each other.

''Well kids. I think Tony has done something you would like'' Gibbs said as he saw Tony's grin. Tony then looked at the kids who were patiently waiting for what was coming. He opened the door and… a pizza deliveryman walked in!

The smell of Pizza went through the whole room immediately and the gang faces lite up.

''You didn't!'' Jacob said and raced with his wheelchair to the door.

''I did!'' Tony said and grabbed the pizza's from the delivery boy and gave him a tip. After the door was closed again he gave one to Jacob, who went to look right away what kind It was.

He walked to the middle of the room and placed the 3 other pizza's on the floor. the kids and the rest of Team Gibbs went to sit in a circle and they opened the boxes. They all took a slice and started to eat.

After 2 hours of eating, drinking soda, ( coffee and Caf-Pow!) and laughing about jokes and teasing and Tony being the most laughingstock for it all, McGee pulled out a laptop.

''Who wants to see a movie!'' He called and the kid's faces lite up once again.

''Me me me!'' They all said at once and pointed their fingers up in the air.

''Okay.. which movie do you want to see?'' McGee asked.

''Which one do you got?'' Cecile asked back.

''I got almost all movies in the world. Just say something and I have it!'' McGee answered.

''Do you have *Up*?'' Maggie asked, hopeful.

''I do!'' McGee answered and Maggie's face lite up.

''Can we watch Karate Kid, 2010 version after that?'' Connor asked then.

''Sure!'' And again a face lite up.

McGee searched for the movies on his laptop and popped up the movie and clicked on start for the first one.

Three kids were settled on the first bed in front of the somewhat small screen (for a movie night) but it worked. Tony Ziva, McGee and Abby sat behind them on the second bed and Gibbs was settled on a chair.

Cecile was the only one who wasn't sitting in front of the laptop. She walked over to Tony. She had her stuffed animal, that was a penguin clamped under her arm which made its way up and ended with a thumb in the mouth.

''Can I sit with you guys?'' She asked Tony hesitantly, pulling her thumb out of her mouth.

''Sure!'' He happily replied and picked her up from the ground and settled her between him and Ziva.

Once the movie had begun. Cecile leaned against Tony and he wrapped his arm around the little girl and it landed on Ziva's leg. She looked at him and the little girl and couldn't help but the to smile. It was so amazing to see Tony sitting there with a little girl and remembered it wouldn't be long anymore until the 2 babies birth.

Tony noticed the eyes of her staring at him and looked to her. He gave her a soft smile and grabbed her hand, to squeeze is tenderly. He leaned a little to the side and gave her a kiss on her temple and the returned to watch the movie.

McGee had his arm around Abby and it rested on her side. Abby had taken half of the bed for herself, because she lied down on the bed and rested her head on McGee's heart. McGee looked down to his.. yeah what is she? girlfriend?... uhm Abby and smile, when she looked up to him. McGee leaned down and gave Abby a small kiss on the lips. Then they also returned to watch the movie.

Gibbs looked at his family. Yes he was irritated, yes they broke his rules, yes they were sometimes annoying, childlike, crazy and needed to have many head slaps for everything. But Gibbs couldn't do anything but smile about the sigh of the four Giblets sitting on a bed like this, especially Tony and Ziva, with Cecile, it was just beautiful to see the soon to be family, sitting there with a little girl that had been through a lot and missed out a lot because of something horrible. ''_Is it really that wrong? Is it wrong to date coworkers, when you love them? Can you pass your real love because you cannot date a coworker because a rule? No'' _Gibbs thought. If everything, he was proud of them, proud to have them in his life and proud to have a family that tight.

Once the second movie was over Tony looked around, finding every kid and Ziva asleep. McGee and Abby had fallen asleep while cuddling like a teenaged couple and Gibbs rolled his eyes for that. He stood up and walked to Tony. He found him looking down at Cecile, who had fallen asleep her legs crossed over Ziva's legs and her shoulders and head resting on Tony's lap.

''And you had doubts about being a father'' Gibbs spoke, making Tony look up to him. ''Your already proving that you are a great father Tony. Look at them all. All kids sound asleep and your girlfriend is sound asleep as well''

Tony looked around. He was right. It was really great to see it. ''I guess I underestimated myself'' He said. Gibbs showed a smirk. '' I just thought it was something I had to do''

''Did it help?'' Gibbs asked him. He got a confused look from Tony, but he was not buying it.

''Help with what, boss?'' Tony answered with a question.

''I think you know what I mean'' Gibbs stated and Tony felt silent so Gibbs continued. ''I think she would be proud Tony. Proud about how her son turned out, proud of what you have done and what you're about to do in the morning. You just proved it, even though I know it was not necessary''

''Thanks Jethro'' Tony said with a soft smile. Tony never used his first name. but this was a special talk and a special talk needs special things.

''Your welcome'' Was the only thing Gibbs said and then he turned back to sit on his chair.

Not short after that Tony and Gibbs also fell asleep, and all of them remained on their positions till the next morning.

* * *

_**so the next part will be up tonight, it was now something and tonight something or wait till tomorrow and post it all in one chapter! i couldnt do that to you so here :D **_

_**what did you think? i know its short.. haha. so next chapter is up tonight. let me know what you think in a review! i love them and you!**_

_**Leonie :D**_


	26. A Very Special Christmas 2

_**When i started to write the storyline of Tony, about his sickness and about his past. i never had guessed it would be this big! o.O but i think has turned out great! for all wonders when Ziva's gonna have the twins.. I'M WORKING ON IT! she is due March 17th but i know that twins are alway born early.. but even then.. its christmas in this chapter XD so it won't be in this one. i do know How, Where and when they're going to be born.. gnagna! :p**_

_**so anyways... thanks alot for the great reviews for everyone. and aspecialy from ''prince-bishop'' haha i love ya! =3**_

_**Enjoy your reading ! **_

* * *

**The next morning. Christmas morning, 5:30 am**

Ziva woke up. Looking around the room, she puzzled back to where she was. It was still dark and all the persons in the room seemed to be asleep. She looked over to Tony, who snored kinda loudly by the way, and Ziva was wondering, how the hell, nobody seemed to mind. Though she also saw him leaning against the and the of the bed with his head and a sleeping Cecile on top of him. How they ended up that way she did not know. But she loved the sight of him with a little girl.

She slipped out of bed, took her cellphone and walked down the hall. Surprisingly enough she had a missed call, from just minutes ago. She didn't recognized the number at first but thinking back about it, she was really surprised the person called her. It was the number from DiNozzo Senior. As fast as she could she redialed the last incoming number. It went over 3 times before the person on the other side picked up.

''_Hello?'' _Senior's voice sounded sleepy.

''Its Ziva. I saw that you called me only… twenty minutes ago'' Ziva said as she watched how long ago.

''_Yeah sorry about that. I just wanted to know how Junior was doing'' _He explained.

''Why don't you come see it for yourself?'' Ziva said quite sternly, but keeping her voice low.

''_I can't do that. You know what happened last time'' _

''What happened to Tony that night wasn't your fault. Yes maybe other nights, when Tony was a child it was kinda your fault. But after so many years you still didn't talk it out''

''Junior told what happened when he was a kid?'' Senior was a little surprised.

''He did. That's not the point. The point is, that it is brought up, its Christmas and if I'm correct it's about family and being together and forgiveness. This is a good time to talk it out. And don't even think about saying it can next year, because I have experienced there maybe not be next year!''

Senior let out a sigh and went silent.

''So I just say, come to the hospital today. Say about 9:30. Just watch and your will know what to do. Trust me'' Ziva said, confusing Senior a little more.

''_O.. Okay Ziva'' _Was all what Senior had to say and hung up the phone. Ziva turned in an attempt to walk in again, but was stopped by a little figure standing in front of her.

Ziva jumped, but then recognized the person ''Oh Jacob! You startled me. what are you doing here''

''Who was that on the phone?'' Jacob ignored her question and got right to the point.

''It was Tony's father. But Sssh do not tell him, please'' She asked.

Jacob looked at her expression in her face and decided to agree with it. ''Okay, I won't tell'' He said.

He turned and tried to open the door. But for him the trip to the door without his wheelchair was clearly exhausting. So Ziva picked him up, opened the door herself and walked in with him.

Once in she sat him down on next to Maggie and Connor. ''You wake them up I'll wake Tony up'' She said and waddled to him. She looked at him and stroked through his hair, then she leaned forward and kissed him, waking him up in the progress.

''Merry Christmas'' She said against him lips. Tony wanted to sit up but felt weight on his body and laid back. Looking down he noticed Cecile still sleeping on top of him.

''Happy Hanukkah, Ziva'' He said with a smile. Ziva appreciated that even with everything going on with these kids, he still thought about her. So she smiled back. Then Tony shook Cecile gently to wake her up. Slowly bright green eyes were revealed, still in sleepy mode.

''Merry Christmas, Cecile'' He said making her awake right away and jumping of the bed.

''Oh my God! Its Christmas!'' She yelled, waking up the rest of people and ran over to the presents. The rest of the kids who were at first sleepy like her, were now as excited and up and running for the presents. They looked under the tree and searched for the presents with their names on it. Soon they had found them.

''Can we open them?'' Connor said, now being patient unlike last time.

''Yes you may'' Abby answered and immediately the sound of paper being torn filled the room. Team Gibbs watched as the first presents were open en kids shouted in excitement.

''A police set!'' Cecile squealed. ''Handcuffs, a cap, a light, a (fake) knife, a badge and even a (fake) gun! That is sooooo cool!'' She said trying to open the package. Gibbs smiled about the fact, this one could really be a cop someday. She reminded him of Abby and Ziva somehow.

''I've got a doctors case! And nurse suit'' Maggie said after that. ''All the thing you need to have, and even a little book how they use it in real!'' Abby watched her dressing herself over her night gown.

''No way…'' Connor gasped. ''They got me the great book, for geniuses? That's amazing! I always wanted this one!'' McGee smiled. He had the same book, only 20 years ago, so an older version with other facts.

Jacob stayed completely silent. He looked at his present over and over again until Tony snapped him out of his thoughts. ''Do you like Jacob?''

''How did you find this?'' He asked, again ignoring a question.

''We are investigators. We can find a lot'' Ziva explained.

''But is wasn't easy'' Tony said after that.

In Jacob's hands was a big frame with a photo. It was a photo from 2 years ago and he and his family, plus even the dog, were at a campfire. Jacob had put it on his list, because he thought his parents had lost it. But Tony had managed to find it.

''Thank you!'' Jacob said, standing up and gave him a hug, well, he had his arms wrapped around, just above Tony's butt.

Gibbs of all the excitement from all the kids as they were unwrapping 1 more present. Then he walked towards them. With a tablet in his hand.

''We have another surprise for you guys!'' He said, and all the faces were on him. ''McGee will you click on play? I don't know how to use it'' The kids laughed about it.

''Sure thing, boss'' McGee said and grabbed it from him. He turned to the kids who were waiting nervously. Then he clicked on play. And the kids eyes widened. A gang of what is liked of 15 people came on the screen and waved at them.

''Hey Connor here's mommy! We wanted to wish you a merry Christmas'' A woman said. And so it went on for all the kids.

''So merry Christmas everyone and we will see you in a moment'' The father of Cecile ended. The kids were so excited about seeing their families on the screen and were jumping up and down, in much dislike from some of the nurses who were a little worried about their health.

''Wait, did dad say, see you in a moment?'' Cecile said stopping her jumping in the progress.

''Yes I heard something like that…'' Maggie was stopped too.

''Does that mean they're here?'' Connor's eyes widened and all four of them turned to Tony.

''You didn't..'' Jacob repeated a former question.

''I did!'' Tony filled it in. ''Abby open the door!'' And with that Abby obeyed and people came walking in the room.

''MOMMY! DADDY! Silva!'' all voices were screaming through the room and many names more of brothers and/or sisters. It was so beautiful, seeing the kids getting into hugs, with that parents and/or siblings.

Ziva walked to Tony and bumped with het butt against his to catch his attention. He looked at her just a little startled.

''What?'' Tony said confused.

''Nothing, I just love you'' Ziva said and smiled to him. Tony smiled back and wrapped his arm around her. And she did the same. Even though the big belly in the way, he leaned in and kissed her, soon after that the kiss went more passionate and they kissed for 5 minutes.

Gibbs watched from the side line. ''_Just let them be, for just 1 more minute'' _He thought to himself. But Gibbs wasn't the one pulled the two away from each other.

Out of the crowd Jacob rolled with his wheelchair towards them. He cleared his throat, because the couple didn't notice him before.

''Jacob.. .How much did you see?'' Tony said, kind of ashamed.

''Nothing, I hadn't seen before. I have two parents you know'' He said

''_Smartass'' _Tony thought and grinned.

''I just wanted to say.. Thank you. Thank you so much'' Jacob said softly. Tony could have sworn he saw a single tear rolling over Jacob's little cheek. He bent down and looked at the little boy.

''Jacob. I did this to see you guys smile, not to make you cry, where is that big smile of yours?'' He asked. Jacob smiled at him. ''There's that smile. Your welcome Jacob'' He said and he reached his hand. Jacob's smile went bigger and they did a handshake.

''Go back to you family'' Ziva said and tussled his hair. Jacob rolled back and Ziva and Tony saw him getting a hug from a little boy, not older than for that looked like him. They both smiled as they saw the other kids and adults laughing, hugging, showing toys and the Christmas tree.

McGee, Abby and Gibbs walked towards the couple.

''This is one of the best Christmas's of my life!'' McGee said to them.

''It really is!'' Abby said kissing McGee on the cheek. Tony and Ziva smiled because of it.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''_there are doing that on purpose'' _He thought.

Abby's and McGee smiled faded and they glared to the door.

''Something wrong, probie?'' Tony asked when he saw them staring.

''Uhm… Tony? I think you have a visitor'' McGee said.

''Where are y—'' Tony started as he turned to look where McGee was pointing but stopped because of the result. He just stared. In the doorway Senior stood. With his jaw dropped and widened eyes. Tony walked towards him and pushed him backwards , closing the door behind him.

''What are you doing here?'' Tony snapped. He etmediatly went in defending mode.

''I don't really know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay'' Senior confessed. Tony was startled by his sudden interest.

''Since when do you care, how I am doing?'' He snapped again.

''Tony..'' Senior started but stopped to take a deep breathe. ''I always cared about you. I'm just not good at showing it'' He said a little softer.

''Not good.. Not good? You didn't show it at all!''

''I know and I'm sorry!'' Senior said louder.

Tony looked at him. He went silent, he didn't know what to say anymore ''_Did he really said *I'm sorry*?_'' ''You're sorry?'' He asked confused.

''Yes, I am so sorry, for all I did to you and your mom. I should've took your mother's advice and had to get help. Instead of that I just went on, I got worse and after your Rose died, I never should've my hurting take it out on you. Junior I am so sorry for everything'' He said taking a step towards Tony.

But Tony took a step back. He didn't expect his father to turn around like this. Where did this come from?

''Tony. I just want to start over. Be a good father for a change, a good grandfather even'' Senior said, a small smile appeared on his face, by the thought of grandchildren.

''Why now?'' Tony had to know.

''It's Christmas. A time to apologize, to celebrate life, be happy, a time for forgiveness'' Senior explained.

Tony looked at him. ''_Sounds like something Ziva would say'' _''You talked to Ziva'' He stated.

''I did. But I was here even before I talked to Ziva. Tony, when I found out you bought that house I was mad! I was so angry. No.. I was hurt. I wanted to forget that place. I.. I wanted to forget..'' Senior couldn't finish.

''Mom?'' Tony finished for him.

''Yes. No.. I wanted to forget the hurt I put her through and you. I am just so sorry, Junior''

''You think, after _Everything_ you put me and mom through. i would forgive you after a few sweet words?'' Tony asked snapping again.

''Of course not! i just want a change. I wanted to talk about it so much. But i was angry myself, with myself'' Senior explained.

''I am sorry too''

''For what would you be sorry?''

''You have wanted to talk about this for a long time. I know you wanted to, but I just kept avoiding you'' He explained. ''And I'm sorry for not telling you about Ziva and the twins of course'' He said after that point it out secondly.

Senior so how had to laugh about the second part. ''If I was you, I would've kept her a secret also. But even though I talked to Ziva. I would like to know what this room is''

Ton smiled at him. ''Well dad…'' He said and so he began to tell the whole story about the kids and his plan. He walked in with his father, who had wrapped an arm over the shoulder of his son. A great burden on both their shoulders had been lifted up and floated away. No Tony was not going to forgive his father right away. Tony didn't trust him right away. They had still a long way to go. But this was a start.

Inside he went to Ziva and smiled. Ziva knew they had been talking and hoped it was going to turn out good. Apparently it did and that made her day.

''Thank you'' Tony whispered right before he kissed her temple.

''Merry Christmas, Tony'' She said.

''MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!'' Abby Yelled excitedly and everyone, including Gibbs had to laugh. Yes indeed it was a great Christmas and he wouldn't change a single thing.

* * *

_**Aaaaawww the great pleasure of Christmas. wait.. it's July.. what ever.. that storyline is finished. Up the to next one :3. never gonna stop, you think? Yes i am, but not now ;) so just hang on and review. please review i love reviews :D **_

_**Leonie**_


	27. Taking The Next Step

**_yeeeey chapter 27 :D here it is! so in the last couple of chapters Tony did something very sweet for the kids in the hospital. It took me a couple more chapters then i thought it would have, but it doesnt matter :D _**

**_So i wanna thanks all the new followers, Favorites and reviews :D i truly love you guys!_**

* * *

** 2 weeks later, January 10th, DiNozzo-David residence 11:30 am**

It has been 2 weeks since Tony could go home from the hospital. His hearing had improved since Christmas. And as long people talked to him straight in his face, he could hear them.

The relationship between Abby and McGee had taken off from that day and the two seemed to be very happy and had finally talked things out. Gibbs on the other hand, really had to get used to his rule being broken by all of the Giblets, and he did everything he could to let that to be noticed.

He accepted that he couldn't part them or make them stop seeing each other, but he had demanded that there would not be any ''boyfriend/girlfriend action'' in the NCIS HQ or any other place they had to be for work. Other than that. He was happy for the Giblets and the be honest he couldn't wait until the Giblets Jr.'s were born.

''TONYYY!'' Ziva shouted frustrated from the living room. Tony didn't respond and kept on doing the thing he was doing. He was making lunch. ''_Did he really not hear me or is he pretending again? Wouldn't be the first time…''_

5 minutes later Tony came walking in the living room with a tray. He placed the tray with croissants, with melted cheese in it and 2 glasses or juice, on the coffee table. He smiled at her.

''Here, I made lunch!'' He stated happily.

''Did you not here me shout 5 minutes ago?'' Ziva asked little annoyed.

''If I did, do you really think I would ignore you?'' He asked surprised.

''Yes'' She stated.

Tony glared at her, but on her face appeared a smile and he couldn't resist to smile back. He sat down next to her and handed over one of the croissants and grabbed one for his own.

''hmm.. What was it that you wanted then? Why did you call me?'' Tony asked his mouth full of food.

''Oh.. I don't remember'' Ziva said thinking about it.

Tony didn't pay any attention to it anymore and turned on the TV. Ever since she was pregnant she often yelled for him and then when he came, she didn't remember. Tony liked to think it was just because she wanted to see him.

Zapping through the channels Tony stopped seeing there was a movie coming up after the commercials. It was the movie: ''Marley and Me''. A movie how unusual it might sound, they both hadn't seen.

''You want to see it?'' He asked her nicely. She only nodded. Tony looked at her for a moment. Ziva's eyes were narrowed and she had bags under her eyes. She yawned. ''You are tired, are you?'' She nodded again.

With that he signed to her to come closer. She put her croissant down on her plate again and struggled to pull her legs on the couch. She rested her head on Tony's lap her eyes facing the TV and he rested his hand gently on her side.

Looking at the beginning of the movie. It started with the scene when the characters of Owen Wilson and Jennifer Aniston got married. Tony could feel that there appeared a smile on Ziva's face. And that same smile appeared at any scene when there was a child being born.

Tony could only see the struggle the parents were having, keeping their kids satisfied and began to think about, how it would be. There wasn't really much time anymore. The birth of the twins was calculated to be around march 17th and it scared him it was only 2 months away. But not only that was the thing he was thinking off.

Halfway through the movie Ziva had fallen asleep on his lap. He looked down and all the worries about being parents began to flow away. He had seen Ziva being a mother figure to the kids of Vance. He had to say it was pretty impressive how she handled it. Thinking back, he remembered he had so much fun playing a dinosaur of some sort and the laughs of Kayla and Jared were a very sweet sound he could get used to very quick.

His other thought he couldn't get out of his mind and, how scary and nerve-racking it was going to be. But thinking of all the things that came along with it, made just a bigger smile appear on his face. He had to talk to Gibbs. This time he wanted Gibbs's thought about this and he knew that when he was going to Gibbs, it was going to be a serious talk.

''Zeev'' He whispered as the movie credits were on. But Ziva kept motionless yet peaceful asleep on his lap. ''Sweetcheeks, hey?'' He tried again, this time with he shook her gently on the shoulder. Ziva opened her eyes slightly and looked up to him.

''What time is it, Tony?'' Ziva asked with her sleepy voice.

''1:15 in the afternoon'' He said smiling to her. ''You are still tired are you? You can just lie down on the bed if you want''

Ziva nodded to that, but made no preparations to move and closed her eyes again. Tony chuckled. ''You know you have to move, if you want to go to lie on the bed, right?'' He joked.

''Yes, Tony. I'm well aware of that'' She replied, still not moving.

''Well come on then. Up to bed!'' He said moving under her head, making her to sit up. He stood up and looked at her. ''_Even with the bags under her eyes, her hair all messy. The oversized clothing's she had to wear. And of course the big belly. I doesn't make any difference about how I think about her_''He thought to himself. He now knew it for sure. It was the right choice and the right step he was going to make.

''Where are you looking at?'' Ziva said as she saw Tony staring at her. Tony saw her mouth moving and heard some sort of sentence, but could quite put it together of what she said.

''You have to repeat that for me'' He said.

''I asked where you were looking at'' Ziva said slightly louder.

''Oh, just a beautiful, beautiful woman. Who's sitting on the couch across from me'' He said with a smile.

''You're cheesy Tony'' She said teasing.

''Is that a bad thing?'' He asked.

''No. Not as long as you mean it'' She said making a smile. He reached out a hand but she didn't take it. He sighed. ''Are you going to sit there all day? Do I have to carry you or something..?''

Ziva's raised her eyebrows.

''You want me to carry you'' He confirmed for himself. He swept her of the couch and carried her bridal way. He walked to the bedroom, kissing her many short time on the way. Once their he laid her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her.

''I still have my clothes on, Tony'' She said.

''Well, just sleep, take a shower and put other closed on once you get out of the shower'' He simply said.

Ziva rolled her eyes. ''_He's always that simple'' _She thought. It didn't bother her. She knew that she was the one always thinking complicated and the fact that he was the simple one, balanced them, she thought.

Tony walked to the closet and pulled another t-shirt and jacket out of it. He started to undress himself, and threw the clothes, loose t-shirt and training jeans, in the hamper. Then he pulled on the fresh clothes. Ziva had watched him. She enjoyed seeing his body, she couldn't help it, but thought it was quite… sexy.

''You like what you see, miss David?'' He said not looking at her.

''_How did he do that?'' _She thought to herself.

''Same way you did to me for years. I have learned it from a master'' He said, answering her thoughts.

''And who might that be?'' She said flirting. Tony walked over to her, only having his jeans on, and leaned over her, resting his hands beside on both of her. His face just inches from her.

''Someone very, very sexy'' He said and kissed her. Ziva even though she was heavily pregnant, wanted more and their kissed deepened. But before it went, the way she wanted to. Tony pulled away. Ziva gave him a confused look.

''Sorry. I.. uh.. have to get dressed, not undressed''

''Since when do you care about undressing'' Ziva chuckled.

''Well, I can go to the stores naked, if you wanted me to'' He laughed.

''Oh. No I wouldn't do that. All those people will have that picture burning in their eyes, for the rest of their lives''

Tony glared at Ziva, she had a grin on her face. ''I never heard you complain'' He fired back at her.

''I have had worse''

''I don't want to know, who you're talking about Ziva'' Tony said and continued to dress himself.

''Why do you need to go to the stores anyway?'' Ziva asked, the fact just sinking in.

''Well, I want to eat tonight and tomorrow, but since we don't have anything, I thought it _might _be a good idea to buy some foot and other basic things. Like the fact we are out of toilet paper and you have to go to the bathroom ever hour'' He wanted to be serious, but she couldn't hide the smile that escaped her lips and he had to laugh too.

''You love it that I'm pregnant'' She stated.

''Yes I do. But I would also love it, if I can carry the babies around for a change, so I'm waiting for the day that they are born'' He said with a smile. He looked at his alarm. ''I have to go. Before they don't have the bread anymore you want so badly. You go rest. I'll be back when your wake up, sweetcheeks'' He says kissing her goodbye and walked out of the bedroom and apartment.

Ziva laid down in bed and put her hands under her head, staring at the ceiling.

''_Something's up with him'' _She thought. but this time she didn't felt like it was a bad thing. then her thoughts turned another direction, and she thought about the movie. Oh yes she had enjoyed the first part… since she fell asleep after that. She just thought the movie was very beautiful and very realistic and she loved the dog! He made her laugh. Thinking about other parts of the movie, Ziva fell asleep once again.

**…..**

**Gibb's house 3:30 pm.**

Tony had gone to the stores and bought everything he and Ziva needed the weekend. He even past a jewelry store and went inside. But he came out empty handed.. well beside the grocery bags. He had thought about it all days now and the thought just kept getting better and better.

He now stood before Gibb's house. He knew that Gibbs had a day off today. Not sure why though. But he didn't worry about it yet, unless Gibbs gave him reason to it. Tony was bringing up the courage to just hop in like he always did. But this was a big step for him to talk and he wasn't sure how Gibbs would take it. I mean Gibbs just accepted the fact that all giblets were dating each other instead of non-coworkers.

''_How the hell am I going to bring this up?_'' He thought to himself. ''_You can do it DiNozzo. He can't fire you for this? Well actually he can… he's my boss. Damn it DiNozzo just walk in already, you beating yourself up!'' _Sometimes Tony could really have big conversations with himself in his thoughts. He hated it that he was smarter than himself sometimes.

He opened the car door and went inside. Trying to be silent, he walked over to the place Gibb's was found most of the times if he was home, the basement. And as he thought, he was there.

Gibbs was busy working on some kind of project, he still hadn't told the team what it was. From what Tony could make off, he was repairing old toys, or making new toys. Tony just stood at the top of the stairs for 10 minutes, looking at the man. He was still trying to figure out how to bring this up.

''You're going to stand there all day, DiNozzo? I don't know Ziva is gonna like if you don't get home'' Gibbs said without looking away from his work. Then it followed by the sound of foot stepping down the stairs.

''Hi'' Tony said trying to be nonchalant.

''Oh, Jeez DiNozzo!'' Gibbs said dropping his tools and looked at Tony.

''What?'' Tony was startled.

''You had a fight with Ziva didn't you? And now you want my fatherly advice onto how to make it up'' Gibbs assumed.

Tony opened his mouth to say to much more but it ended up with: ''No''

''Then why are you here?''

''I.. just wanted to talk to you'' Tony said honestly.

''Okay. Well than let's talk'' Gibbs walked to the table and poured in 2 glasses with bourbon and pulled out some crappy stool for Tony as he sat down on another one. Tony sat down as well and accepted the bourbon that was handed to him.

''Okay. You know about me and Ziva and the twin and you know about Abby and McGee. I just wanted to know what your thoughts are about this. I mean you made clear you don't want us to be all couple-like on the office, but how do you feel about us beside work''

''I told you before that I was good with it. To tell you the truth I was preparing me for the day this would happen, waiting for one of you to take the next step'' Gibbs explained.

Tony smiled. ''The next step'' He whispered to himself.

''What was that?'' Gibbs asked. He heard it right.

''Uh nothing. I don't know how to say this'' Tony stood up and began pacing, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

''DiNozzo!'' Gibbs called making Tony stop. ''Why are you here?''

''It's just. Ziva and I are together, for quite some time now and soon we have the twins. Twins Gibbs, kids. And that means we're gonna be a family, but it's just not 100% a family—'' Tony rambled, but was cut in.

''You can ask her to marry you''

''Wait what?'' Tony was surprised, Gibbs know he was talking about.

''I said. You can ask her to marry, if's that what you talking about''

''I did. Y.. you a.. are okay with that?'' Tony was still shocked.

''Of course I am. You thought I was going to freak out?'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

''Yeah. Kinda!'' Tony said.

''Tony. My eyes and ears may be not as good as they used to, but I still can hear and see that you guys love each other, that much and even thought it wasn't fully planned, or stupidly planned even, getting the twins was not a mistake. And if you feel, that marrying her is what makes you 100% a family, then I'm fully okay with it''

''You're okay with it?'' Tony repeated. This time Gibbs only nodded. ''You're okay with it? You're okay with it!'' He now stated, almost deserving a head slap. But Gibbs couldn't help but laugh about his excitement.

''I know you'll treat her right. He almost always do!'' Gibbs said.

''I will! wait. What do you mean _almost_ always?'' Tony asked, but only got a smirk.

''Now go be with you soon-to-be-wife before I change my mind''

''Thanks Gibbs'' Tony honestly said and he got another nod. He walked upstairs and turned one last time, to see that Gibbs had returned to his work. ''You know that our kids are going to call you grandpa or saba, right? Tony laughed.

''Goodbye DiNozzo!'' Was all what Gibbs said, so Tony left. Once he heard the door closing he had a big smile on his face. ''_Grandpa.. saba.. yeah I can get used to that'' _

* * *

_**Yeeeeeeh :D Tony asked the big question! ...oh well to Gibbs that is XD not to Ziva. haha Well tell me what you think about it ? leave a review! i love reviews.**_

_**Now i to work and i only be back in less then 9 hours... :( but then i will work on the next chapter :D **_

_**Leonie**_


	28. Ring Around The Rosie

**_Heeeey guys! I'm sorry about the little delay. i had soooo much going on the last 3 days. birthday of my little sister who turned 7, i had to work 8 hours, twice. i had to go to cut my hair and i had lack of inspiration after hearing the sad news of Cote De Pablo :'(. BUT i can promise you. in my stories, in every story i will write about NCIS, Ziva David will not be gone!_**

**_So anyway... Thanks for all the new followers and favorites aannnd reviews :D! I love you guys. 3_**

**_Enjoy your reading_**

* * *

**One week later, 6:55 am**

Tony sat behind his desk. He was fixated to his screen and didn't bother to look up when a for him too happy McGee walked in.

''Good morning, Tony!'' McGee said half singing and a big smile on his face.

He dropped his bag from his shoulder and sat down behind his desk. He looked at Tony who didn't gave him any reaction. He had expected some kind of joke or Tony being suspicious, but Tony stayed fixated looking at his screen. McGee logged into his computer, rolled his chair back and stood up again.

''What'ya doing Tony?'' He asked as he walked to him. Just as he was standing behind Tony's desk. Tony clicked something away.

''Nothing'' Tony stated, turning his chair to face McGee. McGee raised his eyebrows and made a grin.

''Really? I could have sworn I saw you click something away'' He said.

Tony looked at him. ''Where are you so happy about?'' He changed the subject, and it worked.

''Nothing..'' McGee now played the same game, and returned to his desk.

''No, that's not a nothing face. That's a *I-had-really-great-night-and-I'm-not gonna-tell-about-it* face. Spill it!'' Tony said following McGee.

''Your right. I had a great night, and I'm not gonna tell you about it''

''You had sex last night, didn't you? With Abby!'' Tony was sure of it.

''No'' McGee tried to laugh the idea away.

''Yes you did!'' Tony's grin only grew bigger. ''So how was it?'' Tony was being Tony and sat down on top of McGee desk facing McGee sitting in his chair.

''I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you! and especially since its Abby's too, your friend. And besides you never told me about your sex life with Ziva''

''Let's just say *spontaneity* is one of the great things in my relationship with Ziva'' Tony grinned.

''Okay, then let's just say *Caf-Pow!* is one of the great things in my relationship with Abby'' McGee explained, also with a grin.

''And let just say that *Being the boss* is one of the great things is my relationship with all of you, and if you don't stop talking about your sex life with the girls of my family, I'm going to fire you and head slap both of you all the way to Mexico!'' Gibbs stated as he came into the bullpen, holding on a cup of coffee like always.

''Always wanted to visit your retirement place, boss'' Tony said, only deserving the force of a hand, hitting the back of his head.

''Got it boss!'' McGee and Tony said at once. Tony hopped from McGee's desk and fast walked back to his own. McGee turned to his computer to start with paper work.

**…..**

**DiNozzo-David Residence, 9:00 am**

Ziva woke up, and even though it was 9 am already, it was not because she had slept enough. Ziva sat straight up in bed and breathing heavily and her stomach hurt. She swept the blankets from her legs and sat on the edge of the bed.

She tried to control her breathing just like the doctor had told her to do, if something came up. Normally Ziva wouldn't be concerned, because the twins often had hard kicks, that hurt her. But something felt off. This wasn't normal.

Still trying to seduce the pain, rubbing over her belly, she reached out for her cellphone that laid on the night stand, with her other hand.

**…..**

**Meanwhile, NCIS HQ, 8:55 am**

Again our SFA was fixated to his computer screen. McGee hadn't seen him like this in the long time and wondered what he could be up to. McGee looked at Gibbs who seemed to do the same thing as him.

''What are you doing Tony? it's not like we have any paperwork left'' McGee asked eventually.

Tony looked up from his computer screen to see his two coworkers looking at him. He told Gibbs about.

''Nothing special'' He lied.

''And… there it is again. You said it earlier, but now you don't have a way out. What are you doing?'' McGee said, standing up and walking to Tony's desk again. He saw the same thing happening again, Tony clicked something away. Without Tony's permission... or realization for that matter, he went behind Tony's desk and started typing.

''Hey! What are your doing! It's private!'' Tony called trying to get McGee away from his computer. Without luck. As McGee clicked something for the last time, he looked rapidly to Tony and back to the computer. Slightly confused.

''Rings?'' McGee said, as he puzzled the pieces together. ''You're gonna propose to her?'' he said with widened eyes.

''That's right McNosy'' Tony couldn't hold the grin back.

''And you're okay with that?'' McGee turned to Gibbs. He was met with a very light, yet visible grin on Gibb's face.

''I went to him last week. To see what he thought about it. turns out, he loves it!'' Tony enjoyed the still shocked face of McGee.

''You are actually, asking Ziva to marry you?''

''Yes probie, that's the whole proposal thing'' Tony laughed. He saw McGee's face from a shocked state to also a smile.

''that's great Tony'' He said, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder. Gibbs smiled for a second and turned back to his paperwork.

''Thanks!''

''So did you find a ring yet?'' McGee now leaning in to see the screen, scrolling down the jewelry stores in DC.

''No I haven't. No the right one anyway. I want something special for—'' Tony started to explain but was interrupted by his cellphone that started ringing. ''Ziva'' He finished after seeing it was her name popping up.

''Good morning sweetcheeks! Bored already on this beautiful day?'' He said, happy that he was going to hear her voice.

''_Tony!_'' Ziva called, clearly crying.

''Ziva? What wrong!'' Tony's voice and face turned extremely worried and that made McGee and Gibbs look up to him, wondering what was going on.

'_'Tony you have to get here. Something's really wrong with the babies_'' Ziva explained in panic.

''Ziva stay calm!'' Tony stated, standing up from his chair and putting on his jacket. ''I'll be there in 10 minutes, okay?''

''_Hurry, please!_'' Ziva cried.

''I will!'' Tony said and hung up his phone, being halfway to the stairs already.

''DiNozzo! What's wrong?'' Gibbs called to him.

''something really wrong with Ziva and the babies! She didn't say what, but I have to go!'' Tony explained and waited for the nod he got a second after that and ran down the stairs.

**…..**

**DiNozzo-David residence, 9:10 am**

Ziva just hung up the phone again from the gynecologist, who said she was on her way. Not soon after that she heard loud noise of keys going in the door, door opening and slammed closed.

''Ziva!'' Tony shouted in the hall.

''Tony, I'm in the bedroom!'' Ziva called back and she heard Tony's heavy feet coming closer up the stairs.

Tony turned into the bedroom finding Ziva on the edge of the bed, soaked in sweat and hurt in her face. ''What happened?'' He asked as he walked over to her.

''I don't know. One moment I was peaceful asleep and the next moment I had those severe pains.. I don't trust it, Tony'' She explained as calm as possible.

''Okay, it's gonna be okay. You called our doctor?'' He asked

''Yes, she said she was on her way'' Ziva answered, breathing through the pain.

''You're in labor?'' Tony asked.

''If I was Tony. Don't you think there would be blood or some kind of fluid on the ground or bed!'' Ziva snapped.

''Sorry. My fault!'' Tony said raising his hand in mercy. At that moment the doorbell rang. ''That must me her''

Tony stood up and ran downstairs. He opened the door and the gynecologist stood there. They greeted and Tony led her the way to the bedroom. Being there. the doctor pointed out that Tony had to wait, outside of the bedroom and he nodded in agreement.

''Hello Ziva'' The doctor greeted her friendly. ''How are you doing?''

''How does it look like how I am doing? I am crying, even though I don't want to, I am in pain, I'm 7 months pregnant and you're asking how I'm doing!'' Ziva snapped.

''Let's check you out'' The doctor said calm. It annoyed Ziva, the way the doctor was doing, but at this point she just wanted the pain to stop.

On the other side of the Tony was pacing in the hallway. He wanted to listen through the door, but he couldn't hear them. He wasn't sure if he should take that positive or negative. ''_What is taking them so long?'' _

20 minutes later the door opened and Tony saw the doctor coming out. ''how is she? Is she okay? And the babies?'' He said, trying to keep calm himself now. He had never thought he would be this worried.

The doctor gave him a light smile, letting know she appreciated the worriedness. ''She's fine now. You have to sit down for a second'' She explained. Tony led her the way to the nursery and he sat down in the rocking chair.

''So what happened?'' Tony wanted to know.

''Well it looks like Ziva had *Threatened Preterm Birth*. TPB. It means that the contractions were starting but the rest of the signs were not. It let to contractions, but the body knew the twins weren't ready yet, so that let to severe pain'' She explained. '' I gave her something that should stop the contractions, she needs to take it twice a day, for this week. We then see if they're stopped by them self. If not, we have to do a C section''

''Okay thank you'' Tony was a little taken away by the thing, but he knew Ziva was alright now. ''Can I go see her?''

''Yes you may. it's your house. I'll be coming back next week'' She said

''Okay, again thank you'' Tony repeated and he led her the way to the front door again.

Once she left he went upstairs to check on Ziva. He opened the door slowly to see if she was sleeping, but she wasn't so he walked in. We went over to the bed and sat down next to her.

''Hey'' He said softly, stroking her cheek. ''How is the pain''

''Gone! for God's sake Tony, it hurt really bad. I don't know if I can go through labor'' She almost cried out.

''It's gonna be just fine! You pulled it through this and you are the strongest woman I have ever known, you have been through so much, I am sure you can handle this''

''What do you know! Do you know how it feels go into labor!'' Ziva snapped.

''Nom but—'' Tony was surprised by her outburst.

''No I thought so. So don't tell me it's gonna be alright if you don't know how much it hurts!'' Ziva continued. Tony didn't know what to say. But instead of arguing with her ,he knew better than that. He kissed her forehead and walked away.

''You rest. I'll be right downstairs'' He said, and he walked away.

Being downstairs he grabbed the phone for the standard and dialed the number of Gibb's desk. He sat down on the couch waiting for the other line to be answered. The phone went over three times.

''_DiNozzo! What is the update?_'' Gibbs asked once he picked up.

''Ziva had TPB. Something about the contractions starting but the rest of the body, knew the babies weren't ready yet. Ziva's okay now, but tired and sleeping'' He said sounding a little tired himself.

''_Good to hear, she's alright. You stay home with her. I don't have to see you today anymore'' _Gibbs said.

''Thanks boss'' Tony said and he hung up.

**…..**

**2 hours later, Same location, 11:30 am**

Tony had fallen asleep on the couch and ended up hugging a pillow in the progress. Ziva waddled her way downstairs and into the living room. seeing him sleeping, she made a smile on her face.

''_Even with a pillow, he looks sexy'' _She thought and laughed. ''Tony..'' She whispered in his ear. ''Tony wake up''

Slowly Tony opened his eyes and looked at his (still) girlfriend. ''Hey sweetcheeks. How are you feeling now?'' He said sitting up and losing the pillow.

''Much better. Tony I'm sorry for the outburst a few hours ago'' She apologized.

''Rule 6 Ziva, but I'll forgive you'' Tony said with a smile and he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

''Thank you Tony''

**…..**

**The next day, NCIS HQ, 7:30 pm**

''Why can't I just find the right ring for her?!'' Tony was getting frustrated.

He had spent yesterday the whole afternoon in the city, while Ziva was asleep again. He was going from one jewelry store to the other, but he didn't seem the find the right one. He was now searching on the internet for other stores outside of the city, but he was want impressed by the pictures. McGee had headed home with Abby, half an hour ago, and Tony was left alone in the bullpen.

''How's Ziva?'' Gibbs said walking into the bullpen.

''Boss! I thought you went home already'' Tony looked up to Gibbs.

''Nope, I am always the last one leaving. That means I'm not going home until you are'' He said taking a sip of his coffee.

Tony showed a soft smile. ''Ziva is okay. The medicine seem to work''

''Good. So what are you still doing here?''

''I can't find the right ring. I have looked everywhere'' Tony said with frustration.

''Why do you think, the rings you see aren't the right ones'' Gibbs sat down on Tony's desk

''They're are all beautiful, but they don't give me a feeling and I'm scared they won't give Ziva that feeling. They don't feel right'' Tony explained.

Gibbs didn't say anything. He reached for his pocket and took out a small box. He hopped off from Tony's desk and placed the little box in front of Tony.

''What is this?'' Tony asked, even though he had his suspicion.

''You will tell me once you figured out if its right'' Gibbs said, walking to the elevator. ''I guess you're leaving last this time'' He said and the elevator doors closed.

For a moment Tony just looked at the closed doors, then his eyes made his way to the box. Before opening it, he read the description on it.

**''For my dear Shannon'' **

It said.

Tony's eyes widened. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had just gave him, his proposal ring for Shannon to Tony, to propose to Ziva! Slowly, almost afraid, Tony opened the little box. His eyes widened even further, as he saw the ring. It was a beautiful simple ring. No diamonds. It was pure silver and it was parted in two, that tangled into each other, like a braid. On the inside, it said:

**''For the one I love the most''**

Tony still couldn't believe Gibbs gave it to him. And was even more surprised because, this one, was ''The One''

* * *

_**Hahahah xD McGee and Tony, are so funny! XD**_

_**I thought it is cliche to use Senior's ring for Ziva, and i thought Gibbs was the best option. Did you like it? i did :D **_

_**OMG i can't get over the fact Cote will leave. my fantisy is, she's leaving, that half a season later she can't live without the NCIS cast and returns... OMG want that to be true.. but i think it wont... **_

_**Thanks that you read this chapter! love you all and please leave a review!**_

_**Leonie**_


	29. I Hadn't Planned This

_**So guys, i'm a going straight to the story, not talking about Cote De Pablo this time. **_

_**So i want to thank everyone who stayed and followed this story so far, plus all the new followers and/favorites! :D thank you sooooo much! 3 **_

_**I'm wrote this chapter in the middle of the night. i am babysitting my (fake) little sister (older sister of the 7 year old i was talking about in the previous chapter. The sister thing... its compicated XD) she is sick and since both her parents are working and i'm free today i went over to them yesterday to spent the night and today watching her. I'm Wonderwoman i know ;) but since she had to throw up all night, i spent my time awake and writing this chapter :D So i hope you like it. (Gotta hate long A/N's)**_

_**Enjoy your reading :)**_

* * *

**3 weeks later, 1****st**** of February, DiNozzo-David Residence, 11:30 am.**

Tony was going crazy, with all the planning. He just had gotten over the fact he was going to use Gibb's old ring to propose to her. He wanted to make it special, no he wanted to make it perfect. It had to be perfect. But nothing was perfect, in his eyes. He had to get some help so he called someone.

''_Hello?'' _The person on the other line said confused, clearly not recognizing the number.

''Felicity? You speak with Anthony DiNozzo. You remember me?'' He asked hesitantly.

'_'Tony? omg! It's so nice to hear from you, it's almost 20 years. how are you?_'' Felicity was now excited.

''I'm great. Listen I was looking through magazines and your name popped up, and since I know you, I thought you may be able to help me'' Tony explained.

'_'Of course I want to help you! But with what exactly?_'' She asked.

''I will explain everything to you, let's say, when we have lunch. At our old meeting place?'' Tony suggested.

''_Sounds great! I see you there at 1:00 pm! Just like old times''_

''Yeah just like old times. It's a date than'' Tony said excitedly.

''_Uh-huh! It's a date! See you than, bye!''_

_''_Bye Felicity'' Tony said and hung up the phone. He smiled for a second with the phone in his hand and then walked away into the kitchen, to make lunch.

Little did Tony know something. Ziva had heard the whole conversation.. well from his side ''_A date? Tony has a date with a girl called Felicity? Only that name is horrible!''_

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to be angry, hurt or just MAD. She wanted to trust him, she really did. After all they had been through, she owed him that much. But she knew Tony was always a womanizer, but had changes so much, hasn't he? ''_Why am I doubting him anyway? He loves me, he said it a thousand times. Sometimes it's even annoying!'' _Ziva was completely confused. She didn't know what to do.

''Ziva!'' Tony shouted from the kitchen. ''I made lunch for you!'' Ziva shook off her thoughts and waddled over to the dining room, acting she didn't know anything.

''What did you make?'' She said (fake) happily.

''Just some sandwiches, with peanut butter and jelly. Old American sandwich'' He said and he placed the plate on the table. Then he walked towards the living room.

''Aren't you having lunch?'' Ziva asked acting confused.

''I have to go outfor a while'' Tony honestly asked.

''Huh? Where to?'' Ziva pushed him.

''I just have to pick something up for Gibbs. Nothing special'' He lied. Ziva narrowed her eyes and Tony noticed that as he put on his jacket. ''Something wrong, Sweetcheeks?'' He asked.

''No nothing, just the twins bouncing again'' Now she lied.

''Okay. I'll be back in a hour or two'' He said kissing her goodbye and grabbed his keys for the dining table. ''Bye Ziva!'' He called and Ziva heard the door slamming.

**…..**

**Park near NCIS HQ, 12:45 pm**

Tony looked around. He was early, but he didn't mind. He watched the kids playing in the playground and couples walking hand in hand, with and without kids walking along. He loved it here. So much had happened here. He played basketball for the first time here, he met his bad friends here, he met his best friend here and he met Felicity here. Felicity was his friend as he teenager. She was the daughter of his couch and when he discovered she was living in the same neighborhood in the vacations he couldn't be any happier.

For two summers long he tried to get her to go out with him. Without luck. She was the only girl who never gave in to his charming smile, his green eyes or his way of seducing girls. Yes she made flirty comments, but it was never meant from her side. It was more sister like. After two years he accepted that she just didn't care. But the two got really close. That was until she moved away because of her first job offer, after college. They had contact the first couple of months, but when he got a job offer himself, they didn't had the time to keep contact.

He was looking through some magazines this morning, discovering, that there was a company of a new brand of clothing in DC. He recognized her name and he knew she was the right person to ask him for help. Not for clothes, but with planning the proposal. She always talked about it, to him, even though he was a man. She didn't care.

10 minutes later, a woman with long brown curly hair walked up to him. He watched her. She had a little girl attached to her hand. If he didn't know better he could have sworn it was Ziva.

''Tony?'' She called, when she was 10 meters away from him.

''Felicity!'' Tony said excited and stood up, walking towards her.

''Omg! You just look the same!'' She noticed.

''You too, but you got even more beautiful'' He said charming as always.

''See you didn't grow up either'' She teased. Tony smiled and led her the way to a picnic table and they both sat down. He looked at the little girl , who was trying to hide behind Felicity.

''And who have we here?'' Tony said, softly.

''Ooh this..'' Felicity pulled the little girl from behind her. ''Is Gina'' She said smiling.

''She's yours?'' Tony asked.

''No I just grabbed a child of the swing in the playground, I thought would be nice to show up with her. Of course she's mine!'' Felicity said sarcastically

''I know. I was just surprised. Never thought you would settle for someone'' Tony said.

''Aaaaaawwww. Did you still had your hopes up and wanted to ask me out?'' Felicity made a pouted face. Tony glared at her. She hadn't changed a bit. Only a little taller and was dressed more mature.

''Mommy? Who is this?'' Gina asked, pulling her thumb out of her mouth for those seconds.

''This is Tony. he's an old friend of mine. You can check him out if you want'' Felicity explained and Gina walked over to Tony.

Tony welcomed her with open arms and picked her up. For the first couple of minutes Gina was a little hesitant, but soon she had turned into a excited little girl and was making weird faces with Tony. She had to laugh when he pulled his ears and his togue got out.

''Never thought you would be able to let a kid smile. Last time I was around, you made a boy cry because you were trying to calm him down with candy. Who that gets done, is for my a big question mark'' Felicity laughed.

''I have grown up a bit. I have too'' Tony said, while Gina was almost asleep on his lap.

''What do you mean Tony?''

''This is why I invited you here. You still fantasizing about the perfect proposal?'' Tony asked. Felicity looked a little confused.

''Yes… even thought i'm happily married. Why?'' She then asked.

''Well. I have a girlfriend, her name is Ziva''

''You finally got someone, who would go out with you? Who would do that?'' Felicity joked.

''Believe me, it took me 8 years, to realize I liked her, and to ask her out, but in the end it's all worth it''

''She is really that special?''

''She is! I love her so much, we have been through a lot in those years, and she even more, before I even met her. She's smart and independent. She is beautiful, and her accent is priceless! '' Tony's face lite up, talking about her. Felicity could tell. ''Anyways, she's pregnant now. We're having twins!''

''That is sooo wonderful!'' Felicity said and hugged him, trying not to wake up the now sleeping Gina.

''I know. And I want to ask her to marry me, but I got stressed and I thought who better to contact then the one who fantasized about proposals all her life'' Tony smiled.

Felicity smiled at him. ''I missed you, you know that? I wanna help, but first I wanna know everything you have been up to the last 20 years and about Ziva''

''I missed you too'' Tony nodded and started his whole life story. They talked for more than an hour about Baltimore and NCIS and the Giblets, especially Ziva. He even talked about his father. Felicity knew everything about that. She was there with him, when things got out of hand.

''So after you guys resigned, you and Ziva…'' Felicity teased.

Tony laughed about how she pointed her finger to him. ''Yes. She wanted to go back to Israel, but I convinced her to talk about it, at my place and we did, and all of the sudden she kissed me. _She _kissed _me!_'' Tony pointed out Ziva was first. ''And things went off, from there'' He said smiling.

''You guys are crazy!'' Felicity was blown away about all he had been through. ''It's like a Romantic story!''

''I know it felt that way for me too. And even more because we knew that our Boss..''

''Gibbs?''

''Yes, because we knew he had a rule against coworkers being together. So we kept it a secret, when we got back'' Tony finished the whole story and Felicity was even more surprised.

''I can't believe you went through all that. I never thought you would be a cop anyways''

''I know, but I love my job and I love the fact I got to meet Ziva, this way''

''She sounds like an amazing woman. I would like to meet her sometime''

''We can arrange that'' Tony smiled. They talked about the proposal for half an hour more and then Gina woke.

''Mommy, I wanna go to dada?'' She said sleepy, rubbing in her eyes.

''I know honey. We're going home'' Felicity stood up and picked Gina from Tony's lap and held her. ''I guess I will see you on valentine's day than. And I call you a soon as I have arranged it''

''Sounds like a great plan. Thanks for everything, Liz'' Tony said used her nickname. ''I owe you big time''

''I will come up with a payback'' She teased, then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. ''Goodbye Tony''

''Bye'' He smiled. She turned and walked away. Gina who was looking over Felicity's shoulder and waved at Tony and Tony waved and smiled back.

He grabbed his keys from the picnic table and walked to his car. He still had to do groceries and looking at his watch he had to hurry. ''_Shit 4:30 pm! Ziva is going to be worried if I don't go home soon!'' _At the moment he thought that, his cellphone rang. ''_There you have it already'' _

''Hi Ziva!'' He said happily.

''Anthony DiNozzo Jr.! Where the hell are you? You said you would be back in two hours, 3,5 hours ago! That would mean your 1,5 hour too late! and when I called Gibbs to ask if your staying over there, he said you weren't there!'' She shouted. Wow she was angry. First lying to her where he was going, and then again lying when he would be back.

''Ziva calm down! I'll be there in 40 minutes I promise if I'm not you can kill me, after you found me'' Tony tried to calm her down.

''You better be or you're a dead man'' She shouted and then there was a beeping sound. The phone was disconnected. Tony ran to his car and sprinted away in it. This wasn't going to be one of his best evenings….

**…..**

**35 minutes later, DiNozzo-David Residence.**

Turning the key and opening the door, Tony could feel the tension in the house. Ziva was mad at him and there wasn't anything he could think of to use as an excuse.

Ziva had heard it and ran.. well waddled as fast as she could… to the front door and met her boyfriend there. Tony looked worried seeing Ziva's angered face.

''I'm home…'' He said trying to smile.

''Where the hell have you been?'' She asked him straight away.

Tony remained silent. ''_What am I supposed to say? I'm not going to ruin this. But if I don't tell something I will lose her'' _

''Who is Felicity?'' She than asked.

Tony was shocked. ''_How dord she know that name? did she hear him on the phone?'' _''Who?'' He tried.

Ziva laughed angrily. ''Don't do that DiNozzo. I have heard you talking to her, on the phone. you know if you're gonna plan a date, with some girl behind my back, so in fact you are cheating on me. than you should be a lot quieter!'' She yelled at him.

''What! No! Ziva I'm not cheating on you! You know I would never do that! I love you, were having a kid together, two of them!'' Tony tried to calm her down. He did not expect _this _to be happening.

''Then where were you?'' Ziva gave him one last change.

Again Tony was silent for a minute and at second Ziva wanted to yell again, Tony spoke. ''I was with her—'' He wanted to explain everything but Ziva cut him off.

''So you admit it? Well that's a relief! I can't believe this!'' She yelled and walked away

''Ziva..'' Tony tried and followed her as she walked up the stairs.

Ziva turned to face him ''No Tony! Don't do this. I need to be alone!'' She demanded and she walked up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door. Tony was left at the bottom of the stairs looking up into nothing.

He hadn't not planned this. He could understand Ziva for acting this way. But if she just let him talk and she listened. He would've told everything. No this was really not going to be one of his best evenings…

* * *

_**woooow trouble in paradise. How will this end? Check it out in the next chapter i'm posting later today :D (new record's! haha) any way lemme know what you think about it. i love review so please do :) Thank you for sticking to my story!**_

_**Leonie**_


	30. Meeting Past Friends

_**Hey guys. i promised you guys to upload this chapter today... well yesterday,, cause its 0:24... :( sorry i lied to you guys. we have some liters puke and shit... arguements and FIGHTS with the swimming club i have waterpolo'd and now my little sisters are having the baddest year of their life :( FUCK THE WORLD. Its litterally a SHIT day.. **_

_**Anyways i'm sorry you can notice that in my writing :(. still hope you like it though,i worked very hard on it. Thanks for all the followers and people who reviewed and favorited this story :) i love you guys!**_

* * *

**DiNozzo-David Residence, 5:30 pm**

Tony walked up the stairs. He was thinking of all the things he could say to her, to assure her that he had not cheated on her and loved her. He stood in front of the closed door and tried to open it. No luck. Ziva had locked it from the inside.

''Ziva!'' Tony said knocking on the door. ''Ziva come on. Let me explain!''

''You lied to me! Why would I believe you now?'' She yelled.

''Because you love me (_Or at least I hope)_ and you want to know what is going on'' Tony stated. It was silent. He didn't hear a thing. ''Ziva?'' Then he heard feet walking over the floor and the door unlocked.

He opened the door slowly seeing that Ziva waddled back to the bed. He walked in and walked over to sit next to her. Once he sat down he looked at her. Ziva was looking at her hands as she was playing with the fabric for her training jeans.

''Who is she?'' Ziva asked quietly, just above a whisper.

''Her name is felicity. She is/was my best friend, in the vacations I spent here'' Tony explained.

''Did you guys ever…'' Ziva couldn't even say it.

''No! I was 16 at the time. I wanted to, at first. Just ask her out. But never gave in into my.. charms? With that she had become my best friend. But never did anything. Never. Not even almost'' Tony honestly said.

''Then why did you have a date with her?'' Ziva wanted to know, but her eyes remained looked at her hands.

''I didn't. or well I did… sort of. But it wasn't going out with her. I just met with her, to discuss something''

''What thing?'' Ziva said, looked at him and meeting his eyes for the first time.

''It's complicated. Let's just say, I needed some help to surprise a certain someone and knowing Abby would blabber and seeing her name in the magazine, that she was back in town I thought it was a great idea''

''And who did you want to surprise'' She said, knowing the answer already.

''I think you know who I'm talking about'' Tony showed a smile.

Ziva too and Tony knew she believed him. But than her smile left her face. ''Ah! I feel so stupid!'' She exclaimed putting her head in her hands. ''Why didn't I just trust you!''

''Cause you love me, and whatever you do, you stay a girl and that makes you jealous whatever what a guy does'' Tony laughed.

''I do love you! and I guess your kinda right about the jealous part'' She admitted, knowing full well he enjoyed it, when she lost that discussion. ''So.. what's the surprise?''

''Nu-uh! I'm not telling you! That would ruin it!'' Tony said.

''Oh come on! Can I at least know when?'' Ziva whined.

''No that either. I guess you just have to trust me'' Tony teased.

Ziva glared at him. She smiled. ''I trust you'' She said. ''But I do wanna know more about that ''Felicity'' She said with a childlike tone.

''Hey! Do say it like that. She's a great girl! You will love her. When I introduce you to her'' Tony said standing up and helped Ziva stand up. ''Come on I bought pasta. I will cook for you, this time'' He said and kissed her once she stood.

''Sounds great, Tony'' She said and kissed him one more time. Then they both walked downstairs.

**…..**

**The next day, 9:30 am. **

Sitting on the couch, they just had breakfast and they now were watching Skyfall. Ziva was leaning against his chest with her shoulder and Tony had placed his arm on the over the backrest of the couch.

''I love the movie more, now I'm able to hear them talk. It all makes sense now'' He said.

Ziva chuckled ''I was kinda enjoying that you could not hear everything I said, to others''

''Oh you have things you don't want me to hear?'' Tony raised his eyes brows.

''Uhu'' Ziva said simply.

Tony was surprised. He paused the movie and pulled away from her. ''You have secrets for me!'' He said.

''Oh yes! So many'' Ziva laughed.

''Tell me!'' Tony demanded.

''I'm not telling until I know about the surprise'' Ziva teased.

''That is not fair, miss David!''

''Believe me I know!'' Ziva continued. Tony pouted. ''That's not gonna work on my Tony. you know that''

Just at the moment Tony wanted to say something. His cellphone rang. He grabbed it from the table and seeing the number, he knew he could tease Ziva this time. He smiled and answered.

''Hi Felicity!'' He said excited and looked at Ziva. She looked surprised. Tony knew she could only here his side of the conversation.

''_Hey Tony! I have what you asked me for. I would love to meet with you to discuss the thing'' Felicity explained._

''I'm afraid Ziva is home, so we can't do _that_'' He said with a grin and was looking over to Ziva, who's jaw had dropped.

''Tony!'' Ziva called in whisper.

''But.. you can come and I'll introduce you to her'' Tony fast said.

_''I would love that!'' _Felicity exclaimed. '_'Can Gina join? She hates daycare and had gone there all week_''

''Sure, it will be fine. I'll see you when you get here, then?''

''_Yup I'm leaving now. I will be there in about an hour'' _She said. Even though her house was just a couple of miles away. Tony knew that when she said ''I'm leaving now'' It meant ''I'm getting dressed and have to find my car keys, first'' So it would take another 45 minutes for that first.

''Okay, bye!'' Tony said and hung up the phone. He hadn't placed the cellphone on the table yet or..

''You are so mean!'' Ziva yelled and repeatedly hit him with a pillow that was lying on the couch. Tony was swung back into the couch.

''I'm sorry, honey!'' Tony laughed, holding up his arms to protect himself. ''I was only kidding!'' He cried out, tears in his eyes from laughter. After a few minutes Ziva stopped and let Tony catch a breath. Tony sat up and looked at Ziva.

''Aren't you gonna say something?'' Ziva asked, sounding more like a demand.

''I don't like to say it, it's a sign of weakness'' Tony whined.

''against me you are weak. It just admitting it'' Ziva said with a smile.

''okay…Sorry, I was mean, I shouldn't have done it'' He apologized, holding back laughter.

''Good boy'' Ziva patted him on the cheek and then kissed him on the lips.

As their kiss began to be more passionate, a knock on the door interrupted their moment. Tony groaned and Ziva pulled away.

''Wait. I thought you said you were kidding?'' Ziva raised her eyebrows.

''Yes to the fact that I was going to cheat on you! not to the fact she was coming'' Tony had forgotten that little fact.

He stood up and walked to the door. Ziva remained on the couch, she didn't feel like standing up at the moment. instead she leaned back and rubbed over her belly. Just one and a half months.. 6 weeks.

Tony walked into the hallway and saw a couple of fingers pointing through the letter slot and touched them. He heard a giggling sound coming from the other side of the door, and he opened it and Felicity and Gina showed them self.

''Hello!'' Gina said, pulling her thumb out of her mouth. This time she was excited and not shy. She found out that Tony was quite fun.

''Hello, Gina'' Tony tussled her hair. ''Hi Felicity, long time no see'' Tony couldn't help but laugh.

''What happened to you.. all laughing and stuff?'' Felicity said.

''Noting really, Ziva and I just uh… had some kind of joke. Well come in. welcome back in my house' He said being polite and leading them into the hallway.

''Thank you'' Felicity said smiling and walked in, with Gina. Tony closed the door behind them. He took their coats and led them the way into the living room.

Ziva was a little nervous, she didn't normally do this. Meeting new people. Mrs. Signsfield, was an old lady, she could handle that, but this was someone, from about her age. Ziva was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the voices coming closer. She heard a lot of laughing.

At that moment Tony walked in with Felicity and Gina. Ziva wanted to stand up. But struggled too much.

''No, no Ziva. You stay down'' Tony insisted. Ziva made a light smile and Felicity came over to her and reached out her hand.

''Hi, I'm Felicity'' She said smiling at Ziva. She noticed Ziva had a the same kind of style in clothing, but the hairstyle was different now, as Ziva had straightened her hair.

''Ziva, nice to meet you'' she said polite. ''And who is that little darling.

Gina had hide behind her mom yet again, as she noticed there was new person in the room. Felicity pulled Gina from behind her. ''This is Gina. She's my daughter'' Gina said happily. ''Go introduce yourself'' She said patting Gina's butt, to assure her everything was fine.

Gina hesitantly reached out her little hand and Ziva accepted it, happily. ''Nice to meet you too'' she said smiling, making Gina smile too.

''Well, look at that, she likes you already''

''Good, so sit down Liz. You want something to drink?'' Tony suggested.

''Just a some orange juice will be fine for me and Gina, Tony. thank you'' Felicity accepted.

''Sweetcheeks what kind of tea do you want?'' Tony the asked knowing full well she wanted tea.

'' Cardamom, please'' Ziva smiled. And Tony excused himself to the kitchen. ''Take a seat'' Ziva pointed to one of the big seats that were standing there. Felicity accepted it and sat down, taking Gina on her lap.

Felicity smiled. ''Tony is something huh?''

''He really is'' Ziva smiled. ''So you know Tony a long time?''

''Since I was fifteen, I think. I met him when I went with my father to basketball practice. He was the couch, if the team Tony was on'' Felicity explained. ''You had to see him, when he tried to impress me'' She laughed. ''Even though I told him I just didn't like him''

''Yeah, Tony told me about that''

''So you knew Tony and I met, yesterday?'' She was surprised.

''I found out, yes. Tony never was a quiet talker'' Ziva rolled her eyes and laughed. ''He didn't say what you met for or were talking about. He said it was a surprise''

''Trust me. You will love it'' Felicity said enthusiastic.

''Hey don't you tell her anything!'' Tony said walking into the living room, trying to balance the four glasses.

''I'm not! I am just exploring how you are as a boyfriend'' Felicity said. Tony glared at her, why did she always teased him. He said down next to Ziva on the couch and he automatically placed his arm on the back rest behind her. With his other hand he handed over the cup of tea.

Ziva let the warmth of the cup linger in her hands ''Well to answer that. Tony is the best boyfriend I ever had. He is very caring and always has my back, with everything. But I have to say, it took him long to ask me out'' She said patting his cheek.

''Me? I remember you were the one trying to escape to Israel!'' Tony said, faking to be hurt by her accusations.

''If you just told me how you felt, like you did that night, I would have kissed you much earlier'' She said.

''You defiantly felt the same way, why didn't you say something?''

''Cause I'm Ziva. You know me!'' Ziva laughed.

''I do. And I dearly love you for that'' He said kissing her on the cheek. Gina laughed.

''You people, are like my mommy and dada. They always do that'' She said

''Do what?'' Felicity asked surprised.

''Fake fighting'' the little one answered with a smile. Felicity, Ziva and Tony had to laugh. Gina looked just like her mother, Tony thought.

''You can me drama queen, too. You lady'' Felicity fired back to the little girl.

''Well.. I can't help it mommy, I'm you kid''

Tony didn't had the control of his laughter and broke out in tears. ''Omg Liz! She's just like you. I remember making that kind of comments every day! Only a little more… mature''

Felicity and Ziva threw a pillow, that hit him on the head.

''Hey that's two against one! That's not fair''

''Oh get over yourself Tony. it's not like you're gonna win against one of us anyway'' Ziva said and again they ended up in laughter.

Half way through the evening after a pizza and a few drinks (and Soda for Ziva) Gina had passed out and ended up in the dining room table. Then the trio talked a bit more. About other things.

Once more Tony had left to get some drinks.

''I can tell Ziva'' Felicity said softly.

''Tell what?'' Ziva was a little confused.

''That Tony really cares about you, I mean. I haven't seen him like this ever. He's mature… or well for his being. He does so many things to make you comfortable and he's hurt when anything's happens to you. I'm don't regret that I didn't give in his moves. But he's one of the best guys I ever known. Don't let it go Ziva, ever'' Felicity said.

Ziva was silent for a moment. she smiled at her new friend. ''_How the hell did I doubted him. I am so stupid'' _''I know. I wouldn't dare. And I will love him and the twins for the rest of my life''

**…..**

**Same location, 9:30 pm.**

''Well I have to go. Tony will you help me wake up Gina?'' Felicity asked.

''Sure!'' He said noticing she wanted to talk to him.

Once in the dining room. Felicity, stopped Tony from walking over to Gina, by grabbing his upper arm.

''Tony'' She said softly.

''What is it, Liz?''

''Don't joke around too much Tony. I can see some things you say, still affect her. She's very doubtful'' Felicity explained to him.

''You mean, I shouldn't propose to her?''

''No, you should do that! But just be careful with her. She looks like she trusts you, but the line is very thin''

''I know Liz. I forget that every time. Thanks for reminding me. You will still help me?''

''I think you should do this on your own. She likes me and she's great. She loves you and you love her. Don't let that go. But I think you will find the perfect proposal on your own''

First Tony was confused. But he accepted what she said. He picked Gina up from the table and handed her over.

Back in the living room. Tony help Ziva stand up and they both walked Felicity to the door.

''I had a fun time Tony. thank you'' Felicity said polite.

''Me too. And I hope Ziva too''

''Of course I did. every friend of Tony is a friend of mine. It was really nice meeting you, Felicity''

''Call me Liz. And I it was nice meeting you too. Glad to see, someone could raise Tony a good way'' She said. She shook hands with Ziva. ''Bye Tony'' and then she walked off. After she drove away in her car, Tony closed the door.

''I loved her Tony'' Ziva exclaimed.

''I know. She reminds me of you''

''don't you mean it otherwise? I remind you of her''

''No I just like I said, because I love _you _and not _her_'' He kissed her.

''I love you too, Tony'' she said against his lips. The pulled apart and went upstairs, to sleep. (yes sleep just to sleep. Ziva is too tired!)

* * *

_**So here it is :D hope you liked it. please review and see you next time :)**_

_**xx Leonie**_


	31. Having A Bad Day

_**The title of this chapter is dedicated the last 2 days. bad luck! Well now i feel slighty better and i have had some less bad news :) so i'm back to writing with not so much on my mind :D **_

_**Thanks to all the people who are reading this story, reviews, favorits and followers! :D i love you guys!**_

* * *

**Two weeks later, 13****th**** of February, NCIS HQ, 9:30 am**

Tony had planned everything. A nice movie, a candlelight dinner at a restaurant and then, he wanted to take her to the place where he and Ziva went to go to the on their first date. He had checked the weather and it would be so close to perfect. No cloud in the air, a meteoric shower, the little lamps he had places in a heart. He first wanted to use candles. But in a field full of grass, he didn't think it was the best idea. He didn't want to start a fire… on the day that he going to propose, valentine's day.

It was going to be tomorrow already. And Ziva had figured out it was going to be on valentine's day so she was nervous too. Even though she really had no idea what was going to happen, in her head it was all she thought about, after the moment she saw the movie. But they never talked about it. and that was a little scary for her. ''_Will we ever talk about it? would he ever going to ask me? What if he doesn't want to marry, would I be okay with just this? He loves me, doesn't he?'' _

So many questions went through her mind about this. It was also because she had nothing better to do. What could she do? other than sit around the house. make so lunch or grab it when Tony had made it for her, the morning of the day. Little cleaning and do laundry. She was going to love being a mother, but this housewife thing. No. it was not her thing. in fact she hated it!

Ziva sat on her couch, comfortably and a plate in her hand, while eating toast with the other. Tony was kind enough for her to place the jam on the kitchen counter, because Ziva couldn't reach for the top shelf anymore.

While eating her toast. Ziva felt something, a jolt of pain hit her. Because she was startled by the sudden, morning training of the twins she flinched.

''Ouch!'' She said through teeth, while placing the plate next to her on the couch. As long it hurt her. It suddenly was gone. For a moment, just a little second, she thought it was something else. But when it went away that thought was soon forgotten.

**…..**

**NCIS HQ, 12:30 pm**

Meanwhile, at NCIS, was the only thing Tony could think about was the proposal too _''So soon!'' _He thought. He was nervous. It was going to be tomorrow. And he had planned everything just right. Or at least he hoped so. Tony reached for his pocket and felt the little box in it. Feeling it was there he stopped worrying for a moment. He still couldn't believe Gibbs gave It to him. It really meant the world for him.

The only one who knew about that Tony was going to be propose were Gibbs and McGee. But even them didn't know when or where, even though they had their suspicions onto when.

Meanwhile all this, team Gibbs had a case. A dead marine, who was involved in drugs export to other countries. They just had to find the one behind the whole plan, and they would find the killer of the marine.

Tony was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Abby. ''Yes Abby talk'' He said and he listened to what she had to say.

''What do you we got!'' Gibbs said marching into the bullpen.

''Thanks Abbs'' Tony hung up the phone. '' Boss, Abby found the fingerprints of the lieutenant off the gun that was found next to the body. Also she said that the DNA under the marine's fingernails are from the lieutenant'' Gibbs nodded.

''McGee'' Gibbs turned to his younger agent.

''I traced the phone at the airport, So I went through his credit card records and found out that he has bought a ticket to LA. That leaves in an hour!'' McGee said, getting prepared to run already.

''Grab him! And take my car!'' Gibbs said throwing the keys to McGee, who caught them great, and ran to the elevator with Tony.

''On it boss!'' the both said and they were gone.

**…..**

**DC airport, 12:50 pm.**

Tony and McGee reached the airport. They jumped out of the car and ran towards the big building.

''Where do we have to go?'' Tony said slightly out of breathe.

McGee looked around on the big hanging board full of flights and times. He narrowed his eyes so he could see it better. Meanwhile Tony looked around to see if he saw something. One glance of the lieutenant. But he didn't.

McGee eyes widened and he started printing in northerly direction. And after Tony realized he was running he did go after him.

''McGee, you know where he is?'' Tony called, keeping up with him, unlike last time they had to run.

''No I just love running randomly!'' McGee called back sarcastically. If he had the time he would roll his eyes.

They avoided the people on their way to one of the gates. And once McGee saw the lieutenant. He stopped abruptly. Tony saw him too and went another way.

'' Lieutenant Grosby! Don't move!'' McGee called, pointing a the gun at him. The people who had noticed the gun ducked and started to panic. McGee showed his badge to assure the people he was the good one.

Unlucky for him. Grosby, grabbed a woman who stood in front of him in the line, pulled a gun out of the pocket and put it on her temple.

''Lose yours or I will shoot!'' He shouted back.

''You don't want to die, do you? if you kill her I shoot you!'' McGee stated, still pointing his gun at him.

Grosby looked hesitant. But didn't gave in. ''You don't want to lose an innocent woman. You won't shoot me. Lose it!''

McGee saw in the corner of his eye that Tony was reaching the lieutenant without him noticing it. Tony couldn't use his gun the woman was a to big of a risk to hit. McGee put his hands up in mercy.

''Okay. Have it your way!''

''Put it on the ground and kick it to me!'' Grosby shouted.

McGee obeyed. He put it on the ground and looked one more time to Tony. He nodded. Then McGee kicked the gun to Grosby. Grosby let go of the woman and reached out for the gun. Tony sprinted towards him and tackled him to the ground, just before Grosby got the gun, causing to lose the one he already had.

The two on the ground started to fight and rolling. Tony was on top of the lieutenant and threw a punch to his face and hit him in the jaw. But the lieutenant fired one back harder and Tony fell backwards, his nose bleeding .The lieutenant stood up and reached out for his gun before McGee had reached it. He fired the gun at McGee who yelled in pain. The bullet had scraped the side of his arm.

''McGee!'' Tony called and then was met with the barrel of the gun. Their plan had failed.

Tony tried to stand up and charge Grosby, after seeing McGee going to the ground, but was met with the barrel of the gun himself. He looked at the barrel. It was precisely placed between his eyes. He thought of Ziva. His plan had failed and now all he could do, was being sorry that Ziva would be alone. And he left her just like his mom did with him. After saying he would never leave her.

''I got nothing more to lose'' The lieutenant said.

''_I'm sorry Ziva'' _He thought and closed his eyes. Then he heard the trigger going over… wait why was he still alive? Why wasn't there a shoot? a bang?

''Shit!'' The lieutenant shouted. The gun was empty! Tony didn't hesitate any second and kicked the lieutenant of his feet. Grosby fell hitting the ground hard with his back. Tony hit him one more time to make sure he stayed down. He now had the time to handcuff the lieutenant and so he did.

''Your under arrest'' He said standing up with Grosby. The adrenaline pumping through his body, so still breathing heavy. But then it hit him ''_McGee!''_

''McGee! Are you alright?'' He shouted to him.

McGee stood up slowly. Holding on to his arm with his hand. His shirt and hand covered in blood. ''I felt better, but I will survive'' He said not sounding very convincing.

Tony walked towards him, the adrenaline getting less he felt his nose hurting. His upper lip was covered in blood from his nose and his nose was swollen.

''Just another day at work'' He said. The lieutenant he was holding was slightly out of consciousness and barely standing.

Still McGee and Tony had to laugh. How went this so out of control. They didn't know. But they were glad they had survived it.

''Gibbs is going to be so mad, at us'' McGee stated.

''Not to mention Abby and Ziva..'' Tony said looking a bit scared now. And they both walked off to the car again.

**…..**

**Back at NCIS HQ, 2:30 pm**

''Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!'' Abby squealed while running on her high boots to Gibb's desk. ''Is McGee back yet?''

''No Abby he isn't. He will be back any minute I think''

''They have too. Cuz the airport is only 5 minutes away'' Abby was slightly worried. At the moment she heard a ding, her face lite up and ran over to the elevator. Gibbs shook his head in defeat and let out a smirk.

The elevator doors opened and Abby attacked McGee with a hug. ''Yay! You're back!''

''Au!'' McGee let out a high scream of pain. Abby pulled back and her eyes widened as she saw the arm of McGee covered in blood, looked over and saw Tony's nose busted.

''OMG! Guys!'' Abby was almost getting a panic attack.

Gibbs saw it and ran over to them.

''What happened!'' He demanded. But still he was a little worried. Not that he let it show of course.

''He had a gun… and my plan failed'' Tony said in defeat. Then they started explaining everything.

''You are really that irresponsible?'' Gibbs said sounding angry, after hearing the story and head slapping both of them.

''Won't happen again boss!'' McGee said.

''Better not or it will be your last day at work or life'' Gibbs said walking back to his desk. ''Go to ducky he'll clean you up''

''On it boss'' Tony and McGee said at once.

''Are you okay?'' Abby sat patting McGee's good arm.

''yeah, yeah. Just a grazing shot. That's all'' McGee said giving her a fast kiss.

''I saw that, McGee!'' Gibbs warned not looking away from his paperwork. ''Go before I hurt you too'' He demanded. McGee and Tony went downstairs to get some help.

**…..**

**Same location, 10:15 pm**

The lieutenant had been charged with the murder and he confessed. Now due of the damage McGee and Tony had. He also was charged with that.

Tony and McGee were cleaned up. McGee had a pad and bandage around his arm and Tony had bandage on his nose. He had broken it. They were back in the bullpen and Tony was touching and looking at his nose. He hated the look.

'_'Ziva it going to kill me, when I'm home_'' He thought. He hadn't planned this. He hadn't planned to propose to her, looking like this.

''You did it yourself DiNozzo'' Gibbs said after he saw Tony's pouted face.

''I get that already boss!'' Tony said slightly annoyed.

''It was my fault too. We were in this together'' McGee confessed.

''You're lucky he confessed'' Gibbs stated.

At that moment the three men heard the ding for the elevator. They all expected that it would be Abby coming out, to check on McGee for the 5th time this evening. But their and especially Tony's eyes widened when they saw Ziva storming out.

''Anthony DiNozzo Jr.!'' She Yelled barely out of the elevator. She waddled angrily to Tony's desk. ''What did you do this time!''

''Ziva! What are you doing here?'' Was the first thing that came up in Tony's mind.

''I got a call from Abby, saying you got hurt. AGAIN!'' Ziva explained yelling. ''Why can't you just go through the rest of the year, without getting hurt! You are going to get yourself killed, when I'm not around!'' She said slapping him on the head. He flinched.

''_I had been dead if he wasn't out of bullets…'' _Tony admitted in his thoughts. ''Ziva relax I'm alive, I only broke my nose!''

''Ziva. Calm down a little. He is beating himself up all day about this'' Gibbs said to Ziva. ''Plus you being upset isn't good for the twins''

Ziva let out a sigh. ''Your right. It's not good for the twins. Okay. I'm glad you're okay', I guess'' She admitted. She flinched. A jolt of pain hit her again. She manage to hide it. and after a few second it was gone.

''Thank you'' He said kissing her over the desk. ''Wait.. How did you get here?'' Tony only realizing it now.

''I took a cab. You thought I was driving myself?''

''Well… you're Ziva'' Tony laughed. ''Come on lets get you home'' He said standing up. ''Gibbs can I go home?''

Gibbs nodded. ''McGee. You can go once you finished your last report'' He said. And Tony and Ziva walked to the elevator. Once inside and the doors closed Ziva made her move and turned the emergency switch.

''Tony..'' Ziva began. ''I meant it you know. You have to be more careful''

''I know I realized that the moment he—'' Tony stopped himself.

''He what?'' Ziva asked, but demanding an answer.

''When I saw McGee going down. Although only it was just a scrape, I wanted to stand and kill him, but he had pointed to gun right at me. between the eyes''

''Tony—'' Ziva wanted to start. But Tony cut in with continuing. A jolt of pain hit he once again, but she hid it and ignored it, but it was worse and longer this time.

''He would've killed me right there and then. I could only think of you and how I was going to leave you hurt, with two kids to raise. It was really an eye-opener for me. It wasn't one of my best plans I know that now. I have to be more careful''

''I'm glad you're alright, Tony'' Ziva smiled. She kissed him and hit the switch again so that the elevator moved again. For only 2 seonds. Then it went dark again.

''Tony. We talked. We can get home now'' Ziva said annoyed that he stopped again.

''I thought you clicked it…'' Tony said honestly

''Why would I switch it? I want to go home!'' Ziva snapped. ''I didn't touch it''

''Well I didn't either!'' Tony said. ''Shit'' He began turning the switch on. Off. On. Off. But nothing. ''We're stuck!''

''You are kidding me right?'' Ziva asked in disbelieve.

''Does it look like I'm kidding!'' He snapped at her. ''Come on!'' He was still trying to let it work. No luck. They were stuck (Lol that rhymes xD)

He grabbed his cellphone and dialed Gibbs's number. It was answered after one ring. ''Boss. What's going on?''

While Tony was on the phone, figuring out what was going on. Ziva was still busy trying to calm the returning pain. This time it was hurting her more than the last couple of hours. And it was returning more often. She didn't like to think it, but the thought of what it could be returned in her head.

''_Dammit!'' _She thought, after feeling her conclusion falling down her legs and feet. She looked down and she looked terrified.

''Okay thanks boss!'' Tony said and hung up. ''Gibbs says the power went out in most of DC. There was a big fire or something'' He explained.

''Tony..''

''We're going to be here for a while''

Ziva breathed heavy, trying to control her breathing and she showed a terrified look. This got Tony's attention. ''What wrong Ziva?'' He said, being automatically worried, when he saw that face.

''Tony.. I think we have a little more to be concerned about, then the power not working'' She said, through her pain.

''What's the matter?'' Tony looked at Ziva and she Ziva looked down. Tony followed her eyes to her feet. His eyes widened. Ziva was standing on a big puddle of water, blood and other fluid. Tony returned the terrified look. ''_SHIT!'' _

* * *

_**Gotta love the elevator... XD i had this idea for a long long loooong time. but i just couldnt find the right scenario around it. **_

_**What do you think about it? is it original, wrong, different, fun, SHIT? please give me a review! :D i love reviews !**_

_**leonie :)**_


	32. The Miracle's Of Life

_**OMG. HERE IT COMES :D the moment we all have been waiting for. dun dun dun! :D. i'm was sooooooo happy after finishing this chapter. the is the first chapter where i didnt change anything (well except for grammar/typo's)**_

_**I sooooo hope you like it. i had sooo much fun and a thrill writing this chapter and it became soooo long. so sorry for that. but otherwise it would've been another CH and i couldnt do that to you guys... :p**_

_**Anyways. thanks for all the reviews, new followers and favorites you guys are the best! 3**_

* * *

**Elevator NCIS HQ, 10:25 pm. **

Tony was in a state of shock, after seeing the puddle of substance lying underneath Ziva. He couldn't believe that this was really happening now.

''Tony!'' Ziva yelled at him. The pain.. oh the pain was unbearable this time. She grabbed her belly and let herself slight against the elevator wall.

The call for help snapped Tony out of his shocked state and he reach for her. Kneeling down next to her.

''This is not what I had planned Ziva'' He said grabbing her hand and squeezing it. He didn't know what else to do.

''Shut up about your plans and help me!'' She yelled angrily. She closed her eyes in the hope she could control the pain better.

''What am I supposed to do? We are stuck Ziva! Stuck!'' Tony tried to keep calm, but within he was panicking.

''I know that already. Just call Gibbs!'' Ziva said, calming a bit down, cause the contraction was gone. She mentally prepared herself for the next one, cause she knew it was coming. Soon.

Tony did what she demanded and called the redial button. The phone rang, longer that Tony had hoped, or what Tony was used too, from Gibbs. Impatiently he bounced up and down in the elevator. ''Come on, Gibbs. Pick up the damn phone_!'' _He called at the moment Gibbs picked up.

'_'DiNozzo. It has only been 5 minutes! You would think you can handle being stuck in an elevator with you soon-to-be-wife!_'' Gibbs said. Lucky for him Ziva didn't hear what he said as she was too busy and the phone wasn't on speaker.

''Gibbs. We have a problem..'' Tony said looking at Ziva.

'_'What kind of problem would be that bad with Ziva there?_'' Gibbs didn't quite understand, where this was going.

''oh I don't know. Just the fact that ZIVA IS HAVING THE TWINS!'' He said starting calm but ended up screaming.

''She is _what_!'' Gibbs called, making McGee and Abby, who had just come up to leave with McGee, to look up.

''She having the babies!'' Tony said, sounding freaked out. Tony saw Ziva's face, forming a hurting look again and she let out a scream. She couldn't help it. she often was shot or hit. But this time she just let out a scream of pain.

Gibbs heard it in the background. '_'Give me Ziva_'' He stated. Tony did what he was told and handed over his cell.

''Gibbs help me!'' Ziva cried out.

''_Ziva. It's going to be just fine. Tell me. How far away are the contractions?_'' Gibbs asked, sounding as calm as ever.

''I.. I don't k.. know.. 10 minutes I think!'' She said through her teeth, trying to remember. ''Jetro.. please help me!''

''_I'll be right there kiddo'' _Gibbs promised not sure how. But the fact she used his first name, was nothing to mess with. she hung up the phone.

Tony looked at Ziva. She was in so much pain. He never had seen her like this. She was in pain, but she wasn't hurting. It may be in a damn elevator but this was a good thing. The twins were on their way!

**….**

**Meanwhile, Bullpen area, 10:35 pm**

Gibbs hung up the phone.

''Boss What's going on?'' McGee asked. Without answering his question Gibbs stood up.

''Abby go get towels, lots of them. And blankets, small ones!'' He demanded. ''McGee go pop up our ventilation shafts and then call for the paramedics!''

''Gibbs what is going on!'' Abby demanded to know.

''Ziva and Tony are stuck in the elevator and Ziva's in labor!'' He said. McGee and Abby looked at each other. They were shocked, just like Tony was.

'Z.. Ziva's in labor?'' Abby said. Silence before the storm.. ''And she's stuck? Omg omg omg! That's not good, that's bad. Really really bad!'' Abby started pacing and panicking.

''ABBS!'' Gibbs called. ''You can't do this right now! She need you! and this isn't wrong. She's having the twins, that's a good thing!''

''Right! I'll be right back'' She said and she ran off. ''_Where the hell am I going to find blankets and towels?_''

''Well? where are you waiting for?'' Gibbs said after turning to McGee and snapping his out of shock. He started typing things and then he clicked on the button that causes a big blueprint popping up on the big screen.

''According to this map there is are ventilation shafts that come out in the elevator shaft. I think from there you can go into the elevator since it has a porthole on the top'' He explained and then reached for his phone to call the paramedics. Gibbs was studying the map.

''Tony and Ziva went downstairs. Assuming Ziva wanted to talk to Tony, she stopped the elevator etmediatly they wouldn't be much lower than just one level beneath us'' He calculated. He put out his phone again and it was answered right away.

''How's she holding up?''

''_Not well. we really need help. The contractions are too soon after each other_'' Tony explained.

'' I will be there in 5 minutes'' He stated and hung up again.

''The paramedics says they have a delay. There was an accident on the highway and that had priority''

''Dammit!'' Gibbs wasn't happy about that.

''I found it!'' Abby said running to him, holding a load of things he had asked for.

''McGee give me your bag'' Gibbs demanded.

McGee did what he was told and threw his backpack to Gibbs, after emptying it. Gibbs stuffed the things into the backpack. After that he grabbed his flashlight. McGee came from behind his desk and walked to the big screen.

''After what you said. I would say… _this_ is the best shaft you can use. It will lead you right above the elevator. It will be a fall from 3,5 meters'' McGee said pointing it out.

Gibbs looked at it one more time and then ran into the direction McGee told him.

''What should we do now Gibbs?'' Abby asked worried.

''Just hold onto every phone. and pass on the cases to another team. _This _is _our _case'' Gibbs stated and ran off.

**…..**

**Elevator, 11: 05 pm**

''You're doing great Ziva'' Tony said trying to reassure her. It felt like a dream for him. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

''How would you know Tony? did you do this before?'' She glared at him. She was in between contractions.

He didn't know what else to say. What are you supposed to say? It may be hard for the woman, physically, and Tony wouldn't dream of it to take over the pain, but it was hard for him mentally, seeing the woman he loves to struggle, this much. It was hard for him too. Plus the fact that Ziva was crushing his hand every time a contraction was going on… like right now for example.

Tony let also out a squeal. Trying not to look hurt so she wouldn't notice.

''Tony!'' She screamed as soft as possible, squeezing her eyes shut.

''I'm right here Ziva. Breath through it. Just a little longer and it will be over''

''You know that it's only going to be over when the babies are _out _of my body right?'' Ziva said through her teeth and Tony didn't respond. She was right.

Ziva calmed down again as the contraction went away. Tony slight down next to her. A moment of silence went over them. '_'How long is this going to take? And what is taking the paramedics so long!_'' the both thought. Their thoughts were interrupted when a something collapsed above of them and the elevator started shaking

''What was that?'' Ziva said, shocked, holding onto Tony. Tony didn't answer her. He didn't know either.

''Ziva? Tony!'' A deep familiar voice called.

''Boss? Where are you?'' Tony was confused.

''Above you'' Gibbs said and he opened the shaft.

''Oh thank God! Someone's here to help!'' Ziva was relieved.

''Hey!'' Tony said disappointed.

''Whatever Tony.. '' Ziva rolled her eyes. ''_He thinks that he's having a hard time'' _

''_Sigh… and it's only starting'' _Tony thought. Gibbs let himself fall into the elevator. Landing greatly on his feet he reached for Ziva.

''How are you feeling'' He asked after seeing that she was covered in sweat, her hair was messed up and she already sat defeated on the ground.

''Like hell. Gibbs it's getting worse isn't it?''

Gibbs let out a smirk. ''It's not getting better anytime soon''

Tony looked at the bag Gibbs had taken with him. He couldn't help but to peek in it. As she saw the towels and blankets he had a confuse look. ''Why do you have these with you?'' He asked holding the stuff up.

''We're going to need it'' Gibbs simply replied.

''For what?'' Tony still didn't understand.

''It's going to be messy in here, when Ziva's going to give birth and we need something to clean them and wrap them''

''Wait? You mean we're not going to the hospital?'' Tony was surprised. He just figured out this was not a dream.

''How did you think to do that? We're stuck!'' Ziva said just before she tensed up again.

It was coming again. Sooner than she had expected. Tony saw her face making a turn again and sprinted in the little place to her. In a split second he was at her side again. Tony reached for her hand she grabbed it tight.. too tight.. Tony made a hurtful look on his face. Gibbs saw it and smirked.

''Okay your right. There's no other option to do this, but here'' Tony admitted, after trying to think of a way out. But failed.

Ziva let out a scream of pain and wanted Tony to be closer. He rested a hand on her forehead. Sometimes it worked on her. So why not try it here? It seem to work. Ziva still was hurting but she stopped screaming.

''Why aren't the paramedics here yet?'' Tony said impatiently.

''All the teams had to rush to a great accident on the highway. They said there weren't any ambulances available, but would sent one when there was'' Gibbs explained. In the meantime he pulled out towels and blankets from the bag. ''You have to lift up Ziva for a second'' He said.

Tony did. Gibbs placed towels under her and Tony placed Ziva on it. Gibbs then placed towels around her.

''Okay.. this is going to be a bit awkward'' Gibbs said, even his face showing the awkwardness.

''What?'' Tony was sooo damn naïve.

''Ziva I need to get your pants off'' Gibbs quickly stated.

''What? Gibbs I don't think that's—'' Tony started but was interrupted by the jeans hitting his face. ''.. a good idea''

''I don't care anymore Tony! I just want them to get out and they want to get out!'' Ziva yelled.

Tony looked at her. He wasn't sure he was comfortable that Gibbs would see her.. well.. you know. But he knew they had to do something and he would pass out the moment he had to do it.

''Tony you have to help me. I know you want to hold Ziva's hand and help her through this. But she can take care of herself''

''What do you want me to do?''

''Get that towel. As soon as one of them pops out I want you to rub it, warm it, clean it and wrap it into a clean blanket'' Gibbs explained and Tony walked to the towels. ''Ziva, just let me know if you feel like pushing okay?'' She nodded.

**…...**

**Elevator, 11:55 pm **

''Gibbs..'' Ziva said feeling it coming. Gibbs looked at her. He saw her face and he kneeled before her. Tony was still getting used to the fact Gibbs was going to ''see'' Ziva. But he knew they had no other choice. He would faint if he had to do it. Being a cop and seeing weird and disgusting bodies every now and then, didn't mean he could handle this.

''It's coming!'' She said.

''Okay then do it!'' Gibbs demanded and she started to push. Tony saw her face and he wanted to be by her side sooo much, but he knew he had to do _this. _''You're doing great Ziva. Keep going!'' Gibbs said encouraging her. ''That's it! come on''

Ziva stopped after 2 minutes, feeling the urge to push going away. ''You doing great!'' Tony told her.

''I can't do this anymore!'' She said.

''Yes you can! You're the strongest person I know. You can do this!'' Tony stated. Ziva wanted to thank him but another contraction hit her. Gibbs said the same thing again.

''Good! Yes, keep pushing!'' He said. ''I can see the head'' He said happily. For a moment Tony's face lite up. And from there it went very fast. Gibbs kept encouraging the struggling Ziva and soon he was able to grab two little shoulders that were halfway popping out of her. He helped the little baby coming out.

''Just one more push Ziva!'' Gibbs told her and Ziva used all her power for that one last time. The baby slipped out. All covered in blood and other fluid it. Gibbs grabbed it and the little one went hysterical, which was a good sign. Ziva let out a quick sigh of relieve, as she got a glance of the baby.

''Tony now's your turn'' Gibbs turned to him. He saw a shocked Tony looked at the tiny kid. ''DiNozzo!'' Gibbs slapped him with one hand. The hand was covered it blood. ''Take you son!'' He yelled. Tony snapped out of his thoughts and remembered what he was supposed to do.

He took the baby boy and began to wipe it clean. The baby didn't enjoy being out of warm belly and let it know. Tony looked worried but kept going to clean it. Soon the baby boy was clean and Tony wrapped, a logic blue blanket around it. trying not let it too warm. The baby slowly began to get used to his new environment, began to settle into the blankets and stopped screaming. Tony who was still figuring out the right way to the baby, had the biggest smile on his face. He wanted so bad, that the baby opening his eyes. But they remained closed.

Meanwhile Gibbs had turned to Ziva again.

''You're ready for round two?'' He asked.

''I just want this to be over!'' Ziva cried out. Gibbs just smirked. Ziva got ready and the same thing began all over again. Gibbs encouraged her and after 4 minutes, sooner than the first time, the second baby head popped out.

Ziva stopped for a moment after the contraction had stopped. She looked at Tony who now had found the right way to hold it. But she couldn't enjoy it for long. The contraction that was going to be used for the second baby to come out was beginning and Ziva started pushing again.

Tony looked up. ''Come on Ziva! You're the best!'' He saw Ziva making one hell of a face.. A side of him, who was still not a worried Tony, just a goofy, teasing and annoying one, wanted to take a picture of this because she looked so funny this time. But the loving boyfriend, and father of the almost born twins (50%) just wanted the photo for remembering this, somehow amazing day.

Ziva pushed as hard as she could and then Gibbs pulled gently the baby, on the shoulders, to help Ziva. Once the baby was fully slipped out, Gibbs knew Tony was holding the other one and he grabbed one of the other towels and began to rub and wipe the baby.

Tony made his was over the ground, holding his baby boy. He wanted to sit next to Ziva, who was recovering from the event. She was sweating, glowing, she had messed up hair, there was blood over her legs, but ''_Damn! She looks beautiful'' _He thought.

While growling.. sort of.. over to her, a (_The) _little box fell out of his pocket. He didn't notice it. he sat down next to her. holding the baby boy in his arms.

''You did it!'' He said softly and he kissed her on the lips. Still holding the baby. She smiled against his lips. After they pulled away, Ziva looked at the little baby Tony was holding. He was still awake, but he was silent and his eyes were closed.

''it's a boy!'' He said with a grin.

''I know'' Ziva said a few tears escaped her eyes.

''You want to hold him?'' Tony asked. Ziva nodded and he handed over the little human. She took it gently and just looked at it. The little baby had already dark hair. It had a little colored skin, somewhere in between Tony's color and Ziva olive color. It had little dimples and his little hands were grabbing into air, until he found Ziva's finger.

Unlike the baby Ziva was holding, his sibling was still crying. After a few minutes, it stopped and Tony looked up.

''How's the other one, boss?'' Tony asked. Gibbs turned around holding a little baby with also dark hair. It was wrapped in a red blanket.

Gibbs went over to them and handed the baby over to Tony.

''Congratulations, son'' He said. ''You're also a father of a beautiful little girl'' Gibbs said with a soft smile that was rarely coming from him. It showed so much emotion.

Tony made a big smile. ''A girl? Ziva it's a girl!'' He was so excited!

''I have heard'' Ziva said. She had to laugh about Tony reaction. ''Happy valentine's day Tony'' She said with a soft smile.

''What?''

''Happy valentine's day'' She repeated. Tony was confused. Was it valentine's day? But they just left at 13th … ? He looked at his watch. *0:17* it said. She was right it was valentine's day. And if he calculated correctly, both of the babies were born after the clock hit the *0:00*. Once more he reached out to her and kissed her. Trying not to hurt the babies in the progress.

Gibbs watched his two agents sitting next to each other, both holding a baby. A perfect family.

''You two have one of the most beautiful babies I have ever seen'' He said honestly and he kissed Ziva on her forehead.

''Thanks Gibbs'' She said smiling. ''Thanks Gibbs. Thanks for everything'' Tony said.

''You do what you have to do for family'' Gibbs stated.

At that moment the paramedics came through the shafts. Gibbs took over the little girl. And they cleaned up Ziva. The little girl was beautiful and he couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

_**Yaaaaay :D a boy and a girl :D Gibbs helped out, once again and Tony did a great job. please let me know what you think. i loved writing this chapter! :D i loved all of them but this one the most haha :D **_

_**Chapters still to come. Next up McGee and Abby's thoughts, while Gibb's, Ziva and Tony are busy in the elevator. They will find out the genders as well.**_

_**and of course.. dun dun dun dun dun! ... THE NAMES :D yaaay me :D**_

_**please review! i love revies :D let me know what you think :3**_

_**xx Leonie**_


	33. This Is Our Family

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! and heeellloooow to all the new followers and favorites! love you guys!**_

_**Yaaay the babies are born! :D but they're still stuck. What did McGee and Abby do in the mean time? :O well let's find that out in the next chapter :p **_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

**Bullpen area, 11:55 pm**

McGee said behind his desk. He couldn't leave now, could he. He didn't want to. He wanted to know how Ziva was doing. This was a big deal for them. Their family was going to be bigger and they had to watch the back of two tiny little humans. The sound of a squeaking chair annoyed him and pulled him out of his thoughts.

''Abby would you stop that?'' He called annoyed to her.

Abby was spinning in the chair behind Ziva desk. She didn't know what else to do. She wanted to follow Gibbs, but McGee had grabbed her and demanded her to stay. She had already called Ducky, Vance and Palmer with the news and all three of them had stayed at their places in the building. They said if they heard something to call them.

''What do you want me to do?''

I don't know, Abby. go get some coffee or something. Just stop being annoying'' McGee said. Abby stopped and looked at him. After seeing her face, McGee regretted it right away. The way he said it was harsh and he didn't mean it. ''I.. I'm sorry honey. I'm just a little nervous''

Abby smiled and stood up. She walked to him and sat down on his lap. ''Why would you be nervous. It's not like _I'm _stuck in there, having a baby'' she stroked through his hair.

McGee looked up to her for a moment. ''_A baby'' _He thought. ''Someday you might be'' he said very quietly.

''I'm not ready for that McGee. I want to enjoy my time with you first. We can talk about it in a year or two. _If_ we are still together, that is'' She said and he kissed her. He had his hands on her hips and she had her hands on his cheeks.

McGee was the one pulling back. ''That's what I said. Someday'' He smiled.

''Someday'' She repeated. Their moment was interrupted as they heard a scream coming from, what the assumed, behind the elevator.

''Was that Ziva?'' Abby asked worried right away.

''I.. I don't know. It sounded that way…'' He said hesitantly.

Abby stood from McGee's lap and ran over to the elevator door. McGee followed her. She pressed her ear against the door in the hope she would hear something else. But other than the sound of the elevator moving, they only heard people mumbling. They couldn't make sense of it.

A throat was cleared behind them. Making them jump. Abby and McGee looked at the man in white and having a wheelchair with them.

''We were called that someone was in labor and needed to go to the hospital?'' one of them asked.

''Ziva!'' Abby called. ''Yeah but you won't be needing that'' She said pointing at the wheelchair.

''Where is the lady?'' the other one said. He was slightly annoyed. Probably had a long day.

''She in there'' McGee stated pointing to the elevator.

''You have got to be kidding me'' Now he was even more annoyed.

''Does he look like he's kidding?'' Abby asked crossing her arms over her chest.

''How do we get there?'' The one paramedic who was still calm and less tired asked.

McGee showed him the big screen, that was still on. And pointed out the same things out, the way he did to Gibbs. The paramedic went to his colleague, trying to reason with him, whether to go or not. the annoyed one gave in and walked with the other.

Abby called Ducky and Vance saying that it wouldn't take that long for that the twins were going to be born.

Ten minutes later. It was complete silent in the bullpen. The rest of those who were still there (which we don't know cause we only see Team Gibbs (and Team EJ…)) were gone home. Only Ducky and palmer had come up to the bullpen. Everyone was silent and had pulled a chair towards the elevator.

Then. I quiet sound. Just one sound, could be heard from behind the doors. It was the sound of crying. And not normal crying, but hysterical outburst of a new born baby, just longing for warmth.

Abby jumped for her chair and squealed. She covered her mouth with her hand to prevent any screaming. Even though it was of joy. After a minute or two it went it went silent again. Abby just wanted to sit down as they heard another cry for the same reason coming softly from the elevator.

''That's two right?'' Abby said being hyper.

''Yes my dear. You're counting correctly'' Ducky said, calmly as ever. Abby jumped up and down. ''We still have to wait''

At that moment the lights went on. They looked around to see, screens going on, noises from everywhere as the computer powers went back on also. But they didn't hear the elevator. And that worried them.

**…..**

**Elevator Recent time, 0:35 am**

The paramedics had cleaned up Ziva and put her in night gown and most of the towels covered in blood and other fluid was dumped in an empty corner in the elevator.

Tony and Ziva sat next to each other and had switched babies. Tony was holding his little girl and Ziva was holding her baby boy. They were boy clearly awake and looked up with big eyes.

''They both have your eyes, Ziva'' Tony said looked at her with a smile. He was right. Both babies had big brown eyes.

''I'm sure they will inherit something of you, Tony'' Ziva said kissing him on the cheek.

''I hope not'' Gibbs stated. Ziva and the paramedics laughed. Tony just glared at him.

''Excuse me?'' The once annoyed paramedic interrupted. ''Is this from someone?''

All three they looked at him. Ziva had a confused look on her face. She had no idea what it was. As Gibbs saw it, he raised his eyebrows and turned to Tony. He saw Tony with one hand reaching into his pocket only getting widened eyes after that.

''_F*ck!_'' Tony thought. ''Uhm its mine. Give it to me!'' He said hastily and paramedic gave it him, only to let it disappear in Tony pocket. Ziva looked at him with a confused look.

''What is that Tony?'' Ziva asked.

''N.. nothing. J..just something I l..lost. T.. that's all'' Tony said awkwardly.

Ziva raised her eyebrows. ''You're gonna learn them how _not _to lie already?''

''How would you know if I'm lying?''

''#1 I've kept a secret with you for almost 6 months and #2 When you lie to me. you stutter'' Ziva smiled. And Gibbs let out smirk. ''So tell me. what's it?''

Tony let out a sigh in defeat. He was never going to win discussions against her.

''Hold her please'' Tony asked Gibbs as he reach out the baby girl. ''You have made a big mess you know that? And I'm not talking about all… _that_'' He pointed at the dumped towels.

''What are you talking about Tony?''

''It's valentine's day. I had made big plans. I wanted to take you out for dinner and a movie. I would be wearing a suit and tie!'' He explained. Ziva had to laugh at the thought. ''After that I wanted to take you to the abandoned park, I showed you on our first date. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. And god what would that be perfect with no lights!''

''That sounds wonderful!'' Ziva really would've enjoyed that. ''But what does that thing you got there have to do with it?''

''It's what I wanted to give to you'' He said. He grabbed it out of his pocket and opened the box. Ziva's jaw dropped as she saw the pure silver ring. ''I was supposed to work on my speech tonight.. I don't know how to say— Ask it'' He said awkwardly scratching the side of his head.

Ziva was stunned she was sure, that she knew what he wanted to ask her. This was the thing she wanted deep inside. ''Since when, do we have to ask or say anything, to let the other know what we want?'' Ziva asked softly.

''It's kind of a tradition'' Tony raised his eyebrows.

''Yeah well. I just let you know what my answer is, starting a new tradition, without saying anything. Than you can guess if it is a yes or a no'' Ziva suggested. Tony nodded. ''Here hold him for a minute'' she said to one of the paramedics who enjoyed the show and gladly picked up the baby. ''You close your eyes Tony''

Without questioning Tony closed his eyes. Ziva being ninja skilled grabbed the ring out of the box, seeing the name on the box. She looked over to Gibbs with widened eyes, but she was only met with soft ones who smiled at her. She smiled back and put the ring on her finger. She waited a few seconds to let Tony suffer, but then leaned in and kissed him passionately. Tony felt her lips and gratefully returned the kiss.

''GUYS!'' Gibbs called softly. ''It not the right time to make new siblings already'' He said rolling his eyes. He wanted to slap them, but the little girl in his arm stopped him from moving.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other. ''I guess the answer is yes then?'' Tony asked. Just wanted to be sure.

''Always Tony'' Ziva said again giving him a small kiss and then reached for his hand

Just as she pulled away the lights were flickering and went on.

''Finally!'' Tony exclaimed. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed McGee's number. After 5 rings McGee picked up.

''_Tony! is everything okay in there?_'' McGee was slightly worried by the fact he didn't hear the elevator.

''Everything is just perfect'' Tony said softly looking at Ziva. Gibbs and de paramedic put both babies in her arms. She looked over the two of them and she had the biggest smile on her face. No worries, no thinking bad things, nothing but happiness. And he was going to marry her. ''Just perfect'' He repeated.

''_Well when are you coming. I mean the power is back, you know'' _

''I know. We just wanted to wait until Ziva was ready and the twins weren't crying''

''_Don't make it too long. I can't hold Abby quiet forever either _'' McGee joked.

''We will be there in an minute or 10''

''_Okay. See you then. Ooh and Tony?'' _

''yeah?''

''_Congratulations_'' McGee said showing a small smile.

''Thank you'' Tony honestly said and hung up the phone.

**…..**

**Elevator, 10 minutes later.**

Tony had switched the elevator button again. And because the elevator was on his way down, it went that way first. It was handy, because now, they could settle Ziva In to a wheelchair. Now they stood in front of the elevator again. Gibbs was pushing Ziva, as Tony held one baby and Ziva the other.

''You're ready, Ziva?'' Tony asked as he looked down at her.

''Ready as I'll ever be'' She replied and they walked in. Tony pressed the right floor number and the doors closed.

**...**

Back in the bullpen Abby was jumping up and down. McGee would've said her to calm down, but he was pretty nervous himself. He had never thought, Tony would settle with someone, let alone, the fact he was going to propose to Ziva very soon. _little did he know, Tony already did…_

''Omg this is sooo exciting. I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!'' She exclaimed.

McGee smiled. ''You not really their aunt Abby''

''They are family to me. like brother and sister. And to that their twins are my cousins. So I'm an aunt and you're their uncle'' She explained.

McGee wanted to say something, but the famous *ding* from the elevator rang through the whole bullpen. For the first time in their career, it seemed like the doors opened in slow motion. Like it took minutes.

But then they were finally open, showing Tony holding one tiny human being, Ziva the other one, Gibbs standing behind Ziva and two paramedics in the backg round. Gibbs slowly rolled Ziva out of the elevator and Tony followed. Abby let out a squeal.

''OMG!'' She exclaimed yelling in whisper. She grabbed McGee's hand and dragged him towards them. ''there are sooo beautiful''

''They are! Aren't they?!'' Tony said joining her excitement. Abby stroked her pink over the cheek of the one Tony was holding. McGee was admiring the one Ziva had. After lots of patting and ''aaaaawwwing'' they settle down on the chairs. Gibbs also sat down and looked at the little family.

''So what are they and do you have names yet?'' McGee asked. Ziva and Tony looked at each other and smiled. They knew they made the right decision.

''Guys I want you to meet, my daughter'' Ziva said looking at her. ''Yasmina Roselinn DiNozzo, Yasmin''

Abby's face lite up. ''Omg that's such a beautiful name!'' she stated. ''Hello Yasmin'' she said looking at her. ''So you have twins girls?'' She asked little assuming.

''No'' Tony answered. McGee and Abby turned to him. He looked at Gibbs. He sat there, showing a smile. ''McGee, Abby. This is our son'' He said

''What is his name'' Abby said excited.

''Well.. Ziva and I had a really fun night, figuring out which name we were going to use. But we think we made the right decision. Soooo... say hello to Yonatan Timothy DiNozzo. It's Yonah to use''

Abby looked at McGee, who was stunned. Did he really just hear his name? _his _name? Gibbs let out a smirk. He had figured something like that.

''We didn't know if you liked it that we used your name. it just felt right, to use it'' Ziva explained.

''You okay McGee?'' tony said laughing. He thought the face of McGee was quite funny.

''Yeah. I love it! thanks'' McGee said with a smile.

''Aaaaaawwww. I told you, you were going to be an uncle!'' Abby exclaimed.

''We have another announcement to say'' Tony said and the rest was quiet. They looked at him. ''Because all of this happening, I had the cancel the things I had planned for valentine's day and I gave Ziva my surprise in the elevator instead''

''No you didn't! you lost it and when the paramedics found it, you couldn't lie to me!'' Ziva corrected him, making the others laugh. Tony glared at her.

''So what was the surprise?'' Abby wanted to know.

''This'' Ziva said with a smile and showed her hand, the ring fully in sight.

Abby eyes widened. ''OMG he proposed to you!'' He exclaimed.

''Sort of.. yes'' Ziva laughed.

McGee and Abby congratulate them once more and Ziva and Tony handed the babies to them, to meet their family. Abby just was a natural at this and Yonah seemed to like her. He had big wide eyes and was admiring his view to Abby's face and pigtails.

McGee on the other hand was a little clumsy and Yasmin was not really content to leave her parents arms. Ziva and Tony laughed as McGee tried to sus her. And eventually it worked. A moment later Gibbs walked over to Tony, who was watching the scene before him. He had a smile on his face and was happy.

''I have the best family in the world'' Tony stated without looking at Gibbs.

''I know. I have too'' Gibbs said. He grabbed the cellphone of Tony out of his pocket and hold it before him.

Tony looked down at the phone. ''What is it that you want me to do?''

''Call your blood family Tony. I'm sure he wants to know, that he has become a grandpa'' Gibbs stated and Tony smiled at him. He grabbed the phone and dialed the last number Senior had given to him. Senior answered the phone. He didn't know the number.

''_Who is this?_'' Senior said annoyed, he was woken up from his sleep.

''Dad? It's me''

'_'Junior? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night? What have you done this time_''

Tony sighed. Still after all these years he thought Tony had done something. He looked at Gibbs. ''Nothing dad. Everything is more that alright. I just want to congratulate you''

''_Me? for what?_''

''Dad. Ziva just had the babies'' Tony said calm.

'_'What! Really? Why didn't I know she was in labor! How are they?_'' Senior rambled.

''Yes and it's a long story. We still are at NCIS. The babies are just fine. They are meeting Abby and Tim now''

''_What are they?_'' Senior wanted to know.

''A boy. Yonatan Timothy, Yonah for short and a girl Yasmina Roselinn. Yasmin for short'' Tony said waiting for the reaction of the girls name.

Senior was shocked to hear that name. ''_Roselinn?_'' He asked, as he didn't hear it right.

''Yes dad, Roselinn. You are okay with that?''

''_I love it Junior_'' Senior said with a smile. '_'I love you_''

Tony was taken aback with the last part. He hadn't heard that in a long, long time. But he knew that his father meant it. he made a smile. ''I love you too dad'' And after that he hung up.

''Thank you, Tony'' Gibbs said.

Tony looked up to him with a confused look. ''For what?''

''To make my family bigger'' Gibbs said not showing any emotion.

''Your welcome'' Tony said and reached out for his hand. Gibbs accepted and shook Tony's hand and then pulled him into a fast manly hug. Then they walked back to their family. Tony walked over to Ziva and gave her a long kiss.

''I love you Ziva''

''I love you too Tony''

_**The end!**_

* * *

**_OMG! :D so tell me what you think of the names... and the rest of the chapter of course. And this is the end! :D. I will have 1 or 2 cross over chapters to my second story. just so you know _**

**_please review what you think! i love reviews! :D _**

**_xx leonie_**


	34. Crossover part 1: Demons

_**This is a repost. after seeing that i wrote and posted the last one when i was half sleeping i suppose.. i made some grammar changes and such. Hope you like it better now XD**_

_**Okay so this is the first Crossover Chapter. I know it's AGAIN... but i just couldnt get it out of my head. and it's just a cross over. So let met know what you think.**_

_**Thanks to all the followers and such! your really great and i love you! :D **_

* * *

**2 years later, (Yay! It changed!) DiNozzo residence, 05:30 am**

She could leave the day after valentine's day. That morning Tony and Ziva brought home their new born ones and had settled them in their room. At day they were pretty good at keeping up, when the one or both of them were screaming for the attention they wanted, but at night. Oooooh they had a problem with that. Lucky for them Ziva got 6 weeks off of work and Tony got 4 weeks.

Now a few days before the twins 2nd birthday, Tony abruptly awoke from his sleep, as a hysterical cry went through the house. He sat straight up, running his hands over his face. Ziva turned in her bed.

''It's your turn Tony..'' She said sleepy keeping her eyes shut.

''I know that'' He said grumpy. He swept the blankets of his body, stood up and went over to the nursery. He opened the door and saw his son still sound asleep, but Yasmin was crying her eyes out.

''I don't get how you're still sleeping'' He whispered towards Yonah. And he walked over to his daughter. He picked her up and smelled, as far as possible from her, to figure out if he needed to change her. He was lucky and let out a sigh of relief.

He took her to the rocking chair and sat down.

''Why are you crying sweetie?'' He whispered and soothed her, rocking the chair and making little noises. ''Did you have a scary dream''? The little girl who had gained, long straight hair to her shoulders, could now sit up straight and hold onto her daddy by herself and nodded, sucking her thumb. Tony pulled her into a hug and stroked through her hair.

5 minutes later she only made little sobs

''There you go'' Tony smiled. ''You now can sleep again. Daddy loves sleeping'' Tony pretended to sleep and snored. Yasmin made a giggle and Tony opened one eye. ''See?'' Yasmin nodded once again.

''Daddy no go'' She said sadly and settle better into his lap. Tony couldn't resist it and said he wouldn't go nowhere.

After 20 minutes Ziva thought it was taking long for Tony to come back, because it was quiet for a long time. She stepped out of bed and walked over to the nursery. When she got there, she found Yonah lying awake in his crib. He looked up to his mother and smiled, but he didn't move so Ziva thought it would be fine to let him there for a few more minutes.

Unlike Yonah, Yasmin _and _Tony were sound asleep in the rocking chair. Ziva smiled at the sight. Tony must have fallen asleep soon after Yasmin. She could understand. Once in a while this happened and then she was the one stepping out of bed.

''Tony'' Ziva whispered. No response. ''Tony'' She whispered just one tiny bit louder and shook his shoulder. He humming sound and opened his eyes slightly. ''You have fallen asleep here again'' She said with a smile.

Tony looked around, realizing just now she was speaking the truth. ''I guess I have'' He started to sat a little up. He stood up with Yasmin and walked over to her crib. He lied her down only to see she was still sound asleep.

He turned and faced Ziva. She had a smile on her face.

''What is it with that smile?'' He asked suspiciously .

''Nothing. I just like this side of you. After two years, I still can't believe we are parents and are married almost half a year''

''Well, for the thousandth of time, I love you, have nothing to regret, I don't have any secrets left!'' He put his hands on her hips and kissed her. She put her hands on his shoulders as she returned the kiss.

As Ziva felt he wanted more, she murmured something against his lips. He pulled away.

''What did you say?''

''I said. We can't do this here. Yonah is awake'' She said, her voice making a glimpse of disappointment.

Tony chuckled. ''Another time then''

''I hold you on that. Now you go sleep. I'll find out what I can do with Yonah'' She said patting his chest. He nodded and gave her a fast kiss. He then walked to his own bedroom and fell down on his side of the bed. It had been a long night.

**…..**

**NCIS HQ, 8:30 am**

McGee, Fielder and Gibbs were doing paperwork, as they had just finished a case. Since Tony and Ziva were home more often to raise their kids, Fielder, or Danny, to use his first name, had joined the team after Ziva and Tony were free the weeks after the birth. He gained Gibbs's trust and now was switching on and off for Tony and/or Ziva, So that one or both of them could be at home.

Danny was still very young and had much to learn, more than McGee did when he first joined the team, but Gibbs was content with the jumps of improvement he had made in that time and this one. McGee had befriend the Junior Field Agent and took over Tony's position when he wasn't there.

Danny was a skinny yet athletic 23 year old young man, and he was calm and not so much into woman. He had a girlfriend though, who he had since college. He was doing his best, to keep work and his private life separated, like all members of Team Gibbs liked to do, and no one knew much about him.

Today it was Friday and Tony and Ziva, both had the weekend of until Monday morning, Then Tony had to work again. Danny, McGee and Gibbs had finished off a case and had only to make their report today and they were doing it, that morning when the guard, of the desk where they checked in for work, walked in, holding a cardboard box.

''Hey Peter'' McGee greeted him.

''Hey. Uhm.. I have here a package for Tony DiNozzo Jr.. I don't know what to do with it, since Tony isn't coming until Monday again'' He said, standing there awkwardly. ''The person said it was important. I didn't tell that Tony wasn't here''

McGee looked at it for a minute, then he stood up and walked to Peter. ''I'll will bring it to him. I'm going over there anyways'' He told. He was handed the package and Peter left.

Not saying it was breakable, McGee shook it. He wanted to know what was in the box.

''Are you're going to open it or what?'' Danny asked, knowing full well McGee was going to do that sooner or later. Gibbs watched the scene and didn't stop McGee when he saw him, taking his knife out and sliding it over the box.

Once open, Danny walked over to see what it was. McGee hold back the flips and Danny pulled out a big sweater out of the box, it was folded into wrapping foil. Unsure of what to think of it, Gibbs frowned his eyebrows and walked over to them.

McGee grabbed the sweater and ripped of the foil. McGee hung out the sweater in his hands. All three agents were shocked to see what they saw. The sweater was covered in blood patterns all over it.

''What is the meaning of this?'' Gibbs asked angrily, as he assumed that Tony had another secret in his sleeve. He was getting tired of this.

''I don't know'' McGee said honestly still looking at the sweater. Seeing it better it said:

**''Ohio State University'' **and on the back **''#12'' **

It looked like it was from his basketball team and that gave even more confused looks. Danny looked it the box for more clues and found a little note in it.

**''Looks like you still have blood on your sleeves.**

**I would watch my back if I was you. Because some are still out there. **

He read out loud.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Gibbs exclaimed and pulled out his cellphone.

**…..**

**Meanwhile, DiNozzo-David residence**

Tony and Ziva were sitting in the living room, holding their 2 babies. Ziva was giving milk to Yasmin and Tony was holding Yonah, watching baby series on TV. On the looks of it Yonah didn't seem to enjoy it.

After a few minutes Tony's cellphone rang. He picked it up, almost immediately.

''Gibbs! To what do I owe this pleasure'' He happily spoke.

''You! only you. Come to NCIS'' Gibbs stated, sounding really angry, yet upset and worried somehow.

''Something wrong boss?'' Tony asked, picking up the sound in Gibbs's voice

''NOW!'' Gibbs demanded and the conversation was broken off.

Ziva saw how flabbergasted Tony was, looking to his cellphone in pure shock and disbelieve.

''What did Gibbs say?'' She asked.

''I have to go to NCIS'' He answered.

''Did he say why?'' Ziva asked further.

''No only said I must come now and only me'' Tony turned his look to Ziva.

''Well I guess you have to go then'' Ziva said calm.

Tony stood up and put Yonah in the stall, took his keys and kissed Ziva.

''I'll be back later'' He said and left to the door.

Ziva wondered what could be so that had such a hurry, but she trusted him this time. And figured he would talk about it when he got home. She placed Yasmin also into the stall next to Yonah, she could see, he was about to cry for something. She let out a sigh, picked him up and tried to figure out what he wanted before all the screaming.

**…..**

**15 minutes later**

Gibbs and Fielder were a little impatiently waiting in the bullpen. McGee had gone to the interrogation room and had set up the things.

''_Why is there still so little I know about Tony'' _ Gibbs was furious at that. 12 years! And still he didn't know everything about his SFA. It was frustrating him. Fielder was a little calmer. It was not like he didn't care, because, let's face it, he liked this team the most, even though it was just his first real job.

Tony walked out the elevator. He was happily whistling and had _no _idea what was going to happen. He walked into the bullpen and his whistling stopped as he saw the serious faces, who glared at him.

''What? I got a weekend off and you still miss me?'' Tony tried, to lighten the mood.

Gibbs sighed. ''_Tony really has no idea'' _''With me, now!'' He stood up, grabbed Tony's arm and dragged him to the interrogation room. Tony was confused but let Gibbs drag him, to where he was going.

When Gibbs opened the door, McGee turned around to see a confused Tony. Gibbs pulled out a chair and dropped Tony a little harshly onto it.

''What the hell is going on?'' Tony asked demanding an answer for their rude behavior towards them. Gibbs remained silent and walked over to sit across from his and McGee did the same.

''Tony.. why don't you ever just tell me everything you have been up too'' Gibbs said shaking his head.

''What are you talking about. I didn't do anything. Am I being framed again?''

''We are not talking about now Tony'' McGee cleared out.

''Then what _are _we talking about, because it looks like I'm being interrogated''

Gibbs stood up and grabbed the box that Peter had brought up and dropped it with a little bang on the table. Tony looked at it.

''Go on. Take a look'' Gibbs ordered. Tony looked at him. From the look on Gibbs's face it wasn't getting any better. He hesitated. ''Now Tony!'' Gibbs shouted, making tony and McGee jump.

Tony now opened the box, slowly. He didn't know what to expect. He wanted to grab what was in it. but McGee stopped him.

''Wait. Use this'' McGee said and handed him a pair of gloves. Tony looked at him. He could see even McGee was worried.

He grabbed the gloves and pulled them over his hands. Then he grabbed what was in the box. The sweater was no longer in the foil and Tony had the sweater in his hand. Gibbs and McGee watched his reaction very close. Tony's eyes widened as he saw what he had in his hands. He dropped the sweater in panic, stood up from his chair and started pacing in the room.

''It's not all Tony'' McGee said, causing Tony to stop and look at him.

McGee pulled out the note and he handed it to Tony. After reading the note Tony was even more freaked. And that fact Gibbs had not expect.

''DiNozzo!'' He yelled. ''Sit down, right now!''

Tony did so, but once he sat, his hands couldn't stop moving and the one rubbed over the other. ''This is not good. Not, not good!'' He said, his voice shaking.

''What is it, what you did not tell me'' Gibbs said, now calm and looking at his SFA who was looking at his hands and the sweater. Tony stayed silent. Not sure where to begin. He put his head in his hands. He couldn't face his boss and friend.

''Tony, what is it?'' Gibbs now sounded worried.

''I did something horrible boss, long time ago'' Tony said. Gibbs and McGee looked at each other, both thinking the same, blood, sweater. What did he do?

''Why don't you start from the beginning?'' Gibbs suggested.

''Well it all started when I was 18..'' Tony begin and started explaining it all.

**…..**

**24 years ago, 00:20 am**

''Hey hold up!'' Tony now eighteen, was calling. Wearing his college sweater, and his hood over his head.

It was a dark night. Tony and his ''friends'' were just on their way to their secret hide out, in a cave in the mountains. It was the first day of the summer vacation and like always they would celebrate it with beer. But since drinking is still illegal under the age of 21, they drank it somewhere no one would know about it.

Another guys stopped in front of him. He waited until Tony reached them.

''What took you so long?'' He said.

''Sorry Nick. My father took long to go away for once..'' Tony explained.

''Whatever. We have a party to go to'' Nick said and the three friends started walking. Once they arrived the others were already there.

Nick whistled as she saw one of the girls bending over to make a fire.

''fuuh Julia, getting hotter each year'' He said with a country accent.

''And you don't'' She teased and his smile dropped. ''Hey Tony'' She showed a flirty smile to him.

''Hey'' Tony said and hugged her. Nick rolled his eyes and pulled him away from her.

''You don't want to get into her, she's dangerous'' He said and Tony shrugged his shoulders. He sat down next to Julia.

''Dude, you did bring the beer with you, didn't you'' He called as he sat down next to Macey.

''Yeah I did'' Tony replied and he grabbed the beer out of his bag pack, he threw two to Macey and Nick and he handed one to Julia.

''Thank you'' She said polite and smiled once again to him.

''My father thinks I stopped seeing you four years ago'' Tony laughed.

''Yeah what is it anyway. You and the old woman from the shop'' Nick asked.

''Nothing. I just help her out once and a while''

''You just do that so you don't get in trouble, from when you got caught'' Macey teased.

''Maybe. But it works doesn't it. And where do you think I get this beer from? Inside work is the easiest'' Tony said and he took a sip from his beer

''Sometime you come in handy'' Nick said

''Oh come on. Give him some credit. I know he will be big one day'' Julia said portending him.

''You just say that because you like him'' Macy rolled her eyes. Tony felt Julia freeze next to him. Nick and Macy laughed and minded their own business.. with each other.

Julia looked down, having her beer in one hand and making circles with a stick in the sand with her other hand. Tony wanted to say something, but at that moment they heard a noise coming from outside the cave.

''What was that?'' Julia jumped. Nick and Macy pulled away from each other and listened. Again a crack or noise.

''Shit! Maybe it's the cops!'' Nick said and jumped up. Tony, Julia and Macey did the same and put out the fire so it was dark. They waited. But the noise didn't come back.

''Nick you go take a look'' Julia said and pushed him toward the entrance of the cave.

''No way I'm going out there ''

''I'll go'' Tony said standing up straight.

''You aren't going on your own are you?'' Julia said worried.

''Aaaaaawwww. Don't you want to leave your boyfriend?'' Nick teased. This time Tony had enough and hit him in the jaw.

''Shut the hell up will ya? We have bigger issues than you childlike behavior'' Tony said and hit Nick in the jaw. He grabbed Julia's hand and walked towards the entrance. Nick rubbed his jaw in pain. As the noise didn't come back they settled back down.

''I think whatever it was it went away'' Julia said. Tony went back to the fire and put it back on.

Nick went back to kissing Macey and again and Julia and Tony were left alone.

''So about earlier..'' Tony began but Julia cut in.

''He was just joking Tony'' She rejected before he could start.

''I thought so'' Tony smiled. ''So how was your year?''

Julia smiled and she began to start explaining all the thing that happened.

Half an hour later, their conversation was interrupted by Macey.

''Nick stop it! Let go of me!'' Macey called trying to get Nick off of her.

''Aw come on. You got me all… and then you're saying you don't wanna?'' Nick said and was trying to get her top off.

''Dude! Let go of her. You heard what she said!'' Tony called as he stood up and ran over to them, trying to get Nick of Macey. Nick was not happy with Tony protecting her and hit him in the jaw.

Macey now had the change to ran away and she did. She ran out of the cave.

''See what you did?'' Nick said. Tony was looked at nick. He looked different. He didn't know what it was but he wasn't acting like himself. Nick rolled his eyes and ran also out of the cave. Tony followed him.

Once outside. Again Tony saw Nick grabbing Macey, who was now panicked.

''Did you not hear what I said? Leave her alone!'' Tony said and he hit Nick once again in the face, now the force caused Nick to fall to the ground.

''Since when are you such a hero?''

''She's my friend. I say you stay away from her!'' Tony shouted back. The man who, clearly was not impressed with Tony's hit, grabbed him. And stood up with him. ''Let go of me!'' Tony called. And Tony managed to get loose of Nick, but when he wanted to say something he was met with a gun.

''You leave _me_ alone'' Nick said pointing the gun.

''Nick. Where did you get that?'' Tony asked. Nick was jumping and acting nervously. He clearly had a little more than beer. ''Nick, let go of the gun. You're going to shoot someone!'' Tony tried.

Nick laughed. ''When a girl, acts horny and at the moment you're ready, she doesn't wanna. Wouldn't you just do it?''

''What did he use?'' Julia whispered to Macey.

''I don't know. He took some pills, before you got here. He said he had a great deal''

''Nick. Calm down. No I wouldn't. I would respect her'' Tony explained and slowly walked towards him

''You're not a man'' Nick exclaimed. His hand was shaking.

''Nick, whatever it is, that is working in your body. You're not acting normal. You don't want to shoot me do you?''

''No one will miss you Tony. everyone knows that'' Nick said harshly and this triggered something in Tony's mind. He ran towards Nick and tackled him to the ground before he had the change to pull the trigger. A fight originated. Tony was struggling trying to get the gun out of his face and out of the hands of nick. Julia ran over to them intend to help Tony. But then.. the gun went off.

Tony and Nick looked at each other. And then looked down. Tony was covering the gun with his hand and Nick did not. Macey screamed and that caused Tony to look at where the gun was pointing. Not him. Not Nick. It pointed at Julia. He saw her collapsing to the ground, blood pouring out of her stomach.

He ran towards her and tried to stop the bleeding, his sweater now covered in blood. But it was no use. Julia did now breath anymore. Dead. Now Tony was raged! He ran over to Nick he just stood up.

''Oh dude you killed her!'' He said.

Tony ran over to him. ''You're the one who killed her! Not me!'' He pushed Nick backwards.

''You were the one, pulling the trigger, and my fingerprints are not showing up after the police will get here'' He held his hands up, to show he was wearing gloves.

''I. Did! Not! Kill! Her!'' Tony shouted and he pushed Nick. Too hard. He then realized that Nick was struggling keeping balance on the edge of the mountain. But he lost the battle and fell backwards, screaming.

''Nick!'' Tony shouted back, but he heard only the sound of a body collapsing on a hard ground. He looked at Macy. ''Macey..'' He tried.

''You killed them!''

''No Macey. It was an accident. I was trying to help you!''

''You killed both of them!'' She said and she ran away. Tony was lost. What was he going to do? He did not think and he pulled of his sweater and dropped it on the ground while running to the inhabited area.

* * *

_**Omg, omg omg! what the hell was i thinking writing this .! i think it sucked.. a little. so let me know what you think. i know you hoped for more chapters, but i decided to let it with 33 and than 2 crossover chapters (so still one to go!) i hope you will hang on for the new story.. if now. i'm sorry about this :(**_

_**Review please! **_

_**xx Leonie**_


	35. Crossover part 2: Past, Present, Future

**_Okay, i think i going to have a little chapter after this one. And then i start a new story! Its going to make a turn and i hope it makes you want to read the second story of my NCIS chronicles! :D _**

**_Enjoy your reading! _**

* * *

**NCIS HQ, present time, 9:15 am**

Tony was silent after he explained what happened. McGee and Gibbs looked shocked at him. It was such a hard story to listen to. Gibbs couldn't believe his SFA, no, the man he considered as his son, did this so many years ago.

''It was an accident! You have to believe me!'' He stated and he put his head in his hands.

''Did you ever spoke to Macey, after this?'' Gibbs only asked.

''No. I never saw her again. I am so sorry Gibbs. I really am. I know I shouldn't say it but, I am'' Tony looked up to his boss.

''From the story you told me. it was an accident, Tony. I trust you''

''So what do we do now?'' Tony asked. McGee wanted to answer but was interrupted by his cellphone.

''Yeah McGee'' He answered.

''Tim! Help me!'' Ziva called in horror.

''Ziva?'' McGee said automatically worried. Tony looked at his friend.

''Someone is here!''

''McGee what's going on?'' Tony said, but was shushed by McGee himself.

''Ziva can you be more specific?'' McGee said and put the phone onto speaker.

''It's like I said. _Someone _is in the house!'' She called. ''He or she took my gun!''

''I'm on my way Ziva! Take the twins?'' Tony called.

''Since when is she so panicky'' McGee asked

''Since she can't and hold the twins and hit someone McGee!'' Tony said. He was pacing. ''Please let me go, Gibbs. This is my family we're talking about!'' He pleaded.

''McGee and I come with you. But this isn't finished DiNozzo'' Gibbs said. Tony nodded and made his way over to his house.

**...**

**10 minutes earlier, DiNozzo residence**

Ziva and the twins were busy on the drawing table. Of course the twins didn't know how to draw an actual figure, but they liked it.

''Horsy!'' Yasmina called and hold her piece of paper up.

''That is beautiful'' Ziva said and pulled her into a hug. Then Yasmina went back to her drawing. Ziva looked at the clock. ''_What is taken him so long?'' _She thought. ''_Relax Ziva, you trust him. You are married to him. Nothings wrong'' _

5 minutes later, Ziva was reading a book while the twins continued drawing. Then she heard a noise of what it sounded something breaking coming from the hall. She narrowed her eyes and listened more carefully. Again she heard something. She put the twins into their stall and slowly and silently walked to the hall. When she was at the closet in the hall she wanted to grab her gun. But she panicked when her gun was not where she left it.

''_Shit! Where is it?'' _She thought. Then a load bang of a gun going off echoed through the house. and Ziva grabbed her cellphone. She called McGee and explained what was going on.

''_I'll be right there! Take the twins!'' _She heard Tony calling. She hung up the phone and ran to the twins. They were crying, due of the load bang from earlier. Ziva picked them up. Both of them at once, it was heavy but a mother, does NOT leave her children!

''It's okay, Malach. Mommy is here'' She soothed them. While running to the kitchen. She then saw and heard the back door slam. She froze.. What the hell was going on here? Ziva settled the twins into the high chairs, after discovering a note on the fridge what wasn't there before. She covered her hand over her mouth while reading it.

''**Don't know how you can live with a killer in the house. But don't worry, I have watched him the past 24 years. Just wanted you to know.. I don't want any other ''accidents'' to follow'' **

She read.

''Ziva?!'' Ziva heard Tony's voice calling.

''Ziva?'' This time is was Gibbs.

''I.. We're in the kitchen'' She said quieter that she had intended. Gibbs and McGee came in with their guns up. Gibbs said that Ziva was holding a note and the twins were sitting in the high chairs scared.

''Are you alright?'' Gibbs said lowering his gun.

''I.. I don't know. He or she is gone though'' She replied.

''What's that?'' McGee asked. Ziva handed the paper over to Gibbs and went to the twins.

''DiNozzo!'' Gibbs called and soon after that Tony came from upstairs.

''Everything is clear boss'' He said coming into the room and putting away his gun. ''Are you aright Ziva?'' He asked when he saw her soothing her kids.

''You tell me, DiNozzo'' She said coldly looking at him. Gibbs went over to him and handed him the piece of paper.

''Oh god, Ziva'' Tony sank onto the ground. ''I can explain''

''Please do!'' She called. So he did. You must have seen the face of Ziva when he told her about what happened. She was full disbelieve. She knew there was more to it than the robbery alone. But she wasn't expecting this. ''You killed them?''

''No Ziva! It was an accident. It wasn't my fault. The fight, he or I pulled the trigger, but I swear if it was me I couldn't do nothing about it!'' He tried.

''How can you live with yourself'' She asked him. Tony went over to her.

''I didn't. You have _no _idea, how much it hurts me everyday. But Macey's gone now. She won't be coming back.

''She has watched you.. us for 24 years! You're saying she won't do anything. _If _this person is her?''

''She won't'' Tony stated and he went over to her and gave her and the twins a kiss. ''It's over now''

…**..**

**6months later**

Little did he know, that is was not over at all. For 6 months, First every month, than every week and lately now everyday, something happened that could have cost or, Tony's or Ziva's or the twins their lifes.

''Tony'' Ziva said to Tony, as they stood next to their car with the twins they were crying.

The car was a total wreck. When they were in the mall they had their car parked and somehow a truck had managed to miss the turn and hit their car. It was their third car in 6 months time, that was in total after something.

''I can't do this anymore!'' She cried. ''They are getting to close every time. It's just not safe''

''What do you want me to do? We searched for her. BOLO's, search parties everything. We can't find her. She intercepts phone calls, that McGee isn't able to trace. Cards we sent to family or friends, gets in her hands! accidents every week, when we are!'' Tony was desperate too.

''You guys have to disappear'' Gibbs stated as he appeared behind them.

''What do you mean?'' Tony asked looking behind and following Gibbs walk in front of them.

''Precisely as I say it. You guys have to be gone. Be save and that is not here in DC''

''You want us to leave DC.. that means NCIS?'' Ziva asked Gibbs with widened eyes.

''To be save.. yes! Not telling us, where you're going. Nor you dad'' He said to Tony. ''No letters, no phone calls. Just completely be gone'' Gibbs explained. ''McGee can make you other ID's for you and the twins''

''Are you serious suggesting this?'' Tony asked in disbelieve.

''I starting at suggesting. But now that I though out about it out loud I think this is going to be an order'' Gibbs told them.

Tony and Ziva looked at Gibbs. They wanted to argue, but if things kept going on like this, what other choice this they have? It wasn't save for them, for their family. They looked back to each other.

''I can't live like this anymore Tony'' Ziva was the first to speak. Tony looked at the twins. They had still tears in their eyes, from their shock. He kissed both of them and then Ziva. He pressed his forehead against hers, the twins in between them.

''We have to do this'' He said to her and she nodded.

* * *

_**What do you say? another chapter or, now to the new Story? Please leave a review? :D i love them!**_


	36. Crossover part 3: Goodbye

**_So this is going to be the last chapter! :O it's having a open ending and i hope you would go to following up story, Called: My NCIS Chronicles: Lost and Found. I put the first chapter of that one up already :D hope you like this last chapter though! Cross over Part3 here we come_**

**_oh and By the way... Thanks for all the lovely reviews and the people who were sooooo awsome to follow and favorite this story. Enjoy your reading. It's short i know! its just a crossover._**

* * *

**Two days later, NCIS HQ, 7:30 am**

''McGee!'' Gibbs barked, walking down from Vance's office and into the bullpen.

''Yes boss?'' McGee's head shot up from his computer in confusion.

''Make new ID's, passports and records of Tony and Ziva'' Gibbs ordered.

''Is there an 'why' I may know about?'' McGee asked. Gibbs glared at him and at the moment, he wanted to speak, the elevator made his famous ''Ding''

Tony and Ziva came out, both holding one of their kids.

''Plobie!'' Yonah exclaimed, when he saw his not-blood uncle. He mistaking his letter, because he was still two years old.

''Really Tony'' McGee turned to Tony. ''You learned them to call me that?'' He grabbed Yonah from Ziva and gave him a kiss. ''Hiya buddy!''

''Yeah, well he looks like his father'' Tony explained.

Gibbs let out a light smile at the family. He was really going to miss this, but there was no other choice. He looked at Ziva. Her face was nothing, but sad at the moment and he knew it was time. ''You packed everything?'' He said to Ziva.

She nodded. ''Yes''

''Are you going on a vacation?'' McGee asked surprised.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then back to McGee, who had gained fatherly instinct and was very good with his cousin. Tony was the first to speak. ''DFPP-Op, McGee'' he sighed. (DFPP-OP = Disappeared From Paper and Place Operation)

''DF—'' McGee though only a second and then widened his eyes. ''Wait? You're leaving? Gibbs you are making them leave?!'' He asked in disbelieve.

''McGee. We have no other choice. We are not save here, until we find her'' Tony explained.

''I will find her!'' McGee called frustrated. He felt horrible, that he failed them.

Ziva walked over to him, with Yasmin ''It is not your fault McGee'' Ziva reassured him. ''It's just, how it must be''

''Yeah but-'' He wanted to protest, when he again heard the elevator ''Ding!'' ''Does she know?''

''Ducky told her'' Gibbs said.

''Omg omg omg!'' Abby mumbled as she entered the bullpen. ''This is not true. this is not true!'' She was already crying when she saw McGee holding Yonah .

She walked straight to Tony, who pulled her into a hug. He looked over to Ziva. He hated it too. He didn't want to leave their family, not knowing, how long it would take, when he will see them again. Weeks, a year? Maybe much longer! He didn't want to think about it.

''It's going to be okay Abby. We won't be gone until two hours. Our plane goes in 3 hours'' Tony tried to calm her.

''Where to?'' She asked.

''You know we can't say that Abby'' Ziva spoke, her voice was cracking now too.

''Mommy no be sad'' Yasmin said and she tightened her grip, onto Ziva's shirt.

''Yes malach. Mommy is sad'' She said. A small slime escaped her in this situation, at the touching words of her kid.

''McGee'' Gibbs warned his agent, as gently as he could, that they were running out of time.

''I know'' He said defeated. He gave Yonah back to Tony and went back to his desk, and began to type. He turned on the big screen.

…**...**

**1 and a half hour later**

''It's a shame we have to do this'' Vance told them.

''We know, Director. But we have no other choice'' Ziva said to him.

Yonah and Yasmin, both had fallen asleep and were laying in the baby stroller. Tony and Ziva both had a big backpack on their bags and the rest of their stuff laid in the van.

''Here are you new things. We don't know the names and they are also deleted from our computers, as are your old once''

''How will we know that Macey or some other guy/girl who is doing this is stopped or died or whatever and we can come back?'' Tony asked.

''We don't know'' Gibbs told him ''We know when it happens.. or something happens that pulls you back to here''

''I can't believe this is happening'' Abby was already crying again. Ziva and Tony both walked over to their friend and hugged her, with all the love they had for her.

''We don't either Abby'' Tony said and kissed her head. ''Keep being yourself okay?''

She nodded when she pulled away from their embrace. Ziva walked over to McGee.

''Were are going to miss you'' McGee told her and hugged her and later he gave Tony also a friendly hug.

Then they both turned to Gibbs. They looked at him and bothcould have swear, that they saw a tear welling up on the older mans eyes, but they will never know for sure.

''Come here you'' He said to Ziva, when he saw she was losing it. He hugged her and hold her tight. ''Take good care and hurt everyone, who tries to get to your kids'' He said She smiled against his shirt. He kissed her head.

''I will'' She assured him. They pulled away and Gibbs looked over to his ex-SFA.

''You'll be save'' And he reached out a hand, for a hand shake. Tony took the hand and then smiled at his boss, before hugging him.

''Yes we will'' He said, his voice cracking. They pulled away and Tony walked over to the stroller and grabbed Ziva's hand.

''We have to go now. Otherwise we will miss our flight'' Ziva said. They walked backwards towards the elevator and Tony clicked on the button so the elevator would go up to them.

The saw Abby crying and McGee wrapping a arm around her. Then they heard the ''Ding'' It would be the last time, in a very long time, they would hear that irritating ding and the elevator where happened so many things in. The door opened behind them, they stepped in with all their things and the twins and they took one last look at the team.

''I love you'' Ziva said to all of them. And it made Abby cry even more.

''We love you too'' McGee and Gibbs said at once. Then the door closed and Gibbs had to breathe deep not to lose to his emotions.

In the elevator. Tony looked down to Ziva and he squeezed her hand. ''It's going to be fine Ziva. We will survive'' He tried to reassured her.

''How long do you think we will not see them?'' Ziva wanted to know.

''I don't know. Could be a month or a year, maybe even 10'' He said honestly letting know he didn't know.

''I'm going to miss them'' Ziva said and she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried.

''I know. Me too'' He said resting his head on hers. ''It's a new beginning, a new city, new friends and jobs. It's going to be a new life'' He told her. And with that the elevator doors opened and they walked to the secret parking lot, under the building with cars and vans that they normally didn't use. The got one from Vance, to make sure they wouldn't be followed.

After they had settled the twins into their seats and Tony drove, his one hand still intertwined with Ziva's out of the building. They wanted to look back one more time to the building, but they didn't because they knew that the moment they did, they couldn't leave anymore.

''A new life'' Ziva repeated Tony's words.

''Yup'' Tony replied.

**The end! :O**

* * *

_**Aaaaaaw the end of this story! Follow the following up story, if you want to! :O i would love it if you did! :D**_

_**I hope you liked it! leave a review**_

_** s/9561899/1/ :D Search for it! - second story**_


End file.
